A dangerous likeness
by SaraMongomery
Summary: ' A l'âge de seize ans, Bella se voit enlevée par deux vampires qui la garderont prisonnière pendant près d'un an et demi. Lorsqu'enfin elle sera retrouvée, elle devra réapprendre à vivre et à faire confiance." Couple Bella/Peter / Page facebook : SaraMongomery
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans. Il y a encore un an et demi, j'étais une fille comme les autres ou du moins pratiquement. En effet, ma mère Renée est morte en me mettant au monde donc je n'ai été qu'élevé que par mon père Charlie Swan. Malgré l'absence d'une figure maternelle, j'ai vécu une enfance particulièrement heureuse car Charlie était le père que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir. Il était attentionné et je dois avouer que j'étais une enfant très gâtée. Mais par dessus tout, mon père était présent pour moi dans toutes les situations. Il était un peu comme mon confident. Cela n'a pas changé durant l'adolescence, même si cela s'avérait par conséquent beaucoup plus compliqué. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul. Son meilleur ami Billy Black avait eu deux filles avant son fils et savait comment gérer la situation de père célibataire. Je connaissais Billy et ses enfants depuis l'enfance et je le considérais comme mon deuxième père.

Son fils s'appelait Jacob et nous avions le même âge. Nous nous connaissions depuis la plus tendre enfance et je l'avais longtemps considéré comme mon frère. Du moins, jusqu'à mes seize ans où j'avais fini par avoir des sentiments autre qu'amicaux envers lui. Au début cela avait considérablement compliqué les choses car par peur qu'il découvre les sentiments que j'avais à son égard, j'avais commencé à l'éviter et à passer le moins de temps possible avec lui. Seulement, au bout d'à peine trois semaines, il était venu me voir en me disant qu'il était amoureux de moi et qu'il souffrait de la distance que j'avais instauré avec lui. Je me rappelle avoir été étonnée qu'il soit aussi directe mais au final, j'en avais été ravie. Je lui avais alors fait part des mes sentiments également et nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que durant les quelques mois où Jacob et moi avions été ensemble. J'ignore combien de temps notre relation aurait duré s'il ne s'était pas passé cet accident. Après quatre mois de relation, Jacob et moi avions décidé comme à notre habitude d'aller nous promener dans les bois. Etant nés respectivement à la Push et à Forks, nous étions tellement habitués à la forêt que l'idée d'aller nous y promener n'était pas étrange. D'ailleurs, on l'avait toujours fait.

Malheureusement, ce jour-là les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Alors que nous étions tranquillement en train de marcher main dans la main et en train de discuter, nous avons soudain été attaqué par deux hommes. Au début, ils étaient simplement apparus devant nous et leur côté menaçant avait poussé Jacob à me cacher derrière lui. Ils nous avaient observé quelques instants en silence, leur regard s'attardant davantage sur moi avec un mélange de surprise et de joie et rapidement, l'un des hommes s'étaient jetés sur Jacob tandis que l'autre m'avait tiré contre lui, me tenant brutalement pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. A l'époque, j'ignorais à qui on avait affaire. C'est seulement bien plus tard que j'ai compris qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Ils ont tué Jacob sous mes yeux, s'abreuvant de son sang tandis que je les suppliais en pleurant de le laisser tranquille. Mes suppliques avaient eu l'air de les amuser. J'ignorais qui ils étaient mais ils m'effrayaient tellement ! Jacob avait fini par murmurer qu'il m'aimait et à peine une seconde après, son visage avait roulé. L'homme qui le tenait avait fini par le lâcher et le corps inanimé de Jacob avait atterri au sol dans un bruit sourd. C'était la dernière chose que j'avais entendu avant de m'évanouir.

Lorsque je m'étais éveillée, j'avais essayé de me convaincre que tout cela avait été un mauvais rêve mais l'endroit où je me trouvais m'avait brutalement ramené à la réalité. Allongée sur un simple matelas, j'avais de suite compris que je n'étais pas chez moi. Seule la petite fenêtre situé en haut du mur parvenait à éclairer la pièce. Je m'étais alors rendue compte que je me trouvais dans une cave. A l'époque, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il m'avait laissé en vie. Pourquoi avoir tué Jacob et m'avoir gardé moi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru au début, avant que l'un des hommes descende. Le bruit d'une porte s'était fait entendre et je m'étais aussitôt recroquevillée sur le matelas, complètement effrayée. Un des hommes avait fini par s'approcher et c'est à ce moment-là que les tortures avaient commencé.

Je venais d'avoir dix-huit ans et c'est seulement après un an et demi de longues et douloureuses tortures que je revoyais enfin la lumière du jour.

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci basée sur le couple Bella/Peter, comme me l'ont demandé les lecteurs de ''Le futur n'est jamais ce que l'on croit'' (vous pouvez retrouvé cette fanfiction dans la liste de mes écrits en cliquant sur mon pseudo).**_

 _ **J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à la suivre. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'étant étudiante, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de beaucoup écrire la semaine et que donc, il n'y aura qu'un voire deux chapitres de publié par semaine. Je n'ai pas encore décidé quel jour je le/les mettrais mais je vous tiendrais rapidement au courant.**_

 _ **En attendant, je vous laisse dans un premier temps ce petit prologue qui, je l'espère, vous donnera envie de connaître la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et/ou si vous l'avez aimé.**_

 _ **On se retrouve très bientôt ! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 1 ! Avant de vous laisser le lire, je tiens à vous prévenir que je publierais un chapitre tous les samedis voire parfois le mercredi également. Tout dépendra de la façon dont j'avancerais dans l'écriture.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, qui me lisent et principalement les personnes qui me suivaient déjà lorsque j'écrivais Le futur n'est jamais ce que l'on croit. Merci beaucoup ! **_

_**Je remercie également les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le prologue : PierceOlivera , Guest , N'giie , 13trinity , ElysaLlove , Leiladoree , Grazie , larosesurleau. J'aime toujours autant lire ce que vous m'écrivez ! ^^**_

 _ **Bon bun voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour le moment :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

 **Chapitre 1**

Allongée sur le matelas crasseux où j'avais été installé depuis mon enlèvement, j'essayais de fermer mon esprit comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité pour ne pas ressentir la douleur de mes côtes brisées. Il avait été si violent i peine deux jours que cela en était encore douloureux. Cependant, même si la douleur était là, j'y étais tellement habituée que je parvenais facilement à l'occulter. De plus, elle n'était rien comparée à la souffrance mentale que j'avais ressenti en voyant Jacob se faire tuer. A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir et fermai automatiquement les yeux. Je ne voulais pas y penser, je ne voulais plus. J'avais tellement cauchemarder sur cela et sur tout le reste que désormais, je m'interdisais d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

J'allais bien. Tout allait bien. J'étais encore chez Charlie. Il était encore près de moi, à m'écouter, à me protéger. Je continuais d'aller au lycée et d'ici quelques mois, j'allais enfin avoir mon diplôme. Tout allait pour le mieux. Comme tous les mardis soir, j'allais sur la tombe de ma mère et je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. J'allais bien, j'étais heureuse. Les seuls moments où je devais me concentrer davantage pour penser à cela étaient les fois où l'un d'entre eux descendait me voir. Je devais me concentrer très fort pour ne pas ressentir ce qu'ils me faisaient subir. Heureusement, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils n'étaient pas descendus. Je n'avais donc pas mangé ni même bu depuis deux jours mais je m'en fichais. Je préférais mourir de faim et de soif plutôt que les revoir.

Mes kidnappeurs étaient des monstres. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre quelle était leur véritable nature. Mon inconscient l'avait déjà deviné lorsqu'ils avaient tué Jacob mais ma conscience n'avait pas voulu l'accepter. Ce n'est que quand l'un d'entre eux était descendu, m'avait fait saigné au niveau du bras droit avec un couteau et qu'il s'était mis à lécher goulûment le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure que j'avais compris qu'ils étaient des vampires. Les jours qui avaient suivi n'avaient fait que me confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Les premiers jours, j'avais essayé de résister à leurs attaques, j'essayais d'appeler à l'aide mais j'avais vite abandonné en comprenant que cela ne servait à rien et que ça les rendait encore plus sauvage. Je restais alors là inerte pendant qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. J'avais souhaité mourir un million de fois mais ce n'était jamais venu. A croire que même la mort voulait jouer avec moi.

Soudain, les nombreux verrous de la porte se firent entendre et je fermai encore plus fortement les yeux. Qu'allaient-ils me faire subir aujourd'hui ? N'étais-je déjà pas dans un piteux état ? Je ne devais pas y penser. _Pense à Charlie. Pense à tes amis._ Je me forçai alors à nouveau à imaginer que j'étais ailleurs. J'étais assise dans la cuisine en train de faire mes devoirs. Charlie n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et comme d'habitude, il viendrait me demander comment s'était passée ma journée. Je lui répondrais alors que j'avais une nouvelle fois tenté de faire comprendre à Jessica Stanley que je ne m'intéressais pas à Mike Newton, contrairement à ce que ce dernier répétait. Puis je lui raconterais qu'on avait parlé de Roméo et Juliette en cours de littérature. Charlie finirait par aller s'installer devant un match de football tandis que j'irais préparer le repas. Nous passerions une soirée comme tant d'autre mais au moins, nous serions ensemble.

\- Bella ? fit une voix masculine en venant doucement caresser mes cheveux.

Peut-être que si je faisais semblant de ne pas avoir attendu ou de dormir, me laisserait-il en paix. Cependant, je pris rapidement conscience que quelque chose clochait. Jamais mes ravisseurs ne m'avaient appelé par mon surnom, ils avaient toujours utilisé mon nom complet. De plus, cette voix m'avait l'air inconnu. Quelqu'un m'avait-il retrouvé ? Je fis taire l'espoir avant qu'il ne naisse complètement en moi. Ils avaient déjà tenté de me faire croire que quelqu'un venait me sauver et au final, cela n'avait été pour eux qu'un moyen de s'amuser davantage avec moi. Et si.. Et s'ils avaient amené un de leur congénères pour que lui aussi joue avec moi ?

\- Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, murmura à nouveau la voix. Ils sont partis.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être partis. Ils prenaient bien trop de plaisir à me faire souffrir. Après tout, comme ils me l'avaient de nombreuses fois répété, je n'étais qu'un repas avec lequel ils aimaient s'amuser. Je n'étais qu'un simple jouet dont ils ne pouvaient se lasser. Si c'était le cas, ils m'auraient tué au lieu de tout simplement partir.

\- Tout va bien, Bella, répéta t-il. Je te promets que plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal. Je suis là pour t'aider.

Je ne réagis toujours pas. Si vraiment il était là pour m'aider alors autant qu'il me tue. Je n'attendais que cela depuis le jour où ils avaient tué Jacob sous mes yeux et où ils avaient posé leurs sales pattes sur moi.

\- Regarde-moi, Bella, fit-il à nouveau. Je sais que tu es réveillée alors regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Par peur de représailles, j'ouvris doucement les yeux et mon regard tomba aussitôt sur ses prunelles entièrement rouge. Je ne pus alors pas retenir les battements précipités de mon cœur. _Un vampire.._ M'avaient-ils laissé dans les mains d'un autre de leur congénère pour qu'il s'amuse avec moi à son tour ? Mon poing se resserra inconsciemment sur le drap qui me recouvrait.

\- Jane, appela t-il doucement. Apporte-moi une cape.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un autre vampire apparût dans la pièce avec dans ses mains un immense morceau de tissu. Elle s'approcha lentement de nous, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer et donna la fameuse cape au vampire agenouillé devant moi avant de quitter la pièce à nouveau. Cela était la première fois que je voyais une femme vampire mais à vrai dire, le sexe du vampire n'avait aucune importance. Pour moi, ils étaient tous des monstres, tous des êtres capables des pires horreurs.

\- Je vais t'enlever ce drap, finit par murmurer le vampire, et je vais le remplacer par cette cape, d'accord ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il prit une légère inspiration puis me retira doucement le drap, faisant ainsi apparaître mon corps nu et couvert de contusions. Je vis ses yeux se noircirent face à cette vision et m'empressai de refermer les yeux. Je connaissais assez ce regard pour savoir que soit il avait soif, soit il était excité. Dans tous les cas, je voulais me déconnecter de la réalité avant qu'il ne commence à satisfaire l'un de ses besoins. Étrangement, alors que j'essayais de me murer à nouveau dans mon esprit, je le sentis me soulever légèrement et m'enfilai cette cape que la dénommée Jane lui avait apporté. Après avoir fait cela, je le sentis me soulever dans ses bras et il fit en sorte que ma tête repose contre son épaule. Étonnamment, il était doux et lent dans ses gestes, comme s'il essayait de ne pas me blesser. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Rouvrant les yeux, il passa par la porte de ma cellule et je frémis. Pourquoi me sortait-il de la cave ? Désirait-il s'amuser avec moi dans une autre pièce ? Il monta une série de marches et nous nous retrouvâmes alors dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon. Aussitôt une vive lumière m'aveugla et je plissai les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, je revoyais enfin la lumière du jour. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'y habituer et quand enfin ce fut le cas, je remarquai alors qu'une dizaine de vampire se trouvait dans la pièce. J'avais déjà eu du mal à supporter deux vampires, comment allais-je faire face à eux ? Ma respiration se fit alors difficile, d'autant plus à cause de mes côtes cassées et je me sentis défaillir.

\- Du calme, tout va bien, tenta de me rassurer l'homme qui me tenait en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Personne ne te fera de mal. On est là pour t'aider. S'il y a bien des personnes que tu n'as pas à craindre, c'est nous.

Je lançai un regard par dessus son épaule et vis que tous les vampires nous suivaient. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser davantage car je sombrais dans le néant.

XXXXX

\- Elle a une jambe cassée ainsi que plusieurs côtes.

Ce fut la première chose que j'entendis alors que l'inconscience se retirait lentement et je ne réalisai pas de suite que cette voix appartenait à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Elle a de nombreuses cicatrices sur le corps, continua la voix. Je pense qu'on a dû l'ouvrir de nombreuses fois à l'aide d'objets tranchants diverses.

\- Tu penses qu'ils ont voulu boire son sang ? demanda l'homme qui m'avait sorti de la cave.

\- Oui je pense, soupira l'autre homme. A mon avis, ils l'ont aussi fait pour la faire souffrir.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'ils ont abusé d'elle ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Ils ont dû être très brutaux avec elle. Son utérus est dans un piteux état. Elle a dû avoir le bassin fracturé de nombreuses fois.

Face à ses mots, j'eus soudain du mal à respirer. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'avais toujours rêvé d'être mère mais apparemment, cela ne serait plus jamais possible. En plus de m'avoir enlevé l'homme que j'aimais, ma liberté, ma virginité et bien d'autres choses, ils m'avaient également retiré la possibilité d'avoir des enfants un jour. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces monstres s'intéressent à moi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que nous allions nous balader dans la forêt ce jour-là ? Tout à coup, je sentis qu'on déposait quelque chose sur mon visage et j'ouvris les yeux instantanément, complètement terrifiée.

\- Du calme, murmura la voix que j'avais entendu un peu plus tôt. Ce n'est qu'un masque d'oxygène , ça va t'aider à respirer.

Sans même regarder l'homme qui venait de parler, je compris que j'avais à nouveau à faire à un vampire. Se rapprochant davantage du lit sur lequel j'étais allongée, il apparût alors dans mon champ de vision et je pus alors le détailler aisément. Comme tous ceux de son espèce, sa peau était extrêmement pâle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair tandis que ses yeux avaient une étrange couleur dorée. Je ne pus alors pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il n'avait pas les yeux rouges comme tous ses congénères.

\- Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, dit-il doucement. On est actuellement à Volterra en Italie. Tu es en sécurité ici, d'accord ?

L'Italie ? Savoir que j'étais dans cette partie du monde me fit encore plus paniquée. J'étais bien trop loin de Forks. Jamais mon père ne parviendrait à me retrouver ici. Pourquoi m'avait-on sorti de cette cave si c'était pour m'amener ici ? Une mèche de cheveux tomba sur mon visage et alors que je voulus bouger mon bras pour la repousser, je sentis divers fils m'en empêchant. Tournant la tête, je remarquai alors seulement qu'un cathéter était planté dans mon bras et était relié à de nombreuses poches. Je me mis à paniquer encore davantage en voyant cela et aussitôt un autre vampire s'approcha de moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il doucement en venant caresser ma joue. Tu était déshydratée et sous-alimentée. Ces perfusions ne servent qu'à te guérir.

Je reconnus aussitôt cette voix. C'était celle du vampire qui m'avait sorti de la cave. Cependant devais-je le croire ? Pouvais-je croire un vampire ? Je détournai à nouveau le regard et celui-ci s'attarda sur mon corps. La première chose que je remarquai fut ma jambe droite entièrement plâtrée puis la robe rouge que je portais. De nombreux pansements recouvraient mon corps aux endroits où les monstres m'avaient marqué. C'était la première fois que je pouvais réellement voir l'état dans lequel mon corps se trouvait et cela fut un tel choc que mon cœur loupa un battement.

\- Ça va aller, tu finiras par guérir, continua t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? Pourquoi m'avait-il sorti de mon enfer personnel et tentait-il de me guérir ? A quoi cela lui servait-il ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il veuille réellement m'aider. Les vampires étaient des êtres mauvais, seulement capable de faire le mal. Je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à ce vampire qui me caresser doucement les cheveux, ni même à celui qui prétendait s'appeler Carlisle. Ils finiraient par me faire du mal à leur tour. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils désiraient me soigner, pour mieux profiter de moi par la suite. Sans doute s'attendaient-ils à ce que je tente de m'enfuir une fois que je serai guérie physiquement mais je n'en ferais rien. S'ils voulaient s'en prendre à moi alors je les laisserais faire. Ainsi peut-être que j'obtiendrais enfin ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde : la mort.

 **FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE**

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez aimé !**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **On est mercredi et comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, lisent ma fanfiction ou encore la mettent en favoris. Vous savoir aussi nombreux me fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ^^**_

 _ **Je tiens également à remercier les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre comme : ElysaLlove , Magdalyn88 , Guest , Mini , Grazie , larosesurleau , 13trinity , N'giie , gaellezjey , paulipopo , PierceOlivera. C'est un plaisir de lire ce que vous m'écrivez ! ^^**_

 _ **Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé quand je comptais mettre la suite de ma fanfiction Quand le passé refait surface donc je profite de ce moment pour vous répondre. Cela fait un moment que j'ai commencé à l'écrire et malheureusement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à continuer car elle ne m'inspire plus beaucoup. Bien évidemment, je ferais en sorte de la finir mais j'ignore combien de temps cela prendra. Il peut m'arriver d'écrire un chapitre en une après-midi puis ne plus réussir à écrire pendant deux mois donc je m'excuse déjà pour l'attente que vous allez encore subir. Je vais essayer de la poursuivre le plus vite possible mais je ne vous promets rien. **_

_**En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre de A dangerous likeness !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**_

 **Chapitre 2**

 _« La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je m'empressai de me rouler en boule contre le mur. Qu'allait-il me faire ? La blessure qu'il m'avait causé la veille pour avoir mon sang me faisait toujours souffrir. J'étais enfermée ici depuis à peine trois jours et déjà, je ne supportais plus ce noir constant. Une main s'abattit soudain sur mon bras et me tira vers elle, me faisant crier. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai brutalement allongée sur le matelas, l'un des vampires me surplombant. Il attrapa mes poignets et les maintint au dessus de ma tête avec une main tandis que de l'autre, il arracha mes vêtements. Ces derniers jours j'avais essayé de me convaincre qu'ils ne me gardaient que pour mon sang mais je constatais amèrement que ce n'était pas le cas._

 _\- Pitié, sanglotai-je. Je vous en prie, ne me faîte pas de mal._

 _Face à mes suppliques, je l'entendis s'esclaffer et il resserra sa prise sur mes poignets, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Soudain, sans que je ne m'y attende, je sentis sa peau froide se presser contre la mienne. Terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire, je me mis à me débattre violemment, même si je savais que cela ne servirait à rien. Il semblait possédait une force inimaginable. Face à lui, j'avais l'impression d'être un insecte que l'on pouvait écraser d'un simple geste de la main._

 _\- Isabella, murmura t-il à mon oreille, tu veux voir ce qu'est un homme ?_

 _Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il écarta brusquement mes jambes et me pénétra brutalement d'un seul coup de rein, me faisant hurler de douleur. J'avais tellement mal ! Il se mit à bouger frénétiquement en moi, intensifiant la souffrance que je ressentais et me donnant davantage l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur. Après m'avoir enlevé l'homme que j'aimais, m'avoir enlevé ma liberté, désormais il m'enlevait ma virginité. En l'espace de quelques jours, j'étais passée d'une jeune fille pleine de joie et libre de ses actes à un simple objet._

 _Il se retira soudain de moi pour me pénétrer à nouveau brutalement tout en lâchant mes poignets. Je tentai alors de le repousser même si je savais que cela serait inutile tandis que de profonds gémissements de douleur s'échapper de ma bouche. Mon corps semblait entièrement enfouie sous la souffrance et mon violeur semblait s'en délecter. Il passa un coup de langue le long de mon cou et je me mis à sangloter encore davantage._

 _\- Je m'appelle Stefan et désormais dès que tu entendras mon nom, tu penseras à ce moment, grogna t-il en se déversant en moi dans un ultime coup de rein. »_

Je me réveillai en poussant un cri et me redressai sur le lit, ignorant la douleur de mes côtes cassées que ce geste brusque réveilla. Haletante, j'observai frénétiquement la pièce à la recherche du danger. Ce n'est qu'en réalisant que j'étais seule dans la chambre et que je n'étais plus dans la cave que je pris conscience que je venais de faire un cauchemar. Passant une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, je tentai de calmer ma respiration tandis que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le vampire qui m'avait sorti de la cave se retrouvait assis à côté de moi, une main sur mon dos. Je me tendis aussitôt face à son toucher mais alors que j'aurais aimé me dégager, je ne bougeai pas par peur de représailles.

\- Tu n'as pas à me craindre, Bella, dit-il doucement en reculant sa main. J'ai beau être un vampire, je ne suis pas comme ceux qui t'ont fait du mal.

Il dût remarquer que sa proximité ne m'aidait en rien à me calmer car il finit par se lever et par aller s'appuyer contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je voulus aussitôt ramener mes jambes contre moi mais le plâtre autour de l'une d'elles m'en empêcha. Me rallongeant doucement, je me contentai d'enfouir ma tête contre le matelas. Je pus alors seulement remarquer que contrairement à celui dans la cave, celui-ci était recouvert d'un drap. Les yeux toujours ouverts, je constatai également que divers oreillers se trouvaient sur le lit et que le lit en question en était réellement un. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais un endroit correct où dormir. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Les vampires qui m'avaient séquestré m'avaient très bien fait comprendre que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un jouet et un repas pour leur espèce alors pourquoi ce vampire-ci tentait de me faire croire le contraire ?

\- Je m'appelle Marcus Volturi, finit-il par dire. Mes frères Aro et Caius ainsi que moi-même sommes considérés comme la famille royale du monde vampirique. Nous édictons et faisons respecter les lois.

Ces mots m'effrayèrent et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. La famille royale ? Était-ce pour cela que mes kidnappeurs étaient partis ? Parce que l'un des rois désirait m'avoir pour lui ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi moi ? J'étais une personne comme une autre, sans rien de particulier. J'avais été élevé par mon père uniquement et j'avais grandi comme toutes les autres filles, sans rien en plus ou en moins. J'étais d'une banalité agaçante et d'une malchance affolante. Il existait des personnes tellement plus intéressantes que moi alors pourquoi étais-je le sujet de leur intérêt ?

\- Tu es ici chez nous, continua Marcus. Je tiens à ce que tu saches qu'aucun vampire présent dans ce château ne te fera le moindre mal. Si un seul d'entre eux touche à tes cheveux, il sera aussitôt exécuté. Tu es sous notre protection, plus jamais personne ne te fera le moindre mal.

Disait-il la vérité ? Je ne me laissais pas en douter une seconde de plus. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, ni à lui ni à personne d'autre. Je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser créer la moindre once d'espoir en moi. Il avait beau prétendre ne me vouloir aucun mal, je ne le laisserai pas m'avoir. Tous les vampires étaient des monstres, on me l'avait bien assez prouvé à mes dépends.

 **Point de vue Marcus**

Elle était là allongée sur le lit à baldaquin dans lequel je l'avais installé dès notre arrivée à Volterra. Son regard semblait tellement vide, tellement mort que cela me brisait le cœur à chaque fois que je le croisais. A la voir ainsi étendue sur le lit, on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien, qu'elle ne pensait rien, qu'elle était tout simplement une coquille vide mais sa respiration et les battements frénétiques de son cœur prouvaient le contraire.

Cela faisait quatre jours que nous l'avions trouvé dans ce petit village en plein Écosse et son état ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Certes sur ces quatre jours, elle n'était restée éveillée que quelques heures à cause des calmants que lui avait administré Carlisle mais même réveillée, elle semblait inerte. Le seul son qui avait émané d'elle depuis était le cri qu'elle avait poussé il y a environ dix minutes sans doute suite à un cauchemar. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait prononcé la moindre phrase, le moindre mot. Elle semblait tellement éteinte que j'ignorais si elle pourrait un jour se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vécu durant près d'un an et demi.

Rien qu'à la voir, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle avait été maltraité. Son corps était bien trop maigre pour une jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Elle avait la peau sur les os et cette peau était recouverte un peu partout de contusions, signe de toutes les atrocités qu'ils lui avaient affligés. Sur son visage, s'étalaient d'immenses cernes comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des mois. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Carlisle l'avait mis sous sédatifs durant quelques jours, pour permettre à son corps de récupérer. Il avait même été jusqu'à la nourrir par intraveineuse tant son état était inquiétant. Après trois jours, il avait profité de son sommeil pour retirer toutes ses perfusions, jugeant qu'elle pourrait se nourrir par elle-même. Du moins, nous espérions qu'elle le fasse.

Lorsque j'avais appris il y a un peu plus d'un an qu'elle avait disparu et qu'on avait retrouvé son petit-ami vidé de son sang, j'avais tout fait pour la retrouver. J'avais même été jusqu'à partir moi-même à sa recherche, quittant le château pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma compagne il y a de cela cent ans. Plus les semaines passaient, plus la panique grimpait en moi à l'idée de ne pas la retrouver vivante. Les mois étaient passés et les gardes avaient commencé à penser qu'on ne la retrouverait jamais jusqu'au jour où une lettre était arrivée à Volterra. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, il n'y avait que deux choses : la photo d'une forêt et la photo d'une Bella nue, recroquevillée sur elle-même et les yeux aussi vides que ceux d'un mort. Cette photo restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, de même que l'état dans lequel on l'avait retrouvé. C'était grâce à Démétri, l'un de nos gardes, que nous avions pu deviner où elle se trouvait. Étant né en Ecosse, il connaissait parfaitement cette forêt représentée sur la première photo. Deux jours plus tard, nous étions parvenus à trouver l'endroit où elle était détenue mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace des vampires qui l'avaient enlevés.

En la trouvant, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais la laisser sans surveillance et de l'aider à se reconstruire. Cependant, même si je désirais ardemment l'aider et même si j'essayais constamment de la rassurer, elle ne semblait pas se calmer. Rien qu'aux battements de son cœur dès qu'un vampire était près d'elle, je pouvais dire qu'elle était terrifiée. Ses gestes et son regard n'en montraient rien mais son cœur ne pouvait mentir. Voilà pourquoi, je n'avais autorisé personne à lui rendre visite en dehors de Carlisle qui était médecin et qui pouvait l'aider physiquement. Même mes frères Aro et Caius n'avaient pas le droit de l'approcher. Il fallait d'abord que je lui fasse comprendre qu'elle était en sécurité et que plus jamais elle ne subirait de sévices par un membre de mon espèce. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, je finirais par réussir à la remettre sur pieds. Du moins, je l'espérais.

\- Veux-tu prendre un bain ? lui demandai-je.

Elle n'eut pas l'air d'entendre ma question et je la réitérais une nouvelle fois avant de comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas me répondre. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas parlé mais j'espérais qu'elle finirait par le faire. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu, besoin de savoir qui lui avait fait tout ça pour pouvoir la venger de toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait subi. Même Caius qui était l'être le plus froid que je connaissais semblait être horrifiée du mal qu'on lui avait fait. Parviendrait-elle à surmonter cette épreuve ?

\- Envoyez-moi Sofia, dis-je faiblement de façon à ce que Bella n'entende pas.

Sofia était la seule humaine présente dans le château, en dehors de Bella. D'ordinaire, elle s'occupait de l'accueil des humains mais depuis que Bella était arrivée, nous avions décidé de la mettre à son service. J'espérais qu'elle se sentirait plus à l'aise avec une humaine et qu'elle s'ouvrirait un peu. M'approchant du lit, je m'y assis doucement et vins à nouveau caresser ses cheveux.

\- Une jeune femme va venir, murmurai-je. Elle s'appelle Sofia, elle va t'aider à prendre un bain et à changer tes pansements, d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais je la sentis se tendre légèrement. Sans doute avait-elle peur d'être confronté à un nouveau vampire, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, il était normal qu'elle nous craigne. J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait bientôt que nous n'étions pas tous les mêmes et que nous ne lui ferions aucun mal. Je sentis l'odeur de Sofia se rapprocher de plus en plus et deux minutes plus tard, elle frappa à la porte.

\- Entre, lançai-je.

\- Maître, vous m'avez demandé ? demanda t-elle en entrant dans la pièce et en me faisant une légère révérence.

\- Je veux que tu aides Bella a prendre un bain et que tu t'occupes de lui nettoyer ses plaies, répondis-je. Ensuite, tu iras lui préparer à manger.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Le bruit de l'eau en train de couler se fit entendre et je tournai à nouveau la tête vers Bella. Elle semblait tellement fragile, tellement vulnérable. Son regard était toujours aussi vide que lorsqu'on l'avait trouvé et à la regarder, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience qu'elle était sortie de l'enfer dans lequel elle avait vécu cette dernière année.

\- Je vais te porter et t'emmener jusque la salle de bain, d'accord ?

 **Point de vue Bella**

A sa phrase, je me tendis mais ne fis aucun geste pour m'éloigner de lui. Allait-il me faire comme eux ? La dernière fois que j'avais pris un bain, ils s'étaient amusés à m'enfoncer la tête dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer et à chaque fois que je croyais que j'allais me noyer, ils me remontaient à la surface en riant. J'avais cru mourir ce jour-là et à vrai dire, j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas. Je n'aurais alors pas eu à subir tout ce que j'avais vécu par la suite.

Marcus me prit doucement dans ses bras et me conduisit jusque la salle de bain. Il m'assit sur la chaise qui s'y trouvait puis à ma plus grande surprise sortit de la pièce, me laissant avec la femme en train de s'occuper du bain. Pourquoi s'en allait-il ? La femme s'approcha de moi tandis que je gardai fixement les yeux sur la porte qui venait de se fermer.

\- Je vais te déshabiller, me prévint-elle.

Elle approcha ses mains et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me retirer ma robe, sa peau frôla la mienne. Écarquillant les yeux, j'attrapai brusquement l'un de ses poignets tout en relevant rapidement la tête. Une humaine ? Etait-il possible qu'ils aient laissé une humaine s'occuper de moi ? Croisant son regard, j'en eus alors la confirmation. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient avec attention et surprise.

\- Je.. je vous en prie, murmurai-je difficilement. Ai-aidez-moi.

\- Du calme, je vais t'aider, je te le promets, dit-elle doucement. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je laissai enfin l'espoir s'épanouir en moi. Elle semblait tellement vouloir m'aider, tellement emplie d'humanité que je lâchai alors la seule chose que je voulais, que je souhaitais depuis des mois.

\- A-alors tuez-moi.

 **FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE**

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous l'avez aimé.**_

 _ **On se retrouve dès samedi avec un nouveau chapitre ! :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **On est samedi et voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux autres :) Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent ou encore mettent ma (voire mes) fanfiction(s) en favori ^^ Vous savoir aussi nombreux me fait très plaisir !**_

 _ **Je remercie également toutes ces personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews comme : Mackensy , Souzierr , Guest, Leiladoree , Berenice, scpotter , paulipopo , larosesurleau , N'giie , 13trinity , Grazie , gaellezjey , PierceOlivera , ElysaLlove , tytyp. Merci pour vos nombreux compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**_

 **Chapitre 3**

Allongée sur le lit, j'observai le plafond d'un air détaché tout en étant entièrement perdue dans mes pensées. Sofia, l'humaine qui s'était occupée de moi, venait juste de m'aider à rejoindre le lit avant de partir pour aller me préparer à manger. Je ne la connaissais que depuis une heure mais je savais déjà qu'elle ne me serait d'aucun secours. Lorsque je lui avais demandé de me tuer, elle s'était empressée de me dire que ce n'était pas la solution et que j'étais en sécurité ici. J'avais alors rapidement compris qu'elle n'était pas de mon côté mais au contraire, du côté de ces nombreux vampires qui m'avaient amené ici. Je m'en étais aussitôt voulue d'avoir ressenti autant d'espoir lorsqu'elle avait dit vouloir m'aider. Personne ne pouvait m'aider, pas même l'humaine qui était ici.

Elle avait fini par mettre un grand plastique autour de ma jambe plâtrée de façon à ce que le plâtre ne s'abîme pas puis m'avait aidé à prendre un bain. Elle avait tenté de faire preuve d'un maximum de douceur mais cela s'était avérée assez compliqué à cause de mes nombreuses contusions. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser et de me demander si elle ne me faisait pas trop mal mais jamais je n'avais répondu. A quoi bon ? Elle ne me faisait pas mal. A vrai dire, la douleur physique m'était tellement familière que je ne la ressentais pratiquement plus. On aurait pu me planter un couteau en plein dans le bras que je l'aurais à peine remarqué. Sofia s'était ensuite attaquée à mes cheveux, les lavant et appliquant de nombreux soins sur ses derniers. Puis elle m'avait sorti du bain, m'avait séché et après m'avoir mis des sous-vêtements, m'avait fait enfiler un short en jean, un débardeur noir puis un gilet noir en laine. Une fois habillée, elle s'était occupée de me sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'un sèche-cheveux. J'avais alors croisé mon reflet dans le miroir et celui-ci m'avait effrayé. Où était passé la Bella ayant toujours les yeux emplis de joie et d'amour ? La fille en face de moi avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux, semblait fortement amaigrie. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait le plus frappant. Non, le plus choquant avaient été le manque de vie dans ses yeux. Cette fille semblait tellement vide, éteinte, dénuée d'espoir et emplie de résignation.

J'aurais aimé revoir la Bella d'avant en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir mais cela faisait bien longtemps que cette Bella avait disparu. Elle avait été tué par les deux vampires qui avaient tués Jacob et qui l'avait torturé pendant plus d'un an. Sofia avait fini par sécher mes cheveux et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, mes boucles brunes étaient retombées en cascade dans mon dos. J'avais aimé les voir comme avant, cela m'avait rappelé que toute mon enfance, mon père n'avait cessé de me répéter que j'avais les mêmes cheveux bouclés que ma mère. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, cela m'avait toujours donné l'impression d'avoir quelque chose venant d'elle.

Sofia avait fini par me ramener dans la chambre et par m'installer sur le lit où j'étais depuis une dizaine de minutes. J'avais alors profité de ce laps de temps pour détailler la chambre. Assez grande, elle se composait d'une penderie deux fois plus grande que celle que j'avais eu chez Charlie, d'un bureau en bois, d'une bibliothèque avec de très nombreux livres, du lit et enfin à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'un petit salon composé de deux fauteuils, d'un canapé ainsi que d'une table et de chaises. J'ignorais pourquoi il m'avait installé dans une pièce aussi grande et aussi meublée et cela me faisait peur. Peut-être m'avait-il mis ici pour que j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité et pour me briser davantage par la suite. Cependant, cela ne marcherait pas. Jamais, je ne me sentirais en sécurité proche des vampires. Ils étaient le mal incarné. De plus, j'étais déjà brisé alors que pouvait-il faire de plus ? C'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée à fixer le plafond d'un air détaché, attendant que le dénommé Marcus vienne s'en prendre à moi.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir au bout de quelques minutes et une odeur de nourriture me parvint, me serrant l'estomac. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je sentis le matelas s'affaisser et une main frôler doucement mes cheveux.

\- Bella, murmura Marcus, ton repas est prêt. Tu viens manger ?

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il soupira et passant un bras sous mes jambes et l'autre dans mon dos, il me porta jusque la table où un plateau de nourriture avait été disposé. Il m'assit sur une chaise face à celui-ci et s'assit à son tour en face de moi.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à demander à Carlisle de te remettre sous perfusion, finit-il par soupirer au bout de quelques minutes en voyant que je ne bougeai pas.

Le dénommé Carlisle m'avait retiré mes perfusions hier soir avant de m'injecter un produit pour m'aider à dormir. Ayant toujours eu la phobie des aiguilles, je ne voulais en aucun cas à nouveau être sous intraveineuse. C'est pourquoi je pris doucement la fourchette et commençai à manger la nourriture présente dans mon assiette, tout en ne faisant pas réellement attention à ce que j'avalais. Peu m'importait les aliments qu'il m'avait donné, j'avais appris à ne pas faire la difficile pour ne pas énerver mes tortionnaires.

\- Je veux que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te raconter, commença le vampire.

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt de manger pour l'écouter ou du moins pour faire semblant. Je me fichais complètement de ce qu'il pourrait me raconter. La seule chose qui pourrait m'intéresser était quand est-ce qu'il comptait me tuer.

\- Non, non, fit-il aussitôt. Mange, ne t'arrête pas. Je suis né il y a plus de mille ans au nord du continent américain, raconta t-il après s'être assuré que je continuais de manger. Je vivais avec ma femme à l'époque dans une simple demeure. L'amour que nous partagions était tellement fort que nous savions que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans elle, tout comme elle n'aurait pas pu vivre sans moi. Un jour, alors que je revenais d'un voyage, je me suis fait attaquée par un vampire.

Il se tut quelques instants, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, puis continua après avoir soupiré.

\- Trois jours plus tard, j'étais devenu comme lui. J'étais devenu plus fort, plus rapide. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que je n'étais plus humain. Je t'épargne ce qu'il s'est passé durant les jours qui ont suivi.

Était-ce possible ? Etait-il possible que chaque vampire ait un jour été humain ? Etait-il possible qu'ils vivent aussi longtemps ? L'effroi grandit doucement en moi et je dus faire preuve d'un grand effort pour continuer de manger.

\- Quelques semaines après ma transformation, j'ai rencontré Aro et Caius. Eux aussi avaient été transformé brutalement i peine quelques mois pour ce dernier et environ deux ans pour le premier. Nous avons immédiatement sympathisé et avons décidé de nous entraider. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés depuis. Nous avons construit tout ce que nous possédons aujourd'hui. Une année a fini par s'écouler, une année durant laquelle ma femme n'avait cessé de me manquer. Je mourrais d'envie de la revoir, de pouvoir à nouveau la serrer contre moi, sentir son odeur. J'ai alors tout fait pour apprendre à me maîtriser en présence d'humains. C'était la seule façon pour que je la revoie, elle mais aussi notre fille. Oui, nous avions un enfant. Elle s'appelait Rebecca et avait à peine un an quand j'avais été attaqué. J'aurais aimé la voir grandir mais dès que j'avais compris ce que j'étais devenu, j'avais également su que cela ne serait plus possible. J'en avais beaucoup souffert mais heureusement, j'avais Aro et Caius pour m'aider à surmonter cette perte. Lorsque j'ai enfin su me maîtriser, je suis retourné à l'endroit où nous vivions à l'époque. Je n'oublierais jamais la vision que j'ai eu en arrivant. Elle était allongée dans notre lit et un homme était sur elle en train de la vider de son sang tandis que Rebecca pleurait dans son lit juste à côté. A nouveau, j'avais l'impression d'être tombé en enfer. Ma réaction a été immédiate. Je me suis jeté sur le vampire, l'éloignant de mon épouse. Évidemment, il a voulu défendre ce qu'il considérait comme son repas mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire ou plutôt nous ne l'avons pas laissé faire. Mes frères m'avaient suivi et ils m'ont aidé à le tuer. Pour la première fois, je venais de tuer quelqu'un mais je m'en fichais. Je ne pensais qu'à la femme que j'aimais et à ses hurlements de douleur. A son tour, elle était en train de subir la transformation et je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ignorais comment l'aider. La voir se tordre de douleur ainsi était la pire chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. J'aurais tellement aimé l'empêcher de devenir comme moi. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle reste humaine. Ce n'est qu'en entendant les pleurs de ma fille que j'ai repris pied avec la réalité. Je savais parfaitement qu'il fallait que je l'éloigne. Elle ne pouvait plus rester avec sa mère, ni même avec moi. Nous étions bien trop dangereux. J'ai alors fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour la sauver. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et après l'avoir déposé dans son couffin, je suis allée la déposer dans une église, tout en demandant à Aro et Caius de faire attention à ma femme.

Une profonde tristesse naquit sourdement en moi. Grandir sans ma mère avait déjà été très dure alors je n'osais imaginer ce que Rebecca avait dû éprouver sans ses deux parents. Aucune personne sur terre ne méritait de subir cette souffrance.

\- Il faut savoir que chaque vampire possède son âme-sœur, une personne qui lui est destiné, reprit-il. Certains ne la rencontrent jamais, d'autres doivent attendre plusieurs siècles avant d'avoir cette chance. Mais quand cela arrive, tout change. On est attiré par elle inexplicablement et surtout on ne peut rester loin d'elle sans ressentir un douloureux manque. Il s'est avéré que pour moi cette personne était la femme que j'avais épousé humain. Didyme est la seule femme que j'ai aimé que ce soit en tant qu'humain ou en tant que vampire. C'était mon âme-sœur. Nous sommes restés des siècles ensemble, incapables de nous quitter. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ses côtés. Malheureusement, elle s'est faite tuer il y a près de cent ans et je me suis retrouvée à devoir vivre sans elle. Depuis, je ne vis plus mais je ne fais que survivre.

Son récit était-il vrai ? Avait-il réellement vécu tout cela ? Cette fameuse Didyme était-elle réellement morte ? Mais surtout, les vampires étaient-ils réellement capable de protection et d'amour ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à y croire. Tout ce qu'ils m'avaient infligés jusqu'à là c'était la douleur et la mort. Ils avaient tué Jacob, ils m'avaient torturé pendant des mois sans une once de pitié et avec un sadisme évident. Certes, ce dénommé Marcus semblait différent de ceux qui m'avaient enlevé mais il n'en restait pas moins un vampire, un être capable des pires atrocités.

\- Je n'ai survécu jusque là que grâce à une seule chose : la descendance de Didyme. J'ai beau avoir confié la vie de Rebecca à l'Eglise quand elle avait deux ans, je me suis toujours tenu au courant de la vie qu'elle avait puis de la vie qu'avait eu ses enfants puis ses petits-enfants. Les générations se sont succédées mais j'ai toujours fait attention à notre descendance. Didyme en avait besoin et moi aussi. Quand j'ai su que tu avais été enlevé Bella, j'ai cru devenir fou. J'avais tellement peur de te retrouver morte.

Je me figeai face à ses paroles. Etait-il en train d'insinuer que je faisais partie de sa descendance ? Complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire, la fourchette que je tenais me glissa des doigts et atterris au sol dans un bruit sourd. Non, c'était impossible ! Je ne pouvais pas être l'arrière petite-fille d'un vampire. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent tandis que ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il vint poser doucement sa main sur la mienne.

\- Ta grand-mère Mary était l'une de mes descendantes, de même que Renée, ta mère, dit-il doucement. Lorsqu'elles sont décédées, tu es devenue la dernière membre de ma famille. Tu es ma dernière descendante, Bella. Le dernier lien que j'ai avec mon âme-sœur et je vais tout faire pour ne pas te perdre toi aussi. Tu es de ma famille, Bella et je te promets que plus jamais, personne ne te touchera.

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant que le trou noir qui me menaçait depuis quelques minutes ne m'engloutisse.

 **FIN DU TROISIEME CHAPITRE**

 _ **Vous venez de découvrir pourquoi Marcus est autant attaché à Bella et pourquoi il l'a cherché pendant tout ce temps. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? L'avez-vous aimez ? Etes-vous déçu de l'avancée de l'histoire ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de tous vos commentaires par review :)**_

 _ **On se retrouve mercredi pour le chapitre 4 !**_

 _ **A très bientôt :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **On est mercredi et voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, me suivent ou encore mettent mon histoire en favoris. Je remercie également les personnes qui me laissent des reviews comme : Grazie , larosesurleau , scpotter , Souzierr , Cloums , N'giie , gaellezjey , 13trinity , PierceOlivera …**_

 _ **Je tiens également à vous prévenir qu'il pourra m'arriver de ne rien publier le mercredi, mes cours étant plus complexes que prévu. Par contre, j'essayerais de me rattraper le samedi en publiant non pas un mais deux chapitres. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! ^^**_

 **Chapitre 4**

 _« J'ignorais depuis combien de temps, j'étais allongée ici en proie à la douleur. Mon bassin me faisait mal, mon bras me faisait mal, mes poignets me faisaient mal. Je souffrais tellement que rester éveillée était difficile. Quand arrêteraient-ils de me faire du mal ? Au début, je comptais le nombre de tortures, de viols qu'ils m'infligeaient mais j'avais fini par perdre le compte. Il ne se passait pas deux jours sans que l'un d'entre eux ne vienne s'en prendre à moi. Vladimir et Stefan étaient des monstres qui prenaient plaisir à me voir souffrir et à abuser de moi. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux violents, Vladimir l'était moins que Stefan et j'en étais arrivée à souhaiter le voir lui plutôt que l'autre._

 _Au début, j'avais espéré qu'on finirait par me sortir de là, que Charlie finirait par me trouver et par me sauver. Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne faisait pas le poids face à deux vampires emplis de cruauté et de sadisme. S'il me trouvait, il finirait par se faire tuer à son tour. Je préférais encore rester dans les mains de ces deux monstres plutôt que de voir mon père assassiné et avec un peu de chance, je finirais par mourir sous les tortures qu'ils m'infligeaient._

 _Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je ne pus retenir les sanglots que leur présence me provoquèrent. Qu'allaient-ils me faire aujourd'hui. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd et je fermai fortement les yeux. Ils allaient me faire souffrir à nouveau._

 _\- Isabella, murmura Vladimir. Aujourd'hui, nous allons t'apprendre de nouvelles choses._

 _\- Tu vas nous satisfaire tous les deux, s'amusa Stefan avec cruauté. D'accord, petit objet sexuel ?_

 _Tous...tous les deux ? Mes sanglots s'intensifièrent lorsque je compris qu'ils allaient me violer ensemble. Une main arracha alors le drap qui me recouvrait. »_

\- Bella ? Du calme, tu es en sécurité, murmura une voix en me secouant doucement.

Je me réveillai dans un sursaut et m'éloignai rapidement de la personne qui se trouvait près de moi, complètement terrifiée. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me rendre compte que j'étais dans la chambre que Marcus m'avait attribué et non dans cette cave sordide. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné et ma respiration était difficile. Ce rêve avait semblé si réel.

\- Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, répéta la voix.

Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui venait de parler et constatai qu'il s'agissait de Sofia. Même si elle n'avait pas voulu m'aider lorsque je l'avais rencontré, la présence d'une humaine parvint légèrement à me calmer. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi et vint doucement me caresser les cheveux tout en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Fermant les yeux, je me laissai bercer par ses paroles, imaginant qu'il s'agissait des paroles de mon père ou de Jacob. Ils me manquaient tellement ! Charlie avait beau être vivant, je savais parfaitement que comme pour Jacob, je n'avais aucune chance de le revoir un jour. J'avais parfaitement conscience que je ne reverrais plus jamais mes amis et ma famille.

A cette pensée, je me souvins alors de ce qui s'était passé avant que je ne m'évanouisse et me figeai. Non, Marcus ne pouvait pas être mon grand-père. Ce qu'il m'avait raconté ne pouvait être vrai. Cependant, si vraiment il m'avait menti, comment connaissait-il le prénom de ma mère et de ma grand-mère ? Pourquoi m'avait-il cherché ? Je n'étais qu'une humaine parmi les autres. Il aurait très bien pu me laisser aux mains de mes ravisseurs. Certes, il était possible qu'il m'ait aidé uniquement pour que je puisse le satisfaire à son tour mais si c'était le cas, aurait-il emmené autant de vampires avec lui ? Lorsqu'il m'avait sorti de la cave, j'avais pu voir qu'une dizaine de vampires étaient avec lui. Aurait-il réellement emmené autant de personnes si c'était pour me faire du mal ? Se serait-il donné autant de mal ? M'avait-il dit la vérité ou m'avait-il menti de façon à ce que je lui fasse confiance ?

On frappa doucement à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, une autre personne apparût près du lit. Sofia se leva après m'avoir promis de revenir dès qu'il aurait fini et sortit de la pièce. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Mon cœur accéléra à nouveau.

\- Du calme, Bella, fit le vampire dénommé Carlisle. Ce n'est que moi. Je suis juste venu vérifier tes constantes et nettoyer tes plaies d'accord ?

XXX

Dix minutes plus tard, il quitta la pièce et Sofia revint auprès de moi. Le vampire s'était montré doux et lent dans ses gestes mais ma peur était toujours là. J'avais vu à quel point il était facile pour son espèce de me briser autant physiquement que mentalement alors il avait beau essayer de se montrer gentil, jamais je ne pourrais effacer cet effroi que je ressentais quand lui ou un autre s'approcher de moi. Sofia s'assit à mes côtés et recommença doucement à me caresser les cheveux.

\- On m'a raconté ce que tu as vécu, Bella, murmura t-elle. Je comprends que tu ais peur, que tu sois terrifiée à l'idée qu'on te fasse à nouveau du mal mais je peux t'assurer qu'ici, personne ne te fera le moindre mal. Tu es plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où sur cette planète. Chaque vampire connaît ton lien avec le roi Marcus et ils te respectent autant que lui. J'ai même entendu certains d'entre eux t'appeler princesse, c'est pour dire !

Elle eût à peine fini sa phrase que je la repoussai en criant et me reculai rapidement. _Non !_ Tout sauf ce mot ! A force de me reculer, je me retrouvai rapidement au sol et mon plâtre claqua contre celui-ci, relançant la douleur de ma jambe cassée. Cependant, je m'en fichais car c'était à peine si je la ressentais. Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant c'était me cacher, me soustraire à ce mot qui me faisait souffrir dès que je l'entendais. Me traînant au sol, je vins me blottir dans un coin de la pièce, collant mon visage contre le mur et mes mains sur mes oreilles. Non, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus ! Je ne supporterais pas de les entendre me raconter une fois de plus comment ils avaient tué Jacob ! Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus. Cela faisait tellement plus mal que la violence physique qu'ils m'infligeaient ! Les images de sa mort s'imposèrent à mon esprit et je fermai fortement les yeux tout en poussant des gémissements de douleurs. Pitié.. Je voulais tellement mourir ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle m'appelle ''princesse''? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle prononce le seul surnom que ces monstres m'avaient donné et qu'ils s'amusaient à employer lorsqu'ils me parlaient de Jacob ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? entendis-je soudain quelqu'un crier dans la pièce.

\- R-rien maître, je vous le promets, bégaya Sofia. J'étais simplement en train de lui parler quand elle a p-paniqué.

\- Va t-en ! cria à nouveau le vampire que je reconnus comme étant Marcus.

Face à son cri, je ne pus retenir un cri effrayé et m'empressai de me coller davantage contre le mur tandis que les images de la mort de Jacob étaient de plus en plus fortes. Je voulais tant oublier ! Et je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait me le permettre. Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et je me reculai instinctivement avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur. Il allait me faire payer ce que je venais de faire j'en étais certaine. Comme les autres, il allait me faire payer le fait de m'être éloigné de lui.

\- Tout va bien, Bella. Tu es en sécurité, tout va bien, dit-il doucement. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, calme-toi. Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, d'accord mais s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Je te promets que je ne te ferais aucun mal, fais moi confiance. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, je t'en fais la promesse.

\- E-effacez les i-images, gémis-je douloureusement. Je v-vous en prie.

Les images se bousculaient fortement dans mon esprit et je ne parvenais pas à l'empêcher. Je revoyais l'un des vampires se jeter sur lui tandis que l'autre me tenais. Je ré-entendais le bruit que son bras avait fait lorsqu'on lui avait brisé. Je revoyais ses yeux écarquillés par la peur et la douleur lorsque le monstre s'était jeté sur sa gorge, se mettant à boire son sang avidement. Je revoyais son regard se voiler de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Et enfin, je revoyais son corps dénué de vie s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd tandis que le monstre qui venait de le tuer souriait. Toutes ces images se répétaient en force et j'avais beau vouloir les chasser, je n'y arrivais pas. Je collai davantage mes mains contre mes oreilles et fermai les yeux plus fortement.

\- Je-je vous en p-prie, t-tuez-moi , bégayai-je la voix emplie de souffrance.

 **Point de vue Marcus**

Je me tendis aussitôt face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle réclamait qu'on la tue mais à chaque fois cela me brisait le cœur. Je comprenais qu'elle souhaite mourir après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu mais jamais je ne laisserai cela arriver. J'allais tout faire pour qu'elle vive encore très longtemps. La regardant, je frémis en voyant toute la souffrance présente sur son visage. Depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé, c'était la première fois qu'elle laissait tomber son masque d'impassibilité. J'ignorais ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état et de quelles images elle parlait et cela me rendait d'autant plus mal. Elle se mit à me supplier de la tuer à plusieurs reprises et je ne pus empêcher la colère de monter en moi.

Attrapant doucement ses bras, je la forçai à me faire face tout en lui ordonnant de me regarder. Lorsqu'enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, je frémis en voyant son regard encore plus mort que d'ordinaire.

\- Je t'interdis de vouloir mourir, Bella, dis-je doucement. Tu es jeune, tu as encore plein de choses à vivre. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance mais tu te rendras compte au fil du temps que je ne te veux aucun mal et que je suis là pour toi. Nous allons t'aider à surmonter tout ce que tu as vécu, t'aider à avancer et à te reconstruire mais pour ça, il faut que tu t'ouvres à nous. Ne reste pas renfermée sur toi-même. Parle-nous. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi, tu peux en parler à Carlisle ou à Sofia. Mais ouvre-toi, s'il te plaît. Pense à Jacob, il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état.

Je la sentis se tendre à la mention de Jacob et m'empressai de la prendre doucement contre moi avant qu'elle ne craque à nouveau. Elle se tendit encore davantage mais à mon plus grand soulagement se laissa faire.

\- Il est mort, murmura t-elle d'une voix sans vie.

\- Je sais, répondis-je faiblement en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Ils m'ont forcé à regarder, ajouta t-elle.

Je me tendis face à ce qu'elle venait de dire et dû me retenir de grogner. Comment avaient-ils pu tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait devant elle ?! Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire autant de mal ?! Entre ses supplications pour que je la tue et ce qu'elle venait de dire, ma colère était à son paroxysme. Cependant, je n'avais pas le droit de m'y laisser aller. Pour la première fois, elle s'ouvrait légèrement à moi alors il fallait que je me contrôle. Je pourrais me laisser aller à la colère quand je retrouverai les coupables. Je leur ferai payer lourdement ce qu'ils avaient osé lui faire.

\- Qui ça ''ils'' ? demandai-je alors doucement.

A peine eus-je prononcé cette question qu'elle se recula rapidement, se recroquevillant à nouveau contre le mur. Cette réaction me fit comprendre qu'elle ne me le dirait pas et je soupirai. Il était compréhensible qu'elle ne veuille pas prononcer le nom des monstres qui lui avait fait subir cela et j'avais beau vouloir qu'elle le fasse, il lui faudrait sans doute beaucoup de temps.

« - Je peux lui injecter un somnifère, Marcus, si tu veux », entendis-je Carlisle dire de l'autre coté de la porte.

\- D'accord, répondis-je faiblement de façon à ce que ma petite-fille ne l'entende pas. Elle a besoin de se reposer.

Carlisle ouvrit doucement la porte et s'approchant de nous, s'agenouilla à son tour près de Bella. Il essaya de lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait lui injectait mais il n'obtint aucune réponse car elle s'était déjà retiré dans son mutisme. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé, je me mis alors à douter. Parviendrais-je à la sauver ? Réussirais-je à lui redonner goût à la vie ? Le médecin lui injecta le somnifère et quelques secondes plus tard, je vis le corps de Bella s'affaisser et sa respiration se calmer. La portant, je la ramenai sur son lit tout en me demandant comment j'allais faire pour la guérir. Certes, nous avions fait un petit pas en avant aujourd'hui mais cela n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'il restait à faire.

 **FIN DU QUATRIEME CHAPITRE**

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que, gentils comme vous êtes, vous me laisserez une review :P**_

 _ **On se retrouve dès samedi avec un nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Avant tout, je souhaite m'excuser pour le retard de publication. N'ayant pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine et n'ayant pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration, j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour le terminer en temps et en heure. Mais, le voici tout de même ^^**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je remercie les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent ou encore mettent mon histoire en favoris. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour alors un GRAND MERCI ! Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre comme : Souzierr, Skyleana , gaellezjey , ElysaLlove , Grazie , larosesurleau , PierceOlivera , N'giie , Magdalyn88 , 13trinity … J'adore lire vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à continuer d'en laisser :P**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 5 : Quatre semaines plus tard**

 **Point de vue Bella**

Les jours et les semaines s'écoulaient lentement et se ressemblaient. Au début, je restais allongée dans le lit, à observer le plafond et à imaginer que j'étais encore près de mon père. Je bougeais uniquement lorsque Sofia m'emmenait prendre mon bain et lorsque Marcus m'emmenait jusqu'à la table pour que je puisse manger. Je laissais le dénommé Carlisle examiner mes blessures ou encore me faire des prises de sang et des injections. Il semblait tant déterminé à vouloir me guérir qu'après une semaine et demi, j'avais commencé à me demander si au final ses intentions n'étaient pas réellement bonnes.

Au bout de deux semaines, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais ici, j'avais osé me déplacer seule jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller au toilette. Heureusement, on m'avait donné des béquilles donc ma jambe cassée ne m'avait pas trop dérangé pour bouger. Lorsque j'étais revenue dans la chambre à peine deux minutes plus tard, j'y avais trouvé Marcus. Evidemment, j'avais de suite craint sa réaction, craint qu'il me punisse de m'être déplacée seule mais à ma plus grande surprise, il n'y avait aucune trace de colère sur son visage. Seul un sourire y était visible. Il ne m'avait rien dit cette fois-là et les autres fois non plus. Je n'avais pas osé lui demander pourquoi il ne disait rien mais il avait fini par me dire au bout de quelques jours qu'il était heureux de me voir me déplacer comme je le désirais et que j'étais libre d'aller où je le voulais. Cependant même si j'avais le droit de me déplacer où je le désirais, je ne bougeai que pour aller aux toilettes, rien d'autre.

Durant tout ce temps, je n'avais cessé de me demander pourquoi Marcus ainsi que Carlisle étaient aussi gentils et doux avec moi. Je n'avais tellement pas l'habitude que les vampires se comportent ainsi. En quatre semaines, pas une seule fois ils n'avaient levé la main sur moi, ne m'avaient torturé ou violé. Pas une seule fois, ils avaient ressemblaient aux monstres qui m'avaient enlevé. Bien au contraire, ils avaient été humains avec moi. A vrai dire, ils l'avaient été depuis qu'ils m'avaient sorti de cette cave. J'en étais alors venue à me demander si ce que Marcus m'avait dit était finalement vrai. Peut-être était-il réellement l'un de mes ancêtres. Peut-être étions-nous réellement de la même famille. Peut-être se souciait-il réellement de moi. Cependant, j'avais beau m'interroger, je n'en restais pas moins méfiante. Ils pouvaient très bien se comporter ainsi juste pour me piéger. Je n'avais aucune certitude sur leurs réelles intentions.

Alors que j'étais allongée dans le lit en train d'observer le plafond comme j'en avais l'habitude, on frappa soudain à la porte. J'ignorais pourquoi l'on s'obstinait à frapper car je ne répondais jamais et ils le savaient. Je n'avais pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis que j'avais supplié Marcus de me tuer. Une minute plus tard, Carlisle se retrouva près de moi.

\- Bonjour, Bella, comment vas-tu ?

Devais-je lui répondre ? Il s'était montré si gentil avec moi ces dernières semaines. Il avait tellement tenté de me remettre sur pied, de calmer la douleur physique que je ressentais et de m'aider à dormir. Même s'il faisait sans doute ça avec une idée derrière la tête, pour la première fois je voulais lui montrer que j'étais tout de même reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi jusque-là.

\- Physiquement, je vais mieux, répondis-je doucement. Grâce à vous.

En m'entendant, je pus lire la surprise sur son visage et si j'avais été aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, j'en aurais sans doute été amusé. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais toujours aussi mal intérieurement et cela n'était pas près de changer.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à guérir émotionnellement maintenant, finit-il par dire au bout de quelques secondes. En tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir la chance d'entendre ta voix.

Guérir émotionnellement ? Croyait-il réellement que je pourrais guérir un jour ? Et bien, il avait tort. Jamais je n'y parviendrais. Quand on avait vécu la même chose que moi pendant près d'un an et demi, il était impossible de s'en sortir. J'avais été torturé, violé, j'avais vu l'homme que j'aimais se faire tuer alors comment pourrais-je aller mieux ? C'était impossible. Je n'étais pas assez forte.

\- Peux-tu te lever, Bella ? demanda t-il.

Je fis mécaniquement ce qu'il me demandait tout en attrapant mes béquilles pour parvenir à me maintenir debout. Il me demanda de le suivre et je frémis en constatant qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre. Où allions-nous ? M'emmenait-il voir les vampires que j'avais vu en sortant de la cave ? Il dût percevoir ma soudaine panique car il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule tout en m'assurant que j'étais en sécurité, que personne ne me ferait le moindre mal. Il ouvrit alors la porte et mon regard tomba de suite sur les deux vampires postés à l'entrée. L'un était blond et l'autre brun. Ils étaient tout deux vêtus d'une grande cape rouge, similaire à celle que portait Marcus. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils me saluèrent et cette attitude me surprit. Depuis quand des vampires saluaient des humains ? Je n'étais que de la nourriture et un jouet pour eux, je l'avais très bien compris cette dernière année. Je fis en sorte de ne pas les regarder dans les yeux car je n'avais aucune envie de croiser leurs prunelles rouge sang.

Je suivis Carlisle dans un long couloir tandis que les deux vampires nous suivaient également et à environ trois cent mètres de la chambre, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grande porte en bois. Le médecin l'ouvrit et m'invita à y entrer, tandis que les deux autres vampires se mettaient devant celle-ci, observant les alentours. Sur l'instant, ils me firent penser à deux gardes et il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était véritablement leur fonction. Pourquoi me surveillaient-ils? Avaient-ils peur que je tente de m'enfuir ?

J'avais beau vouloir en finir avec la vie, je n'étais pas assez bête pour la finir de cette façon. A quoi bon tenter de m'enfuir ? Ils parviendraient à me rattraper en l'espace de quelques secondes et me feraient payer ma tentative de fuite. Je voulais mourir, non me faire torturer alors la fuite n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Allonge-toi sur la table d'auscultation, me demanda Carlisle tandis qu'il fermait la porte.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait sans protester et posai mes béquilles contre le mur juste à côté. Contournant la table d'auscultation, il alla jusqu'à une armoire et je le vis alors sortir ce qui ressemblait à une scie, ce qui eût le don de faire accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

\- Tu n'auras plus besoin des béquilles à partir d'aujourd'hui, Bella, fit-il en s'approchant. Je vais t'enlever ce plâtre donc tu vas pouvoir te déplacer à ta guise, d'accord ?

Je ne répondis pas et me perdis à nouveau dans mes pensées tandis que Carlisle commençait à me retirer le plâtre avec lenteur. Je ne m'étais pas déplacée comme je le voulais depuis tellement longtemps que ce concept m'effrayait quelque peu. Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais perdu ma liberté alors pourquoi me la rendre si c'était pour me la reprendre par la suite ? Le comportement des vampires que je voyais depuis quatre semaines était tellement différent de celui dont j'avais l'habitude avec mes kidnappeurs que cela en était déroutant.

Après m'avoir retiré mon plâtre, il nettoya doucement ma jambe tout en la massant puis me fit faire une radio avec l'un des nombreux appareils présents dans la pièce.

\- Ta jambe m'a l'air entièrement guéri, finit-il par dire en souriant. Tu vas avoir besoin de ré-éducation mais ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps et puis, je serai là pour t'aider.

\- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? finis-je par demander faiblement.

Je relevai doucement les yeux vers lui et croisai son regard doré, empli de compassion.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui, répondit-il doucement. Tu es la dernière descendante de Marcus, l'un des rois de notre espèce et l'un de mes amis. Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour les Volturis, Bella. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je t'aide à te remettre sur pied. Je l'aurais fait dans tous les cas car personne ne mérite de vivre ce que tu as vécu.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, alors tuez-moi, cela sera beaucoup plus simple, murmurai-je.

Il soupira et me portant, m'installa sur une chaise face à son bureau. Il s'assit sur celle juste à côté de la mienne tout en lançant :

\- La mort n'est pas une solution, Bella. Se battre en est une. Tu peux te battre pour aller mieux, pour te reconstruire. Tu peux faire en sorte de prouver à ces monstres qu'ils ne t'ont pas détruite et tu peux leur faire payer tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait, à toi mais aussi à Jacob.

\- Je ne suis pas assez forte pour cela, le contredis-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es, entendis-je soudain.

Tournant doucement la tête, j'aperçus alors une magnifique femme blonde à l'entrée de la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade dans son dos tandis qu'elle me fixait de ses yeux dorés. Elle était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné que je devinais à sa peau pâle à quelle espèce elle appartenait. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer face à la présence d'un vampire que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Cependant, je me calmai légèrement en constant que Marcus était juste derrière elle.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce et Carlisle se leva pour laisser la place à la jeune femme qui s'assit avec lenteur, comme si elle essayait de ne pas m'effrayer. Marcus, quand à lui, vint s'appuyer contre le bureau juste à côté de moi. La présence de trois vampires autour de moi ne m'aida pas à calmer l'angoisse qui commençait à monter doucement en moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à me craindre, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je te présente ma fille adoptive, Rosalie, fit Carlisle après quelques secondes. Je l'ai transformé il y a plusieurs décennies.

\- Ecoute ce qu'elle a à te dire, Bella, ajouta Marcus en me prenant doucement la main. Cela ne pourra que te faire du bien.

Tournant à nouveau la tête vers la dénommée Rosalie, je vis son regard se voiler et elle commença alors à me raconter son histoire. Elle me narra comment elle était tombée d'amoureuse d'un homme du nom de Royce lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, à quel point elle désirait à l'époque passer sa vie avec lui. Son histoire semblait tellement heureuse que pendant quelques instants je ne compris pas en quoi cela avait un rapport avec moi, avec ce que j'avais vécu.

\- Un soir, continua t-elle, alors que je revenais de chez une amie, je l'ai croisé dans la rue avec ses amis. J'aurais préféré ne jamais les voir. Quand je me suis approchée d'eux, j'ai de suite remarqué qu'ils étaient saoules. J'ai dit à Royce que je le verrai le lendemain lorsqu'il serait sobre mais il n'a pas été de cet avis. Cette nuit-là, ses amis et lui ont abusé de moi à de multiples reprises. Je t'épargne les détails. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ils ont fini par me laisser en sang dans la rue. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir cette nuit-là et c'est sans doute ce qui serait arrivé si Carlisle ne m'avait pas trouvé, alerté par l'odeur de mon sang. Il m'a transformé et je suis devenue vampire à mon tour.

Je frémis en entendant ce qu'elle avait vécu humaine et pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois, une larme glissa le long de ma joue. Même si j'avais vécu bien pire qu'elle, je n'imaginais pas ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en subissant cela de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tendant doucement le bras, elle prit doucement ma main libre et plantant son regard dans le mien, ajouta :

\- Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en remettre. Cela n'a pas été simple mais j'y suis parvenue parce que j'étais entourée. Aujourd'hui, même si cela est toujours douloureux quand j'y pense, je suis heureuse. J'ai une famille formidable et j'ai même fini par trouver ma véritable âme-soeur lorsque j'ai rencontré mon compagnon Emmett. Tu vois, malgré ce que Royce et ses amis m'ont fait subir, je suis toujours là. Je suis la preuve que l'on peut survivre et se reconstruire alors il faut que tu en fasses autant, Bella. Il faut que tu te battes pour être heureuse à nouveau.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ma douleur prit le dessus et je fondis en sanglots. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je sentis qu'on me soulevait et rapidement, je fus assise sur les genoux de Marcus tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui, me murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

\- Je ne peux pas, sanglotai-je.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu le pourras, fit Rosalie en venant doucement caresser mes cheveux. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personne qui sont là pour toi, qui veulent t'aider à t'en remettre et surtout qui veulent te venger.

\- V-vous finirez par... par me faire du mal é-également, bégayai-je entre deux sanglots tandis que des points noirs apparaissaient devant mes yeux.

\- Je te promets que non, murmura Marcus à mon oreille. Je te jure que non. Tu es ma famille, Bella, tu es notre princesse.

Je me tendis fortement en entendant ce dernier mot et aussitôt, je sentis le néant m'engloutir.

 **FIN DU CINQUIEME CHAPITRE**

 _ **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt ! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Avant tout, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce très long retard. Etant en deuxième année de licence et ayant beaucoup de travail, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire.. C'est pourquoi, je vais essayer de me rattraper pendant ces vacances de fin d'année, même si j'ai déjà pas mal de travail qui m'attends pour le prochain semestre..**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, me suivent ou encore qui me laisse des reviews comme : cyntia3062 , , BelleMcCarthy, G6K , Vavaamoi , nimyr , gigi35 , Grazie , Souzierr , N'giie , scpotter, Stella82 , ElysaLlove , larosesurleau , Magdalyn88 , PierceOlivera , 13trinity , gaellezjey , …**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! ^^**_

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Point de vue Marcus**

Je sentis Bella se tendre fortement à la mention du mot ''princesse'' et moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle s'écroula inconsciente dans mes bras. Carlisle fut aussitôt près d'elle tandis que la panique me gagnait. La prenant dans ses bras, il l'amena rapidement jusqu'à la table d'auscultation et commença à l'examiner. Pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie? J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle commençait à avancer lorsqu'elle s'était mise à parler mais apparemment cela en avait été trop pour elle. Même si cela faisait un mois qu'on l'avait sauvé, elle n'était toujours pas prête à s'ouvrir à nous.

\- Je pense qu'elle s'est évanouie à cause du mot que vous avez employé, dit soudain Rosalie.

Étonné, je me tournai vers elle, me demandant de quoi elle parlait.

\- Vous vous rappelez quand elle a fait sa crise d'angoisse il y a quelques semaines? expliqua t-elle. Sofia lui avait juste dit que tous les gardes l'appelaient ''princesse'' et c'est à partir de là qu'elle a commencé à paniquer. Vous venez juste de dire qu'elle était notre princesse et nous pouvons tous voir ce que cela a causé chez elle.

Mais oui ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ?! Ce mot la mettait dans des états inquiétants et je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant ! Certes, il n'avait été employé que deux fois mais il s'agissait de deux fois de trop. Je lui avais promis que nous serions là à la soutenir et voilà qu'on utilisait le seul mot qui pouvait réellement la briser. J'ignorais pourquoi elle en avait si peur mais je comptais bien en découvrir la raison.

 **Point de vue Bella**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je remarquai de suite que je ne me trouvais plus dans le bureau de Carlisle mais dans la chambre qu'on m'avait attribué. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé et quand enfin ce fut le cas, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'eux aussi m'appellent ainsi? Ce mot était tellement synonyme de malheur pour moi, tellement synonyme de souffrance.

\- Du calme, Bella, tout va bien.

Tournant la tête, je vis Marcus assis au pied du lit et étrangement, sa présence me rassura quelque peu. Il se rapprocha un peu et vint doucement caresser mes cheveux. Relevant les yeux, je croisai son regard pourpre et ne put retenir un frisson de peur. Il avait beau avoir été très gentil avec moi depuis qu'il m'avait trouvé, le fait qu'il soit un vampire et la couleur de ses yeux m'effraieraient toujours. Je m'empressai rapidement de détourner le regard et celui-ci tomba aussitôt sur le livre qu'il tenait.

\- Je t'ai ramené quelque chose, dit-il doucement. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais le voir.

Il me le tendit durant quelques instants et voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il l'ouvrit à ma place. Pourquoi désirait-il me le montrer ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire que ce livre m'intéresserait ? J'avais certes été passionnée de littérature il y a près de deux ans mais cela n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Comment pourrais-je l'être encore alors que j'étais détruite aussi bien physiquement que mentalement ? Comment pourrais-je encore m'intéresser à quoi que ce soit en dehors de la mort ? La mort était la seule et unique chose que je souhaitais le plus au monde. Ce livre ne changerait rien. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais avant que mon regard ne soit attiré par les nombreuses photos qui s'y trouvaient.

C'était impossible... Il ne pouvait pas avoir en sa possession ses photographies et ses gravures. Mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur le visage de ma mère. Même si je ne l'avais jamais connu, j'avais tant regardé des photos d'elle depuis ma plus tendre enfance que je connaissais ses traits par cœur. Son regard bleu était empli de chaleur et de tendresse et cela me rappela les paroles de mon père lorsqu'il parlait d'elle. D'après lui, elle avait toujours été d'une extrême bonté et d'une extrême tendresse. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait séduit chez elle. Il disait toujours que je tenais ma gentillesse d'elle et en voyant le regard sur cette photo, je ne pouvais que me dire qu'il disait vrai. Mon regard voyagea ensuite sur la photo présente sur la deuxième page. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître ma grand-mère Mary avec qui j'avais passé beaucoup de moments étant enfant. Ma mère étant morte en me mettant au monde, Charlie avait fait en sorte que je ne sois pas coupée de ma famille maternelle et il avait mis un point d'honneur à m'emmenait la voir tous les dimanches. J'avais alors pu profiter de ma grand-mère maternelle pendant quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt de vieillesse vers l'âge de mes sept ans. Mes souvenirs d'elle étaient certes assez flous mais j'aurais pu la reconnaître sans aucune hésitation.

Après quelques minutes, Marcus tourna délicatement les pages et je pus alors voir successivement, la mère de ma grand-mère puis la mère de celle-ci, etc. Au fur et à mesure, les photos se transformèrent en gravure et en dessin mais cela ne changeait rien à l'authenticité de ses représentations. Même si je ne les avais jamais vu, il n'était pas difficile de remarquer le lien entre toutes ces femmes, il n'était pas difficile de constater qu'elles avaient le même lien de parenté. Alors c'était vrai. Marcus était réellement mon ancêtre. Il n'avait pas menti. Face à cette révélation, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et je m'empressai de détourner le regard, n'allant pas jusqu'au bout du livre. Rapidement, ma respiration devint plus saccadée et Marcus s'empressa de me murmurer des paroles rassurantes pour me calmer.

\- Ce... ce n'est p-pas... possible, murmurai-je difficilement.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, Bella, dit-il doucement en venant caresser mes cheveux. Surtout après tout ce que tu as vécu. Mais il fallait que tu le saches. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu puisses nous faire confiance.

Leur faire confiance ? Jamais, je ne pourrais. Il avait beau être l'un de mes ancêtres, il n'en restait pas moins un vampire, un être sans pitié et sans cœur, un être monstrueux. Ils avaient certes été gentils avec moi ces dernières semaines, je savais parfaitement que cela n'allait pas durer. Ils finiraient par me torturer comme les autres.

\- Tu es en sécurité avec nous, Bella, je te le promets, continua t-il. Plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal. Et je te promets que je ferais en sorte que plus personne ne t'appelle avec ce mot qui te fait paniquer.

Je me tendis face à sa dernière phrase. Il était au courant, il avait deviné. Mais allait-il réellement faire ce qu'il venait de dire ? J'en doutais. Maintenant qu'il avait compris la réaction que ce mot provoquait en moi, il allait sans doute s'amuser à l'utiliser pour me faire du mal. Alors à quoi bon me mentir et me faire croire à sa gentillesse ? Il était peut-être mon ancêtre mais sa nature n'allait pas changer. J'avais très bien vu en l'espace d'un an que les vampires étaient loin d'être des êtres bons, bien au contraire. J'avais très bien vu à quel point ils prenaient plaisir à me faire souffrir. Jamais, je ne pourrais l'oublier.

Il resta quelques minutes supplémentaires avec moi puis voyant que je me calmai légèrement, il finit par me laisser toute seule après m'avoir demandé si je n'avais besoin de rien et m'avoir promis de revenir dans quelques heures. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière lui que je me roulais en boule, mettant ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arriverai pas. Cela faisait un mois que j'étais sortie de cette affreuse cave, et même si j'allais mieux physiquement, je n'allais toujours pas mieux mentalement. Jamais, je ne pourrais aller mieux. Pas après ce que j'avais vécu. J'étais condamnée à vivre avec les souvenirs de ces violences que l'on m'avait fait subir et le souvenir de la mort de Jacob. Condamnée à vivre avec cette souffrance intolérable et cette peur de subir à nouveau les mêmes tortures.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et mon cœur loupa un battement. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Que me voulait-on à nouveau ? Je ne répondis pas et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer presque aussitôt.

\- Bella ? m'appela doucement une voix. C'est moi. C'est Rosalie.

Je ne répondis pas, espérant qu'elle partirait. Elle avait beau avoir fait preuve de gentillesse envers moi et m'avoir raconté son histoire, elle n'en restait pas moins un vampire. Le lit s'affaissa légèrement du côté droit lorsqu'elle s'assit dessus et je me tendis en sentant sa main venir doucement caresser mes cheveux. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me parle, elle n'en fit rien. Elle demeura silencieuse et intérieurement je la remerciais de ne pas être obligée de l'écouter. Rien de tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'aurait d'effet sur ce que j'éprouvais, sur ce que j'avais vécu. Elle avait certes également été abusé, mais cela n'était en rien comparable au fait de servir de jouet pour deux prédateurs pendant près d'un an. Rien n'y personne ne pourrait jamais me faire occulter cela. J'ignore combien de temps Rosalie resta ainsi à me caresser les cheveux mais étrangement, ce geste finit par m'apaiser et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

 _« Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement au bruit que la porte fit en s'ouvrant. Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre que mes tortionnaires étaient de retour. Cela faisait soixante trois jours que j'étais enfermée dans cette cave sordide. Soixante trois jours où j'espérais qu'ils me tuent mais apparemment, ce n'était pas dans leur projet. A chaque fois qu'ils me torturaient – et ce, de diverses manières – ils prenaient garde à me garder en vie, à ne pas ''trop m'abîmer'' comme ils disaient. La première fois qu'ils avaient employé cette expression, j'avais rapidement compris que nous n'en avions pas la même définition._

 _Une main se posa sur mon bras et me tira brutalement du matelas crasseux sur lequel j'étais allongée. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque mon dos claqua contre le sol froid et cela eût le don de faire rire l'un de mes tortionnaires. Une nouvelle main se posa sur mon autre bras et je me sentis soulevée du sol. A peine une minute plus tard, je me retrouvai les bras attachés en l'air à un barreau de fer et mon corps suspendu. J'avais beau essayé de me maintenir debout, même sur la pointe des pieds j'y parvenais à peine tant j'avais été attaché en hauteur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait la peine de faire cela._

 _Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis deux corps froids se coller contre le mien, l'un devant, l'autre derrière, et m'empressai de fermer les yeux, sachant ce que cela signifiait. Au lieu de rentrer en moi violemment comme ils le faisaient habituellement, ils restèrent immobiles durant quelques secondes. Soudain je sentis une lame m'entailler l'épaule puis une autre le bras et deux bouches se poser avidement sur les plaies. Je retins un cri de douleur, sachant parfaitement que cela n'aurait fait que les exciter davantage. Tout en s'abreuvant de mon sang, ils me pénétrèrent avec violence. »_

Poussant un cri, je fus brutalement tiré du sommeil suite au cauchemar que je venais de faire. Des larmes coulaient abondamment le long de mes joues et ma respiration était difficile. Me redressant dans mon lit, un sanglot sortit de ma bouche tandis que mon cœur se serrait. Cela faisait des semaines que je n'étais plus retenue prisonnière dans cette cave mais pourtant les cauchemars étaient toujours présents et étaient même de pire en pire. J'avais si mal, j'étais tellement fatiguée ! De profonds sanglots m'échappèrent tandis que la crise d'angoisse prenait le dessus sur le peu de calme qu'il me restait. Je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi, je n'y arrivais plus. Plus les jours passaient, plus mon désir de mourir s'intensifiait et alors qu'à nouveau cette pensée me traversait l'esprit, une fenêtre apparût dans mon champ de vision. Pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité, une lueur d'espoir naquit en moi.

Me relevant rapidement, je me précipitai vers cette fenêtre et l'ouvrant, fis la seule chose dont j'avais envie depuis que je l'avais aperçu : me jetai dans le vide. _Enfin..._

 _ **FIN DU SIXIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? A votre avis, que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour le commenter ^^**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici déjà le septième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui me lisent. Je tiens également à remercier toutes ses personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre telle que : nimyr , Magdalyn88 , Stella82 , cyntia3062 , Berenice , ninine , 13trinity , gaellezjey , paulipopo … Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis contente de voir que vous attendiez la suite de ma fanfiction avec impatience. J'essayerai de publier plus rapidement mais je ne vous promets rien.**_

 _ **Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 7**

 _« Me relevant rapidement, je me précipitai vers cette fenêtre et l'ouvrant, fis la seule chose dont j'avais envie depuis que je l'avais aperçu : me jetai dans le vide. Enfin... »_

Avant de sauter, je n'avais pas regardé à quel distance se trouvait le sol. A vrai dire, plus cette distance était grande plus cela me convenait. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me sentais libre. Il était dommage que ce sentiment se fasse ressentir alors que je chutais dans le vide mais j'étais heureuse que ce soit la dernière chose que je ressentirais avant de mourir. Fermant les yeux en voyant le sol se rapprocher, je me concentrai sur ce sentiment de liberté pour ne pas ressentir trop de douleur lorsque je m'écraserais. Et même si je souffrais et bien tant pis. Dans tous les cas , je mourrais et c'était tout ce qui comptait. J'allais enfin pouvoir retrouver Jacob.

Soudain, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille tandis que mon dos alla cogner brutalement contre un torse dur comme la pierre. Mon souffle fut coupé pendant quelques secondes, m'empêchant de respirer puis je fus allongée sur le sol froid. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'on m'avait rattrapé avant que je ne m'écrase contre ce même sol sur lequel j'étais allongé. Une main gelée repoussa doucement mes cheveux de mon visage.

\- Tu vas bien ? murmura avec inquiétude une voix masculine avec un fort accent du sud.

Essayant d'ouvrir encore davantage les yeux, je croisai alors le regard du plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Les cheveux blonds coupés courts, cet homme me détaillait de son regard doré. Il semblait tellement inquiet qu'inconsciemment, je voulus le rassurer . Bougeant doucement la main, je vins la poser sur la sienne qui se trouvait posé juste à côté de ma tête. Ses yeux se détournèrent un instant des miens pour suivre mon geste puis il me regarda à nouveau. J'aurais voulu détourner mon regard mais je n'y parvenais pas. C'était comme si j'étais hypnotisée par ce regard doré et que rien d'autre ne comptait à part lui. J'ignorais ce qu'il me faisait, j'ignorais qui il était mais pour le moment je m'en fichais. Je me sentais en sécurité pour la première fois depuis très longtemps et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

\- Tu vas bien ? répéta t-il doucement tout en ne me quittant pas du regard.

Etait-il lui aussi incapable de détourner les yeux ? Face à mon silence, je le vis froncer les sourcils et son inquiétude s'accentuer. Tout à coup, je sentis de nombreuses personnes m'entouraient.

\- Bella ! s'exclama Marcus fou d'inquiétude en s'agenouillant à côté de moi, poussant l'homme aux yeux dorés à se décaler.

Ce dernier se recula tout en enlevant sa main et à peine cessa t-il de me toucher que l'angoisse et la douleur reprirent le dessus sur mes émotions. Je détournai rapidement les yeux de lui, en comprenant seulement à cet instant qu'il était lui aussi un vampire. Comment n'avais-je pu le remarquer avant ? Ses yeux dorés et sa peau gelée auraient dû me le faire comprendre. M'avait-il manipulé avec je ne sais quel don ? Perturbée, je tournai doucement la tête pour ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision et constatai que de nombreux vampires m'entouraient, notamment Carlisle et Marcus.

Carlisle demande à toutes les autres personnes présentes de reculer pour me laisser respirer et tout le monde se décala hormis lui, Marcus et ce vampire que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Tu as mal quelque part, Bella ? m'interrogea avec inquiétude le médecin.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, j'entendis un autre vampire dire que oui je souffrais mais que cela n'avait pas l'air d'être dû à une douleur physique. Carlisle poussa un soupir de soulagement face à ses paroles tandis que l'incompréhension se dessinait en moi. Cet autre vampire parvenait-il à ressentir mes émotions ? J'aurais dû en être effrayé mais étrangement, je ne ressentais qu'un profond calme. Même mon angoisse d'il y a quelques minutes avait disparu et j'en ignorais la cause.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sauter par la fenêtre, Bella ?! s'énerva Marcus. Tu aurais pu te tuer !

Je relevai avec difficulté les yeux vers lui et en voyant la panique sur son visage, je compris qu'il s'énervait uniquement car il avait eu peur pour moi. J'en aurais sans doute été émue si cela serait venu de quelqu'un d'autre mais il s'agissait d'un vampire. Il ne voulait pas que je me tue uniquement pour pouvoir me faire souffrir par la suite. J'étais tellement persuadée de ce fait que je détournai à nouveau la tête. Pourquoi ce vampire aux yeux dorés ne m'avait-il pas laissé mourir ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple.

\- Tu peux te lever, Bella ? demanda doucement Carlisle.

Voyant que je gardais à nouveau le silence, il passa un bras dans mon dos et un autre sous mes jambes puis me souleva du sol. Ma tête alla reposer contre le torse du médecin et je fermai les yeux.

 **Point de vue Peter**

Carlisle Cullen emporta la jeune humaine à l'intérieur du château et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas les suivre. Lorsque j'étais arrivé à Volterra avec Jasper et Alice i peine une demi-heure, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que mon séjour commence de cette manière. Jasper avait été contacté par sa ''sœur'' Rosalie pour aider une jeune femme. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser de qui il s'agissait précisément que Jasper avait de suite accepté et que nous nous étions mis en route pour Volterra. Cela faisait deux ans que lui et Alice n'avaient pas revu leur famille et ce, uniquement parce qu'ils avaient accepté de m'aider.

En effet, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, un violent pressentiment m'avait poussé à demander de l'aide à Jasper. A l'époque, j'ignorais encore pourquoi ce pressentiment m'avait poussé à l'appeler et ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'avait rejoint avec sa femme que j'avais compris que je devais à mon tour adopter leur régime. Depuis ma transformation en vampire, je m'étais toujours nourri d'humains et même si j'avais fait attention à ce qu'il s'agisse toujours de tueurs ou de violeurs, il y a deux ans, j'avais soudain eu le pressentiment qu'il fallait que j'arrête de m'en prendre à eux. Comme toujours, j'ignorais quelle était la raison de ce pressentiment et même si je détestais l'idée de me nourrir d'animaux, je savais parfaitement que si mon instinct me poussait à le faire c'était que cela était important.

Jasper et Alice m'avaient donc aidé à changer de régime et après deux ans de dur labeur, je parvenais désormais à me contrôler face au sang humain. Dix humains auraient pu être dans la même pièce que moi, voire même saigner à côté de moi, que je serais parvenu à me maîtriser. Cependant, même si j'avais fait tout ce travail sur moi, j'ignorais toujours pourquoi j'avais dû le faire ou du moins je l'ignorais jusqu'à cette dernière heure.

Alors que nous étions avec les Cullen, j'avais soudain eu le pressentiment que je devais sortir dans la cour du château. Ce pressentiment s'était confirmé quand, à peine une minute après y être arrivé, j'avais aperçu une jeune humaine se jetait par une fenêtre. J'aurais pu la laisser s'écraser contre le sol, j'aurais pu attendre que quelqu'un d'autre réagisse mais mon corps avait bougé avant même que je ne le décide. Sautant rapidement, je l'avais attrapé en mettant mes bras autour de sa taille et en la collant contre moi puis avais amorti sa chute en pliant légèrement les jambes. Sa respiration s'était coupée un instant et je m'étais empressé de l'allonger sur le sol, craignant de l'avoir blessé en l'attrapant. J'ignorais qui elle était et pourtant j'étais paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir blessé.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui avais-je demandé avec inquiétude.

Elle avait alors ouvert difficilement les yeux et si mon coeur battait encore, il se serait sans doute arrêté lorsque j'ai croisé son regard. C'était elle... Celle que je cherchais depuis des années.. Elle était là, près de moi, et elle était humaine. J'avais alors seulement compris pourquoi mon instinct m'avait poussé à me mettre au régime végétarien. C'était pour elle, pour personne d'autre. Nos regards restèrent accrochés durant de longues secondes puis mon inquiétude qu'elle soit blessée s'était accentuée en la voyant aussi immobile et silencieuse. Elle avait sans doute dû le remarquer car sa main s'était doucement posée sur la mienne, comme pour me rassurer.

Puis de nombreux vampires de la garde royale ainsi que les Cullen et Marcus Volturi étaient apparus et nous avaient rapidement entouré. Marcus s'était précipité sur la jeune humaine et j'avais été obligé de me décaler. Ce n'est qu'en m'éloignant quelque peu et lorsqu'elle avait détourné le regard que j'avais alors remarqué son état physique. Qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Elle semblait si faible, si fragile, si amorphe.. Simplement vêtue d'une robe rouge et d'un gilet noir, j'avais pu voir les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient ses jambes, de même que les profondes cernes sous ses yeux. Complètement perturbé par cet aspect d'elle, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce que Carlisle Cullen et Marcus Volturi lui avaient dit. Qu'avait-on bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état ? Carlisle avait fini par la prendre dans ses bras et par l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Je vis Marcus s'avancer vers moi et à ma plus grande surprise, il vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne m'étais jamais très entendu avec les Volturis, de part leur désir de diriger le monde et de me faire entrer dans leur garde pour mon don alors son geste à mon égard était très étonnant.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé, Bella, fit-il en pausant ses mains sur mes épaules. Mes frères et moi t'en seront à jamais reconnaissants.

 _Bella..._ Complètement absorbé par l'état de l'humaine, je n'avais même pas fait attention à comment elle s'appelait. Son prénom lui correspondait parfaitement et je me plaisais à le répéter dans ma tête. L'image d'elle recouverte de cicatrices me revint à l'esprit et je me reculai brusquement de la prise de Marcus tout en le fusillant du regard.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? grognai-je furieux.

\- Ils ne sont en rien responsable de son état, Peter, m'informa Rosalie tristement. C'est Marcus qui l'a sauvé.

Me tournant vers elle, je la vis dans les bras de son époux Emmett. Disait-elle vrai ? Mais si c'était le cas pourquoi avait-il sauvé une humaine ? Et surtout, qui l'avait blessé ainsi ?

\- Suivez-moi , fit Marcus à mon intention ainsi qu'à celle d'Alice et Jasper. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Alors que nous avancions dans les dédales du château, Jasper s'approcha de moi. Il me fit un léger sourire et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il avait deviné qui était Bella pour moi. En même temps quel empathe n'aurait pu le deviner ? Mes émotions étaient tellement criantes depuis que je l'avais rattrapé, tellement fortes à son encontre qu'il était impossible de ne pas les remarquer. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle sauté ? Etait-elle suicidaire ? Mon cœur se glaça à cette pensée. Si elle avait sauté, c'est qu'elle l'était sans doute. Recommencerait-elle ?

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi effrayée à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un, de voir cette personne disparaître. Jasper dût sentir ma peur car il m'envoya du calme grâce à son don et alors que d'ordinaire, je lui aurais dit de ne pas l'utiliser sur moi, cette fois-ci j'accueillis cette vague de calme avec joie. Je devais rester calme si je voulais l'aider. Arrivant devant une grande salle, Marcus nous invita à y entrer et à nous installer où nous le désirions. Tandis que tout le monde prenait une place sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils, j'allai me poster près de la fenêtre, l'image de Bella en tête.

\- Tu penses beaucoup à elle, souligna Edward Cullen.

Ce dernier était un des fils adoptif de Carlisle et il possédait le don de télépathie. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne l'avais jamais aimé. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais c'est d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma tête.

\- Occupe-toi des pensées de quelqu'un d'autre ou je te jure que tu le regretteras, le menaçai-je en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

Sachant que je n'hésiterais pas à mettre ma menace à exécution, il détourna aussitôt le regard et retourna auprès Esmée, la compagne de Carlisle.

\- Bella est l'une de mes descendantes, commença Marcus. Lorsque j'étais humain, ma femme et moi avons eu une fille avant d'être tout deux transformés. Notre fille a eu des enfants, qui eux même ont eu des enfants à leur tour. Les siècles se sont enchaînés et ma descendance a de plus en plus diminué. Lorsque Renée est morte en mettant Bella au monde, Bella est devenue ma dernière descendante.

Je fronçai les sourcils face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Bella, une descendante de Marcus Volturi ?

\- Il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi, nous avons appris que Bella avait disparu et que son petit-ami de l'époque avait été retrouvé vidé de son sang, continua t-il. J'ai alors lancé des dizaines de vampires à sa recherche, je suis même allée jusqu'à la chercher moi-même. Nous ignorions où et avec qui elle était et plus les jours passaient, plus je craignais de ne jamais la retrouver ou encore de la retrouver morte. Des mois sont passés et nous avons fini par recevoir une lettre. L'enveloppe ne contenait que deux photos et pourtant j'en ai été anéanti. La première représentait une forêt et sur la deuxième, on pouvait voir Bella nue, recroquevillée sur elle-même et les yeux aussi vides que ceux d'un mort. Cette deuxième photo restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Après quelques jours, nous avons fini par la retrouver dans un petit village en Ecosse. Il n'y avait plus aucune traces des vampires qui l'avaient enlevé. Si vous aviez vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.. Elle était tellement inerte, tellement faible. Elle semblait si... morte. Ses yeux n'avaient plus aucune lueur de vie. C'était comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien, comme si elle n'était pas là. On avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une coquille vide.

Marcus fit une pause de quelques secondes puis continua d'une voix brisée :

\- Lorsque nous l'avons trouvé il y a un peu plus d'un mois, elle était couverte d'hématomes et de cicatrices. Son bassin était fracturé, elle avait de nombreuses côtes et une jambe cassées. Les vampires qui l'ont enlevé l'ont … torturés, se sont nourris d'elle et pire, ils l'ont... ils l'ont..

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche. Si on m'avait dit que je verrais un jour un Volturi dans cet état, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Cependant, l'état dans lequel était Marcus était un pâle reflet de mon propre état. Apprendre tout ce que Bella avait subi pendant près d'un an et demi me brisa de l'intérieur. Mes jambes me lâchèrent face à la douleur que me provoquait les paroles de Marcus et je me retrouvai à genoux au sol, complètement anéanti. Comment avait-on pu lui faire subir tout cela ? Jasper s'approcha de moi, posant une main sur mon épaule et tenta de m'envoyer des vagues de calme mais ces dernières n'eurent aucun effet.

\- Carlisle a tout fait pour la guérir physiquement, enchaîna Rosalie en voyant que Marcus n'était plus capable de parler. La plupart de ces ecchymoses ont disparu grâce à un traitement qu'il lui administrait tous les jours. Il a soigné ces côtés cassées. Il lui a retiré le plâtre de sa jambe hier matin. Il a même été jusqu'à lui donner des calmants pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sans ses affreux cauchemars qu'elle fait depuis que Marcus l'a sorti de cette horrible cave dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cependant, même si elle a presque entièrement guéri physiquement, elle ne semble pas aller mieux mentalement. Cela fait un mois qu'elle est ici et elle a dû ouvrir la bouche à peine cinq fois. Son regard est toujours aussi mort que lorsqu'elle est arrivée au château. Elle fait tout ce qu'on lui demande sans discuter mais je pense qu'elle le fait uniquement par peur d'être punie. Malgré le fait qu'on est tout fait pour qu'elle ait confiance en nous, rien ne semble fonctionner. Seuls les battements de son cœur nous permet de comprendre qu'elle nous craint. La seule personne de qui elle n'a pas eu peur jusque là c'est Sofia, l'humaine qui s'occupe d'elle lors de sa toilette. Elle est terrifiée par les vampires et j'ignore si cela pourra changer un jour.

\- Cela ne changera jamais, murmura difficilement Marcus. Ses kidnappeurs ont tué son petit-ami devant ses yeux. Ils l'ont forcé à regarder.

\- Quoi ?! gémis-je.

\- C'est l'une des rares choses qu'elle m'a dit, répondit-il avec douleur.

Comment avait-on pu lui faire cela ? La douleur que j'avais ressenti en apprenant tout cela laissa doucement la place à la colère. Peu importe qui lui avait fait subir cela, je leur ferai payer.

 _ **FIN DU SEPTIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Et voilà, comme vous l'aviez tous deviné, c'est Peter qui a sauvé Bella !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et j'espère que vous fêterez ça comme il le faut !**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable Noël. Voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, me suivent depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Vous savoir aussi nombreux me fait toujours plaisir. Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent comme : nimyr , larosesurleau , scpotter , Grazie , cyntia3062 , 13trinity , paulipopo , PierceOlivera ainsi qu'à N'giie.**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, je tiens tout particulièrement à adresser mes félicitations à N'giie pour la naissance de sa fille ! ^^**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! ^^**_

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Point de vue Peter**

\- Il faut que je la vois, murmurai-je, que je lui parle.

\- Elle est effrayée par les vampires, Peter, soupira Marcus.

Lorsque je l'avais rattrapé et que je m'étais retrouvé près d'elle, pas une seule fois elle n'avait semblé apeurée. Au contraire, elle était restée très calme. Même son cœur battait à une allure normale pour un humain. Avait-elle senti notre lien ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle était restée aussi calme à mes côtés ?

\- Elle n'a pas peur de moi, répliquai-je.

Marcus me fixa en silence pendant quelques secondes puis une lueur de compréhension inonda ses prunelles. Avait-il deviné quel lien Bella et moi partagions ? Même s'il n'en disait rien, je savais parfaitement que c'était le cas rien qu'au léger sourire qui flottait à l'instant sur ses lèvres. Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, il finit par accepter que je la vois et demanda à l'un de ses gardes de m'accompagner jusque la chambre de Bella. Même si je mourrais d'envie de la voir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment elle réagirait en me voyant. Me remercierait-elle de l'avoir sauvé ou me détesterait-elle pour la même raison ?

Il nous fallut moins de deux minutes pour arriver jusque sa chambre et Carlisle en sortit lorsque nous parvînmes devant. Il s'avança vers moi en me saluant et me conseilla de ne pas attendre que Bella m'invite à entrer dans sa chambre car elle ne le ferait pas. Soupirant, je laissai le garde et m'avançai vers la porte. Après avoir frappé et n'ayant pas reçu de réponse, j'entrai doucement dans la chambre. Mon regard se dirigea automatiquement vers le canapé sur lequel elle était assise, complètement immobile.

\- Bella ? l'appelai-je doucement.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsque je l'appelais, et aucune émotion n'apparut sur son visage. Seuls les battements précipités de son cœur m'indiquèrent qu'elle m'avait entendu. M'avançant doucement, je vins m'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, l'observant avec attention. Comment avait-elle fait pour survivre à tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir ? J'aurais tellement aimé faire en sorte qu'elle ne subisse jamais tout cela.

\- Regarde-moi, Bella, lui demandai-je doucement.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à nouveau lorsqu'elle tourna lentement la tête dans ma direction. Un frisson me parcourut lorsque je croisai son regard dénué de vie. Moi qui pensait que ce que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt était dû à son saut par la fenêtre ! Apparemment, je m'étais trompée. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes à nous regarder en silence puis j'avançai doucement la main pour venir lui caresser la joue. Je craignis un instant qu'elle me repousse ou qu'elle se recule mais elle n'en fit rien. Je compris alors seulement ce qu'avait voulu dire Rosalie lorsqu'elle avait dit que Bella faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait par peur qu'on s'en prenne à elle.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, tu n'as qu'à le dire, Bella, murmurai-je avec douceur. Je ne ferai jamais rien que tu ne veuilles pas, je te le promets

A mes mots, elle détourna aussitôt le regard vers la fenêtre et rien qu'à ce geste, je compris que j'avais brisé ma promesse bien avant de la proférer. Elle aurait préféré que je ne la rattrape pas quand elle s'était jetée par la fenêtre et pourtant je l'avais fait. J'avais agi contre sa volonté, et même si je lui avais promis à l'instant de ne jamais le faire, je n'arrivais pas à regretter de l'avoir fait. Si je l'avais laissé s'écraser contre le sol alors je ne l'aurais jamais connu, j'aurais perdu ma compagne avant même de pouvoir l'aider, de pouvoir l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Car oui, Bella était bel et bien ma compagne. J'en étais d'autant plus persuadé en étant ainsi près d'elle. Désormais, je savais parfaitement que mon existence tournerait autour d'elle. Si elle venait à mourir, alors je la suivrais dans sa tombe. Elle était devenue le seul élément essentiel à ma vie.

Je posai ma main sous son menton et tournai doucement sa tête dans ma direction, pour à nouveau planter mon regard dans le sien. Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne et je souris intérieurement. Si le simple fait de la toucher provoquer cela alors ça signifiait qu'elle ressentait elle aussi cette attraction que j'éprouvais pour elle. Lâchant son menton, je vins doucement caresser sa joue.

\- Je sais que tu crains les vampires, dis-je doucement. Mais s'il y a bien une personne de qui tu n'as pas à avoir peur, c'est bien moi.

 **Point de vue Bella**

A nouveau mon regard était soudé au sien. A peine m'avait-il frôlé que le sentiment de sécurité , que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt en sa présence, était réapparu. Devais-je le croire lorsqu'il me disait que je n'avais pas à avoir peur de lui ? Même si je me sentais incroyablement bien en sa présence, il n'en restait pas moins un vampire. Peut être était-il capable de me manipuler, de me faire croire que je n'avais pas à avoir peur de lui. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Face à cette pensée, j'eus soudain envie de me reculer. Cependant, je restai ainsi, complètement immobile, craignant qu'il s'en prenne à moi si je le repoussais.

\- Écoute, dit-il doucement en enlevant sa main de ma joue et en la posant sur le dossier du fauteuil, on m'a expliqué ce que tu avais vécu cette dernière année. On m'a expliqué que des vampires t'avaient fait du mal .

A peine prononça t-il ses mots que je détournai le regard et ramenai rapidement mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Pourquoi évoquait-il cela ? Désirait-il me faire davantage souffrir psychologiquement avant de m'attaquer physiquement ? Je posai mon visage sur mes genoux et fermai les yeux tandis que ma douleur s'accentuait.

\- Je te jure que je les retrouverai, Bella, continua t-il. Je te promets que je leur ferai payer tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait. A partir de maintenant, si un seul vampire ose te faire du mal alors il sera mort dans l'heure qui suit. Mais pour commencer, j'ai besoin que tu me dises le nom des ordures qui t'ont fait du mal.

A sa question, mon cœur s'accéléra et je fus secouée de tremblements. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Il les aiderait à me retrouver. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas alors ils me feraient payer le fait d'avoir divulgué leurs noms.

\- Calme-toi, fit doucement l'homme avec son accent du sud en se rapprochant davantage. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Soudain, je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon corps et me portant, il m'assit sur lui. Dire que j'étais surprise par son geste était un euphémisme. Je ne sais pourquoi mais son contact m'apaisa aussitôt. Il m'attira plus près de lui et rapidement je me retrouvai la tête collée contre son torse et ses bras autour de ma taille. Que me faisait-il ? Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi bien dans ses bras ? Il vint caresser tendrement mes cheveux et cette tendresse m'étonna. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi avec moi ? Je ne sais combien de temps il me tint ainsi contre lui mais il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me détendre. Fermant les yeux, je me laissai aller à ce sentiment de sécurité, de bien-être qui, je le savais, finirait bientôt par disparaître pour laisser place à la peur, à la crainte. La douleur quand à elle était toujours présente et ce, même dans les bras de cet inconnu. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais.

\- Les vampires ne sont pas tous pareils, tu sais, finit-il par chuchoter au bout de quelques minutes. Certains sont des êtres monstrueux, ils tuent les humains par plaisir et jouent avec eux. Les vampires qui t'ont enlevé étaient sans doute comme cela. D'autres, tuent des humains uniquement parce qu'ils ne peuvent faire autrement, qu'ils ont besoin de sang pour ne pas se dessécher. C'est le cas de la plupart des vampires qui sont dans ce château. D'autres, se nourrissent uniquement du sang des meurtriers, des violeurs. C'était ce que je faisais il y a encore quelques années et aujourd'hui, en sachant ce que tu as vécu, je ne le regrette pas. En les tuant, j'ai sans doute épargné des centaines de jeunes filles comme toi. Enfin, il y a ceux qui répugnent à tuer le moindre être humain et qui pour survivre, se nourrissent uniquement du sang des animaux. On les appelle des vampires végétariens parce qu'ils renient leur régime naturel. Ils ont les yeux dorés et sont à part dans la société vampirique.

Les yeux dorés ? A ces mots, j'ouvris aussitôt les yeux et relevant la tête, le regardai. Oui, il avait bien les yeux dorés. C'était également le cas de Carlisle et de Rosalie. Cela signifiait-il vraiment qu'ils se nourrissaient uniquement d'animaux ? N'était-ce pas simplement un mensonge pour me faire croire que je pouvais leur faire confiance ? Mais si cela était faux, alors pourquoi certains avaient les yeux rouges et d'autres dorés ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait leur différence ? Le vampire me regarda avec attention durant quelques secondes essayant sans doute de deviner si je le croyais ou non. Il ne dût pas voir ce qu'il souhaitait car il fronça les sourcils. Était-ce de l'inquiétude que je lisais dans son regard ? Non, c'était impossible. Il ne me connaissait pas. De plus, aucun vampire ne pouvait s'inquiéter pour un humain. Nous n'étions qu'une banque d'alimentation pour eux, rien d'autre.

\- J'aimerais tellement voir de la vie dans ton regard, souffla t-il.

De la vie ? S'attendait-il réellement à ce que je vive comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si je n'avais pas subi plus d'un an de tortures ? Détournant le regard, mes yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre par laquelle j'avais sauté un peu plus tôt et à nouveau, je regrettais qu'il m'ait rattrapé. J'avais sauté dans l'unique but d'en finir et au lieu de mourir, il avait fallu qu'un nouveau vampire apparaisse. Qu'avais-je donc bien pu faire dans une vie intérieure pour mériter cela ?

On frappa à la porte et je me tendis. Le vampire à mes côtés me reposa sur le canapé et se levant se dirigea vers la porte. J'en profitai pour le détailler. Assez athlétique, il devait mesurer environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Il était habillé d'un simple jean, d'un pull noire dont il avait légèrement remonté les manches et des bottes de cow-boy. Son accent et ses dernières laissaient supposer qu'il venait du sud des Etats-Unis, autrement dit que nous étions du même pays. Pouvait-il me ramener chez moi ? Je fis taire cet espoir avant même qu'il ne naisse en moi. Les vampires étaient des monstres prenant plaisir à faire souffrir les humains. Jamais, aucun d'entre eux ne m'aiderait. Certes, Carlisle, Marcus et Rosalie s'étaient montrés très gentils avec moi depuis qu'il m'avait trouvé dans cette cave sordide mais ils devaient avoir une idée derrière la tête.

\- C'est bon je vais m'en occuper, fit le vampire après avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Tu es sûre Peter ? demanda une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Rosalie. Je peux m'en charger.

Alors ce vampire s'appelait Peter. Alors que j'avais déjà passé de nombreuses minutes seule avec lui, pas une seule fois je ne m'étais demandée comment il s'appelait.

\- Je m'en occupe, Rosalie, répéta t-il en prenant un plateau.

\- Très bien, soupira t-elle.

Le dénommé Peter ferma la porte et je m'empressai de détourner le regard quand il se tourna vers moi. Regardant du côté de la fenêtre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander à nouveau pourquoi je m'étais sentie aussi bien à son toucher et surtout, pourquoi je n'avais pas peur avec lui dans la pièce. Je craignais Carlisle et Marcus malgré toute l'aide qu'ils m'avaient apporté ces dernières semaines et je n'arrivais pas à ressentir la moindre peur en présence de ce vampire que je connaissais depuis à peine deux heures. Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Bella ? m'appela t-il doucement de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, je vis qu'il était assis près de la table où se situait un plateau de nourriture.

\- Tu viens manger ? me demanda t-il.

Avais-je véritablement le choix ? Me levant comme une automate, je me dirigeai vers la table et m'assis à la même place que d'habitude. Non, je n'avais aucune envie de manger mais je redoutais bien trop ce qu'il pourrait me faire si je n'obéissais pas. Il poussa doucement le plateau dans ma direction, m'invitant clairement à commencer et sans même faire attention à ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette, obéis. Il m'observa quelques instants en silence puis murmura :

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi désormais.

Je relevai la tête dans sa direction et croisant son regard, j'eus l'intime conviction qu'il le ferait vraiment.

 _ **Voilà le chapitre est terminé.**_

 _ **L'avez-vous aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ou encore, si vous avez des idées pour la suite :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non vous ne rêvez pas, voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Avant tout, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année. J'espère qu'elle sera emplie de joie, de bonheur, de santé et de réussite. :)**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui me lisent. Je remercie également les personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le précédent chapitre telle que : Vavaamoi , Magdalyn88 , scpotter , 13trinity , N'giie , etc.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Point de vue Bella**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Peter m'avait ''sauvé'', deux semaines qu'il passait tout son temps près de moi. Ils devaient tous s'inquiéter que je retente de mettre fin à mes jours car je n'avais plus eu un seul instant de solitude depuis. Sofia venait avec moi lorsque je devais faire ma toilette, Carlisle venait me voir lorsque je devais subir des soins ou qu'il devait me faire des analyses, Marcus quand je devais manger et Rosalie quand je devais aller me coucher. Le reste du temps – et j'ignorais pourquoi – c'était Peter qui restait à mes côtés.

Etrangement, je me sentais bien plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec les autres, même plus qu'avec Sofia, la seule humaine que je connaissais ici. Cependant, même si je n'avais pas peur en sa présence, la douleur et mon envie de mourir étaient toujours présentes, de même que la méfiance. Ce n'est parce que je me sentais en sécurité avec lui que j'oubliais qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire et que n'importe quel membre de cet espèce était capable de faire preuve d'une très grande cruauté.

Depuis ma tentative de suicide, le docteur Cullen n'avait cessé de me donner des médicaments pour m'aider à dormir. Il craignait que je ne me réveille à nouveau en faisant une crise d'angoisse et que je fasse à nouveau ce qu'il appelait une bêtise. Cependant, même s'il n'avait pas pris la décision de me donner des somnifères, je n'aurais rien pu faire étant donné que chaque nuit Rosalie restait près de moi au cas où. Ou du moins, il me semblait car lorsque je me réveillais, ce n'était plus elle qui était près de moi mais Peter.

Mais étrangement, alors que je sortais doucement de mon sommeil, ce n'est pas Peter que je vis sur le fauteuil non loin de moi mais un vampire que je ne connaissais pas. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que ma respiration s'accélère, de même que les battements de mon cœur. Qui était-ce ? Et surtout que me voulait-il ? Tandis que l'angoisse prenait le dessus sur la plupart de mes émotions, je sentis soudainement le calme m'envahir et compris à qui j'avais affaire. Il s'agissait du vampire capable de ressentir et de contrôler les émotions dont Peter m'avait parlé. A de nombreuses reprises, lorsque Peter avait évoqué les vampires se trouvant ici, il avait évoqué un fameux Jasper qu'il considérait comme son frère. Cependant, même s'ils étaient proches, je n'étais pas autant à l'aise avec lui qu'avec Peter.

\- Bonjour, Bella, dit-il doucement. Tu as bien dormi ?

Ne répondant pas, je détournai rapidement les yeux vers la porte. Étonnamment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander où se trouvait Peter. Cette simple interrogation me perturba énormément. Pourquoi cela m'importait-il ? Même s'il s'était montré doux, attentionné, tendre par moment et gentil avec moi depuis que je l'avais rencontré, il n'en restait pas moins un vampire. Il allait finir par me blesser, par me torturer et par abuser de moi comme les autres l'avaient fait. Même si je me sentais incroyablement bien en sa présence et en sécurité, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie à qui j'avais affaire.

\- Je sais que tu es effrayée, Bella, finit par dire Jasper au bout de quelques secondes en voyant que je ne lui répondais pas. Même si tu ne laisses pas les émotions transparaître sur ton visage, ton cœur te trahit de même que ta respiration. Je comprends que tu le sois, nous le comprenons tous. Après ce que tu as vécu, cela serait étonnant qu'il en soit autrement. Mais Bella, même si tu es effrayée, il faut que tu t'ouvres à nous, que tu te confies. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisses aller mieux.

Pensait-il réellement que je m'ouvrirais à l'un d'entre eux ? Pensait-il réellement que je puisse un jour aller mieux ? Jamais cela ne pourrait se produire. Jamais je ne me confierais à l'un d'entre eux, jamais je ne me confierais à quiconque. Je ne pouvais pas, cela était au dessus de mes forces. Aller mieux ? Comment voulait-il que j'aille mieux après ce que j'avais vécu et dans un château rempli de vampires ?

Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis se lever et se rapprocher de moi, ce qui eut le don d'accélérer encore davantage les battements de mon cœur. A nouveau, je sentis le calme tenter de prendre le calme sur mes émotions mais cette fois-ci, cela ne marcha pas. J'étais beaucoup trop paniquée pour cela.

\- Chut, Bella, ça va, tout va bien, tenta t-il de me rassurer en s'asseyant doucement sur le bord du lit. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais je te promets que tu es en sécurité avec moi.

C'était la première fois que je rencontrais un nouveau vampire sans que Marcus ne soit présent et cela m'inquiétait. Lorsque j'avais vu Carlisle pour la première fois, Marcus avait été là. Pour Rosalie, pareil. Même si je n'avais pas confiance en Marcus vu qu'il était un vampire, le fait qu'il soit là quand d'autres vampires étaient près de moi me rassurait quelque peu. Certes, il n'avait pas été présent quand j'avais revu Peter pour la première fois après qu'il m'ait rattrapé mais avec celui-ci, c'était différent.

Le dénommé Jasper avança doucement sa main et la posa sur la mienne, comme pour me rassurer et à nouveau tenta de m'envoyer une vague de calme. Celle-ci n'eut aucun effet et je le vis froncer les sourcils. Etait-ce la première fois que son don ne fonctionnait pas sur quelqu'un ? Si même lui était incapable de me calmer, cela était bien la preuve que jamais je ne pourrais aller mieux, que seul la mort pouvait m'aider. Plantant son regard dans le mien, je vis l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage.

\- Tes émotions sont si négatives, murmura t-il doucement. Ne penses-tu pas que le seul moyen pour que tu puisses aller mieux, c'est que ceux qui ont osé te faire du mal, à toi mais aussi à Jacob, soient punis ?

A sa question et surtout à la mention de Jacob, je me tendis fortement et ma douleur s'intensifia tandis que des images de sa mort s'imposèrent à mon esprit. Pourquoi l'évoquait-il ? Pourquoi me faisait-il cela ? Me mettant en position fœtale, je me balançai d'avant en arrière. Je revoyais ce monstre aspirait toute la vie qu'il y avait en lui, je revoyais son regard terrifié me fixer, j'entendais à nouveau ses gémissements de douleur.

\- Bella ? s'inquiéta Jasper en tentant de me calmer à l'aide de son don.

\- Pe... Peter, gémis-je difficilement.

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, son nom était sorti de ma bouche. J'ignorais pourquoi mais à cet instant, je savais parfaitement qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir me calmer et à pouvoir faire disparaître ces images de Jacob. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Jasper prononce son prénom ? Rien que l'entendre ravivait les images horribles de sa mort. Ce monstre buvait son sang tandis que l'autre me forçait à regarder en riant. Un sanglot sortit de ma bouche et presque aussitôt, je sentis des bras m'entourer. Sursautant, j'ouvris précipitamment les yeux tout en tentant de me reculer.

\- Du calme, ce n'est que moi, chuchota Peter en resserrant son étreinte.

Jasper avait disparu et seul Peter était désormais présent dans la pièce avec moi. J'ignorais où ce premier était parti mais je m'en fichais car dès que je croisai le regard de Peter, ma panique disparût aussitôt. Certes, la douleur et les images étaient toujours présentes mais je n'avais plus peur. Peter m'attira sur ses genoux et rapidement, je me retrouvai mon visage contre son torse, ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Tout va bien, murmura t-il doucement tandis que j'essayais de calmer mes tremblements.

Une larme glissa le long de ma joue. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Jacob était mort, ils l'avaient tué sans une once de pitié. Son regard me hanterait toujours alors non tout n'allait pas bien. Pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il me semblait des siècles, je me laissai alors véritablement aller à la douleur que je ressentais. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long de mes joues et je ne pus retenir de profonds sanglots. Pourquoi nous avait-il fait ça ? Qu'avions nous bien pu faire pour mériter cela ? Peter releva doucement ma tête et du bout des doigts vint essuyer mes larmes avec douceur. Il planta son regard dans le mien et étrangement, je pus y lire de la souffrance. Souffrait-il de me voir dans cet état ?

\- Parle-moi, chérie, s'il te plaît, souffla t-il tandis que je continuais de sangloter.

\- Il.. il est mort, bégayai-je entre deux sanglots.

\- Jacob ? demanda t-il doucement.

Je me tendis fortement à la mention de son nom et le sentant, Peter me serra à nouveau contre lui tout en me murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Étrangement, je me laissai aller à son étreinte sans aucune peur. Au contraire, sa présence, son odeur et sa voix m'apaisaient. Ses bras autour de moi me donnaient l'agréable impression d'être en sécurité et je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi à pleurer dans ses bras, à écouter ses paroles rassurantes mais lorsqu'enfin je parvins à me calmer, je ne bougeai pas. Non pas parce que je craignais qu'il s'en prenne à moi si je le faisais, mais parce que pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, j'étais bien. J'étais tellement à l'aise dans ses bras que je ne voulais pas les quitter. Certes, cela était sans doute une manipulation de sa part, un moyen pour mieux m'atteindre dans le futur mais je m'en fichais. Pour le moment, je voulais juste profiter de ce sentiment d'apaisement que l'on m'avait depuis bien trop longtemps retiré.

\- Tu l'aimais beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? finit par demander Peter au bout de longues minutes de silence.

A sa question, je me tendis légèrement et me calmai presque de suite lorsque Peter vint doucement caresser mes cheveux. D'ordinaire, j'aurais gardé le silence mais là, à cet instant précis, j'avais comme le besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. Peter s'était montré tellement doux, tellement tendre avec moi cette dernière semaine que je ne me voyais pas ne pas répondre.

\- Oui, murmurai-je au bout de quelques secondes. Il n'était pas seulement mon petit-ami, il était aussi mon meilleur ami.

\- Tu as grandi avec lui ?

J'hochai doucement la tête. Le père de Jacob était le meilleur ami de mon père. Nous avions été élevé pratiquement ensemble. Lorsque la mère de Jacob était décédée, cela nous avait encore davantage rapproché. Je l'avais épaulé durant cette période comme il m'avait épaulé toute ma vie. Même si j'avais eu d'autres amis, l'amitié que je leur portais n'était rien comparé à celle que je portais à Jake. Je l'avais aimé tellement fort que cela ne disparaîtrait jamais. Même s'il était mort, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Un frisson me parcourut à cette pensée.

Peter dû croire que j'avais froid car il m'allongea doucement sur le lit, remonta la couette sur moi puis vint s'allonger à mes côtés. J'aurais dû être effrayée qu'un vampire soit allongé dans le même lit que moi mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peter ne me ferait aucun mal, j'en étais persuadée. Il appuya sa tête sur un bras et vint doucement caresser ma joue tandis que nos regards se soudaient une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? finit-il par demander et je sus aussitôt de quoi il parlait.

\- Ils l'ont tué, murmurai-je doucement après quelques secondes d'hésitation. On ne faisait rien et pourtant, ils l'ont tué... On était en train de se promener, comme on le faisait souvent. Ils sont apparus d'un coup. Au début je n'ai pas compris.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourut tandis qu'une larme coula le long de ma joue.

\- Au début, ils nous ont observé en silence, continuai-je en chuchotant. Leurs regards étaient davantage braqué sur moi, c'est sans doute pour ça que Jacob m'avait caché derrière lui... Il … il a essayé de me protéger mais il n'a rien pu faire. L'un des hommes s'est jeté sur lui tandis que l'autre m'a tiré contre lui, me tenant brutalement pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Ils ont tué Jacob sous mes yeux, s'abreuvant de son sang tandis que je les suppliais en pleurant de le laisser tranquille, ce qui les faisait rire. J-Jacob a murmuré qu'il m'aimait et j'ai vu la vie quitter son corps. L'homme qui le tenait a fini par le lâcher et son corps inanimé a atterri au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Je frémis sous ce souvenir et Peter se rapprocha doucement de moi, venant lentement essuyer les larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux.

\- Ils... ils m'ont forcé à regarder, pleurai-je.

\- Je sais, chuchota t-il.

\- Ils... ils n'ont pas arrêté de me raconter la scène. J'ai sans cesse les images de ce moment qui se bousculent dans ma tête, sanglotai-je. J'aimerais les faire disparaître mais je n'y arrive pas.

Peter vint doucement poser son front contre le mien, tout en prenant doucement l'une de mes mains dans la sienne et en l'amenant à sa bouche. Il déposa un léger baiser sur celle-ci me faisant frissonner puis chuchota :

\- Je te promets que je le vengerai et que je ferai disparaître ces images de ton esprit, d'accord ? Mais pour ça, il faut que tu continues de t'ouvrir à moi. Si tu ne veux pas parler aux autres, ce n'est pas grave mais ouvre-toi avec moi. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je préférerai milles fois me faire brûler sur un bûcher plutôt que de te faire le moindre mal. Tu me crois j'espère ?

Je détournai le regard et gardai quelques instants le silence, réfléchissant à sa question. Ce n'est que lorsque je compris qu'il avait déjà gagné ma confiance que je murmurai doucement en relevant les yeux :

\- Oui, je te crois.

 _ **FIN DU CHAPITRE NEUF**_

 _ **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Bella s'ouvre enfin un peu. Cela va t-il continuer à votre avis ? :)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici le dixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres ! :)**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent, qui me lisent et aussi ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur le précédent chapitre : N'giie , larosesurleau , gaellezjey , Grazie , 13trinity , Magdalyn88 , BellaMcCarthy , Morgane93 , Vavaamoi , scpotter , cyntia3062**_

 _ **Vous savoir de plus en plus nombreux au fil du temps me fait chaud au cœur ! J'aime voir que ce que j'imagine plaît à d'autres personnes :) Alors merci beaucoup :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 10**

 _« Je détournai le regard et gardai quelques instants le silence, réfléchissant à sa question. Ce n'est que lorsque je compris qu'il avait déjà gagné ma confiance que je murmurai doucement en relevant les yeux :_

 _\- Oui, je te crois. »_

J'allais sans doute le regretter. Il finirait sans doute par me faire du mal lui aussi mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Tout en moi me criait que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui, bien au contraire. Après cette discussion avec Peter, Sofia m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'aida à faire ma toilette. J'aurais très bien pu le faire toute seule mais Marcus craignait que je tente de mettre fin à mes jours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Après m'être lavée et habillée, Sofia me reconduisit dans ma chambre où je trouvai Peter et Jasper en grande discussion. Mon regard se posa à peine sur ce dernier que mon cœur s'accéléra. En m'entendant, ils tournèrent tout deux la tête vers moi et me voyant, Peter s'approcha tandis que Sofia quittait la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Bella, s'excusa Jasper. Je ne l'aurais pas mentionné si j'avais su que cela te faisait souffrir.

Je détournai rapidement le regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'un vampire s'excusait auprès de moi. Peter prit doucement ma main et me demanda de le suivre. Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte et qu'il l'ouvrit. Voulait-il qu'on sorte dans le château ? Mon cœur s'accéléra à la seule idée d'être au milieu de plein de vampires. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'on sorte ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? Une vague de calme m'atteignit et tenta de prendre le dessus sur la peur qui grandissait en moi. Tournant la tête vers Jasper qui était juste derrière nous, je compris qu'à nouveau il essayait de manipuler ce que je ressentais ou plus précisément de me calmer.

\- Chérie, regarde-moi, fit Peter en sentant ma panique.

Levant les yeux, je croisai son regard et frissonnai.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il doucement en venant caresser ma joue. Je ne laisserai personne s'approcher de toi sans ta permission, d'accord ?

J'hochai doucement la tête et passant un bras autour de la taille, il me guida dans le couloir. Les deux vampires postés devant la porte nous suivirent et je compris que j'avais eu raison lorsque j'avais pensé qu'ils me surveillaient. Jasper nous suivit également et alors que nous avancions, lui et Peter entamèrent une discussion. Je n'aurais pu dire quel en était le sujet car je ne les écoutais pas, étant bien trop concentrée sur l'endroit où Peter m'emmenait. Nous empruntâmes divers couloirs et dans l'un d'entre eux, je pus remarquer la présence de la vampire blonde qui avait aidé Marcus à me sortir de la cave où j'étais enfermée. Quand elle vit que je la regardais, elle se baissa légèrement comme pour me saluer, ce qui eut le don de me perturber. Depuis quand les vampires saluaient-ils les humains ?

Plus nous avançâmes dans les dédales du château, plus le nombre de vampires augmentaient. Chaque vampire que nous croisions me regardait avec insistance et cela avait le don de m'effrayer. Où Peter m'emmenait-il ? Et pourquoi le faisait-il ? Plus les minutes passaient plus ma panique s'accentuait. Peter dût le sentir car il accentua sa prise sur ma taille. Jasper tenta de me calmer avec l'aide de son don mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

\- Peter, on devrait peut être se dépêcher, fit Jasper en me lançant un coup d'oeil significatif.

Peter me regarda quelques instants et je vis l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage. S'arrêtant, il garda un bras autour de ma taille et vint doucement caresser ma joue.

\- Je vais te prendre dans mes bras et t'emmener rapidement là où je veux t'emmener d'accord ? murmura t-il. Cela ira plus vite.

Complètement tétanisée face à la présence de plusieurs vampires autour de moi, je ne répondis pas. Voyant cela, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et passant un bras sous mes jambes et l'autre dans mon dos, il me conseilla de fermer les yeux. Evidemment, j'obéis aussitôt. Cachant mon visage dans son cou, je fermai les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il allait bouger à vitesse vampirique. J'avais fait quelques fois l'expérience de cette vitesse avec mes ravisseurs et je savais parfaitement que je ne la supporterais pas si je n'avais pas les yeux fermés. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je sentis Peter bouger et serrai mes doigts autour de sa chemise, terrifiée. Il allait à une telle vitesse que cela en était effrayant.

Alors qu'il venait à peine de bouger, je le sentis s'arrêter mais ne rouvris pas les yeux, complètement perturbée par la vitesse dont il avait fait preuve. J'ignorais où j'étais mais je m'en fichais. J'étais tellement effrayée que je ne parvenais à penser avec cohérence. Qu'allait-on me faire ? La dernière fois qu'on m'avait emmené de cette manière, mes kidnappeurs s'étaient amusés à me torturer pendant des heures. Un frisson me parcourut à cette pensée et entendant des voix autour de moi, je serrai davantage la chemise de Peter.

\- Tout va bien mon cœur, fit doucement Peter. Tu es en sécurité.

Une main se posa sur mon bras et je sursautai, sachant très bien qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Peter.

-Tout va bien, Bella, ce n'est que nous, murmura une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Marcus. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

N'osant pas désobéir, je fis ce qu'il me demandait avec appréhension. Mon regard tomba directement sur Marcus qui m'observait avec ce qui me semblait être de l'inquiétude. Tournant la tête, je remarquai la présence de Jasper, de Carlisle ainsi que de Rosalie. J'aurais préféré que ce soit les seuls présents dans la pièce mais malheureusement d'autres vampires apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Ma respiration s'accéléra, de même que les battements de mon cœur. Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? Avais-je eu raison ? Leur but était-il réellement de gagner ma confiance pour mieux me briser ? Au fil du temps, l'espoir d'être enfin réellement en sécurité avait grandi en moi et je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant.

\- Tu peux tenir debout ? me demanda Marcus.

J'hochai doucement la tête et Peter me remit avec délicatesse sur mes deux jambes. Alors que je pensais qu'il se reculerait, il n'en fit rien. Entourant ses bras autour de ma taille, il m'attira doucement contre lui, collant son torse contre mon dos. Sa proximité me calma légèrement, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il ne m'avait pas manipulé lui aussi. I peine une heure je lui disais que j'avais confiance en lui et là, il m'emmenait voir d'autres vampires. J'avais cette désagréable impression d'avoir été trahi et je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas accordé autant d'importance aux actes d'un homme que je connaissais à peine et surtout d'un vampire. Mon sang se glaça lorsque je remarquai que pour la première fois, je voyais un vampire non plus comme un monstre mais comme un homme à part entière.

\- Ne pense pas ça, Bella, dit Jasper en s'approchant doucement de moi. Il ne t'a pas trahi. Tu peux réellement avoir confiance en lui.

Je sentis Peter se tendre face aux paroles de son meilleur ami et m'empressai de détourner le regard de Jasper. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit capable de ressentir les émotions ?

\- Bella, m'interpella Marcus. Laisse-moi te présenter les autres membres du clan Cullen.

Il me tendit sa main et ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si je ne la prenais pas, je posai ma main dans la sienne et le laissai m'entraîner vers des vampires que je ne connaissais pas. Cela obligea Peter à me lâcher et ma panique s'intensifia aussitôt. Jasper tenta à nouveau de me calmer mais cela ne servit à rien. C'était comme si les émotions qu'il m'envoyait glisser sur moi sans m'atteindre. Nous nous approchâmes de Rosalie qui était dans les bras d'un grand vampire brun très musclé. Son allure d'armoire à glace me fit instantanément peur et il me fallut me concentrer pour ne pas laisser la panique prendre le dessus sur mon corps.

\- Bella, je te présente mon compagnon, Emmett, fit Rosalie avec un petit sourire. C'est de lui dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

Alors Emmett ressemblait à ça ? Quand Rosalie m'avait expliqué qu'après son viol, un homme était parvenu à lui montrer que l'amour existait, à lui redonner goût à la vie, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi impressionnant. Il me fit un petit sourire puis Marcus me présenta deux autres vampires. La première avait les cheveux châtains, un visage où rayonner la joie mais surtout l'amour. Marcus me la présenta comme étant la compagne de Carlisle, Esmée. La deuxième quant à elle avait les cheveux bruns courts coupés en pics. La première image que j'eus d'elle fut qu'elle ressemblait à un lutin. Jasper me dit qu'elle s'appelait Alice et que c'était l'amour de sa vie. Enfin, Marcus me présenta à un vampire du nom d'Edward. Ses cheveux cuivrés partaient dans tous les sens et il me fit un léger sourire, malgré son visage crispé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte que le clan des Cullen comportait sept membres. S'il leur prenait l'envie de me faire du mal alors je n'étais pas sûre d'en réchapper vivante. Un frisson me parcourut à cette pensée. Mon regard s'attarda un instant sur eux et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que je remarquai qu'ils avaient tous les yeux dorés. Cela me rassura quelque peu, même si ma panique était toujours là.

Tournant la tête vers Peter, je remarquai qu'il était appuyé contre un mur à quelques mètres de nous et qu'il observait le moindre de mes mouvements avec un visage fermé. C'était bien la première fois que son visage était dénué d'expression. M'inquiétant, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un pas dans sa direction et Marcus lâcha ma main. Inquiète qu'il ait mal pris mon mouvement, ma peur s'accentua et je baissai la tête.

\- Si tu veux le rejoindre, vas-y Bella, me rassura Marcus en relevant doucement mon menton. Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission. Tu es libre de tes mouvements.

Disait-il vrai ou cela était-ce un piège ? Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je tournai la tête vers Peter mais ne bougeai pas. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait mais cela m'inquiétait. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi figé, son visage vide d'émotions.

\- Il dit la vérité, Bella, fit Jasper en posant une main dans mon dos. Tu peux aller le voir.

Tournant la tête vers Jasper, je croisai son regard et me faisant un sourire rassurant, il m'encouragea à aller voir son ami. Je fis alors la seule chose dont j'avais envie depuis quelques minutes. M'avançant doucement vers Peter tout en le regardant, je m'arrêtai à un mètre de lui ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devais-je lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ou attendre qu'il m'en parle par lui-même ? Je ne sais pourquoi mais le voir aussi près mais si loin à la fois me serra le cœur. Étrangement, j'aurais aimé qu'il fasse comme d'ordinaire et me prenne dans ses bras. Cette distance me faisait bizarrement souffrir et je n'aurais su dire pourquoi.

\- Peter, soufflai-je doucement.

Son regard s'emplit d'une émotion que je n'aurais su décrire et il me tendit une main. M'approchant davantage, je la pris et il m'attira dans son étreinte glacée. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, tandis que son autre main vint caresser mes cheveux me serrant contre lui. Son contact m'apaisa aussitôt et toute la panique que j'avais pu ressentir ces dernières minutes s'évanouit pour laisser place au bien-être.

\- Ne doute jamais de moi, Bella, s'il te plaît, chuchota t-il à mon oreille.

La culpabilité m'étreignit aussitôt en comprenant qu'il s'était fermé par ma faute et pour la première fois, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille l'enlaçant à mon tour.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

\- Ce n'est rien, fit-il doucement en me relevant la tête et en plantant son regard dans le mien. Jamais je ne te trahirais Bella. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'avoir à le faire.

Il vint déposer un doux baiser sur mon front et à nouveau, je me blottis dans ses bras. Collant mon visage contre son cou, je fermai les yeux savourant son étreinte. Je ne connaissais Peter que depuis deux semaines et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que les choses étaient en train de changer. Je ne sais comment mais Peter était en train de me guérir. Lorsque je m'observais dans le miroir de la salle de bain, mon regard semblait moins mort. Non pas qu'il ne l'était plus, mais il l'était beaucoup moins. Peter avait cette incroyable capacité à me faire me sentir bien. Parviendrait-il à me réparer entièrement ? J'en doutais. Ce que j'avais vécu était bien trop grave pour que je puisse m'en remettre un jour.

\- Bella ? m'appela Marcus.

Lâchant Peter, je me retournai pour le regarder tandis que Peter enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille, collant son torse contre mon dos.

\- Il faut que tu saches que certains vampires peuvent avoir un don, m'expliqua t-il. C'est le cas de Jasper qui comme tu le sais, peut ressentir et contrôler les émotions. Alice, elle, peut voir l'avenir. Peter , quand à lui, a certaines intuitions qui s'avèrent exactes. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui lui a permis de te sauver quand tu as tenté de te suicider. Edward, lui, a le don de lire dans les pensées. Mais rassure-toi, il n'a pas accès aux tiennes.

Cette dernière phrase me rassura. Les vampires m'avaient déjà tout volé. La seule chose qui me restait c'était l'entière liberté de mes pensées. Si Edward n'était pas capable de lire dans mes pensées alors cela ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Marcus s'approcha doucement de moi et prenant l'une de mes mains, me demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça t'embêterait que mon frère Aro essaye à son tour ? Il a le même don qu'Edward mais pour avoir accès aux pensées, il doit toucher la personne.

Je me tendis à sa question et mon cœur loupa un battement. Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix avoir accès à ce que je pensais ? Non, je ne voulais pas !

\- Au moins, ça nous permettrait de connaître l'identité de tes agresseurs, Bella, tenta de me convaincre Carlisle.

Mon corps fut secoué de tremblements à la simple idée qu'ils découvrent leurs noms. Ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ne devaient pas savoir. Ils me feraient payer le fait d'avoir divulgué leurs noms, ils me feraient encore plus de mal que d'ordinaire.

 _« Si un jour tu sors d'ici, ne t'avise pas de prononcer nos prénoms ou tu le paieras très cher, princesse. Nous te briserons les os et attendrons qu'ils se soient ressoudés pour les briser à nouveau. »_

Cette phrase résonna à mes oreilles comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés juste à côté de moi. Mon cœur loupa un nouveau battement et je sentis mes jambes me lâcher. Heureusement, Peter me rattrapa aussitôt et alors qu'il me tenait fermement contre lui, je levai les yeux dans sa direction. Etrangement, ses lèvres bougeaient mais je ne parvenais pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. C'était comme si j'étais déconnectée du présent. Ma vue se brouilla et je fus soudain ensevelie par le néant.

 _ **FIN DU DIXIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **A très bientôt ! ^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Après plusieurs jours d'attente, voici le chapitre 11 ! J'espère qu'il respectera vos attentes ! :)**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, me suivent au quotidien. Je sais que je le dis souvent mais ça me rend vraiment heureuse de vous savoir aussi intéressé par ce que j'écris :) Merci également à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le précédent chapitre. J'adore toujours autant lire ce que vous m'écrivez alors n'hésitez pas à continuer ^^**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 11**

 _«_ _Cette phrase résonna à mes oreilles comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés juste à côté de moi. Mon cœur loupa un nouveau battement et je sentis mes jambes me lâcher. Heureusement, Peter me rattrapa aussitôt et alors qu'il me tenait fermement contre lui, je levai les yeux dans sa direction._ _Étrangement_ _, ses lèvres bougeaient mais je ne parvenais pas à entendre ce qu'il disait._ _C'était comme si j'étais déconnectée du présent._ _Ma vue se brouilla et je fus soudain ensevelie par le néant. »_

\- Bella ? Mon cœur, tu m'entends ?

Des voix me parvenaient mais elles semblaient tellement éloignées que je doutais réellement de leur existence. J'ignorais si je rêvais ou si peu à peu le néant s'éloignait laissant ma conscience reprendre le dessus. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi m'étais-je évanouie ? J'avais tellement du mal à organiser mes pensées que je me demandais si je ne m'étais pas cognée en m'évanouissant. Mais ce, ne pouvait être le cas. Peter avait sans doute dû me rattraper.

\- Ma chérie, s'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux.

Cette voix... Elle m'apportait un tel sentiment de sécurité, de confort qu'elle me sortit peu à peu de ce trouble dans lequel j'étais tombée. Ouvrant avec difficulté les yeux, je mis un instant à comprendre que j'étais allongée sur le sol.

\- Pe..Peter, murmurai-je difficilement.

\- Je suis là, Bella, répondit-il.

Au son de sa voix, j'eus l'impression qu'il était à une centaine de mètre de moi. Je l'entendais comme s'il me parlait à travers une porte et cela m'angoissa. Ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, mon cœur s'accéléra face à la vision que j'avais devant moi. Une sorte de barrière opaque m'entourait, me donnant une vision brouillée de ce qu'il y avait en dehors de celui-ci. J'ignorais ce qui avait créé cette barrière, j'ignorais qui l'avait fait et cela m'effrayait. Cela m'inquiétait d'autant plus que j'avais l'impression que cette barrière absorbait toute mes forces.

\- Pe..Peter ? appelai-je avec peur tandis que mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer sous la fatigue que je ressentais.

\- Tout va bien, Bella, tu es en sécurité, dit-il doucement. Tu peux enlever ton bouclier.

Mon bouclier ? De quoi parlait-il ? Je n'avais aucun bouclier. A moins que... Etait-ce moi qui déclenchait cette barrière qui m'entourait ? Etait-ce cela que Peter appelait bouclier ? Frissonnant, je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux sans succès. J'étais si fatiguée qu'au fil des minutes je me sentis peu à peu glisser à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

\- Il ne te touchera pas Bella, continua t-il. Je te le promets. Si tu ne le veux pas, il ne te touchera pas. Je l'en empêcherai je te le promets.

Je me souvins alors de la raison de mon évanouissement et me tendis. Marcus avait voulu qu'Aro me touche pour avoir accès à mes pensées et me souvenant des menaces de mes ravisseurs, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de paniquer. Mais étrangement, au lieu de me remettre à paniquer en me souvenant de cela, les paroles de Peter me rassurèrent. S'il me promettait de l'empêcher de me toucher alors je le croyais. Oui je croyais en Peter même s'il était un vampire. J'avais beau ne pas le connaître depuis très longtemps, j'avais tout de même confiance en lui. Soudain, je compris que la barrière avait disparu lorsque des mains se posèrent sur mon visage. Ce fut la dernière chose que je sentis avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

 **Point de vue Peter**

Posant mes mains sur mon visage, je murmurai doucement son prénom, espérant qu'elle me répondrait, mais je compris rapidement qu'à nouveau elle s'était évanouie.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura doucement Rosalie.

La prenant doucement dans mes bras, je me relevai tout en la gardant contre moi. Les battements de son cœur étaient si lents que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant que pour la première fois, je souhaitais qu'elle devienne l'une des notre. Son statut d'humaine la rendait si faible, si vulnérable que je ne pouvais passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes sans angoisser à l'idée qu'elle soit blessée. Si elle devenait un vampire alors je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ignore comment mais son don s'est déclenché pour la protéger, finit par répondre Carlisle au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Jasper. Seuls les vampires peuvent se servir de leur don !

\- Mais pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'elle vient de faire, murmurai-je tout en observant le visage assoupi de ma douce. A peine, avons-nous parlé de lire dans ses pensées que cette barrière s'est dressée autour d'elle pour nous empêcher de l'approcher.

\- Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas déclenchée face à ses agresseurs ? demanda tristement Rosalie. Elle n'aurait pas eu à vivre tout cela.

Elle avait raison. Si le bouclier de Bella s'était déclenchée dès que ses vampires l'avaient trouvé alors elle ne serait pas dans cet état aujourd'hui. Elle n'aurait pas été torturé, violé par ces monstres pendant tout ce temps. Je frémis à cette pensée et ne pus empêcher la colère de monter en moi. Si son bouclier s'était déclenché maintenant, je n'y voyais que deux raisons possibles : soit elle refusait de perdre la seule chose que personne n'avait pu lui retirer jusqu'alors c'est à dire la liberté de ses pensées , soit elle craignait qu'on découvre le nom de ses monstres et qu'ils la retrouvent ensuite pour la punir. Dans tous les cas, son bouclier s'était déclenchée pour la préserver. D'un côté, j'étais rassuré de par ce fait car j'avais rapidement pu constater que son bouclier était autant physique que mental étant donné que Jasper n'avait plus eu accès à ses émotions une fois son bouclier en place mais d'un autre côté, j'espérais qu'il ne se déclencherait plus pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il lui absorbait trop d'énergie. Aucun humain n'était capable de résister longtemps à cela. Son cœur finirait par lâcher face à la puissance que demander son bouclier et c'était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

\- Aro pourrait essayer de lire dans ses pensées pendant qu'elle est évanouie, proposa Edward. Même s'il n'y est pas parvenu lorsqu'elle dormait, actuellement elle est dans un tel état d'inconscience que cela pourrait fonctionnait.

\- Hors de question, grognai-je.

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans ma direction, certains avec étonnement d'autre avec compréhension.

\- Bella ne le veut pas alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous laisser faire, grondai-je.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, accepta Marcus. Bella est ta compagne alors à toi de décider ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.

\- Sa compagne ? s'étonna Rosalie.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres face à ce que venait de dire Marcus. Désormais, tout le monde était au courant du lien que Bella et moi partagions et il en était mieux ainsi. Même si elle ne risquait rien étant la petite fille d'un des chefs de notre société vampirique, il était mieux qu'on sache qu'elle avait également un compagnon et que donc personne ne pourrait s'en approcher. Bella était mienne et je tuerais quiconque essayerait de me l'enlever ou de lui faire du mal.

\- Marcus, commença Jasper au bout de quelques secondes, si vraiment vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour votre petite-fille, alors il faut qu'elle quitte le château.

\- Hors de question ! répliqua t-il rapidement. Elle est en sécurité ici.

\- Certes, reconnut l'empathe. Mais jamais elle ne se remettra de ce qu'elle a vécu si elle reste ici. Elle est déjà terrifiée quand elle est dans sa chambre alors je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'elle ressent quand un vampire est près d'elle ou quand on la fait traverser les couloirs comme tout à l'heure. La présence d'autant de vampires la terrifie tellement que j'ai du mal à rester debout quand ses émotions me frappent. Les seuls moment où cette peur diminue c'est quand Peter est près d'elle et encore ! Même avec lui, sa peur est toujours là, sous-jacente.

\- Jasper a raison, Marcus, soupirai-je. Bella est effrayée. Elle a été quelque peu rassurée en apprenant que les vampires aux yeux dorés ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux mais jamais elle ne se sentira entièrement en sécurité en vivant avec des vampires ayant un régime normal.

Le seul moyen pour que Bella puisse un jour redevenir celle qu'elle était avant de subir toutes ses monstruosités était de lui redonner un semblant de vie normale. Elle devait recommencer à se déplacer où bon lui semble en dehors de ses appartements, elle devait avoir le droit d'aller se promener si elle le désirait. Si elle voulait recommencer à suivre des études, alors on devait lui en donner l'opportunité. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Carlisle dit alors :

\- Mon ami, Jasper et Peter ont raison. Bella mérite de vivre une vie comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge et cela est impossible ici. Oui, elle guérit physiquement mais elle ne guérira pas psychologiquement dans cet endroit. Je suis prêt à la prendre en charge. Elle vivra avec ma famille, son compagnon et moi.

\- Nous la protégerons, Marcus, enchaîna Esmée, l'épouse de Carlisle.

\- Je surveillerais son avenir et vous tiendrez au courant si elle court le moindre danger, ajouta Alice.

\- Vous êtes tous prêts à l'aider ? m'étonnai-je en resserrant légèrement ma prise sur Bella.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Rosalie. Personne ne mérite de subir ce qu'elle a subit et si on peut l'aider à surmonter cela alors c'est avec plaisir que nous le ferons. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de ta compagne.

\- Jasper te considère comme son propre frère, continua son époux Emmett. Donc tu fais parti de la famille Peter. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il me fit un sourire à la fin de sa tirade et observant le reste de sa famille, je compris qu'il disait vrai. Depuis ma transformation, pas une seule fois je n'avais eu l'impression d'appartenir réellement à un clan mais apparemment, les Cullen me considéraient déjà tous comme faisant parti du leur, ou du moins presque tous. Edward, lui, ne semblait pas ravi de cette idée.

\- Bella sera en sécurité avec nous, dis-je en me tournant vers Marcus.

\- Je n'en doute pas, soupira t-il en allant s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude, mon vieil ami, compatit Carlisle en s'avançant vers lui. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour la retrouver et pour l'aider à aller mieux, c'est normal que tu ais peur de la laisser sortir d'ici. Mais pense à elle. Si tu veux un jour la voir épanouie, c'est la seule solution. Et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, quand elle ira mieux, elle souhaitera devenir l'une des notre.

Je doutais que cela arrive un jour mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il ait raison. S'il y avait bien une chose que je désirais le plus au monde , en dehors de voir ma compagne heureuse et épanouie, c'était de passer mon éternité à ses côtés.

\- Très bien, finit par accepter Marcus au bout de quelques minutes. Si Bella est d'accord alors j'accepte mais à plusieurs conditions.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, acceptai-je.

\- Je veux pouvoir lui rendre visite tous les trois mois, des comptes-rendus de ce qu'elle fait toutes les semaines et surtout que vous fassiez bien attention à elle.

 **Point de vue Bella**

Une main caressa doucement ma joue et c'est sans doute ce qui me réveilla. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je remarquai que j'étais allongée dans mon lit. Relevant doucement le regard, je remarquai que Peter était allongé à côté de moi, m'observant avec ce qui me semblait être de la tendresse. Il vint à nouveau me caresser la joue et je frissonnai face à ce geste empli de douceur.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda t-il faiblement.

J'haussai les épaules. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ?

\- Bella, je dois te parler de quelque chose, finit-il par dire au bout de quelques minutes de silence à nous observer.

Mon corps se tendit, craignant ce qu'il allait me dire. Allait-il partir ? Allait-il m'annoncer qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre la route ? Allait-il m'abandonner ici aux mains de tous ses vampires ? Il dût percevoir l'accélération de mon cœur car il se rapprocha doucement et vint entremêler ses doigts aux miens.

\- Tout va bien, tenta t-il de m'apaiser. Calme-toi.

\- Tu veux partir ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander avec une petite voix.

\- Oui, je pense que ce serait bien.

Mon cœur s'accéléra encore davantage à sa réponse et je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec ses vampires qui, j'en étais sûre, finirais par me faire du mal d'une manière ou une autre. Peter écarquilla les yeux face à ma réaction et s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Laisse-moi terminer, mon cœur. Je ne veux pas te laisser ici, bien au contraire. Que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec les Cullen et moi ?

Que disait-il ? Etait-il sérieux ? Jamais, Marcus n'accepterait de me laisser partir avec lui. Il avait beau dire que j'étais libre de mes mouvements, je savais parfaitement que je n'avais en aucun cas le droit de quitter ce château. De plus, m'ayant sorti de la cave, c'était à lui que j'appartenais désormais. Il me ferait sans doute payer le seul fait d'avoir osé imaginer partir. Ayant du mal à respirer face à l'annonce que venait de faire Peter, je me redressai doucement et aussitôt Peter, se retrouva assis à mes côtés, une main dans mon dos.

\- Tout va bien, répéta t-il à nouveau. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais tout à fait.

\- Je... je ne peux pas, murmurai-je en mettant mes mains sur mon visage. Je... je n'ai pas le droit.

\- Bien sûr que si, Bella, me contredit doucement Peter. Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble, personne ne s'y opposera je te le promets. Marcus est d'accord pour que tu viennes avec nous si tu le souhaites. C'est sur toi que repose cette décision désormais. Si tu veux quitter ce château, alors tu n'as qu'à dire oui et je t'emmène sur le champ.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'espoir se glissa silencieusement en moi. Si Peter m'affirmait que Marcus était d'accord alors je le croyais. J'avais pendant si longtemps espérer être libre, ne plus être enfermée dans un endroit où je ne voulais pas être que cette proposition provoquait en moi un espoir inimaginable. Même si Marcus m'avait affirmé que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais et me déplacer où je le désirais, je n'en étais pas moins prisonnière de ce château alors savoir que j'étais autorisée à le quitter me donnait pour la première fois ce sentiment d'être libre. Même si j'ignorais où les Cullen et Peter voulaient m'emmener, je savais parfaitement qu'ils ne me feraient aucun mal. De une, Peter les en empêcherait et de deux, j'avais pu constater qu'ils suivaient tous un régime végétarien. De plus, suite à ce que Rosalie avait vécu, elle les empêcherait de s'en prendre à moi de cette façon. Du moins je l'espérais.

Une larme glissa lentement le long de ma joue quand je tournai la tête vers Peter, croisant son regard.

\- Oui, murmurai-je. Emmène moi avec toi.

 _ **FIN DU ONZIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos avis :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non vous ne rêvez pas, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente entre chaque chapitre mais ayant entamé mon deuxième semestre, je n'ai pas le temps nécessaire pour poursuivre ma fanfiction et donc publier les chapitres aussi souvent qu'avant.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, qui me lisent et également toutes celles qui ont laissées des reviews sur le précédent chapitre comme : nekokirei , BellaMcCarthy , Grazie , Morgane93 , N'giie , larosesurleau , 13trinity , PierceOlivera ! Je prends toujours autant plaisir à lire ce que vous m'écrivez :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

 **Chapitre 12**

 _« Une larme glissa lentement le long de ma joue quand je tournai la tête vers Peter, croisant son regard._

 _\- Oui, murmurai-je. Emmène moi avec toi. »_

Une semaine était passée depuis la proposition de Peter. Une longue semaine durant laquelle les Cullen, excepté Carlisle, était reparti aux Etats-Unis pour préparer notre venue. En effet, Peter m'avait expliqué que nous partions vivre avec les Cullen dans mon pays d'origine et qu'ils s'occuperaient de moi. Marcus avait apparemment accepté que je quitte le château car il pensait que cela m'aiderait à aller mieux moralement. J'aurais aimé lui dire que cela ne serait jamais le cas et ce peu importe l'endroit où je serais, mais je désirais tellement quitter cet endroit empli de vampire que j'avais préféré ne rien dire.

Pendant ces quelques jours, Marcus était resté près de moi. Il disait vouloir passer du temps avec moi avant que je ne m'en aille. A ma grande surprise, pas une seule fois il ne m'ordonna de rester au château. Cependant, il avait semblé tellement affecté par mon départ que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me demandais si je ne m'étais pas trompée à son sujet et si comme Peter il était quelqu'un de bien. Car oui, même s'il m'avait sorti de l'enfer dans lequel je me trouvais, même s'il s'était montré protecteur et attentionné envers moi, j'avais continué de me méfier de lui et de tous les autres. Après tout, ils étaient des vampires. Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en eux alors que deux vampires m'avaient torturé pendant autant de temps ?

Peter posa doucement sa main sur la mienne et tournant la tête, je remarquai qu'il m'observait avec inquiétude. Il n'avait pas arrêté de m'observer de cette manière depuis que nous étions montés dans l'avion à Volterra et encore plus, lorsque nous avions atterri sur le territoire américain. Me retrouver sur le sol où j'étais née m'avait apporté un sentiment de soulagement que je n'aurais pas cru ressentir. Rapidement, ce sentiment de soulagement s'était dissipé lorsque j'avais vu à la sortie de l'aéroport les Cullen à côté de deux voitures différentes. Rosalie était directement venue vers moi tandis que Carlisle avait rejoint son épouse et que Peter parlait avec Jasper. Voir autant de vampires autour de moi avait fait renaître en moi ce sentiment de peur qui avait disparu depuis que nous étions montés dans l'avion avec Peter et Carlisle et Jasper le sentant nous avait proposé de nous mettre en route.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans une voiture avec Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Peter. Tandis que Jasper et Alice étaient à l'avant, Peter était entre moi et Rosalie ce qui me permettait d'observer le paysage. Dans l'avion, j'avais appris que les Cullen habitaient Rassberg, une ville du même style que Forks , c'est à dire qu'elle se composait en majorité de bois, qu'il y pleuvait pratiquement tous les jours de l'année et que la population était très faible. Ce climat me rappellerait sans doute la ville où j'avais grandi. J'espérais seulement que cela ne me rappellerait que de bons souvenirs...

M'éloignant de la fenêtre, je vins doucement poser ma tête contre l'épaule de Peter et fermai les yeux tout en lui disant que tout allait bien. Il faisait déjà tellement pour moi que je ne voulais en aucun cas l'inquiéter davantage. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'on avait voulu qu'Aro me touche pour lire dans mes pensées, Peter était encore plus protecteur envers moi. Il ne cessait d'observer le moindre de mes gestes, la moindre de mes expressions, craignant sans doute de me voir m'effondrer comme quelques jours auparavant.

\- Voilà, nous sommes arrivées, finit par dire Alice au bout de quelques minutes.

Rouvrant les yeux, je remarquai alors que Jasper venait de se garer à côté de la voiture de Carlisle, devant une grande villa blanche. Sortant de la voiture, Jasper vint m'ouvrir la portière et après avoir lancé un regard à Peter, je sortis à mon tour. La villa se situait en plein cœur de la forêt et je constatais rapidement que seul un sentier permettait de la rejoindre. Complètement absorbé par mon observation des lieux, je ne remarquai pas de suite que tous les Cullen ainsi que Peter étaient sortis de voiture et qu'ils m'observaient.

\- Que dirais-tu de visiter, Bella ? me proposa l'épouse de Carlisle en souriant.

Craignant d'être punie si je ne la suivais pas, je baissai la tête et la suivis jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure, ne l'écoutant qu'au cas où elle me poserait des questions. Peter et Rosalie vinrent avec nous visiter la maison tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers la pièce qu'Esmée me présenta comme étant le salon. Après cette pièce, Esmée me montra la salle à manger, la cuisine (qui était trois fois plus grande que celle que nous avions avec mon père), le garage qui pouvait contenir une dizaine de véhicules tant il était grand puis nous nous dirigeâmes au premier étage. Rosalie nous indiqua qu'à cet étage se trouvaient la chambre de Jasper et Alice, celle de Carlisle et Esmée, celle d'Edward et enfin celle qu'elle partageait avec Emmett. Chacune des chambres possédait sa propre salle de bain et une pièce servant de dressing. Au même étage, se trouvait également le bureau de Carlisle.

Au deuxième étage, Esmée m'indiqua que les trois premières pièces devant lesquelles on passa étaient des chambres d'amis puis s'arrêtant devant une pièce, elle informa Peter que ce serait sa chambre, ce à quoi il répondit en demandant où serait la mienne. Se tournant vers moi, Esmée m'invita alors à entrer dans la pièce dont elle n'avait pas encore parlé et qui se situait juste à côté de la chambre de Peter. A nouveau craignant de l'énerver, je fis ce qu'elle me disait et ouvrant la porte d'une main tremblante, je découvris alors que cette chambre ressemblait pratiquement à celle que j'avais eu à Forks. Les murs étaient de couleur beige et le parquet était en bois clair. Un lit de deux places recouvert d'une housse de couette marron se trouvait contre l'un des deux murs et une coiffeuse en bois était positionnée face à lui.

\- Ici, il y a ta salle de bain, dit Rosalie en m'indiquant une porte près de la table de chevet.

\- Et là, ton dressing, ajouta Alice en me montrant la porte juste en face de celle que Rosalie m'avait indiqué.

Les écoutant à moitié, je remarquai qu'une autre porte se trouvait dans un des coins de la chambre juste à côté d'un bureau. J'ignorais où elle menait et à vrai dire cela m'importait peu, tant j'étais perturbée par le fait que cette chambre ressemble à celle que j'avais eu par le passé. Comment avaient-ils su à quoi elle ressemblait ? Etait-il allé chez moi ? Avait-il vu mon père ? Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent à cette pensée. S'ils étaient allé chez Charlie alors ils avaient sans doute dû lui faire du mal. Imaginer mon père entre les mains de vampires me rendait malade et me causait un tel sentiment d'effroi que ma respiration se fit difficile.

\- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Peter en s'approchant rapidement de moi et en posant doucement une main sur ma joue.

Mon père était-il encore vivant ? L'avait-on torturé comme on l'avait fait avec moi ? J'avais été tellement préoccupé par ce que j'avais vécu, tellement ensevelie sous la souffrance que je ressentais que, pas une seule fois, je ne m'étais imaginée que Charlie avait pu subir le même sort que moi, ou du moins si on laissait de côté les viols. Je me sentis tellement égoïste à cet instant, tellement honteuse que je me reculai légèrement de Peter, l'empêchant de me toucher. Etrangement, ce geste ne m'affola pas car j'avais l'intime conviction que Peter ne me ferait aucun mal, ne me ferait pas payer le fait de m'être éloigné de lui. Avoir ainsi confiance en lui me rendit encore plus honteuse. Des vampires avaient sans doute assassiné mon père et voilà que je faisais confiance à l'un d'eux !

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de mes joues à la pensée qu'il puisse être mort et mes jambes ne me tenant plus, je manquai de m'écrouler au sol. Evidemment, Peter s'empressa de me rattraper et m'amenant près du lit, me fit asseoir sur celui-ci.

\- Mon ange, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi, je t'en prie, me supplia t-il inquiet pour de bon cette fois-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama Jasper en déboulant dans la pièce.

\- Bella, dis-moi, insista Peter en posant ses deux mains sur mon visage et en m'obligeant à le regarder.

Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je le sentis frémir. J'ignorais ce qu'il y avait vu mais son inquiétude ne fit que s'accentuer. Il s'empressa alors de demander à Jasper ce que je ressentais et celui-ci répondit immédiatement :

\- Elle a très peur. Cependant cette peur ne semble pas être dû au fait qu'elle craigne qu'on lui fasse du mal.

\- A quoi dans ce cas ? interrogea Rosalie.

\- Je l'ignore, soupira l'empathe. Elle a également honte et se trouve égoïste. Et évidemment, elle souffre énormément.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec une telle tristesse que je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction, perturbée. Pourquoi serait-il touché par mon état ? Après tout, c'était un vampire. Il n'était bon qu'à faire le mal comme tous les autres. Et s'il vivait ici, c'est que lui aussi s'en était pris à mon père. Une nouvelle larme de douleur coula le long de ma joue et Peter l'essuya doucement.

\- Mon ange, je t'en prie parle-moi.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus j'étais intimement persuadée que Charlie était mort. On l'avait tué. Ils l'avaient tué. Les vampires étaient des monstres, j'en avais encore la preuve.

\- Non, Bella ! s'exclama soudain Alice en entrant dans la pièce à son tour et faisant sursauter toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? s'inquiéta Jasper en allant vers sa compagne.

\- Si tu tiens un minimum à lui, ne fais pas ça, continua t-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers moi et en prenant l'une de mes mains. Si tu veux un jour pouvoir être à nouveau heureuse, ne fais pas ça.

Son geste brusque me fit paniquer et mon cœur loupa plusieurs battements.

\- Que se passe t-il Alice ? s'énerva Peter en se mettant entre nous deux, la forçant ainsi à me lâcher.

\- Je... je l'ai vu, murmura t-elle en baissant la tête et en se reculant, tandis que Jasper venait entourer ses bras autour de sa taille l'observant avec inquiétude. Je l'ai vu se refermer sur elle-même. Je l'ai vu être encore plus amorphe qu'il y a quelques semaines. Elle... elle était allongée dans son lit et ne réagissait même plus à tes paroles Peter. Tu étais à côté d'elle, tu essayais de lui parler, de la toucher mais c'est comme si elle n'était plus là. Comme si elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

A ses mots, je vis Peter se tendre et il se tourna précipitamment vers moi. Alice avait-elle réellement vu tout cela ? Je me mis à espérer que sa vision se réalise. Etre amorphe m'avait plutôt bien aidé par le passé lorsque mes ravisseurs s'en prenaient à moi. Cela m'empêchait de ressentir ce qu'ils me faisaient subir, de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de me faire. C'est beaucoup plus difficile de vivre. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Peter, il n'avait fait que me réveiller davantage au fil des jours et je détestais cela. C'était bien trop douloureux. Je ne supporterai pas de revivre la perte d'un être cher. Je préférais encore me faire torturer pendant des années plutôt qu'avoir à revivre cela.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Bella ! fit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi et en me suppliant du regard. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais je t'en prie dis-moi.

Tout ce que je voudrais ? Le ferait-il réellement ? Tremblante, je murmurai alors difficilement :

\- S'ils l'ont vraiment tué, alors tue-moi également.

\- De quoi tu parles ? paniqua t-il.

Mon regard alla à nouveau détailler la pièce, ce qui me tordit le cœur. En me voyant faire cela, Rosalie s'exclama soudain qu'elle avait compris et venant s'asseoir à côté de moi, elle dit alors tendrement :

\- Tu te trompes, Bella. Nous n'avons fait aucun mal à ton père. Nous sommes simplement entrés la nuit chez toi pour voir à quoi ressemblait ta chambre par le passé. Mais je te promets, je te jure que nous n'avons pas touché à ton père. Il dormait quand nous sommes allés chez toi.

\- Tu... tu crois que nous avons tué ton père pour pouvoir reproduire ta chambre ici ? Murmura Esmée.

Entendre cela à voix haute me fit tellement souffrir que je dus faire preuve de tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas fondre en sanglots. Je ne devais pas. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer aussi faible devant eux. Ils en profiteraient pour me briser encore davantage.

\- Ton père est vivant, Bella, confirma Jasper.

\- Nous ne nous en prenons pas aux humains, ma chérie, fit Rosalie en venant doucement caresser mes cheveux. Regarde nos yeux, ils sont dorés. Cela en est bien la preuve.

\- Je t'en prie mon ange, crois-moi, me supplia Peter.

Tournant à nouveau le regard vers lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir d'avoir douté de lui en voyant son regard aussi triste. Il n'aurait jamais laissé faire cela. Comment avais-je pu en douter ? Laissant libre cours à mes pleurs, je me penchai vers Peter et blottis mon visage contre son épaule. Presque aussitôt, il se redressa, tout en me prenant dans ses bras et en me serrant contre lui.

 _ **FIN DU DOUZIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Alors, réactions ? :) Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette arrivée chez les Cullen ? A votre avis, son père est-il réellement vivant ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire part de ce que vous pensez.**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ^^**_

 _ **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui me lisent depuis maintenant plusieurs mois ! Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews quotidiennement ! :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 13**

Une semaine était passé depuis mon emménagement chez les Cullen. Après avoir réagi ainsi face à la décoration de ma chambre, Peter avait décidé d'échanger nos deux chambres car il disait ne plus vouloir me voir dans cet état. D'après Rosalie, la vision qu'avait eu Alice l'avait beaucoup inquiété et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne me quittait pratiquement jamais.

Les deux premiers jours, je ne quittais la chambre que pour manger et encore, je ne l'aurais pas fait si Peter ne me le demandait pas. Même si je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'obéir dès que l'on me demandait quelque chose. J'avais tellement été habituée à être punie si je n'obéissais pas que désormais je ne me posais plus de questions et j'obéissais peu importe ce que l'on me demandait.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Esmée et Rosalie tentèrent de me faire choisir une nouvelle décoration pour ma chambre mais elles n'eurent de ma part aucune réponse. Cependant, j'avais beau être muette, ne pas répondre ou même ne pas les regarder, elles ne semblèrent pas perdre patience. Bien au contraire, elles continuèrent de me demander à de multiples reprises ce que je désirais et ce tous les jours.

En me réveillant ce matin, je m'attendais à ce que cette journée soit identique aux précédentes mais je m'étais rapidement rendue compte que ce ne serait pas le cas. En effet, alors que d'ordinaire Peter ne me quittait pas de la matinée, cette fois-ci ce fut Rosalie et Alice qui restèrent à mes côtés. Elles ne me quittèrent que lorsqu'elles me demandèrent d'aller me préparer et j'avais été déçue en voyant qu'en sortant de la salle de bain, Peter n'était toujours pas là.

Après une matinée durant laquelle elles me parlèrent de leur époux respectif, de leur famille ou encore de vêtements, elles me proposèrent d'aller manger et même si je n'avais pas faim, je les suivis par crainte d'être punie.

\- Que veux-tu manger, Bella ? me demanda Alice alors que nous descendions les escaliers pour nous rendre à la cuisine.

Elle attendit quelques secondes que je lui répondes mais voyant que je ne le ferais pas, elle finit par dire que je n'aurais qu'à me faire ce que je voulais. Arrivant dans la cuisine, je constatai amèrement que Peter ne s'y trouvait pas mais qu'il y avait uniquement Esmée. Elle me salua en souriant et me demanda à son tour ce que je voulais manger. Cependant, complètement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'y prêtai pas attention. Où donc était Peter ? J'étais réveillée depuis plusieurs heures et je ne l'avais pas vu une seule fois, ce qui avait le don de m'inquiéter. Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Me posant cette question pour la centième fois de la matinée, je me rendis alors compte que j'accordais beaucoup d'importance à Peter et que, sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais attachée à lui. Comment avais-je pu laisser ce genre de chose se produire ? Après tout, il était un vampire, un monstre comme les autres. Je m'en voulus aussitôt de penser cela et à nouveau, je m'interrogeai sur son absence. Je savais qu'il me suffisait de demander à Alice, Rosalie ou Esmée où il était mais j'étais bien trop effrayée pour le faire. D'ailleurs, je l'étais d'autant plus que Peter n'était pas là pour me protéger. Si elles décidaient de s'en prendre à moi, je ne pourrais rien faire.

\- Bella ? m'appela Rosalie. Tu vas bien ?

Relevant les yeux, je vis qu'elle mais aussi Alice et Esmée m'observaient avec inquiétude. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais restée déconnectée de la réalité pendant plusieurs minutes. Savoir que j'en étais encore capable me rassura. Si l'on décidait de s'en prendre à moi, je pourrais au moins me déconnecter pour ne pas sentir ce qu'ils me feraient. Savoir cela m'apaisait quelque peu. Pas autant que la présence de Peter mais c'était déjà un début.

\- Que veux-tu manger, Bella ? m'interrogea à nouveau Alice.

…

La reste de la journée se déroula pratiquement de la même façon. Les filles restèrent auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille me coucher. Je ne vis pas Peter de la journée et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il m'avait abandonné. M'avait-il manipulé dans l'unique but que j'accepte de quitter le château ? M'avait-il manipulé pour me laisser à la merci de la famille de son meilleur ami ? Ils avaient beau ne pas se nourrir d'humains, j'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'on pouvait nous faire du mal autrement. Etrangement, l'abandon de Peter réussit à me toucher fortement. Certes, cette souffrance n'était rien comparée à ce que je ressentais déjà quotidiennement mais elle était suffisamment importante pour que je la ressente.

Lorsque je parvins enfin à m'endormir, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir mes cauchemars habituels prendre une nouvelle forme. Alors que d'ordinaire, je ne revivais que des scènes où mes ravisseurs s'en étaient pris à moi, cette fois-ci, une nouvelle silhouette s'ajouta à la leur.

 _« Les deux vampires s'approchèrent dangereusement de moi et m'arrachèrent aussitôt le drap que je tentais de maintenir contre mon corps. Suite à ce mouvement brutal, je me retrouvais à moitié sur le sol froid et frissonnai à son contact. Des larmes de douleur et de peur coulèrent le long de mes joues et je les suppliai d'arrêter, de me laisser partir. Mes suppliques eurent le don de les faire rire et n'attendons pas plus longtemps, ils me tirèrent à eux. Tandis que l'un me pénétrait violemment, l'autre glissa une lame de couteau le long de mon épaule et me coupant légèrement, il se pencha aussitôt pour aspirer mon sang._

 _Au bout de plusieurs minutes de torture, je cessai de me débattre. Après tout, à quoi cela servait-il ? Me voir me débattre ne faisait que les exciter davantage et les rendait plus violents. Tandis qu'ils échangeaient leur place, je tournai la tête sur le côté tout en continuant de sangloter. Une ombre apparût alors près de la porte et terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils aient amené un de leur congénère pour s'amuser avec moi, je tentai de me reculer. Malheureusement mon geste fit devenir encore plus brutal celui qui me violait. Une douleur puissante se fit alors sentir dans mon bassin et je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler de douleur._

 _L'ombre se rapprocha alors davantage et j'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui nous observait._

 _\- Peter, gémis-je. Je t'en prie, ai-aide-moi._

 _Mes supplications firent rire mes violeurs et l'un d'eux vint brutalement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, forçant l'accès de ma bouche. Mes larmes s'accentuèrent et je ne pus retenir un violent sanglot lorsqu'il se recula et vint à nouveau aspirer le sang qui coulait de mon épaule._

 _\- Peter, appelai-je à nouveau en pleurant, le suppliant de m'aider._

 _L'observant les yeux à demi-clos, je le vis alors faire des pas en arrière et une intense douleur dû à son abandon surplomba la douleur que mes ravisseurs me faisaient subir. Il nous tourna alors le dos et se dirigea vers la porte._

 _\- Ne... Ne m'abandonne pas, sanglotai-je. Pe-peter, je t'en prie._

 _Il passa alors la porte sans même m'adresser un seul regard.»_

Je me réveillai alors en hurlant et m'empressai de me redresser. Ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, je posai ma tête sur mes genoux tout en sanglotant. J'étais ainsi depuis à peine quelques secondes quand Rosalie entra brusquement dans la chambre, me faisant relever la tête presque instantanément. Me voyant dans cet état, elle s'approcha rapidement de moi me faisant sursauter.

\- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda t-elle en venant doucement caresser mes cheveux.

Ne répondant pas, je baissai à nouveau la tête sur mes genoux en pleurant. Ce rêve avait semblé tellement vrai, avait été tellement réaliste que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il m'avait réellement abandonné. Je pensais d'autant plus cela que je ne l'avais pas vu ne serait-ce qu'une fois la veille. Il m'avait vraiment abandonné, il était parti..

\- Bella, dis-moi ce qui se passe, me supplia t-elle.

Mes sanglots s'intensifièrent et à ma plus grande surprise, Rosalie me prit alors dans ses bras. Face à ce contact, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre et d'être effrayée. Ses bras étaient enroulé autour de moi tandis que ma tête reposait contre son épaule. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me rendis compte avec étonnement que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était me réconforter. Voir un vampire faire cela me surprit à un tel point que pendant l'espace de quelques instants j'oubliai pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Cependant, rapidement mon cauchemar me revint en tête et je me mis à nouveau à pleurer.

 **Point de vue Rosalie**

Je ne sais combien de temps je la tins ainsi dans mes bras lui murmurant des mots rassurants mais cela dû fonctionner car elle finit par s'endormir. L'allongeant doucement et la recouvrant de sa couverture, je remarquai avec tristesse que même en dormant ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Bien au contraire, même en dormant elle semblait toujours souffrir le martyr. La voir ainsi me serra le cœur et après avoir légèrement caressé ses cheveux, je sortis silencieusement de sa chambre, tout en me promettant de faire payer leur idée stupide aux garçons.

Si Emmett, Jasper et Edward n'avaient pas eu l'idée de l'éloigner un peu de Peter pour qu'elle s'ouvre un peu à nous alors jamais elle n'aurait passé pratiquement toute la journée entièrement déconnectée et elle n'aurait en aucun cas fait ce cauchemar. Avec Esmée, Alice et Carlisle nous l'avions entendu appelé Peter dans son sommeil et il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus pour voir que j'avais eu raison en disant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Depuis le début, j'avais su que Bella ne supporterait pas le fait d'être éloignée de son âme soeur et qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas à nous pour autant. Mais évidemment, on ne m'avait pas écouté. Même Peter s'était montré sourd face à mon opinion et avait préféré suivre l'avis de son frère d'armes.

Au moment où j'arrivais en bas des escaliers, Peter fit une entrée fracassante dans la maison et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être énervée contre lui.

\- Où est-elle ? me demanda t-il précipitamment. Esmée m'a prévenu.

\- Ah parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? répliquai-je froidement.

\- Evidemment que ça m'intéresse ! grogna t-il. Il s'agit de ma compagne !

\- Si vraiment ça t'intéressait, tu n'aurais pas écouté leur idée stupide ! répliquai-je furieuse.

Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent au même instant et aussitôt, je les fusillai du regard. Jasper m'envoya sa surprise tandis qu'Emmett tenta de venir m'embrasser.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des idiots ! m'énervai-je en le repoussant.

\- A cause de vous, Bella a été mal toute la journée ! fit Alice en entrant dans la pièce et en empêchant Peter de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa compagne.

\- Elle a enfin réussi à se rendormir, alors tu ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille, lui lançai-je.

Peter fronça les sourcils et soupirant, alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que Bella souffre de son éloignement mais pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il était le seul en qui elle avait confiance, le seul avec qui il lui arrivait de s'ouvrir. Et même si Bella n'était qu'humaine, j'étais persuadée qu'elle ressentait déjà le lien qu'elle partageait avec lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Peter me demanda si Bella avait fait les mêmes cauchemars que d'habitude.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondis-je. A mon avis, tu en faisais parti cette fois-ci étant donné qu'elle t'appelait dans son sommeil.

\- Son cœur battait plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé, ajouta Esmée en entrant à son tour avec Carlisle et Edward.

Alors que Carlisle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose le bruit d'une course nous parvint soudain et nous nous figeâmes tous.

 **Point de vue Bella**

Lorsque je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, je compris instantanément que Jasper contrôlait mes émotions. Un puissant sentiment de calme et de sécurité dominait mes émotions et c'est sans doute ce qui me permit de deviner sa présence dans la chambre. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, mon regard tomba presque aussitôt sur lui.

Debout près de la fenêtre, il observait l'extérieur en silence, les bras croisés derrière son dos. Être seule avec lui me fit paniquer et il eût bon utiliser son don sur moi, ma panique était beaucoup plus forte. Il dût percevoir ce que je ressentais car il se retourna doucement et voyant que j'étais réveillée, il me fit un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?

Ne répondant pas, je détournai les yeux de lui tout en me demandant pour la millième fois en deux jours où était Peter. Mon cauchemar me revint alors en mémoire et une intense douleur me serra la poitrine m'empêchant de respirer. Pourquoi m'avait-il laissé ? Mais surtout, comment avais-je pu faire confiance à un vampire ?

Jasper s'approcha doucement, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur et s'assit au pied de mon lit, me regardant.

\- Tout va bien, Bella, dit-il doucement. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Il tenta de me calmer avec l'aide de son don et voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, il me demanda doucement si je voulais bien aller me préparer pour que je puisse ensuite descendre déjeuner. Même si je désirais rester dans mon lit et ne pas bouger, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Après une douche rapide, je m'observai quelques instants dans le miroir et ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un profond dégoût face à toutes les cicatrices présentes sur mon corps, cicatrices qui me rappelleraient à jamais ce que j'avais vécu. Détournant le regard, je m'empressai de m'habiller et après m'être brossée les dents et m'être coiffée, je rejoignis la chambre où Jasper m'attendait.

Nous descendîmes alors doucement les escaliers et quel ne fut pas mon soulagement quand je vis Peter assis dans le salon. Cependant, il fut de courte durée lorsqu'il ne m'adressa pas le moindre regard. Alors, j'avais raison... Peter m'avait manipulé. Il avait voulu m'amener ici et maintenant que c'était fait, il ne comptait plus perdre son temps avec moi.

Mon cœur se serra face à cela et Jasper tenta de me calmer et de me réconforter à l'aide de son don, sans succès. Alors qu'il m'invita à le suivre jusque la cuisine, une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'alors se dirigea vers Peter et s'assit sur ses genoux, lui souriant. A ma plus grande surprise, il lui rendit un léger sourire et posa un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Il semblait tellement tendre avec cette femme que cela me perturba énormément. Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi avec elle ?

Mon cœur s'accéléra tandis que la jalousie naissait sournoisement en moi. J'ignorais pourquoi je ressentais cela envers lui et cela en était d'autant plus perturbant. Etais-je aussi attachée que cela à Peter ? Entendant mon cœur battre à toute allure, les deux vampires tournèrent la tête dans ma direction et je croisai les prunelles rouges carmin de la femme.

Presque aussitôt, elle se retrouva debout à un mètre de moi les yeux écarquillés. La voir apparaître aussi soudainement près de moi me fit sursauter et inconsciemment, je fis un pas en arrière pour me rapprocher de Jasper. C'était comme si mon inconscient me disait que je pouvais faire confiance à ce dernier pour me protéger. La jeune femme fit alors un pas hésitant dans ma direction tout en murmurant :

\- Didyme?

 _ **FIN DU TREIZIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Alors ? Réactions ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non vous ne rêvez pas, voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui me lisent. Je remercie également les personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le précédent chapitre telle que : N'giie , Grazie, larosesurleau, Morgane93, paulipop, scpotter , 13trinity**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 14**

 _« La jeune femme fit alors un pas hésitant dans ma direction tout en murmurant :_

 _\- Didyme? »_

Elle fit à nouveau un pas vers moi et je reculai presque aussitôt, complètement paniquée. Sentant ma panique et entendant mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, Jasper s'interposa entre nous deux tandis que tous les autres Cullen entrèrent dans la pièce. Rosalie s'empressa de venir à mes côtés, posant doucement un bras autour de ma taille.

\- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Carlisle en se mettant à côté de Jasper.

\- Je... je croyais que tu étais morte, continua la vampire aux yeux carmins en me regardant.

Tremblant de peur, je mis un instant à réaliser qu'elle me prenait pour Didyme, la compagne décédée de Marcus, mon arrière grand-mère. J'ignorais pourquoi elle semblait penser cela étant donné que personne n'avait jamais fait aucun lien entre elle et moi.

\- Ce n'est pas Didyme, Charlotte, intervint alors Peter en venant se mettre à côté d'elle. Il s'agit uniquement de Bella, une amie de Rosalie.

Ses mots me blessèrent profondément car en l'espace d'un instant, il venait de montrer que je n'étais rien pour lui. Jasper dut sentir les émotions qui me secouaient car il me lança un discret coup d'oeil inquiet tout en m'envoyant du calme avec son don. Rosalie resserra légèrement sa prise sur ma taille, ce qui eut le don de me faire trembler davantage.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement, murmura la dénommée Charlotte en faisant à nouveau un pas dans ma direction. Tu es pratiquement son sosie.

A ma plus grande surprise, j'entendis un grognement venir de derrière moi à son geste et ma peur s'accentua encore plus. Tournant la tête, je remarquai alors que ce grognement venait d'Edward qui était à à peine un mètre de moi. Cependant, je fus légèrement rassurée en voyant que je n'étais pas la destinataire de ce grognement mais qu'en réalité, il était plutôt destiné à Charlotte qu'il fusillait du regard.

\- Mais ce n'est pas elle, bébé, fit Peter en prenant doucement sa main et en la tirant légèrement vers lui. Bella n'est qu'humaine.

\- Oui tu as raison, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en lui adressant un sourire.

Leur échange me fit mal tellement mal au cœur que pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il me semblait une éternité, je ne fis pas attention à ce que pourrait me faire les vampires présents dans la pièce et me libérant de l'emprise de Rosalie, me dirigeai en silence jusque la cuisine. Je sentis les regards de toutes les personnes présentes sur moi mais n'y fis pas attention. S'ils voulaient me punir alors qu'ils le fassent. Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins, quelle importance ? Alors que j'arrivais dans la cuisine, j'eus juste le temps d'entendre Charlotte dire :

\- Comment fais-tu pour être amie avec une insignifiante humaine ?

Cette question ne me fit aucun effet, ni même le terme avec lequel elle m'avait décrit. Je l'avais bien trop entendu pour cela. Oui, j'étais une insignifiante humaine pour eux et je le savais parfaitement. M'approchant de la fenêtre dans la cuisine, je me mis alors à observer l'extérieur, essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur Peter. Cependant, je dus rapidement me rendre compte que cela était impossible. Son attitude me blessait tellement que je dus me concentrer pour éviter de le laisser transparaître sur mon visage.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté de le suivre ? Comment avais-je pu me laisser manipuler de la sorte par un vampire ? Certes, si j'étais restée au château, on aurait sans doute fini par me faire du mal d'une façon ou d'une autre mais au moins je n'aurais pas ressenti cette déception et ce sentiment de trahison. Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir osé croire la parole d'un vampire, d'un monstre !

Une main se posa soudainement sur mon épaule et sursautant, je me retournai précipitamment. Je remarquai alors qu'il s'agissait de Jasper.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda t-il doucement.

Pourquoi me demandait-il cela ? Après tout, il était le seul à pouvoir deviner ce que je ressentais réellement. Ne répondant pas, je détournai le regard le posant sur le mur d'en face et en soupirant, il retira sa main de mon épaule.

\- Je ne parviens plus à ressentir tes émotions, Bella, chuchota t-il. C'est comme si ton bouclier me bloquait. Que veux-tu manger ? finit-il par ajouter au bout d'une minute en voyant que je ne répondais pas.

Sans même faire attention à ce que Jasper m'avait demandé, je me perdis à nouveau dans mes pensées. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois ainsi toujours sous la coupe des vampires ? S'ils ne me faisaient pas du mal, alors ils me manipulaient comme Peter. Était-ce lié avec cette soi-disant ressemblance avec Didyme ? Mais si cela était le cas alors pourquoi personne ne m'en avait parlé ?

Si Charlotte m'avait confondu avec la compagne de Marcus, c'était sans doute que je lui ressemblais fortement. Mais dans ce cas, était-ce pour cela que mes deux ravisseurs s'en étaient pris à moi ? Etait-ce ma ressemblance avec Didyme qui les avait poussé à me faire souffrir pendant autant de temps ? Un frisson me parcourut lorsque je compris que j'avais raison. C'était cette ressemblance qui avait tué Jacob et qui m'avait fait subir tout ce que j'avais vécu ! L'effroi prit le dessus sur toutes mes autres émotions et la manipulation de Peter me sortit complètement de l'esprit tant j'étais bouleversée par ce que je venais de comprendre.

Jacob était mort et c'était entièrement de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été l'ancêtre de Didyme alors jamais ses vampires ne s'en seraient pris à moi. J'étais l'unique responsable de la mort de celui que j'avais aimé par dessus tout. Face à cette constatation, mon corps fut secoué de tremblements et ma vision commença à se brouiller. Jacob était mort par ma faute ! Mes jambes me lâchèrent soudain et je me serais écroulée au sol si on ne m'avait pas rattrapé.

Relevant les yeux, je remarquai alors que c'était Edward qui m'avait rattrapé. Ses yeux m'observaient avec inquiétude tandis qu'il me posa une question que je ne compris pas. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **Trois jours plus tard**

Les jours passaient et mon état ne s'améliorait pas. Depuis le jour où j'avais appris ma ressemblance avec Didyme, je passai mes journées dans ma chambre n'ayant pas la force de me lever. J'avais été tellement bouleversée par ce que j'avais découvert et par l'abandon de Peter qu'à nouveau, je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même et m'étais déconnectée de la réalité. Comprendre que j'étais responsable de la mort de Jacob n'avait fait que renforcer mon envie de mourir et si Rosalie et Alice n'était pas sans cesse en train de me surveiller, j'aurais sans doute sauter le pas. Ma première tentative de suicide avait échoué à cause de Peter mais j'étais persuadée qu'il ne serait pas là pour m'en empêcher la prochaine fois.

En plus de m'être renfermée au niveau psychologique, le fait de ne pratiquement plus rien mangé inquiétait Carlisle car cela me rendait encore plus faible que je ne l'étais habituellement. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'après une nuit d'insomnie, il décida de me faire passer une batterie d'examens pour vérifier que je n'avais rien. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il me ramena à ma chambre en me portant car j'étais physiquement incapable de tenir sur mes jambes.

\- Bella, commença t-il après m'avoir déposé dans mon lit, il faut que tu te reprennes. Ton organisme ne tiendra jamais le coup si tu ne te forces pas à manger et à réagir. Ne me force pas à te remettre sous perfusion s'il te plaît.

Il me regarda avec tristesse et vint doucement caresser mes cheveux. Il avait beau se montrer gentil, ses paroles n'avaient aucun impact sur moi. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourrait me faire oublier que j'avais tué Jacob. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Carlisle finit par se lever en soupirant et par sortir de la chambre. Jacob avait été le seul garçon que je n'ai jamais aimé, il avait été mon meilleur ami depuis ma plus tendre enfance et à cause de moi il était mort. Comment pourrais-je m'en remettre ? Cela était impossible.

Je ne sais au bout de combien de temps mais on finit par frapper à ma porte de chambre. Evidemment, la personne qui avait frappé ne reçut aucune réponse et elle finit par rentrer au bout de quelques secondes, sachant parfaitement que je ne répondrais pas. J'ignorais de qui il pouvait bien s'agir et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui, cela ne changerait rien. J'avais tué Jacob et personne ne pourrait changer cela. Je méritais parfaitement ce que j'avais subi pendant près d'un an et demi. Je méritais entièrement l'état dans lequel j'étais aujourd'hui.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je ne remarquai pas de suite qu'une personne s'était assise sur le bord de mon lit, près de moi. Ce n'est qu'en sentant une main venir doucement caresser ma joue que je constatai la proximité d'un vampire. Tournant légèrement les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette main, mon cœur se serra aussitôt. Que faisait-il là ? Que me voulait-il ?

\- Mon ange, murmura Peter. Je suis tellement désolé.

Sa présence et son toucher firent accélérer les battements de mon cœur et je m'empressai de détourner le regard. J'avais beau m'être attachée à lui, je ne le laisserais pas me manipuler une nouvelle fois. Il avait déjà eu ce qu'il voulait en parvenant à m'amener ici alors il était hors de question que je le laisse jouer avec moi une nouvelle fois.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre dans un tel état, continua t-il doucement en venant remettre une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

Le savoir aussi près de moi me rappela comment il m'avait abandonné i peines quelques jours et comment il s'était comporté avec la dénommée Charlotte. Cela eût le don de me briser à nouveau le cœur et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il tenta de me caresser la joue. Je ne voulais plus de son contact, je ne voulais plus de sa présence. Je ne voulais pas faire l'erreur de m'attacher encore davantage à un vampire qui se jouait de moi comme tous les autres.

Voyant que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, il se leva et vint doucement s'agenouiller à côté du lit, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir mon visage. L'avoir ainsi dans mon champ de vision m'apporta à nouveau cette tristesse que j'avais ressenti en le voyant aussi tendre avec une autre. Pendant quelques semaines, il m'avait laissé croire que j'étais importante à ses yeux alors qu'en réalité, je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui, comme je l'avais été pour les autres.

\- Mon ange, murmura t-il tendrement, s'il te plaît écoute-moi... Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je suis toujours là pour toi. Je sais que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs ces derniers jours mais je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Il fit une légère pause puis enchaîna :

\- Si je t'ai laissé toute seule il y a quelques jours, c'était uniquement pour que tu essayes de t'habituer à la présence des Cullen, rien d'autre. Je pensais que cela t'aiderait à t'ouvrir à d'autres personnes en dehors de moi. Je n'ai compris que trop tard que je faisais une erreur. Crois-moi, dès que j'ai su que tu étais mal, je me suis empressé de revenir. Lorsque tu t'es réveillée après un cauchemar, Esmée m'a appelé et je suis revenu ici le plus vite possible. En arrivant, tu t'étais déjà rendormie grâce à Rosalie. Je n'ai pas pu être là pour toi cette nuit-là et je m'en excuse. Je t'avais promis de toujours être là pour toi et j'ai rompu ma promesse. Quelques minutes après, ajouta t-il après un court silence, Charlotte est arrivée et je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de m'éloigner de toi, de faire semblant que tu n'étais pas importante pour moi. Charlotte et moi avons eu une relation il y a quelques années, juste avant que Jasper et Alice ne m'aident à changer de régime alimentaire. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir que j'étais attachée à quelqu'un d'autre et elle te l'aurait fait payer avec son don. Je ne souhaitais pas courir le risque qu'elle s'en prenne à toi alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner de toi, Bella. Je te promets que c'est la seule raison.

Disait-il vrai ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait encore me manipuler, encore me mentir.

\- Charlotte a le don de faire revivre à la personne qu'elle choisit des éléments de son passé. Elle peut alors lui faire ressentir la même chose que par le passé. Je savais parfaitement que tu ne le supporterais pas et c'est pour cette raison que je fais semblant de ne pas m'intéresser à toi. J'ai attendu avec impatience qu'elle parte à la chasse pour venir t'en parler. Je ne pouvais le faire avant, elle aurait tout entendu, dit-il avec tristesse. Je t'en prie mon ange, tu dois me croire. Elle n'est rien pour moi. Toi seule compte à mes yeux.

Levant les yeux vers lui, je plantai mon regard dans le sien et faisant semblant de ne rien ressentir face à son discours, lâchai froidement :

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux faire et de ce que tu peux soi-disant ressentir. Fiche-moi la paix.

 **FIN DU QUATORZIEME CHAPITRE**

 _ **Alors réactions ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en me laissant une review ;)**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien. Comme vous le voyez, voici un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, qui me lisent au quotidien. Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews. J'aime lire vos commentaires et vos suppositions sur la suite de la fanfiction :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 15**

 _« Levant les yeux vers lui, je plantai mon regard dans le sien et faisant semblant de ne rien ressentir face à son discours, lâchai froidement :_

 _\- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux faire et de ce que tu peux soi-disant ressentir. Fiche-moi la paix. »_

 **Point de vue Peter**

Les mots que Bella m'avait adressé quelques heures plus tôt ne cessaient de se rejouer dans mon esprit. Elle s'était montrée si froide, si distante envers moi que si mon cœur avait encore battu, il se serait arrêté face à la douleur que cela avait créé en moi. Celui-ci s'était encore davantage brisé quand elle avait changé de position pour me tourner le dos et quand je l'avais senti se tendre au moment où j'avais doucement caresser ses cheveux avant de sortir de sa chambre. Si elle avait voulu me blesser, elle n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre d'une meilleure façon.

Debout sur la terrasse, j'observai la forêt tout en réfléchissant. Si je n'avais pas fait l'idiot pendant quatre jours alors jamais je n'aurais ainsi détruit ma relation avec ma compagne. Croisant les bras, je fronçai les sourcils en sentant Charlotte revenir. Elle était partie depuis déjà plusieurs heures mais cela ne faisait pas assez à mon goût. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne revienne pas ou même mieux, qu'elle n'ait jamais fait son apparition ici.

J'avais vécu près de deux décennies avec Charlotte. Elle et moi avions décidé de passer quelques années ensemble, le temps de trouver nos compagnons respectifs. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé autre chose que de la sympathie et de la tendresse pour elle mais il s'était avéré qu'au fil du temps, elle s'était davantage attachée à moi que je ne l'aurais cru.

J'avais voulu arrêter dès que j'avais vu qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour moi mais elle avait refuser, disant qu'elle parviendrait à gérer ce qu'elle ressentait. C'est ainsi que nous avions continué pendant encore quelques années. J'avais fini par la quitter il y a cinq ans lorsqu'un pressentiment m'avait poussé à le faire.

Pendant plusieurs années, une multitude de pressentiment m'avait assailli et je n'avais compris pourquoi que lorsque j'avais rencontré Bella. Tout ce que j'avais fait ces dernières années, en commençant par ma rupture avec Charlotte, je l'avais fait pour ma compagne, pour la trouver.

Durant nos années de relation, j'avais su voir que Charlotte pouvait s'avérer très dangereuse. Son pouvoir était destructeur si elle décidait de l'utiliser. De nombreuses fois, je l'avais vu s'attaquer à des vampires à l'aide de son don et leur faire revivre leur transformation. Je l'avais vu s'en prendre à des humains et leur rappeler ce qu'ils avaient vécu de pire durant leur courte vie humaine avant de se nourrir d'eux. Charlotte était capable d'une telle cruauté, d'une telle monstruosité que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de craindre qu'elle s'en prenne de cette façon à Bella.

Alors je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de m'éloigner de Bella, de me montrer indifférent envers elle pour la protéger de Charlotte. Je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir de cette manière mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle ne souffre pas encore davantage. J'espérais simplement qu'elle finirait par comprendre pourquoi j'avais fait cela, pourquoi je faisais cela.

\- Peter ! m'appela celle-ci en apparaissant à la lisière de la forêt.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, je me forçai à sourire et elle me sourit presque aussitôt en s'approchant rapidement. J'avais beau lui sourire et être à ses côtés, mes pensées étaient uniquement centrés sur Bella.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as changé de régime, Peter, dit-elle en posant une main sur mon torse et en se collant à moi. Les humains sont tellement savoureux.

\- Tu as encore usé de ton pouvoir sur l'un d'eux ? demandai-je en tentant d'ignorer ce qu'elle venait de dire pour ne pas m'énerver.

\- Evidemment, sourit-elle. Ils sont tellement plus délicieux quand ils sont effrayés.

Un léger rire sortit de sa bouche tandis que les battements affolés du cœur de Bella me parvinrent. Relevant les yeux, je vis alors qu'elle se tenait debout à sa fenêtre et qu'elle nous regardait. Complètement perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que l'endroit où je m'étais installé était situé juste en dessous de sa fenêtre. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais je savais parfaitement qu'elle avait entendu ce que Charlotte avait dit. Ses battements s'accélérèrent encore davantage lorsque Charlotte leva à son tour la tête. Si seulement Charlotte n'avait pas été là... Si seulement j'avais pu la prendre dans mes bras encore une fois...

\- Tiens, tu es enfin sortie de ton lit ? lui lança Charlotte froidement.

Le cœur de Bella loupa un battement et je me tendis. Levant à nouveau les yeux vers elle, je remarquai qu'elle ne nous regardait plus mais qu'elle observait derrière elle.

\- Viens Bella, tu vas attraper froid, entendis-je Edward lui demander doucement.

Il avait dit cela avec une telle tendresse que je dus me retenir pour ne pas aller lui arracher la tête. S'il croyait pouvoir profiter de la présence de Charlotte pour se rapprocher de Bella alors il se trompait lourdement. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Bella me lança un dernier regard puis s'éloignant, elle ferma la fenêtre. La savoir seule avec Edward m'énervait au plus haut point et je devais faire un effort surhumain pour ne rien montrer.

\- Quelle idiote ! s'exclama Charlotte. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils la gardent auprès d'eux.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

Elle me regarda avec surprise et je me rendis alors compte de mon erreur. Si elle se rendait compte de l'attachement que j'avais pour Bella, elle tenterait sûrement de s'en prendre à elle.

\- Peter, je dois te parler de quelque chose, dit-elle en ignorant ma réaction.

\- De quoi ? demandai-je simplement.

\- J'y pense beaucoup depuis que je suis arrivée ainsi, fit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur mon torse et en se collant encore davantage à moi. Que dirais-tu que l'on s'amuse comme avant tout les deux ? Après tout, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon compagnon et toi non plus apparemment.

Etait-elle sérieuse ? Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche et que sa main alla caresser mon entre-jambe. Son attitude ne m'étonna pas, Charlotte ayant toujours été ainsi. Cependant, alors qu'avant cela m'aurait immédiatement excité, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire, cela me dégoûtait. Attrapant ses bras, je la repoussai doucement et plantant mon regard dans le sien, je dis froidement :

\- Non, Charlotte. Toi et moi c'est terminé.

Se libérant brusquement de ma prise, elle me regarda avec haine et cracha :

\- Tu ne prendras jamais autant de plaisir avec ta chienne d'humaine que tu n'en as pris avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Peter ? Que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Tu as beau t'être montré distant et froid avec elle, j'ai très bien vu que tu écoutais le moindre de ses mouvements, que tu lançais des regards à Jasper pour qu'il reste auprès d'elle. Je ne suis pas idiote ! Tu es tombé bien bas Peter pour t'intéresser à une vulgaire humaine !

Je me tendis à sa phrase d'abord de surprise car je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait remarqué mon lien avec Bella puis de colère face à la façon dont elle parlait de Bella. Ma réaction fut alors immédiate. A vitesse vampirique, j'attrapais alors Charlotte par le cou, la soulevant du sol.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette manière, grognai-je. Ou je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Soudain, elle me donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac, me faisant la lâcher et me redonnant un nouveau coup dans la mâchoire, je fus propulser deux mètres plus loin. Atterrissant dans l'herbe, je poussai un grognement qui se répercuta aux alentours et presque aussitôt tous les Cullen, hormis Edward furent présents autour de nous.

\- Alors c'est ça, grogna Charlotte à son tour. C'est pour elle que tu as changé de régime ? Ta compagne est une vulgaire chienne ?

Je voulus me jeter sur elle mais Jasper et Emmett m'en empêchèrent.

\- Lâchez-moi, grognai-je.

\- Ne fais pas ça Peter, tenta de me calmer Jasper. Tu vas encore plus effrayer Bella.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit mention de ma compagne que ses battements précipités me parvinrent. Levant les yeux, je remarquai alors qu'elle était derrière sa fenêtre et que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Edward se tenait juste derrière elle, ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, disant qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur mais elle ne semblait pas l'écouter. Son regard était fixé sur moi et elle ne détourna pas les yeux quand nos regards se rencontrèrent.

\- Elle est terrifiée et elle souffre, Peter, chuchota Jasper pour me faire part des émotions que ma douce ressentait vu qu'elle affichait, malgré ses larmes, un masque d'impassibilité.

\- Alors j'ai raison ? grogna plus férocement Charlotte. Tu m'as quitté pour cette chienne ?

\- Parle encore une seule fois d'elle de cette manière et je te tue, la menaçai-je en tournant mon regard vers elle.

Un léger sourire s'étala sur son visage et levant les yeux vers Bella, elle fit alors ce que je craignais depuis le début. Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant pendant qu'elle regardait Bella et je vis cette dernière frémir avant de porter son regard sur Charlotte.

\- Non ! criai-je fou de rage.

Me libérant de la prise d'Emmett et de Jasper, je me lançai sur Charlotte et l'attrapant par le cou l'éjectai en plein dans un arbre. Celui-ci alla s'écraser au sol et le bruit se répercuta aux alentours.

\- Je t'interdis d'utiliser ton putain de don sur elle ! grognai-je férocement.

Se relevant, elle me lança un regard furieux puis lança à nouveau un coup d'oeil à Bella, elle fronça les sourcils. J'aurais aimé voir ce qui la perturbait chez ma douce mais je ne pouvais me permettre de détourner le regard d'elle. Une seule seconde d'inattention et elle risquait d'en profiter.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? dit-elle si doucement que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir, Charlotte, fit Carlisle froidement. Bella et Peter font partie de la famille et nous protégeons notre famille.

\- Tu n'es plus la bienvenue, ajouta Esmée.

Charlotte nous observa tour à tour, évaluant sans doute si elle pourrait nous vaincre à elle toute seule. Elle dût comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait y parvenir car me regardant avec rage, elle lança :

\- Tu me le paieras, Peter. Et ta chienne d'humaine aussi.

Un grognement sortit de ma bouche et je voulus la poursuivre mais Jasper me retint. Si elle osait s'en prendre encore une fois à Bella alors je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer. J'avais beau avoir partagé beaucoup d'années avec Charlotte, cela ne compterait pas si elle tentait de s'en prendre à ma compagne.

\- Carlisle ! appela soudain Edward avec panique.

Me retournant précipitamment, je vis alors que le bouclier de Bella s'était à nouveau déclenché et que les battements de son cœur augmentaient de plus en plus. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me précipiter dans sa chambre et tous les Cullen en firent autant. Y arrivant, je constatai que son bouclier s'étendait sur un périmètre d'un mètre. Se retournant doucement, le regard de Bella vint directement se poser sur moi.

\- Bella ? Peux-tu essayer d'enlever ton bouclier ? lui demanda doucement Carlisle en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

\- Elle... elle a essayé, murmura t-elle faiblement en me regardant. Et cette.. cette b-barrière s'est déclenchée...

Elle ne put en dire davantage car soudain elle s'effondra au sol, son bouclier disparaissant et son cœur cessant de battre.

\- Bella ! paniquai-je en me précipitant vers elle.

Carlisle apparût rapidement à mes côtés et me reculant doucement, se mit à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Il me demanda de lui faire du bouche à bouche à chaque fois qu'il me le dirait et je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir en pensant que je m'étais moqué d'elle.

\- Bats-toi, Bella, murmura Carlisle. Bats-toi.

Après lui avoir à nouveau insufflé de l'air, je regardais son visage désormais dénué de vie et paniquais encore plus.

 _ **FIN DU QUINZIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Alors ce chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^**_

 _ **Et oui, je vous laisse encore en haleine. Je commence à aimer ça ah ah :P**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire part de vos avis sur ce chapitre-ci et de vos suppositions sur le prochain chapitre :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, deux fois plus longs que ceux de d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**_

 _ **A nouveau, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et me lisent au quotidien. Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews sur le précédent chapitre comme : Stella82 , Math'L , Grazie , larosesurleau , 13trinity, cyntia3062 , N'giie...**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 16**

 _« - Bats-toi, Bella, murmura Carlisle. Bats-toi._

 _Après lui avoir à nouveau insufflé de l'air, je regardais son visage désormais dénué de vie et paniquais encore plus. »_

 **Une semaine plus tard**

 **Point de vue** **Peter**

Assis sur le rocking-chair dans un coin de la pièce, j'observais silencieusement Bella. Endormie, elle n'avait sans doute pas conscience de ma présence mais j'avais besoin d'être auprès d'elle, besoin d'être à ses côtés après avoir failli la perdre i peine quelques jours.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait son arrêt cardiaque, lorsque je l'avais cru morte, j'avais eu l'impression de sombrer avec elle. Vivre sans elle m'était alors apparu comme quelque chose d'inimaginable, d'infaisable. Je comprenais désormais ce que ressentait tout vampire qui avait perdu son compagnon lorsqu'il demandait à mourir. Vivre sans son âme-sœur est impossible.

J'ignorais comment Marcus faisait pour continuer de vivre sans Didyme. Il faisait preuve d'une telle force que pour la première fois de toute mon existence, j'éprouvais un certain respect envers l'un des rois Volturi. Lorsqu'il avait su que Bella avait fait une crise cardiaque, il avait voulu quitter Volterra pour être à ses côtés mais Carlisle l'en avait dissuadé, affirmant qu'il ne serait pas bon pour Bella d'avoir autant de vampires autour d'elle.

Carlisle pensait que son cœur avait lâché à cause de toute l'énergie que lui absorbait son don mais pour lui, ce n'était pas la seule raison. En effet, d'après lui, Bella était tellement sous tension quotidienne depuis qu'elle avait été enlevé qu'il était normal que son cœur lâche à un moment donné. Même s'il ne me le disait pas, je savais parfaitement qu'il craignait qu'elle ne refasse un arrêt et qu'on ne puisse pas la réanimer.

Me dire que je pouvais la perdre à n'importe quelle minute me terrifiait. Si seulement je pouvais la transformer... Cependant, je savais qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Elle était tellement effrayée par notre espèce qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'en faire partie et ferait tout pour mourir. Secrètement, j'espérais qu'elle finirait par me demander de la transformer pour que nous puissions ainsi passer notre éternité ensemble. Mais pour cela, il fallait encore qu'elle me pardonne...

Soudain, je vis Bella remuer dans son sommeil et l'entendis émettre un sanglot étouffé. Comprenant qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, je m'approchai doucement et m'asseyant sur le bord du lit, je vins doucement caresser sa joue tout en murmurant :

\- Tout va bien, mon ange... Tout va bien...

A mon toucher, elle se calma légèrement et inconsciemment, s'approcha davantage de moi. Mon cœur se serra en voyant cela, regrettant les moments où même consciemment elle se blottissait dans mes bras. Malheureusement, il avait fallu que j'agisse comme un idiot avec elle durant plusieurs jours. Pourrait-elle me le pardonner un jour ? Même si elle était ma compagne, elle était tellement fragile et surtout tellement méfiante et effrayée à l'égard des vampires, qu'elle risquait de se renfermer sur elle et de ne plus me laisser l'approcher.

\- Peter..., murmura t-elle endormie.

Mon cœur se gonfla en l'entendant murmurer mon prénom. Elle ne l'avait pas prononcé depuis tellement longtemps...

Après son arrêt cardiaque, Bella avait été inconsciente pendant trois jours. Trois long jours où nous étions tous inquiets de son état, moi principalement. J'avais crains qu'elle ne se réveille jamais, crains de l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Heureusement, elle avait fini par se réveiller une nuit et Carlisle s'était empressé de lui retirer ces tuyaux qui lui permettaient de respirer. Il lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé mais elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Même son cœur n'avait pas accéléré. Je n'avais appris que plus tard que Carlisle lui avait administré des calmants pour qu'elle ne panique pas lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Durant les deux jours qui avaient suivis, il avait continué de lui en administrer pour permettre à son cœur de récupérer. Cependant, il avait dû enlever la perfusion qui la nourrissait pour qu'elle puisse se nourrir elle-même. J'aurais pu me charger de lui apporter son repas mais Rosalie avait préféré s'en occuper, prétextant que Bella l'écouterait davantage. Mais je connaissais la véritable raison. Rosalie lui avait demandé si elle voulait me voir et Bella avait refusé. Même si cela m'avait brisé le cœur, cela était tout à fait justifié.

Après m'être éloigné ainsi d'elle, l'avoir ainsi abandonné – du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait – il était normal qu'elle m'en veuille. C'est pourquoi, ne pouvant la voir quand elle était éveillée, je profitai de son sommeil pour pouvoir la voir un minimum. Au début, Rosalie avait tenté de m'en empêcher mais Emmett était intervenu, lui demandant ce qu'elle ressentirait si on l'empêchait de le voir. Cet argument avait dû marcher car elle m'avait laissé passer tout en promettant de me tuer si je faisais à nouveau souffrir Bella.

Cette menace m'avait un instant énervé car au grand jamais, je n'avais voulu la faire souffrir, puis me calmant, j'avais été rassuré de voir que Bella pourrait compter sur elle. Rosalie avait beau être quelqu'un de dur et de froid, je savais qu'elle tenait à Bella et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à la protéger au moindre danger.

\- Peter ?

Me reconnectant avec la réalité, je baissai à nouveau les yeux sur Bella croyant qu'elle avait à nouveau prononcé mon prénom dans son sommeil, mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je croisai son regard noisette. Totalement perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était réveillée.

\- Excuse-moi, murmurai-je en retirant ma main de sa joue et en me levant.

Avant même qu'elle ne me demande de partir, je me dirigeai directement vers la porte. Je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre me repousser une fois de plus.

\- Reste ! paniqua t-elle.

Me retournant doucement, je vis qu'elle s'était redressée. N'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, je ne bougeai pas, me contentant de l'observer. Repoussant ses couvertures, elle tenta alors de se lever mais étant trop faible, ses jambes lâchèrent. M'avançant à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à elle, je m'empressai de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

\- Tu vas bien ? m'inquiétai-je en l'asseyant doucement sur son lit et en restant debout devant elle.

Relevant doucement la tête, elle m'observa pendant quelques instants en silence puis détournant le regard, elle murmura :

\- Je suis désolée.

Surpris, je m'agenouillai doucement devant elle et relevant doucement son menton, la forçai à me regarder.

\- De quoi ? Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama t-elle en plantant son regard ampli de larmes dans le mien. Je n'ai pas cru ce que tu m'as dit sur Charlotte et je t'ai envoyé promener alors que tu me disais la vérité.

Je me tendis aussitôt face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cela signifiait-il que Charlotte avait réussi à utiliser son don sur elle ? Je la tuerais pour cela. Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde ! Sentant sûrement ma tension, à ma plus grande surprise, Bella vint doucement et avec hésitation poser sa main sur ma joue.

\- Son don n'a pas fonctionné sur moi, Peter, murmura t-elle. J'ai... j'ai senti quelque chose essayait de m'atteindre et immédiatement c-cette barrière s'est déclenchée.

A ses mots, je me sentis aussitôt soulagé. Savoir que Charlotte n'était pas capable de l'atteindre avec son don me rassurait sur le fait que jamais Bella n'aurait à revoir ce qu'elle avait subit par le passé. Reculant sa main, elle détourna à nouveau le regard.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir refusé de te voir avant, ajouta t-elle faiblement. Je...j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles pour ce que je t'avais dit...

\- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? répondis-je doucement. Je méritais ce que tu m'as dit. Je t'ai fait souffrir, j'en suis conscient et jamais, je ne me le pardonnerais.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et je ne pus m'empêchai de venir l'essuyer en lui caressant la joue. Venant m'asseoir à côté d'elle, je l'attirai doucement sur moi et la serrai dans mes bras tandis qu'elle se mit à sangloter contre mon épaule.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchotai-je en mettant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

 **Une semaine plus tard**

 **Point de vue Bella**

Assise dans le fauteuil du salon, j'observai Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward jouer à la wii tandis que Peter et Jasper étaient en train de parler près de la grande fenêtre tout en les observant également et qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient assis dans le canapé, lisant chacun un livre. Voir des vampires se comporter comme des personnes normales était tellement perturbant que j'avais mis une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de me détendre légèrement.

A cet instant, il semblait tous tellement humains que j'en oubliais presque leur véritable nature.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir jouer, Bella? fit Edward en s'approchant de moi et en me souriant.

J'hochai simplement la tête à sa question et baissai les yeux tandis que les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent. J'avais tellement entendu cette question par le passé qu'aujourd'hui encore, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tendre en l'entendant. Mes ravisseurs me l'avaient tellement posé, sans attendre la moindre réponse qu'il était certain que je ne pourrais jamais réagir autrement face à celle-ci.

Edward dut remarquer la réaction que suscita sa question car il s'accroupit devant moi et me demanda doucement si ça allait. Levant la tête, je croisai son regard doré et face à la gentillesse que j'y trouvai, murmurai avec hésitation :

\- Ta...ta question...

\- Oui ? fit-il m'encourageant à poursuivre ce que je voulais dire.

\- Ils...ils me la p-posaient tou-toutes les semaines, terminai-je en détournant le regard à nouveau.

Un silence pesant accompagna mes paroles et je baissai la tête, regardant mes doigts qui jouaient avec le foulard que Rosalie m'avait offert la veille. Edward fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Posant ses doigts sur les miens, il répondit :

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Je te promets que je ne le dirais plus. Si l'un d'entre nous dit ou fait quelque chose qui te met mal à l'aise, n'hésite pas à le dire, d'accord ?

\- O-oui.

Il serra légèrement mes doigts comme pour s'excuser puis retourna jouer avec les membres de sa famille. Dire que j'étais surprise par sa réaction était un euphémisme, tant j'étais habituée aux réactions cruelles de ses congénères, ou du moins de deux de ses congénères. Les Cullen et Peter se montraient tellement gentils avec moi depuis qu'ils m'avaient rencontrés que j'avais encore du mal à croire que cela était bien réel.

Durant quelques temps, j'avais pensé que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Que ces vampires étaient gentils avec moi uniquement pour mieux me blesser et s'en prendre à moi par la suite. J'avais pensé qu'il voulait me guérir pour me briser encore davantage. Cependant, il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence. Cela faisait maintenant environ trois mois que j'avais quitté cette cave affreuse, que ses vampires m'avaient trouvé et pas une seule fois, ils ne s'étaient mal comportés avec moi, bien au contraire.

Depuis le départ, ils m'avaient aidé à guérir autant physiquement que mentalement. Ils s'étaient montrés attentifs, attentionnés, patients avec moi alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Certes, Marcus était mon arrière grand-père mais tellement de générations s'étaient écoulées entre nos deux naissances qu'il aurait pu me laisser où j'étais et ne pas s'occuper de moi. Or, il avait tout fait pour m'aider, allant jusqu'à appeler l'un de ses amis de longue date qui se trouvait être médecin pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de moi.

Les Cullen et Marcus étaient tellement différents de ses deux monstres qui avaient tués Jacob et qui m'avaient enlevés. Ils étaient tellement plus... humains. Rosalie et Alice se comportaient avec moi comme si j'étais l'une de leurs amis, il en était de même pour Emmett et Jasper. Esmée était attentive à mes besoins et semblait animer d'une fibre maternelle à mon égard. Carlisle, lui, avait dépassé le simple stade de médecin. Il essayait de me parler de chose et d'autre et par moment, cela me faisait penser à Billy, le père de Jacob, qui m'avait toujours considéré comme sa nièce. Quant à Edward, il était assez protecteur envers moi et assez attentif. En le voyant agir ainsi avec moi, on pouvait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un grand frère surveillant sa jeune petite sœur.

Cette attitude de la part d'Edward semblait agacer Peter. Même s'il n'en disait rien, je voyais très bien qu'il se tendait lorsque Edward m'approchait et qu'il allait même jusqu'à se rapprocher de moi quand c'était le cas. J'ignorais pourquoi il réagissait ainsi et je n'avais pas osé demander.

Depuis l'autre jour, nos rapports avec Peter étaient redevenus ceux qu'ils étaient avant l'arrivée de Charlotte. Même si par moments, il me laissait seule avec les autres, il m'avait expliqué que cela était dans l'unique but que j'apprenne à les connaître et à être à l'aise avec d'autres personnes que lui. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit cela, j'avais compris qu'il ne le disait que pour m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il m'avait laissé seule plus de quelques heures, j'avais tellement paniqué que je m'étais renfermée encore davantage sur moi-même.

Durant ses derniers jours, mon état physique s'étant amélioré, Rosalie et Peter m'avaient poussé à sortir de ma chambre et à rester au moins quelques heures dans les pièces communes. Même si cela ne m'enchantait pas, j'avais obéi. Après tout, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Tournant la tête vers Peter, je devinai rien qu'à son expression qu'il n'était pas content de ce qui venait de se passer avec Edward. Regardant par la fenêtre, il ne m'adressa aucun regard. M'en voulait-il ? Perturbée et inquiète, je détournai le regard et rencontrai celui de Jasper. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage et me faisant un clin d'oeil, une soudaine vague de jalousie monta en moi. Fronçant les sourcils, je vis alors Jasper faire un léger mouvement de tête vers Peter.

Perdue, il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce que Jasper m'avait fait ressentir était ce que Peter ressentait. Etait-il vraiment jaloux ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Deux sentiments différents se bousculèrent alors en moi après cette découverte. D'un côté, l'incompréhension car j'ignorais comment il pouvait être jaloux et de quoi il pouvait l'être et d'un autre, j'étais étrangement contente et je n'aurais su dire pourquoi.

Jasper dut ressentir mes émotions car je vis son sourire s'agrandir et je m'empressai de détourner la tête, tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose. Mon regard tomba aussitôt sur Carlisle venant déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Esmée. Elle sourit et vint l'embrasser tendrement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le jardin. Les voir se comportaient ainsi me serra le cœur. La façon dont ils se regardaient mutuellement me faisait penser à la façon dont Jacob me regardait autrefois. Mon cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée.

Jacob... Il était mort. Par ma faute. J'avais beau n'être plus aussi renfermée que quinze jours plus tôt, je n'en oubliais pas moins que j'étais entièrement responsable de sa mort. J'aurais aimé en parler avec Peter, me confier à quelqu'un mais parler de Jacob avec lui me gênait sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Peut-être que je pourrais en parler avec Esmée ? Elle était si gentille, si douce avec moi qu'elle m'écouterait peut-être. Avec hésitation, je regardais les personnes présentes dans la pièce, me demandant si je pouvais réellement me déplacer comme je le voulais. Carlisle dût deviner ce que je voulais faire car lorsque je croisais son regard, il me sourit et fit un léger mouvement de tête dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Esmée, comme pour me dire que j'avais le droit d'aller la voir.

Baissant la tête, je me levai alors doucement et après avoir lancé un regard à Peter qui m'observait avec inquiétude, je pris lentement la direction du jardin. Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris doucement la porte et la refermai après être sortie. Enroulant mes bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer un peu, j'avançai doucement vers Esmée qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du jardin en train de planter des fleurs.

Se retournant au bruit de mes pas, un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle m'aperçut :

\- Bella ! s'exclama t-elle. Tu veux m'aider ?

\- Si vous voulez, répondis-je faiblement.

La surprise se peignit un instant sur son visage en m'entendant lui répondre mais elle se reprit rapidement. Se levant, elle alla chercher des gants de jardinage ainsi que le matériel nécessaire pour planter des fleurs et revint vers moi, me les tendant.

\- Tiens, ce sera plus facile avec ça, sourit-elle.

Enfilant les gants, je me mis alors à suivre ses mouvements. Sentant le vent ébouriffer mes cheveux et plantant des fleurs comme je le faisais étant enfant avec mon père, j'avais pour la première fois l'impression d'être enfin libre. Certes, je me trouvai encore avec des vampires mais j'étais désormais convaincu qu'ils ne me feraient aucun mal.

Oui, deux membres de leur espèce c'en était pris à moi de la pire façon qui soit et avait tué Jacob mais ce n'était pas pour autant que leur espèce entière était mauvaise. J'avais eu tort de croire cela dès le début. Après tout, des humains faisaient également des choses abominables et pourtant, nous n'étions pas tous comme eux. J'avais tiré des jugements trop hâtif sans même leur laisser une chance et aujourd'hui, je me trouvais stupide pour cela.

\- De quelles fleurs s'agit-il ? interrogeai-je doucement.

\- Ce sont des hellébores, répondit Esmée. Elles sont très résistantes au froid. Bien souvent, on les appelle les Roses de Noël car elles fleurissent à cette période de l'année.

A ces mots, mon cœur loupa un battement et mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes tandis que je lâchai brutalement le semoir à main.

\- Bella ? s'inquiéta Esmée en s'approchant aussitôt de moi. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Me relevant, je secouai doucement la tête. Ne pouvant retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, celles-ci se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de mes joues et à ma plus grande surprise, Esmée s'empressa de venir me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'interrogea t-elle en se reculant légèrement et en venant doucement essuyer mes joues. Dis-moi...

\- Jacob avait l'habitude de m'en offrir tous les ans, chuchotai-je douloureusement.

\- Oh Bella, fit-elle tristement.

A nouveau, elle me serra doucement dans ses bras et me murmura que ça irait, que la souffrance que je ressentais finirais par s'alléger et que bientôt, je pourrais repenser à lui sans en souffrir. L'entendre me consoler me touchait et en même temps m'attristait encore davantage car je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais jamais me remettre de la mort de Jacob pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était mort devant moi d'une mort atroce et ce, entièrement par ma faute.

A cette pensée, mes larmes redoublèrent et prenant ma main, Esmée m'attira jusqu'à un banc installé à à peine un mètre de nous.

\- Que se passe t-il, Bella ? murmura t-elle après que nous nous soyons assis et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Il est mort par ma faute, chuchotai-je douloureusement en plantant mon regard dans le sien. C'est à cause de ma ressemblance avec Didyme qu'il est mort.

\- Oh ma chérie, bien sûr que non, s'offusqua t-elle en resserrant doucement sa prise sur mes mains. Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, tu n'as jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé.

\- Si... si je ne lui avais pas ressemblé, ils ne s'en seraient pas pris à nous, sanglotai-je. Ces monstres ne l'auraient pas tué et il serait encore aux côtés de sa famille.

De profonds sanglots me secouèrent et Esmée me serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas coupable de ce qui s'est passé, Bella, murmura t-elle doucement tout en me caressant les cheveux. Tu n'as jamais demandé à ressembler à Didyme, ni même à être la descendante d'un vampire vieux de plus de milles ans. La nature a fait les choses ainsi alors tu n'as pas à te le reprocher. Les seuls responsables dans cette histoire sont ces monstres qui s'en sont pris à vous. Eux seuls sont coupables de la mort de Jacob. Ce sont eux qui ont décidé de s'en prendre à vous, eux qui ont pris la décision de lui arracher la vie devant toi et de te torturer pendant autant de temps.

A ses mots, mes pleurs se calmèrent légèrement. Elle n'avait pas tort. Je n'avais jamais désiré ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque nous étions partis nous promener dans la forêt, tout ce que nous voulions c'était passer un moment tout les deux comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. Au grand jamais, je ne me serai doutée de ce qui allait se passer ce jour-là.

\- J'ai beau ne l'avoir jamais connu, continua t-elle, mais je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état. Il n'aimerait pas voir la jeune femme qu'il aimait se sentir aussi coupable pour une chose dont elle n'est pas responsable. Et surtout, il n'aimerait pas te voir aussi malheureuse, Bella. Il voudrait que tu te battes, que tu te relèves de ce que tu as subi pour montrer à ceux qui t'ont fait subir cela que tu es plus forte qu'eux et qu'ils ne t'ont pas détruite. Il voudrait te voir heureuse, Bella.

\- Mais ils m'ont détruite, murmurai-je en me reculant légèrement et en la regardant, mes larmes continuant de couler le long de mes joues.

Esmée avait entièrement raison. Jacob n'aurait pas aimé me voir dans cet état. Il n'aurait pas aimé que je baisse les bras et que j'arrête de vivre après sa mort et après ce que j'avais vécu. Oui, Esmée avait raison quand elle disait que Jacob aurait aimé que je me batte. Cependant, même si Jacob aurait souhaité cela, j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour me remettre d'une chose pareille. Comment survivre quand on vous a brisé en mille morceaux ?

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela Bella, dit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur mes joues. Tu es forte, tu t'en remettras, je te le promets. On fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider à aller mieux et pour te prouver qu'ils ne t'ont pas détruite.

\- Je me sens si sale, Esmée, sanglotai-je.

Me regardant avec une profonde tristesse, elle vint à nouveau me prendre dans ses bras où je me laissai aller à mes sanglots.

\- Ça finira par aller tu verras, murmura t-elle.

 **FIN DU SEIZIEME CHAPITRE**

 _ **Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Oui je sais, je suis très en retard mais pour me rattraper je vous mets une nouvelle fois un assez long chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu de la tournure que l'histoire prend. ^^'**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent et me laissent des review au fil des chapitres. Même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à ses dernières, sachez que je les lis très attentivement et que vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur ! 3**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! :)**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 17**

 _« Me regardant avec une profonde tristesse, elle vint à nouveau me prendre dans ses bras où je me laissai aller à mes sanglots._

 _\- Ça finira par aller tu verras, murmura t-elle. »_

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi dans les bras d'Esmée à pleurer mais elle ne cessa de me murmurer des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Lorsque mes larmes se tarirent enfin, je me reculai légèrement et venant essuyer doucement mes joues, Esmée me sourit tout en me répétant que ça irait. Après m'avoir dit cela, elle serra doucement ma main et me proposa de rentrer.

Nous levant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. M'être ainsi confiée à Esmée m'avait quelque peu soulagé et je commençais à me dire qu'elle avait raison, que Jacob souhaiterait que je me batte. Il avait toujours été si combatif, si fort face aux difficultés qu'il aurait sans doute été déçu de me voir baisser les bras. Ce que j'avais fait à de multiples reprises, notamment lorsque je m'étais jetée par cette fenêtre à Volterra et que Peter m'avait rattrapé.

Je me devais de me battre. Pour lui, pour Jacob. Mais aussi pour Peter. Il m'avait tellement soutenu, tellement aidé ces dernières semaines que je me devais de me battre pour lui. De plus, Peter était devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi et il ne cessait de répéter que je l'étais également pour lui. De nombreuses fois, il m'avait affirmé qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour moi ne cessait de me prouver son attachement à mon égard.

J'eus soudain envie de me retrouver près de lui et accélérai le pas. A peine fus-je entrée dans la maison qu'Alice m'appela et m'invita à se joindre à eux. Durant mon absence, ils avaient apparemment pris la décision de regarder un film et au vu du menu principal, tout le monde – Carlisle et Esmée mis à part – semblait avoir opté pour Fast and Furious 7. Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis sur le canapé et Edward dans un fauteuil. Alice et Jasper eux étaient installés dans le canapé d'angle, de même que Peter.

Croisant le regard de ce dernier, je compris immédiatement qu'il avait tout entendu de ma conversation avec Esmée et gênée, je détournai le regard. Allait-il m'en vouloir de ne pas le lui en avoir parlé ?

\- Tu viens, Bella ? me demanda t-il tendrement.

Relevant les yeux, je fus rassurée lorsqu'il me fit un petit sourire et m'approchant, vint m'asseoir sur lui, ma tête collée contre son torse.

\- Attends, murmura t-il doucement en m'écartant légèrement.

Je fus un instant déboussolée par son geste mais en compris rapidement la raison. Tendant le bras, il attrapa la couverture posée sur le dossier du canapé et l'enroula doucement autour de moi avant de m'attirer à nouveau contre lui.

\- Pour que tu n'aies pas froid, chuchota t-il à mon oreille avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ma tempe.

Tandis qu'il enroula ses bras autour de moi et que je vins poser ma tête contre son torse, Alice lança le film. Rapidement, les garçons – or Peter – se mirent à commenter l'allure des actrices et Emmett eut la mauvaise idée de s'extasier sur leurs poitrines, ce qui lui valut une gifle derrière la tête de la part de son épouse. Voir les Cullen se comporter de cette manière, les voir regarder un simple film tous ensemble me rappela ce que nous faisions avec Jacob et nos amis i peine trois ans.

Pratiquement tous les samedis, nous nous réunissions tous chez Jacob pour regarder un film différent. Bien sûr, il s'agissait le plus souvent de film d'action ou d'horreur étant donné que j'étais la seule fille parmi tous ses garçons mais je m'en fichais car tout ce qui comptait alors c'était d'être avec Jacob. J'étais heureuse lorsque j'étais à ses côtés et je me fichais du reste.

A l'époque, Charlie ne disait rien au fait que je passe mes soirées avec les garçons de la Push car en plus de connaître Jacob depuis sa naissance, il connaissait également Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry et Quil. Il savait qu'ils étaient des garçons honnêtes et droits et que jamais ils ne me feraient le moindre mal.

A vrai dire, les garçons étaient très protecteurs envers moi. Ils m'avaient toujours défendu lorsqu'on s'en était pris à moi et ce, depuis que j'étais enfant. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pensé à eux et je me sentis soudain nostalgique. Cette époque me manquait.

\- A quoi tu penses ? chuchota doucement Peter à mon oreille.

Penchant légèrement la tête en arrière pour le regarder, je croisai son regard inquiet. Je me redressai doucement pour me tourner vers lui et levant la main, il vint tendrement caresser ma joue.

\- Tout a tellement changé, murmurai-je le plus doucement possible. Ils m'ont arraché ma vie. Elle ne sera plus jamais la même qu'avant.

\- Mais peut-être qu'elle peut devenir encore mieux qu'avant, fit-il tendrement.

\- Peut-être, répondis-je simplement en me tournant à nouveau vers l'écran.

Oui, peut-être que si je parvenais à me reconstruire, à revivre, ma vie pourrait être mieux qu'avant. Sans Jacob, Charlie et mes anciens amis, cela risquait d'être difficile mais je devais y croire. Il le fallait.

Peut-être que d'ici quelques années, je pourrais réellement être heureuse et épanouie. Peut-être que je parviendrais à surmonter ce que ces monstres m'avaient fait subir. Peut-être que je parviendrais même à oublier leur existence. Je me tendis face à cette pensée. Non, jamais je ne pourrais oublier qu'ils existent. J'avais beau ne plus être leur captive, je savais parfaitement qu'ils finiraient par me pourchasser pour me faire du mal à nouveau. Ils ne me laisseraient jamais vivre en paix.

Une vague de calme m'atteignit soudain, calmant l'angoisse qui montait sourdement en moi. Sachant de qui elle provenait, je tournai légèrement la tête vers Jasper et voyant qu'il me regardait, lui fis un léger signe de tête comme pour le remercier.

Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça. Pour l'instant, j'étais en sécurité. Peter ne les laisserait pas me faire du mal. A cette pensée, je me collai davantage à celui-ci et il resserra légèrement sa prise sur ma taille, comme pour m'assurer qu'en effet il serait là.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Assise dans la cuisine, j'étais en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement tandis que Peter et Jasper discutaient. Complètement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'écoutais pas ce dont ils parlaient. La veille, Carlisle m'avait appris que Marcus devait venir nous rendre visite aujourd'hui et cela m'inquiétait légèrement. Même si je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais aucun mal et qu'il était mon ancêtre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée de le revoir.

Alors qu'au début j'en ignorais la raison, après avoir discuté avec Peter j'avais compris que ce qui m'angoissait était le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un vampire. Et surtout d'un vampire non végétarien, c'est à dire qui se nourrissait d'humains. Même si je savais que Marcus s'en prenait uniquement aux criminels, je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas de ses gardes. Et si Marcus venait, alors certains d'entre eux l'accompagneraient.

\- Tout ira bien, Bella, dit soudain Jasper.

Surprise qu'il s'adresse à moi, je sursautai et relevant la tête, je le regardais ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Je sens ton angoisse, expliqua t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout se passera bien, tenta de me rassurer Peter en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Même si j'avais confiance en Peter, un accident était vite arrivé. Il suffisait d'une seconde pour que l'un d'entre eux s'en prennent à moi. Il suffisait que je me coupe par inadvertance pour que l'un d'eux me saute dessus.

\- Ses gardes sont-ils obligés de venir ? murmurai-je doucement en baissant les yeux.

\- Marcus est l'un des rois du monde vampirique, fit Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce. Beaucoup de personnes sont contre cette royauté et ces règles qu'ils ont imposées. En sortant ainsi du château, il risque sa vie à chaque instant. Ses gardes sont donc obligés de venir, Bella. Il en va de sa sécurité.

\- Nous les empêcherons de s'approcher de toi, ne t'en fais pas, dit Jasper en se levant et en posant sa main sur mon épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

Même si je savais qu'ils le feraient, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète et de m'imaginer le pire. Tentant de faire taire cette panique qui montait en moi depuis que j'avais appris qu'ils devaient venir, je me levai et me dirigeant vers l'évier, lavai mon bol, l'essuyai puis allai le ranger. Ce n'est qu'en me retournant que je constatai que j'étais seule avec Peter et que celui-ci m'observait. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps il me regardait de cette manière mais son regard était tellement tendre que je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

Face à mes rougissements, un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Peter et je rougis encore davantage tout en baissant la tête. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva debout devant moi et mettant un doigt sous mon menton, me releva lentement la tête jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard doré. Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques minutes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

\- Ça te dirait de profiter du soleil pour aller nous promener en forêt ?

Me proposait-il réellement de sortir de cette maison ? Même si je savais être libre de mes mouvements, je n'avais jamais osé m'aventurer plus loin que dans le jardin car j'ignorais comment les Cullen réagiraient si je m'éloignais de la maison ou comment moi je réagirais si je venais à rencontrer un humain. Lorsque j'étais à Volterra, Marcus m'avait dit que les humains devaient rester ignorant au sujet de l'existence des vampires et que donc je ne devais en parler à personne. Evidemment, cette demande m'avait paru étrange, étant donné que je pensais que je ne reverrais plus jamais d'humains de ma vie ou du moins que j'aurais toujours un vampire avec moi si cela devait arriver.

\- Tu ne crains pas que je dévoile votre existence si nous rencontrons un humain ? demandai-je timidement.

A ma question, il lâcha mon menton et vint mettre ses bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant doucement de lui.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, répondit-il. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

Il avait raison. Même si par le passé je l'aurais sans doute fait, aujourd'hui jamais je ne me le permettrais. Et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça le mettrait lui, les Cullen et les Volturis en danger. Même si je craignais ses derniers, il m'avait sauvé de l'enfer dans lequel on m'avait plongé et Marcus avait tout fait pour m'aider à aller mieux. Il en allait de même pour les Cullen et Peter. Ils avaient tous été tellement gentils, attentifs avec moi que je ne pouvais mettre leur vie en danger. Jamais, je ne pourrais me le pardonner s'il leur arrivait quelque chose par ma faute.

\- Tu as raison, murmurai-je en mettant mes bras autour de son cou et en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de vous mettre en danger toi et les Cullen.

Il sourit et vint déposer un léger baiser sur mon front, ce qui me provoqua de nombreux frissons. Me blottissant dans ses bras, je cachai mon visage contre son cou et fermai les yeux, tout en me demandant comment j'avais pu autant m'attacher à lui en l'espace de plusieurs semaines. Peter me serra davantage contre lui tout en collant son visage contre mes cheveux.

En y réfléchissant bien, j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours été attaché à Peter et ce, depuis le jour même de notre rencontre. Je ne le connaissais alors pas encore mais déjà, je me sentais protégée, en sécurité avec lui. J'ignore pourquoi il avait été si important pour moi dès le départ. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'au fil des jours mon attachement à son égard ne faisait que s'intensifier.

Me reculant doucement, je levai les yeux et à nouveau croisai son regard qui reflétait une émotion que je n'aurais su identifier mais qui – sans que je ne sache pourquoi – me bouleversait. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, son regard descendit lentement vers mes lèvres et frissonnant, je m'empressai de me reculer et de détournai le regard.

\- Dois-je mettre des affaires chaudes ? demandai-je en me reculant et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Oui, si tu ne veux pas attraper froid, répondit-il.

\- D'accord, j'arrive, murmurai-je.

Je m'empressai de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre ma chambre. Peter avait-il voulu m'embrasser ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Je savais qu'il tenait à moi mais tenait-il à moi de cette manière ? Perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer, je m'assis un instant sur mon lit, réfléchissant. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Peter ne pouvait pas ressentir plus que de la tendresse pour moi. Il avait sans doute voulu m'embrasser par pure tendresse, pour me montrer qu'il était là, que je pouvais compter sur lui, rien d'autre. Cette pensée m'attrista sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

Ne désirant pas y penser davantage, je me levai et partis à la recherche de quelque chose de chaud dans ma penderie. J'en sortis un pull en laine que je m'empressai d'enfiler ainsi que des bottines crème rembourrées à l'intérieur.

\- Tiens, Bella, fit Alice en entrant dans ma chambre et en me tendant une doudoune marron. Tu auras plus chaud avec ça.

\- Merci, dis-je doucement en la prenant et en la mettant.

\- Si tu tombes malade, je ne comprends pas, rit-elle.

Je souris légèrement puis la suivant, descendit rejoindre Peter. Toujours dans la cuisine, Jasper l'avait rejoint et ils semblaient en pleine conversation. En nous voyant arriver avec Alice, ils se turent et Jasper disparut rapidement avec sa compagne après avoir lancé un discret coup d'oeil à Peter.

\- Tu es prête ? me demanda celui-ci en me regardant.

J'hochai simplement la tête et détournai le regard lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Suite à ce qu'il s'était passé i peine quelques minutes, j'ignorais comment je devais me comporter et apparemment, c'était également son cas. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur que celui-ci se dissipa lorsqu'il dit :

\- Je vais te porter dans mes bras et courir, d'accord ? Nous arriverons à l'endroit que je veux te montrer plus rapidement.

J'hochai à nouveau la tête et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour me prendre dans ses bras. Sachant que je ne pourrais supporter la vitesse, je cachai mon visage dans son cou tout en fermant les yeux et serrai son pull entre mes mains. Peter n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se mettre à courir et mon cœur s'accéléra en sentant les bourrasques de vent fouetter mes cheveux. C'était la deuxième fois que Peter utilisait sa vitesse vampirique avec moi dans ses bras et je devais avouer que cela m'effrayait autant que la première fois.

Me blottissant davantage contre son cou, je le sentis resserrer son étreinte sur moi comme pour me rassurer. Respirant son odeur, je tentai de me concentrer sur Peter plutôt que sur sa course effrénée. Heureusement, celle-ci finit par ralentir et Peter s'arrêta enfin.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, murmura t-il.

Faisant ce qu'il me demandait, je relevai doucement la tête. Croisant son regard, je frissonnai face à la profondeur des sentiments qui l'habitait. J'essayais de mettre un nom sur ce que j'y lisais mais sans succès.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-il doucement en me remettant debout.

\- Ne le sois pas, chuchotai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua t-il dans un soupir.

\- Passons à autre chose, d'accord ? m'empressai-je de demander gênée.

\- Très bien, accepta t-il en venant déposer un léger baiser sur mon front.

Prenant ma main, il m'invita à me retourner. Faisant ce qu'il me demandait, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent face au paysage qui se trouvait devant moi. Un fleuve ruisselait à à peine quelques mètres de nous, créant une petite cascade avec les roches en contrebas. Derrière ce fleuve, il y avait une clairière où poussaient de magnifiques fleurs blanches et violettes. Cette vision m'apporta un tel apaisement et un tel émerveillement qu'un sourire naquit lentement sur mes lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'agissait d'un véritable sourire et non d'un sourire forcé.

\- C'est magnifique ! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers Peter.

Il me rendit mon sourire et venant se positionner derrière moi, il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. M'attirant contre lui, je me laissai aller contre son torse, profitant de son étreinte. Posant mes mains sur les siennes, j'observai en silence cette magnifique clairière. Elle me procurait une telle impression de calme et de liberté que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me sentais réellement bien. La présence de Peter à mes côtés ne faisait qu'accentuer cela.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? m'interrogea t-il tendrement.

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

\- Alors ferme les yeux, sourit-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et moins d'une seconde plus tard, je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et bougeai. Il alla si vite que mon cœur loupa un battement et que ma respiration se coupa. Rapidement, il me remit sur mes jambes et m'intima d'ouvrir les yeux. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et constatai qu'il m'avait amené au cœur même de la clairière.

Me lâchant, il se recula et alla s'asseoir par terre, m'observant de loin. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai debout à observer l'endroit où j'étais, l'analysant dans les moindres détails. Cet endroit était si beau, si vivant que durant un instant, j'en oubliais presque tout ce qui m'était arrivé, j'en oubliais presque que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même qu'avant. Cet endroit me donnait un tel sentiment de liberté que durant un instant je crus qu'il me serait possible d'avancer et de réellement me sentir heureuse un jour. Et tout cela, c'était uniquement grâce à Peter.

Me tournant vers lui, je m'avançai dans sa direction en souriant.

\- Tu aimes ? m'interrogea t-il alors que je me laissai tomber à côté de lui.

\- Oui, c'est magnifique, dis-je doucement en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je me doutais que ça te plairait, sourit-il en venant doucement caresser ma joue.

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Me déposant à terre , Peter prit ma main et nous continuâmes le reste du chemin menant à la villa à allure humaine. Nous venions de passer près de quatre heures dans cette clairière à discuter. Nous étions restés assis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant tout ce temps, évoquant son passé et le mien. M'ouvrir à lui et lui parler était de plus en plus facile au fil des jours et il semblait aimer que ce soit le cas.

Lorsque j'avais commencé à lui parler de mon enfance, il avait semblé tellement heureux qu'il m'avait demandé de lui parler de tout dans les moindres détails. Même si cela n'avait pas été simple pour moi de parler de cette manière, je m'en étais finalement sentie soulagée. Lorsque à mon tour j'avais commencé à lui poser des questions sur son passé, il avait été ravi d'y répondre.

Pour la première fois, nous nous étions réellement ouvert l'un à l'autre et j'avais l'impression que cela nous avait encore davantage rapproché. De plus, en savoir davantage sur Peter ne faisait qu'accentuer l'attachement que j'avais pour lui. Lorsque nous nous étions confiés l'un à l'autre, un étrange sentiment avait commencé à naître en moi mais je n'avais su le définir. Je n'avais su mettre un nom sur ce que je ressentais et j'en avais tellement été perturbé que j'avais demandé à Peter si l'on pouvait rentré.

C'est ainsi qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant la villa des Cullen. Arrivant devant la porte d'entrée, je sentis Peter se tendre et l'observant avec interrogation, je compris à son regard que Marcus et ses gardes étaient arrivés. Mon cœur s'accéléra en comprenant que de multiples vampires étaient derrière la porte et je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir voulu rentrer.

Peter voulut ouvrir la porte mais je m'empressai de mettre ma main sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher.

\- Tout ira bien, Bella, tu verras, tenta t-il de me rassurer. Je ne te quitterais pas, je te le promets, d'accord ?

J'hochai doucement la tête puis après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur mon front, il ouvrit la porte. Main dans la main, nous pénétrâmes alors dans le couloir et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où nous trouvâmes les Cullen et Marcus, entouré de deux gardes. La vision de ces deux derniers eût le don de faire accélérer les battements de mon cœur et je ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher de Peter. Sentant sans doute ma panique, celui-ci vint mettre un bras autour de ma taille et Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme.

\- Bella ! s'exclama Marcus en se levant et en se dirigeant vers moi. Je suis si heureux de te revoir.

Prenant mes mains dans les siennes, il les serra un instant tout en m'observant de haut en bas. Sentant le regard de ses gardes sur moi, mon cœur s'accéléra encore davantage. Il dût en comprendre la raison car moins d'une minute plus tard, il ordonna à ses gardes de quitter la pièce et d'aller faire une ronde autour de la villa. Lorsque la jeune femme blonde insista pour rester, il lui affirma que les Cullen et Peter sauraient le protéger. Ses gardes obéirent alors immédiatement et à peine eurent-ils franchi la porte d'entrée que ma panique diminua.

\- Viens, fit Marcus en prenant ma main et en m'attirant doucement vers le canapé.

Lançant un regard à Peter, je le suivis avec hésitation et m'assis à côté de lui dans le fauteuil.

\- On va vous laisser discuter, sourit Carlisle.

Tous les Cullen se levèrent et quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Relevant la tête, je remarquai que Peter ne bougeait pas et qu'il me regardait comme s'il attendait que je lui dise quoi faire. Je lui lançai alors un regard que je voulus rassurant et me faisant un léger sourire, il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda Marcus.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, je croisai son regard rouge sang et ne pus retenir un frisson. Autant il était facile d'oublier que les Cullen et Peter étaient des vampires, autant face à ses prunelles bordeaux cela était beaucoup plus difficile. Baissant les yeux, je répondis doucement:

\- Mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines.

\- J'espère que d'ici quelques temps, tu pourras me dire que tu es heureuse, sourit-il légèrement.

\- J'ignore si j'en serais un jour capable, chuchotai-je.

\- Évidemment que tu en seras capable, répliqua t-il gentiment. Tu es une femme forte, Bella. Il suffit de voir tous les progrès que tu as fait ces derniers temps.

Avait-il raison ? Serais-je un jour capable de lui dire que j'étais heureuse ? A la simple pensée que cela pourrait arriver, le visage de Peter s'imposa à moi. Serait-il celui qui me permettrait d'être heureuse à nouveau ? Étrangement, s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle je ne doutais pas c'était celle-là. Peter était devenu très important pour moi. A tel point que j'ignorais comment je pourrais faire s'il venait à m'abandonner. Cette simple pensée me brisa le cœur et je m'empressai de me concentrer à nouveau sur Marcus.

Au même moment, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Surprise, je sursautai et Marcus s'empressa de s'excuser. Se levant, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et s'empressa de répondre.

\- Oui, Aro ? dit-il.

Il se tut quelques instants puis soudain, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis qu'il me lançait un regard empli d'inquiétude. Que se passait-il ? Il semblait tellement terrifié, tellement angoissé que je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Que venait-il d'apprendre ?

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu mon frère, finit-il par dire.

Il raccrocha et pratiquement aussitôt, il appela Peter. Celui-ci apparût presque aussitôt et vint directement à côté de moi, m'observant lui aussi avec tristesse et inquiétude. Avec son ouïe sur-développée, il avait sans doute entendu ce qu'Aro avait dit à Marcus. Le voir me regardait avec une si grande inquiétude me rappelait la façon dont il m'observait durant les jours qui avaient suivi mon arrêt cardiaque. Craignait-il qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de similaire ? Et si oui, pourquoi ?

Marcus s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Face à leur panique, je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer à mon tour.

\- Que se passe t-il ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Bella, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, fit tristement Marcus.

\- Que se passe t-il ? répétai-je paniquant encore plus.

Marcus lança un regard à Peter et celui-ci vint s'agenouiller devant moi.

\- Mon cœur, fit-il doucement, ton père...

Je n'entendis pas le reste de la phrase. Mon esprit se déconnecta presque instantanément de la réalité lorsque je compris la réaction de Marcus et Peter suite à l'appel d'Aro. Mon père était mort. Charlie était mort. Comment ? Était-ce mes ravisseurs qui s'en étaient pris à lui ? Et si oui, pourquoi ?

Soudain, je sentis qu'on me secouait et c'est ce qui me permit de me reconnecter avec la réalité. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je ne remarquai qu'à cet instant que j'avais cessé de respirer. Relevant la tête, je croisai le regard paniqué de Peter tout en prenant conscience que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ma joue.

\- Je t'en prie, mon ange, reste avec moi, murmura t-il inquiet en posant ses mains sur mes joues.

Une vive douleur se propagea en moi et mon corps fut secoué de tremblements.

\- C'est eux ? interrogeai-je cependant la voix dénuée d'émotions. C'est eux qui l'ont tué ?

Peter hocha simplement la tête avec tristesse et mes tremblements s'accentuèrent. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela ? C'est eux qui avaient fait en sorte que l'on me retrouve. Je n'avais jamais rien fait pour cela alors pourquoi me punissaient-ils de cette manière ? J'aurais mille fois préféré être torturée plutôt qu'ils ne tuent mon père.

\- Bella, dis-nous leurs noms, me supplia Marcus. Je te promets qu'on les retrouvera et qu'on leur fera payer tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait à toi et tes proches. S'il te plaît Bella dis nous.

Mon cœur loupa un battement à sa demande et l'effroi prit le dessus sur mes autres émotions. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Ils me retrouveront et me le feraient payer.

 _« Si un jour tu sors d'ici, ne t'avise pas de prononcer nos prénoms ou tu le paieras très cher, princesse. Nous te briserons les os et attendrons qu'ils se soient ressoudés pour les briser à nouveau. »_

Cette phrase s'imposa à moi comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés juste à côté de moi et je m'empressai de ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine, tout en posant ma tête dessus, sanglotant. Ils me le feraient payer... Tout à coup, je pris conscience que mes ravisseurs ne pourraient pas faire pire que ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Ils avaient tué Jacob, puis maintenant Charlie. Que pourraient-ils faire de pire ? Relevant doucement la tête, je me tournai vers Marcus et murmurai la voix tremblante :

\- Stefan et Vladimir

 _ **FIN DU DIX-SEPTIME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Bella a enfin révélé le prénom de ses ravisseurs. Saviez-vous qu'il s'agissait d'eux ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**_

 _ **Ayant beaucoup de devoirs à rendre pour la fac et étant en pleine période de révision, j'ignore quand le prochain chapitre sera publié alors je m'excuse déjà pour l'attente...**_

 _ **A très bientôt ! :)**_


	19. Hors Sujet

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Vous êtes très nombreux à suivre mes différentes fanfictions et également très nombreux à me laisser des reviews au fil des chapitres alors je tiens à vous remercier ! Vous savoir si nombreux me pousse à continuer d'écrire et à poursuivre cette passion que j'ai depuis l'enfance.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse ce message aujourd'hui pour vous prévenir que j'ai créé une page facebook pour nous permettre d'être en contact et pour vous informer de l'avancée de mes diverses fanfictions. Chaque fois qu'un chapitre sera terminé, je vous préviendrais sur cette page :**_ saramongomery/ _ **. J'espère sincèrement vous y retrouver :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre aussi long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant !**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews au fil des chapitres. Vous être vraiment géniaux ! ^^**_

 _ **Comme vous l'indiquez mon précédent poste, j'ai créé une page facebook pour vous tenir au courant de l'évolution de mes fanfictions, de la publication des nouveaux chapitres et également pour vous faire partager quelques extraits du chapitre en cours. Revoici le nom de la page : Sara Mongomery. Normalement ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver ^^**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**_

 **Chapitre 18**

 _« Relevant doucement la tête, je me tournai vers Marcus et murmurai la voix tremblante :_

 _\- Stefan et Vladimir »_

 **Point de vue Peter**

Allongé dans le lit, j'observais en silence Bella qui venait juste de s'endormir dans mes bras. Elle avait passé ces dernières heures à pleurer dans mes bras suite à la nouvelle de la mort de son père. Même si je détestais la voir aussi mal, je préférais largement qu'elle soit dans cet état plutôt que de la voir se renfermer sur elle-même et voir cette lueur dans ses yeux disparaître. Au moins, là elle n'était pas cette coquille vide qui semblait dépourvue d'émotions et qui n'avait pas conscience avec la réalité.

Ces dernières heures, Jasper avait de nombreuses fois essayé de la calmer mais il n'y était pas parvenu tant ses émotions étaient sens dessus dessous. La voir aussi mal me brisait le cœur et pour ce qu'il me semblait être la millième fois, je me jurai de tuer ses monstres qui s'en étaient pris à elle et ses proches. Leur nom me revint en mémoire et ma fureur s'accentua.

A peine, Bella avait-elle dit leur nom que les yeux de Marcus étaient devenus noirs, tout comme les miens, signe de notre colère. Marcus avait alors serré sa main en lui promettant de s'occuper d'eux puis il avait rejoint ses gardes à l'extérieur de la villa, tout en me demandant à voix basse de m'occuper de sa petite fille. Je n'avais pas attendu plus longtemps pour l'emmener dans sa chambre où j'avais tenté de la réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Même si j'aurais aimé partir immédiatement à la recherche de ses deux enfoirés, je ne pouvais me le permettre. Bella était bien trop fragile pour que je puisse la laisser seule. Et ce, d'autant plus après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Je me devais d'être là pour ma compagne, même si pour cela je devais repousser mon envie de vengeance.

L'observant encore quelques instants, je finis par me reculer doucement et me levant, la recouvrai d'une couverture. J'aurais aimé rester près d'elle mais il fallait que je m'entretienne avec Marcus. L'embrassant sur le front, je quittai rapidement sa chambre, me dirigeant vers le salon où il parlait avec Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward et ses gardes Jane et Démétri. Me voyant arriver, il me demanda comment allait Bella et je répondis qu'elle s'était enfin endormie.

\- Alors, vous avez un plan ? ajoutai-je en me positionnant à côté de Jasper et en croisant les bras.

\- Démétri essaye de les localiser mais il n'y parvient pas, soupira Marcus. J'ignore comment nous pourrons les retrouver si même son talent de traqueur ne fonctionne pas.

\- On doit les retrouver, grognai-je. Ces monstres doivent payer pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

\- Nous les retrouverons, Peter, me rassura Jasper en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Savoir ces monstres encore en liberté me rendait fou de rage. Ils devaient payer pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à ma compagne.

\- Je dois retourner à Volterra, finit par dire Marcus à Carlisle. J'aimerais rester auprès de Bella mais il faut que je me charge de créer des équipes pour partir à la recherche des roumains. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser en liberté plus longtemps. Peter, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers moi, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de ma petite fille.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire, répliquai-je. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Même si je mourrais d'envie de partir à la recherche de Stefan et Vladimir, j'avais parfaitement conscience que je ne pouvais pas. Bella avait besoin de moi, surtout après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait beau s'être habituée aux Cullen et ne plus avoir peur d'eux, elle n'en restait pas moins fragile.

Même si elle s'ouvrait davantage et que physiquement, elle était entièrement guérie, il suffisait de l'observer pour se rendre compte que ses pensées étaient encore axées sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il suffisait de voir son regard se voiler de tristesse et de douleur pour comprendre qu'elle souffrait encore de la perte de Jacob et que par moments, des souvenirs d'elle enfermée lui revenait en mémoire.

Dire que le matin même elle m'offrait son premier vrai sourire depuis que je la connaissais ! Lorsque nous étions partis nous promener dans cette clairière que j'avais un jour trouvé en revenant d'une chasse, Bella s'était ouverte à moi comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle avait répondu à toutes mes questions sur son enfance, me racontant comment son père s'était occupé d'elle, comment il lui avait offert tout l'amour que n'importe quel enfant devrait avoir.

Elle s'était même confiée à propos de Jacob, me parlant des bons moments qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Même si je n'avais pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie quand elle m'avait parlé de lui, j'avais été heureux qu'elle réponde à mes questions à son sujet. Jacob avait été son meilleur ami et son premier amour alors même si j'étais bêtement jaloux, j'étais heureux de voir à quel point il l'avait rendu heureuse. J'espérais même qu'à mon tour je pourrais la rendre heureuse ainsi.

J'avais été étonné et à la fois ravi lorsqu'elle s'était mise à me poser des questions à son tour. Elle semblait tellement intéressée par ce que je lui disais et tellement heureuse de ce moment que nous partagions que lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé pour rentrer, je n'avais pu cacher ma surprise. Avais-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

Ce n'est que lorsque Marcus et Bella étaient restés seuls et que j'avais rejoint Jasper que celui-ci m'avait expliqué que Bella semblait perturbée par ce qu'elle ressentait à mon égard. J'avais essayé de savoir ce qu'il sous-entendait en parlant de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi mais il avait refusé d'en dire davantage, expliquant que ce n'était pas à lui de m'en parler.

A peine quelques secondes après, Marcus avait reçu un appel et j'avais entendu Aro lui annoncer qu'ils avaient reçu une photo montrant le corps du père de Bella complètement ensanglanté et la nuque déchirée.

Secouant la tête, je tentai de me re-concentrer sur la discussion que Marcus entretenait avec ses gardes.

\- Tout ça est entièrement de ma faute, finit-il par dire au bout de plusieurs minutes en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. Si mes frères et moi n'avions pas détrôné les roumains, ils ne se seraient pas vengés de cette manière.

Il était vrai que les roumains et les volturis étaient connus pour se haïr mutuellement depuis que ces derniers les avaient détrôné. Même si je n'avais jamais aimé les volturis, je devais avouer qu'eux aux moins n'étaient pas fou à lier. Car oui, durant leur règne, les roumains étaient connus pour leur sadisme, leurs tortures pire que la mort et surtout, pour leur goût pour les humaines vierges.

A cette pensée, un frisson me parcourut. Bella était-elle vierge lorsqu'il l'avait enlevé ? Lui avaient-ils également arraché sa virginité ? Une puissante vague de colère me secoua et Jasper tenta aussitôt de me calmer.

\- J'ai besoin de chasser, le prévins-je avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

 **Point de vue Bella**

 _« - Comment as-tu osé ? hurla t-il en m'attrapant brutalement les cheveux et en relevant ma tête. Nous t'avions ordonné de ne jamais dire nos noms._

 _Il lâcha mes cheveux et me gifla violemment, m'envoyant au sol. De profonds sanglots sortaient de ma bouche tandis que je les suppliais d'arrêter._

 _Vladimir m'attrapa à son tour par le bras et me retournant pour coller son torse contre mon dos, il posa une main sur ma gorge et l'une autour de ma taille._

 _\- Regarde, souffla t-il à mon oreille avant de venir lécher ma joue._

 _Pleurant, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et alors une vague de terreur de secoua._

 _\- Pitié, pas ça, sanglotai-je encore plus fortement._

 _Stefan se tenait à environ deux mètres de nous, tenant Charlie par la gorge. Celui-ci m'observait avec terreur tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Stefan le lança alors violemment dans le mur et un bruit d'os brisé me parvint, me faisant hurler. Vladimir me lâcha et je m'effrondai au sol dans un sanglot. Presque aussitôt, il se retrouva sur moi en train de m'arracher mes vêtements._

 _\- Bella, gémit douloureusement Charlie en tentant de s'avancer vers moi._

 _Stefan attrapa Charlie par la cheville la lui brisant au passage et tout en me regardant, il planta ses dents dans sa carotide. Au même moment, Vladimir me pénétra brutalement. Soudain, la scène changea du tout au tout. Stefan lâcha le corps sans vie de mon père et allant dans le fond de la pièce – que je ne pouvais voir la lumière étant très faible – je l'entendis tirer quelque chose sur le sol. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rapprocha de moi que je vis de quoi il s'agissait ou plutôt de qui il s'agissait._

 _Stefan tirait le corps inconscient de Peter et en reconnaissant ce dernier, je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer davantage._

 _\- Pitié, sanglotai-je davantage tandis que Vladimir allait et venait en moi de plus en plus rapidement._

 _Les deux se mirent alors à rire et relevant Peter, Stefan lui arracha alors la tête. »_

Je me réveillai en hurlant, observant frénétiquement la pièce. Une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule et je m'empressai de la repousser en criant davantage.

\- Bella, du calme, ce n'est que moi, fit Rosalie avec inquiétude.

Elle tenta à nouveau de se rapprocher mais je me reculai rapidement, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Sanglotant, je me mis à répéter inlassablement :

\- Ils vont me retrouver. Ils vont me retrouver.

J'étais tellement paniquée que je ne pris même pas conscience que Carlisle et Jasper étaient à leur tour entrés dans la pièce. Pourquoi avais-je donné leur nom ? Ils me le feraient payer. Ils me le feraient payer et en même temps se vengeraient sur les Cullen. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. Je devais faire en sorte qu'ils ne leur arrive rien et si pour ça, je devais me sacrifier alors soit. Je préférais mourir plutôt qu'il ne leur arrive quoi que ce soit, qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Me levant précipitamment, je me dépêchai de remettre mes chaussures.

\- Bella ? fit Carlisle surpris.

Quittant rapidement la pièce, je me précipitai en bas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ses monstres s'en prendre également aux Cullen et à Peter. Je ne pouvais pas. Complètement tremblante, je finis par atteindre la cuisine et au moment où je tendis le bras vers un couteau de cuisine, une main retint mon poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Peter.

Tournant brusquement la tête dans sa direction, les images de mon cauchemar se bousculèrent dans mon esprit et mes larmes redoublèrent. Ils le tueront. Ils finiront par le tuer pour se venger de moi. Je tentais de me dégager de son emprise et surpris il m'attira contre lui, me tenant.

\- Lâche-moi, sanglotai-je.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lança t-il furieux à Jasper qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Je l'ignore, répliqua celui-ci. Elle a fait un cauchemar et s'est réveillée dans cet état.

Même si je mourrais d'envie de me blottir dans ses bras, mon envie de le protéger était bien plus forte. C'est pourquoi je ne cessai de me débattre pour qu'il me lâche. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire tuer par ma faute. J'étais déjà responsable de la mort de Jacob et de Charlie, je ne voulais pas être en plus responsable de la sienne. J'étais tellement paniquée à l'idée de le perdre que je dus me rendre à l'évidence.

J'aimais Peter. Au fil du temps, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. J'ignorais comment mais cela était arrivé. Je comprenais désormais mieux pourquoi j'avais à ce point souffert lorsqu'il m'avait ignoré pour Charlotte ou encore ce que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la clairière. J'étais tombée amoureuse de Peter et tellement obnubilée par ce que j'avais vécu, je n'avais pas voulu l'accepter.

\- Bella, regarde-moi, dit-il.

\- Lâche-moi, sanglotai-je en me débattant.

\- Non, regarde-moi ! cria t-il en me collant contre un mur et en posant ses mains sur mon visage.

Mes sanglots s'accentuèrent et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le regarder. Il semblait tellement inquiet que je m'en voulus d'essayer de le repousser. Son regard était fixé sur moi, m'observant avec tendresse, inquiétude et incompréhension. L'image de Stefan arrachant la tête de Peter me revint en mémoire et des tremblements secouèrent mon corps.

\- Tout est de ma faute, sanglotai-je en fermant les yeux et en tentant à nouveau de m'éloigner de lui.

Le voyant, il s'approchant davantage contre moi, son torse collé à ma poitrine et ses jambes contre les miennes. Sa proximité me fit frissonner et calma légèrement cette angoisse qui grandissait au fil des minutes.

\- De quoi tu parles ? m'interrogea t-il après avoir demandé aux personnes présentes dans la pièce de sortir.

\- Lâche-moi, répétai-je en me débattant encore plus fortement.

\- Arrête, Bella, arrête ! s'énerva t-il.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Peter s'énerver après moi et étonnamment, cela ne me fit pas peur. Au contraire, cela m'attristait plus qu'autre chose et je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je compris qu'il s'était énervé uniquement car je le blessais en le repoussant.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête, finit-il par souffler douloureusement à mon oreille. Cesse de me repousser...

\- Laisse moi mourir, pleurai-je en cessant de me débattre et en posant ma tête contre son torse, acceptant enfin le réconfort qu'il tentait de m'apporter depuis plusieurs minutes. C'est le seul moyen. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi mourir.

Je le sentis se tendre et il s'éloigna rapidement de moi, me lâchant. Etonnée, je levai les yeux vers lui et remarquai à son regard complètement noir qu'il était furieux. Je m'empressai alors de détourner mon regard de lui et presque aussitôt il tomba sur les couteaux de cuisine. Serais-je assez rapide pour en attraper un avant que Peter ne réussisse à m'en empêcher ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ? me lança t-il froidement en venant se positionner devant ce que j'étais en train de regarder pour m'empêcher d'y accéder. Jamais, je ne te laisserai mettre fin à tes jours. Tu auras beau me supplier, cela n'arrivera jamais. Tu...

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! le coupai-je en criant entre deux sanglots tout en me reculant du mur et en lui faisant face. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire leur nom ! Jamais !

\- Tu as bien fait de nous les dire, répliqua t-il. Ils vont pouvoir payer pour tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait, pour avoir assassiné Jacob et ton père.

Mes sanglots s'accentuèrent et je vis son regard s'emplir de tristesse.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, répétai-je plus calmement en voulant quitter la pièce.

Soudain, il se retrouva devant moi, un bras autour de ma taille, une main sur ma joue et relevant ma tête, il vint alors déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était bien celle-là. Étonnamment, au lieu de me faire peur et de me refaire penser à ce que ces monstres m'avaient fait, son baiser ne m'apporta que du bien-être.

Ses lèvres bougèrent doucement contre les miennes et après quelques secondes sans réaction, je lui rendis enfin timidement et avec hésitation son baiser. Longtemps, j'avais cru que je ne serais plus jamais capable de supporter ce genre de contact, que je ne serais plus jamais capable de laisser un homme me toucher. Mais à nouveau, Peter était celui qui me montrait que j'avais eu tort.

Son baiser était doux, tendre et il me provoquait un tel sentiment d'apaisement, de bien-être que j'aurais aimé qu'il ne cesse jamais. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, Peter rompit doucement le baiser et je rouvris les yeux croisant son regard doré. Il semblait tellement inquiet de ma réaction suite à ce qui venait de se passer que je vins doucement me blottir dans ses bras.

Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler et la panique que j'avais ressenti suite à mon rêve avait disparu, me laissant dans un étrange état de calme. Etait-ce Jasper qui me faisait ressentir cela ? J'en doutais. Tout semblait être dû au baiser que nous venions d'échanger avec Peter.

\- Ne me repousse plus jamais, murmura t-il doucement en me serrant contre lui et en venait blottir son visage contre mes cheveux.

Ses paroles eurent le don de me rappeler l'origine de ma crise de panique et me tendant, je m'empressai de me reculer légèrement pour le regarder. Surpris, il releva la tête, m'observant puis murmura :

\- Bella, qu'y a t-il ? Dis-moi..

\- Ils... ils m'avaient interdit de révéler leur identité, répondis-je faiblement. Lorsqu'ils sauront ce que j'ai fait, ils vont vouloir se venger.

\- Ils ne te feront plus aucun mal, mon cœur, fit-il doucement. Je te le promets.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, répliquai-je. Ils pourraient s'en prendre aux Cullen, à Marcus... A toi.

\- Alors, c'est ça qui t'inquiétait ? s'étonna t-il.

Ne répondant pas, je baissai la tête et il vint à nouveau me serrer dans ses bras, me murmurant qu'ils étaient plus fort qu'eux et que je n'avais pas à craindre pour leur survie, pour sa survie. Disait-il vrai ? Étaient-ils réellement plus fort que Stefan et Vladimir ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, murmura t-il à mon oreille. Tout ira bien.

 **Le lendemain matin...**

Debout sur le perron, je regardais en silence la route que Marcus venait d'emprunter avec ses gardes. Désirant retrouver mes kidnappeurs le plus rapidement possible, il avait pris la décision de rentrer à Volterra. Lorsqu'il me l'avait annoncé, il m'avait promis de revenir me voir dès qu'il pourrait et qu'il était désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps.

A vrai dire, même si je savais que Marcus ne me ferait jamais le moindre mal, j'étais soulagée que lui et ses gardes s'en aillent car leurs prunelles rouges me faisaient toujours aussi peur. Savoir qu'ils se nourrissaient d'humains m'effrayait d'autant plus.

Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'ils étaient partis et alors que les Cullen et Peter étaient rentrés, je ne cessais d'observer la route. Leur départ signifiait qu'ils se lançaient à la poursuite de Stefan et Vladimir et que donc ces derniers allaient être au courant que je ne leur avais pas obéit. Se lanceraient-ils à ma recherche pour me punir ? Feraient-ils du mal aux Cullen et à Peter pour m'atteindre ?

Je frissonnai, complètement paniquée à l'idée qu'ils puissent leur faire du mal. Peter avait beau m'avoir affirmé qu'il savait se battre et que les Cullen aussi, avait beau m'avoir raconté la période où avec Jasper ils avaient été au service d'une dénommée Maria qui tenait une armée dont ils étaient les deux meilleurs éléments, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre pour leur vie.

Une main se posa doucement sur mon dos et tournant la tête, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie.

\- Ça va aller, Bella, tu verras, fit-elle gentiment. Ils les trouveront, ne t'en fais pas.

J'hochai simplement la tête, concentrant à nouveau mon regard sur la route puis finis par la suivre à l'intérieur. Allant avec elle dans la cuisine, elle me demanda si j'avais faim et je secouai la tête, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis que j'avais appris pour la mort de mon père et je savais que cela les inquiétait. La dernière fois que j'avais refusé de me nourrir remontait à la période où je me croyais responsable de la mort de Jacob.

Repenser à la mort de Charlie me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et je m'empressai de détourner le regard de Rosalie. Savoir que je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir, ni même entendre sa voix ou encore le prendre dans mes bras me brisait le cœur. En plus de m'avoir enlevé à lui pendant plus d'un an, ils avaient fait en sorte de le tuer au moment où j'aurais pu le retrouver. Certes, je doutais que les Cullen et Peter m'y auraient autorisé mais au moins, je savais qu'il était vivant et heureux quelque part.

Tuer Jacob sous mes yeux, me kidnapper, me torturer et me violer ne leur avait donc pas suffi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tue mon père également ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur apporter ? Tremblante et les yeux emplis de larmes, j'allais me servir un verre d'eau tournant ainsi le dos à Rosalie pour ne pas qu'elle remarque mon état.

\- Comment était ton père, Bella ? me demanda t-elle.

Surprise, je me retournai vers elle et vis qu'elle semblait réellement intéressée. Pourquoi l'était-elle d'ailleurs ? Charlie était mort alors à quoi bon en parler ? Prenant mon verre d'eau, je vins m'asseoir en face d'elle et murmurai doucement :

\- C'était un homme bon, honnête et gentil. Il était toujours à l'écoute et prêt à aider. Je me confiais beaucoup à lui. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, ajoutai-je après une courte pause, alors Charlie a dû assumer le rôle du père mais aussi de la mère. Il a toujours tout fait pour que je sois heureuse et en sécurité. Pas une seule fois, je n'ai manqué d'amour, d'attention ou encore de soutien. Il n'existait pas meilleur père que lui.

Une larme unique coula le long de ma joue et je m'empressai de l'essuyer. Rosalie me regarda tristement et vint prendre une de mes mains dans une des siennes.

\- Il avait l'air d'être un homme bien, sourit-elle gentiment.

\- Il l'était, confirmai-je.

Deux mains vinrent se poser sur mes épaules et je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mon corps se détendit presque instantanément à son contact et je vis le sourire de Rosalie s'agrandir lorsqu'elle le constata. Rougissant, je détournai rapidement les yeux, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Je vous laisse à deux, fit-elle en quittant la pièce toujours en pièce.

Peter enleva ses mains de mes épaules et s'assit juste à côté de moi, prenant l'une de mes mains dans les siennes. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans la cuisine, c'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions rien qu'à deux et je devais avouer que cela m'intimidait. Depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé, je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Etait-ce pour me calmer, pour me rassurer ? Ou bien était-ce pour me montrer qu'il tenait à moi ? Ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était qu'il ne pouvait partager mes sentiments. Personne ne pourrait jamais éprouver plus que de la tendresse ou de l'amitié pour moi. J'étais bien trop brisée, bien trop sale pour que l'on puisse éprouver des sentiments plus forts que cela à mon encontre.

Posant une main sur ma joue, il tourna doucement mon visage pour croiser mon regard et je frissonnai sous l'intensité du sien. J'essayai de mettre un nom sur les émotions que j'y lisais mais sans succès.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dans la piscine à l'étage ? m'interrogea t-il tendrement.

Je me tendis aussitôt à sa demande et détournant rapidement la tête. Non, pas ça. Je ne pouvais pas. Même si auparavant j'avais toujours adoré nager, désormais je ne pourrais plus jamais me le permettre. J'avais tellement de cicatrices sur le corps qu'il me paraissait impossible de me montrer en maillot de bain devant quelqu'un, surtout devant Peter. Je me dégoûtais déjà moi-même alors comment ne pas le dégoûter lui ?

\- Hey , fit-il doucement en venant caresser ma joue. Je croyais que tu aimais nager.

\- C'est le cas, répondis-je faiblement.

\- Alors, quel est le problème ?

Devais-je lui dire ? Devais-je lui avouer qu'à cause de Stefan et Vladimir je ne pourrais plus jamais me baigner avec d'autres personnes sans leur provoquer du dégoût ? Rien que le fait de m'apercevoir nue dans le miroir me montrait à quel point j'étais sale désormais, à quel point ces monstres m'avaient sali.

\- Dis-moi, insista t-il en prenant ma main.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmurai-je.

\- Est-ce en lien avec ce sentiment de dégoût que je ressens venant de toi ? fit Jasper en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Je me tendis encore davantage face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Désormais, je ne pouvais plus cacher la raison de mon refus à Peter. Face à la question de Jasper, Peter me demanda pourquoi je ressentais cela et dans un soupir, je chuchotai :

\- Il suffit de voir toutes les cicatrices qui recouvrent mon corps.

\- Bella, tes cicatrices ne sont que la preuve que tu as survécu, tenta de me rassurer Jasper.

\- Je me dégoûte bien assez, je refuse de lire le dégoût dans le regard des autres...

\- Et en particulier dans celui de Peter, je me trompe ? m'interrogea gentiment l'empathe.

Je rougis à sa question et presque aussitôt, Peter prit mon visage dans ses mains et me força à le regarder. Il me fixa de son regard doré et dit tendrement :

\- Jamais, je ne te regarderai avec dégoût, Bella. Tes cicatrices montrent le combat que tu as dû affronter alors ne ressens aucune honte face à elle. Fais-moi confiance. Je te promets de ne pas te regarder de cette manière, mon ange. Laisse-moi te le prouver, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

 _ **FIN DU DIX-HUITIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si vous l'avez aimé et/ou ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici enfin le chapitre dix-neuf ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent et me laissent des review au quotidien. Vous êtes vraiment géniales ^^ Merci également pour ce soutien que vous m'apportez !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 19**

 _« Il me fixa de son regard doré et dit tendrement :_

 _\- Jamais, je ne te regarderai avec dégoût, Bella. Tes cicatrices montrent le combat que tu as dû affronter alors ne ressens aucune honte face à elles. Fais-moi confiance. Je te promets de ne pas te regarder de cette manière, mon ange. Laisse-moi te le prouver, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes de silence. »_

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, mes tremblements s'accentuèrent quand je détaillai une nouvelle fois mon corps. Debout dans la salle de bain et habillée d'un maillot de bain une pièce, je ne cessai de m'observer depuis une dizaine de minutes. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter la demande de Peter ? Plus mon regard se posait sur les cicatrices recouvrant mon corps, plus je me disais que j'avais pris la mauvaise décision.

Une nouvelle vague de dégoût me secoua et à nouveau je détournai les yeux, tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer ainsi devant Peter. J'étais horrible.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à enlever ce maillot de bain pour me rhabiller, on frappa soudain à la porte et je sursautai.

\- Bella, c'est moi, fit Jasper derrière la porte. Je peux entrer ?

Surprise, je mis plusieurs secondes à réagir. M'empressant d'essuyer mes larmes, j'enfilai rapidement mon peignoir, cachant ainsi toutes ses marques qui couvraient mon corps. Après une courte hésitation, j'allais lentement lui ouvrir la porte et me décalant, le laissai entrer. Il me regarda un instant en silence puis soupirant, dit doucement :

\- Fais-lui confiance, Bella. Il ne te décevra pas, je te le promets.

M'appuyant contre le mur, je baissai la tête tout en murmurant :

\- Je lui fais confiance mais...

\- Tu as peur, je sais, me coupa t-il gentiment. Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bella, tu sais.

Sa dernière phrase me surprit. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que je ressentais ? Il n'avait jamais vécu ce que j'avais vécu. Il n'avait jamais dû apprendre à se reconstruire avec des tonnes de cicatrices sur le corps. Il n'avait jamais dû affronter le regard de la personne dont il était amoureux.

\- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Alice et que notre relation s'est développée, commença t-il, comme toi je craignais qu'elle me repousse. Je craignais de voir le dégoût dans ses yeux quand elle verrait mon corps couvert de marques de morsures, de cicatrices.

\- Tu as des cicatrices ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Evidemment, rit-il légèrement. J'avais beau être le guerrier le plus puissant du clan de Maria, ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'en suis sorti sans dommages. Au fil des batailles, des combats, bon nombre de vampires ont réussi à me mordre avant de perdre la vie.

Je frémis face à ses mots. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre à cela ?

\- Alice m'aimait, continua t-il. Alors elle n'a pas fait attention aux cicatrices. Elle me voyait moi et non ses marques sur mon corps. Il en sera de même pour toi, Bella. Peter ne fera pas attention à tes cicatrices.

Jasper avait beau me raconter cela pour m'aider à ne plus avoir peur, sa situation et la mienne étaient différentes. Alice l'aimait. Peter tenait à moi mais il ne ressentait sûrement pas de l'amour. Comment le pourrait-il ? Certes, il m'avait embrassé mais cela n'était sans doute qu'une marque de tendresse, rien d'autre.

Jasper s'avança et posa doucement ses mains sur mes épaules, tout en plantant son regard dans le mien.

\- Crois en lui, Bella, fit-il gentiment. Peter tient beaucoup plus à toi que tu ne le crois.

\- Je suis affreuse, Jasper, murmurai-je douloureusement en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir le dégoût dans ses yeux. Je...je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le voir, Bella. Peter ne te regardera jamais de cette manière, crois-moi.

Jasper m'envoya alors une forte dose de confiance et de courage et je ne pus alors m'empêcher de me dire qu'il avait peut être raison. Peut-être que Peter ne ferait pas attention à mes cicatrices.

\- Allez vient, sourit-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain et en me tendant la main.

Après une légère hésitation, je mis les tongs que Rosalie m'avait prêté et prenant la main de Jasper, le suivis à travers la maison. Pour la première fois, j'eus véritablement l'impression que je pouvais compter sur Jasper et cela me permis de me calmer quelque peu. Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement au dernier étage de la maison et à peine fûmes-nous devant la porte qu'il chuchota doucement :

\- Tout ira bien, tu verras.

Il serra légèrement ma main puis me laissa seule devant la porte. A peine Jasper quitta t-il mon champ de vision que mon angoisse réapparut. Une nouvelle vague de courage m'atteignit et c'est ce qui me donna la force d'ouvrir la porte.

Aussitôt, ma panique surplomba le calme que Jasper était en train de m'envoyer et debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, je me figeai. Pouvais-je réellement le faire ?

\- Bella ? m'appela doucement Peter.

Relevant la tête, je l'aperçus alors dans la piscine, les bras appuyés sur le rebord. Je pus voir à son regard qu'il était inquiet et je m'en voulus aussitôt de l'inquiéter à nouveau. Tremblante, je fis un pas en avant et fermai la porte derrière moi, tout en observant la piscine. Celle-ci était de forme rectangulaire et environ quinze mètres de long et sept mètres de large. Dire que j'étais surprise de trouver une piscine de cette taille au dernier étage d'une maison était un euphémisme.

Peter m'appela à nouveau et après une courte hésitation, je m'avançai vers lui. Arrivant près de lui, je m'agenouillai doucement et baissai les yeux, tout en murmurant :

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Peter.

\- Regarde-moi, répliqua t-il gentiment.

Levant doucement les yeux, je croisai son regard doré et pratiquement aussitôt, il me tendit une main tout en me demandant de lui faire confiance. Étrangement, son regard eut le don de me rassurer et prenant une profonde inspiration, je me relevai. Peter me fit un léger sourire rassurant et se retournant, se mit à nager vers l'autre bout de la piscine comme pour ne pas que je me sente gênée lorsque j'enlèverai mon peignoir.

Je le regardai quelques secondes nager puis les mains tremblantes, retirai les tongs puis mon peignoir. M'avançant, j'entrai alors lentement dans l'eau. Je fermai un instant les yeux savourant l'eau chaude et les rouvrant, constatai que Peter m'observait. Je détournai rapidement les yeux, sachant parfaitement qu'il pouvait voir mes cicatrices et ce, même si j'étais plongée dans l'eau jusqu'au cou.

Ma panique s'accentua encore en sachant qu'il était en train de me détailler du regard. Comment allait-il réagir ? Je savais parfaitement que je ne supporterais pas de lire la pitié ou le dégoût dans ses yeux alors pourquoi avais-je accepté de venir ici ? Malgré l'eau chaude, mon corps fut secoué de tremblements.

Soudain, une main attrapa la mienne sous l'eau et je sursautai. Peter vint doucement caresser ma joue et relevant la tête, je croisai son regard.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura t-il doucement.

J'aurais pu remettre en question ce qu'il venait de dire mais en croisant son regard, je pus y lire toute sa sincérité et sa tendresse. Cela eut le don de me rassurer presque instantanément et je me sentis ridicule de m'être autant angoissée.

\- Que dirais-tu de nager un peu ? finit-il par me demander.

J'hochai la tête et se reculant, il me sourit et recommença à nager. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me joindre à lui. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'avais toujours adoré nager. Cela s'était encore accentué quand Jacob s'était joint à moi pratiquement tous les samedis. Nager m'avait toujours apporté un sentiment de liberté et de calme et j'étais ravie qu'encore aujourd'hui je ressente cela.

Après avoir fait plusieurs longueurs, je rejoignis Peter qui appuyé contre le bord de la piscine m'observait. Je devinai rien qu'à sa posture qu'il était énervé et aussitôt, mon cœur s'accéléra. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Arrivant près de lui, il me fit un petit sourire et mettant ses bras autour de ma taille, m'attira contre lui. Rapprochant sa bouche de mon oreille, il murmura :

\- Je te promets que je leur ferai payer tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait.

Je frémis à ses mots et enroulant à mon tour mes bras autour de sa taille, je collai doucement ma tête contre son torse. Alors, c'était pour ça qu'il était énervé... Je m'étais attendue à ce que mes cicatrices le rebutent mais pas une seule fois, je ne m'étais imaginée que cela le rendrait encore plus furieux vis à vis de mes agresseurs. Je connaissais assez Peter pour savoir qu'il respecterait cette promesse, quitte à se mettre en danger. A cette pensée, mon corps fut parcouru de frissons et il desserra légèrement son étreinte, craignant sans doute de me frigorifier avec la température de son corps.

Je me rapprochai encore davantage tout en chuchotant :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu les affrontes.

Je le sentis se tendre à mes mots et pratiquement aussitôt, il lâcha ma taille et d'une main vint relever mon visage, me forçant à le regarder. Je vis alors que ses yeux dorés étaient noirs et compris que cette fois-ci, c'était bien mes mots qui l'énervaient.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'exclama t-il.

\- Si, je le suis, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils et en m'éloignant quelque peu de lui.

Ne plus avoir de contact physique avec Peter eût le don de faire disparaître le calme qui m'occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Peter croisa les bras tout en me fusillant du regard.

\- Il est hors de question que je reste à ne rien faire lorsque les Volturi auront retrouvé ces deux enfoirés.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu les affrontes, répétai-je cette fois-ci plus fortement et en colère.

C'était la première fois depuis mon enlèvement que je me permettais véritablement d'exprimer ce que je ressentais et de dire ce que je voulais dire. Je ne voulais pas que Peter affronte Stefan et Vladimir et je comptais bien faire en sorte qu'il l'accepte. Etrangement, je ne ressentais aucune peur, aucune angoisse à l'idée de lui dire ce que je pensais. Peter avait beau être un vampire, je savais parfaitement qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal et ce, même si l'on venait à se disputer.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je ne fasse rien, répliqua t-il énervé lui aussi. J'irai les affronter quoi que tu puisses dire.

\- Non ! m'exclamai-je. Si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à moi, fais ce que je te demande, Peter, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est justement parce que je tiens à toi que je veux les affronter, Bella ! cria t-il furieux. Tu crois quoi ? Que je me fiche de ce que tu as vécu ?! Savoir qu'ils t'ont violenté, qu'ils ont abusé de toi me rend fou ! Merde ! Comment peux-tu les défendre ?! Ils t'ont frappé, ils t'ont brisé aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, ils ont tué Jacob puis ton père ! Ils t'ont violé ! Ils t'ont tout pris ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils t'aient pris ta virginité également, ajouta t-il en serrant les poings.

A ces paroles, je ne pus retenir des larmes de douleur et de colère et m'empressai de m'éloigner de lui de plusieurs pas. Plus de deux mètres nous séparaient lorsqu'il prononça sa dernière phrase. Mon cœur loupa un battement et je détournai rapidement les yeux.

\- Ils l'ont fait ? fit-il soudain calmé en voyant ma réaction face à ses paroles. Tu étais vierge lorsqu'ils t'ont enlevé ?

Je fermai les yeux à ces mots, ne voulant pas me rappeler la façon dont j'avais perdu ma virginité. Ou plutôt la façon dont ils me l'avaient arraché. L'image de Stefan et Vladimir entrant dans la pièce et venant vers moi s'imposa à moi et je serrai mes bras contre moi, tout en tournant le dos à Peter. La douleur me coupa le souffle lorsque les images de mon premier viol s'imposèrent à moi et mon cœur s'accéléra.

Presque aussitôt, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et un torse se colla contre mon dos.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Peter à mon oreille. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état.

Il me retourna doucement et me serra aussitôt contre lui, tandis que je blottis mon visage contre son cou. Respirant son odeur, cela eût le don de me calmer et de repousser ces images horribles qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit. La présence et l'odeur de Peter avaient toujours eu cet effet sur moi depuis que je le connaissais. Il vint doucement caresser mes cheveux, tout en répétant qu'il était désolé.

\- Je t'en prie, murmurai-je au bout de plusieurs secondes. Ne les affronte jamais.

\- Bella, soupira t-il.

\- Je t'en supplie, dis-je en relevant la tête et en posant mes mains sur son visage tandis que le mien était toujours maculé de larmes. Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Ses beaux yeux s'éclaircirent face à ma supplique et je vis la douleur se peindre dans son regard.

\- Je ne le supporterais pas, murmurai-je. Alors, je t'en prie.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je t'assure, fit-il doucement.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce dont ils sont capables, balbutiai-je.

\- Et toi, tu ne sais pas ce dont Je suis capable, sourit-il légèrement. J'ai combattu pendant des années, ce n'est pas eux qui me feront peur.

Prenant mes mains dans les siennes, il les éloigna de son visage pour les poser sur son torse, et posant une main sur ma nuque, il vint alors doucement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. A nouveau, le contact de sa bouche sur la mienne me fit tout oublier et je fermai les yeux, lui rendant son baiser. Plus rien ne comptait à part Peter.

Il m'embrassa tendrement pendant plusieurs secondes puis vint doucement réclamer l'accès de ma bouche. J'entrouvris alors la bouche et la langue de Peter vint aussitôt caresser la mienne, me tirant un gémissement. Rapidement, notre baiser devint vite passionnée. Tandis que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, les serrant légèrement et me collant davantage à lui.

Je me sentais si bien à cet instant que j'espérais que ce baiser ne finisse jamais. Ce baiser me donnait l'impression d'être aimée et protégée. Pour la première fois, j'eus l'intime conviction que Peter ne m'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il serait toujours là. Rompant doucement le baiser pour me laisser reprendre ma respiration, il colla son front contre le mien. Je gardai un instant les yeux fermés, savourant cette sensation de bien-être.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu es importante à mes yeux, chuchota t-il.

Ouvrant les yeux, je croisai alors son regard empli de tendresse et d'un autre sentiment que je ne sus identifier. L'observant avec attention, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater à nouveau à quel point il était beau. Il vint à nouveau me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres et je souris.

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes dans la piscine à nous amuser l'un avec l'autre mais Peter finit par me proposer de sortir de l'eau quand il remarqua que je commençais à avoir froid. Sortant de l'eau, il me tendit une main et l'attrapant, il m'aida à sortir de la piscine. Rapidement, il m'aida à enfiler mon peignoir puis enfila le sien.

Revenant vers moi, il repoussa doucement mes cheveux mouillés de mon visage et vint déposer un léger baiser sur mon front, me faisant sourire.

\- Si mademoiselle veut bien grimper sur mon dos, sourit-il ensuite en s'abaissant devant moi.

\- Avec plaisir, ris-je doucement.

Je grimpai doucement sur son dos et tandis que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, il mit ses mains sur mes cuisses pour m'empêcher de tomber. J'eus à peine le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il se mit à bouger à vitesse vampirique. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il m'intima d'ouvrir les yeux et je constatai qu'il m'avait ramené dans ma chambre. Je descendis de son dos et alors que je m'apprêtai à me diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, il m'attrapa doucement le bras.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ? sourit-il légèrement alors que je me tournais vers lui.

Je le regardai étonnée, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'attira contre lui, enroulant un bras autour de ma taille et posant l'autre sur ma joue que je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Relevant le visage, je fermai les yeux lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, m'embrassant tendrement.

Je ne sais combien de fois il m'avait embrassé ces dernières heures mais plus il le faisait, plus je me sentais bien. Lorsqu'il m'embrassait, j'avais cette agréable impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien m'arriver, que j'étais en sécurité. Peter parvenait à me faire oublier tout ce que j'avais vécu rien qu'en m'embrassant et je devais avouer qu'à chacun de ses baisers, mes sentiments pour lui ne faisait que s'accentuer.

Rompant le baiser, il caressa tendrement ma joue et après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, sortit de la pièce. A peine s'éloigna t-il de moi que mon mal-être réapparût, de même que toutes mes interrogations. Tremblante, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et après m'être déshabillée, m'empressai de me glisser sous la douche. Tandis que je laissai l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles, je ne pus m'empêchai de m'interroger sur la raison des baisers de Peter.

M'embrassait-il uniquement pour me montrer qu'il tenait à moi et que je n'étais pas toute seule ou m'embrassait-il parce que ses sentiments à mon égard étaient plus profonds que ça ? Secrètement, j'espérais que la deuxième raison soit la bonne. J'aurais aimé lui poser la question mais je craignais tellement sa réponse que je préférais ne rien demander, même si ne pas savoir m'angoissait.

Après m'être lavée et habillée, je quittai la chambre et rejoignis la cuisine où se trouvait Esmée. En me voyant, elle me fit un grand sourire et me demanda si je voulais venir faire les magasins avec elle. Dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme. Me proposait-elle réellement de sortir de la villa pour aller dans un centre commercial ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, ajouta t-elle au bout de deux minutes sans réponse.

\- Vous... Vous ne craignez pas que je tente de m'enfuir ou encore que quelqu'un me reconnaisse ? demandai-je timidement.

-Bien sûr que non, Bella, dit-elle en prenant l'une de mes mains. Nous te faisons confiance. D'ailleurs si tu veux aller te promener ou encore aller faire les magasins, tu en as tout à fait le droit. Le tout, c'est que tu n'y ailles pas toute seule pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- Dans ce cas, d'accord, souris-je.

Elle sourit à son tour et nous dirigeant vers l'entrée, nous enfilâmes nos manteaux. Même si j'avais toujours détesté faire les magasins, la simple envie de sortir de la villa me poussait à accepter la proposition d'Esmée.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture, Alice et Rosalie débarquèrent soudain en nous demandant si elles pouvaient venir avec nous. Esmée accepta et quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions en route vers le centre commercial.

Savoir que j'allais bientôt me retrouver entourée d'autres humains avaient le don de me réjouir. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir été en contact avec des humains depuis des siècles. Même si j'avais côtoyé Sofia lorsque j'étais à Volterra, la situation n'était pas la même. Sofia était au service des vampires alors que les humains que j'allais voir ne connaissais même pas leur existence.

J'étais si heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir véritablement être libre que je ne pouvais retenir ce sourire qui ornait mes lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes. La seule chose qui aurait pu me rendre encore plus heureuse était que Peter soit là avec moi. J'aurais aimé qu'il vive ce moment avec moi. A peine cette pensée m'effleura t-elle que le téléphone d'Alice sonna.

\- Les garçons nous rejoignent d'ici deux heures, finit-elle par dire lorsqu'elle raccrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

Plus nous nous approchâmes du centre commercial, plus l'angoisse me tordit l'estomac. Même si je n'avais aucune envie de m'enfuir ou de mettre les Cullen et Peter en danger, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur que l'on me reconnaisse. Connaissant Charlie, il avait sans doute dû mettre des affiches de moi dans tout le pays lorsque j'avais disparu. Même si cela remontait à près de deux ans maintenant, je craignais que les gens n'aient pas oublié mon visage. Comment ferais-je si en effet on me reconnaissait ? Que pourrais-je bien dire ?

Esmée finit par se garer sur le parking et à peine fûmes-nous sortis du véhicule que ma panique s'accentua.

\- Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas, fit Rosalie en posant une main dans mon dos. Personne ne te reconnaîtra tu verras.

Nous nous mîmes alors en route vers le centre commercial. Presque aussitôt, Esmée, Rosalie et Alice m'attirèrent dans un magasin de vêtements, tout en me disant de prendre tout ce qui me plairait. J'hochai la tête même si je savais parfaitement que je ne prendrais rien. Non pas que rien ne me plaisait mais j'étais bien trop bouleversée par le fait d'avoir autant d'humains près de moi pour me préoccuper des vêtements.

Tandis que les filles partirent à la recherche de divers vêtements, je me mis à déambuler dans le magasin, observant les différentes personnes qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Revoir des personnes se comportaient normalement m'apaisa et m'attrista à) la fois. J'avais tellement perdu l'habitude de voir des choses aussi normales, de voir des humains que j'avais du mal à me rendre compte que je ne rêvais pas.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi à observer les gens mais rapidement, Rosalie et Alice me poussèrent à essayer des tenues qu'elles avaient trouvées pour moi. Elles tentèrent plusieurs fois de me faire essayer des robes ou des hauts assez osées et à chaque fois, Esmée s'interposa en voyant que cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

Malgré mes protestations, les filles décidèrent de m'acheter tous les vêtements que j'avais essayé et qui m'allaient. Autrement dit, elle m'avait payé près de trois sacs de vêtements. Lorsque en sortant de ce magasin, je les vis se diriger vers une boutique de sous-vêtements, je me tendis et me stoppai. J'avais déjà été assez gênée lorsqu'elles m'avaient forcé à essayer des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements alors il était hors de question qu'elles me forcent à essayer de la lingerie.

Tandis que je cherchais autour de moi un moyen d'y échapper, j'aperçus non loin de là une librairie. Autrefois, je pouvais passer des heures dans les librairies à découvrir de nouveaux livres et je devais avouer que cela me manquait beaucoup.

\- Bella ? m'appela Esmée.

Je ne remarquai qu'alors que je m'étais arrêtée de marcher. Esmée suivit mon regard et je vis un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux y aller ? me demanda t-elle.

Pouvais-je lui dire que j'en avais envie ? Devais-je lui avouer qu'en réalité je détestais faire les magasins et qu'entrer dans cette boutique de lingerie était au dessus de mes forces ? Esmée fit un signe aux filles puis me prenant par le bras, elle me dit :

\- Allez viens. Allons faire un tour dans cette librairie.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire et je la remerciai timidement. A peine fûmes-nous entrées dans celle-ci que l'odeur des livres me parvint et je fermai les yeux quelques instants. S'il y avait une odeur que je préférais, c'était bien celle-ci. A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à l'odeur réconfortante de Peter, constatant que je la préférais largement à celles des livres.

Esmée me lâcha et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le livre de jardinage, je me mis à me balader dans les différents rayons. Alors que d'ordinaire, je connaissais pratiquement tous les livres qu'une librairie possédait, aujourd'hui la plupart des titres m'étaient inconnus.

Me dirigeant vers le rayon des classiques, je me mis alors à feuilleter différents livres tels que ceux de Jane Austen ou encore de Shakespeare. Mon regard finit par s'arrêter sur les Hauts de Hurlevent et le prenant doucement en main, je me mis à lire quelques pages. Ce roman avait toujours été l'un de mes préférés. Même si cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas lu, je me souvenais toujours de certains passages tant je l'avais lu autrefois.

\- Les Haut de Hurlevent... Choix intéressant.

Relevant la tête rapidement à l'entente de cette voix, je constatai qu'un homme était appuyé contre le rayon, non loin de moi. Je me tendis aussitôt face à son regard et à son sourire séducteur. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient légèrement devant ses yeux et il s'empressa de repousser sa mèche tout en me souriant et en se rapprochant légèrement, tandis que ses yeux marrons me détaillaient de haut en bas.

\- Il est rare de voir une aussi belle jeune femme s'intéressait à ce genre de lecture, continua t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre à trembler en le sentant aussi proche de moi et désirant m'en aller le plus rapidement possible, je m'empressai de remettre le livre à sa place.

\- Ca te dirait qu'on aille chez moi faire davantage connaissance ? fit-il en repoussant mes cheveux de devant mon visage.

Mon cœur s'accéléra encore davantage à son toucher tandis que la panique me prit. Relevant les yeux vers cet homme, je frémis face à son regard empli de désir. Soudain, un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille tandis que l'odeur de Peter me parvint et cet homme recula aussitôt de plusieurs pas.

\- Excuse-moi mec, fit-il tout à coup moins sûr de lui, j'ignorais que c'était ta copine.

\- Maintenant tu le sais alors dégage, grogna Peter.

Je me collai davantage à Peter, complètement paniquée et face aux mots du vampire, le jeune homme s'excusa à nouveau et s'empressa de partir. A peine sortit-il de mon champ de vision que je vins me blottir contre Peter, cachant mon visage dans son cou. Me serrant contre lui, il passa une main dans mes cheveux tout en murmurant que j'étais en sécurité.

Tout en restant blottie contre lui, je le suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur du magasin. J'entendis le reste des Cullen nous rejoindre, tandis que Peter s'assit sur un banc en plein milieu du centre commercial tout en m'attirant sur ses genoux. Ce n'est que quand il me demanda tristement d'arrêter de pleurer que je remarquai que des larmes de peur coulaient le long de mes joues.

Voir cet homme que je ne connaissais pas si proche de moi et voir son regard empli de désir avait eu le don de me faire complètement paniqué. A cet instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter d'avoir accepté la proposition d'Esmée un peu plus tôt. Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme et en plus du sentiment de sécurité que me faisait ressentir la présence de Peter, cela eût le don de m'aider à passer au dessus de ce qui venait de se passer.

Cessant de pleurer, j'essuyais doucement mes joues du revers de la main et me redressai doucement. Peter me regarda inquiet et vint déposer un léger baiser sur mon front.

\- Tu vas bien ? chuchota t-il.

J'hochai la tête et lui demandai faiblement si on pouvait rentrer. Il hocha la tête et nous relevant, nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le parking. Peter garda son bras autour de ma taille, ce qui eut le don de me rassurer et en même temps de me faire peur. Au fil du temps, je devenais si dépendante de lui que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur de le perdre.

Alors que nous arrivions vers le parking, je sentis soudain que l'on me regardait et frémis à cette sensation que j'avais à de multiples fois ressenti. J'ignorais d'où cela me venait mais cette impression était si familière que cela me perturba. Mon sang se glaça soudain quand je compris d'où me venait cette sensation si familière et me stoppant, je me mis alors à regarder dans tous les sens.

 _Pitié... Pas eux..._

\- Bella ? s'étonna Peter en se stoppant également et en me regardant.

Pour la première fois, je ne fis pas attention à lui tellement j'étais paniquée. Pour mon plus grand malheur, mon regard se posa alors sur deux silhouettes à environ trois cents mètres de moi.

 **FIN DU DIX-NEUVIEME CHAPITRE**

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Vous pouvez également me donner votre avis via ma page facebook : Sara Mongomery**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas. Voici enfin le vingtième chapitre ! Je sais qu'il a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver alors je tiens à m'excuser.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et me lisent au quotidien. Vous savoir aussi nombreux me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le précédent chapitre comme : PierceOlivera, N'giie, Guest, gaellezjey, larosesurleau , Grazie , popo, scpotter, 13trinity , Berenice, ElysaLlove, slach-nono... Vous êtes vraiment géniaux !**_

 _ **Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler l'existence de ma page facebook SaraMongomery où vous pouvez suivre toute l'actualité de mes fanfiction**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 20**

 _« Pour la première fois, je ne fis pas attention à lui tellement j'étais paniquée. Pour mon plus grand malheur, mon regard se posa alors sur deux silhouettes à environ trois cents mètres de moi. »_

\- Aucune trace de vampires dans les environs, lança Jasper en entrant dans le salon avec Edward.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je continuai de faire des allers-retours dans le salon complètement paniquée. S'ils étaient là alors cela signifiait soit qu'ils étaient au courant que j'avais révélé leur nom, soit qu'ils voulaient me récupérer. Dans les deux cas, cela signifiait que j'étais en danger, de même que les Cullen et Peter.

Lorsque je les avais aperçu, mon cœur avait loupé plusieurs battements et j'avais cessé de respirer tant j'étais paniquée. Il avait fallu que Peter me secoue brusquement pour que je reprenne conscience avec ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. En reposant mon regard sur l'endroit où je les avais vu, j'avais constaté avec surprise qu'ils n'y étaient plus.

Peter m'avait alors supplié de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas mais complètement terrifiée, je n'étais pas parvenue à prononcer le moindre mot. J'avais bien senti que Jasper avait essayé de me calmer à l'aide de son don mais cela coulait sur moi comme si une sorte de carapace m'empêchait de ressentir ce qu'il m'envoyait. Au bout de dix minutes, j'avais enfin réussi à murmurer qu'ils étaient là et évidemment, tous les Cullen avaient de suite compris de quoi je parlais.

Rapidement, Peter et Jasper nous avaient poussés à rentrer avec les filles tandis qu'ils partaient à leur recherche. J'avais supplié Peter de rester avec moi, de ne pas aller vers eux mais il ne m'avait pas écouté. Il avait affirmé que je n'avais rien à craindre, que j'étais en sécurité avec Esmée, Alice et Rosalie puis après m'avoir embrassé rapidement, il était parti avec Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle.

C'est ainsi que nous nous étions retrouvées toute les quatre dans le salon, attendant des nouvelles des garçons. Tandis que Rosalie et Esmée étaient postées aux fenêtres, observant l'extérieur, Alice essayait d'avoir des visions du futur pour aider les garçons. Quant à moi, je n'avais cessé de faire des allers-retours dans la pièce, craignant le pire.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Esmée.

\- Ils arrivent, ils sont partis récupérer la voiture, fit Edward.

S'avançant vers moi, Edward m'attrapa doucement le poignet tout en me demandant de me calmer. Lorsque Peter m'avait délaissé pour Charlotte, Edward avait de nombreuses fois été là pour me calmer et pour me changer les idées. Même si je répondais à peine à ce qu'il me disait, j'avais appris que nous avions pour point commun le goût pour la littérature classique. C'est ainsi que j'avais sympathisé avec lui.

J'avais beau ne pas lui faire autant confiance qu'à Peter ou à Jasper, je savais parfaitement qu'Edward ne me ferait aucun mal. Levant les yeux, je croisai son regard inquiet et murmurai :

\- Je te promets que je les ai vu.

\- Je te crois, dit-il en caressant ma joue. Viens là, calme-toi.

A ma plus grande surprise, il me prit alors dans ses bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre dans un premier temps. Même si je savais que je ne craignais rien, il n'en restait pas moins un vampire et un homme. Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme et cette fois-ci à mon plus grand soulagement, je pus enfin ressentir cette émotion libératrice.

Je me laissai alors aller dans les bras d'Edward, posant mon visage contre son épaule et tentai de calmer les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues depuis que j'avais vu Peter partir avec les Cullen vers l'endroit que j'avais montré. Le voir s'éloigner de moi pour se diriger vers ces monstres qui s'en étaient pris à moi avaient brutalement ravivé cette peur de le perdre, cette peur qui lui arrive quelque chose.

Même si j'étais paniquée à l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal, j'étais également en colère contre lui. Je l'avais supplié de rester près de moi et il ne m'avait pas écouté, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Je savais parfaitement qu'il était parti dans l'unique but de me protéger mais je m'en fichais. Je me fichais éperdument qu'il m'arrive quelque chose si cela le protégeait lui.

Je fus secoué de tremblements et Edward vint doucement frotter mon dos, tout en me gardant contre lui. Même si son étreinte parvenait à m'apaiser légèrement, ce n'était pas de ses bras dont j'avais envie à cet instant. J'avais beau être en colère contre lui, Peter restait le seul contre qui je voulais être, avec qui je voulais être.

J'ignore combien de temps je restai ainsi mais alors que je continuai de pleurer contre l'épaule d'Edward et qu'il continuait de caresser doucement mon dos avec des mouvements apaisants, j'entendis soudain un grognement et sursautai. Me retournant précipitamment en ouvrant les yeux, je vis alors qu'il s'agissait de Peter et qu'il nous fusillait du regard. Je fus un instant déboussolée par son regard et alors que je m'éloignai d'Edward, faisant un pas vers lui, il lança :

\- Si j'avais su que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, je ne me serai pas dépêché de rentrer.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. De quoi parlait-il ? M'avançant doucement vers lui, je voulus me blottir dans ses bras mais il fit un pas en arrière, me montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas. S'il avait voulu me blesser, il n'aurait pas pu mieux le faire. C'était la première fois que Peter me repoussait de cette manière et c'était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui.

Il dût se rendre compte qu'il m'avait blessé car je le vis écarquiller les yeux. Il tenta d'attraper ma main mais je m'empressai de me détourner de lui, allant m'asseoir sur le canapé entre Rosalie et Jasper. Gardant les yeux baissés sur mes mains tremblantes, je tentai de masquer la douleur que son rejet me provoquait mais évidemment, je ne pouvais pas le cacher à Jasper. Sentant ce que je ressentais, Jasper prit une de mes mains dans les siennes tout en tentant à nouveau de me calmer à l'aide de son don.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, murmura t-il doucement à mon oreille.

Je savais parfaitement que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre même s'il l'avait dit faiblement et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement amusée qu'il dise ça alors que Peter était toujours dans la pièce. Relevant la tête, je vis que lui et Edward se fusillaient mutuellement du regard. Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais compris que ces deux derniers ne s'appréciaient pas mais je n'avais jamais osé demander pourquoi et suite à la réaction que Peter venait d'avoir, cela me perturbait encore plus.

Jasper m'envoya soudain une vague de jalousie et surprise, je tournai la tête vers lui avec incompréhension. Souriant, il me fit un mouvement de tête vers Peter, m'indiquant que c'était lui qui ressentait cela. Peter était jaloux ? Ce n'était pas possible. Pour cela, il aurait fallu que Peter ressente plus que de l'amitié pour moi et ce n'était pas le cas, si ?

Je me souvins alors de ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt dans la librairie. Lorsque l'homme s'était excusé en disant qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais sa copine, Peter avait alors répliqué que désormais il le savait. Me considérait-il vraiment comme sa petite-amie ou avait-il juste dit ça pour faire partir cet homme ?

Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit vis à vis de ma relation avec Peter, vis à vis de sa mésentente avec Edward, vis à vis de mes ravisseurs que j'avais aperçu que ma respiration était de plus en plus difficile. J'étais tellement sous tension depuis plusieurs heures que j'avais l'impression que j'allais craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Mon cœur s'accéléra pour ce qui me semblait être la millième fois depuis ces trois dernières heures et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer.

Jasper m'envoya à nouveau une vague de calme mais celle-ci n'eut aucun effet. Lâchant timidement la main de Jasper, je me levai doucement et murmurai :

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Je viens avec toi, fit aussitôt Edward.

A ces mots, je vis du coin de l'œil Peter se tendre et faire un pas dans sa direction. Jasper dut remarquer la même chose car il se leva rapidement et tout en posant une main dans mon dos, lança :

\- C'est bon, reste-là, je vais avec elle.

\- Non, je m'en charge, fit Peter.

\- Merci de m'accompagner, Jasper, m'empressai-je de dire tout en quittant la pièce tandis qu'il me suivait.

En acceptant la proposition de Jasper, j'évitais ainsi que Peter ne s'en prenne à Edward par jalousie et en même temps, j'évitais de me retrouver seule avec Peter. Son rejet m'avait tellement touché que je ne voulais en aucun cas être face à lui pour le moment. Arrivant devant la maison, je m'assis lourdement sur les marches de l'entrée, tout en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et en posant mon menton dessus, observant la forêt aux alentours.

Depuis que je le connaissais, c'était bien la première fois que Peter me repoussait de cette manière et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait le faire. Grâce à Jasper, je savais qu'il l'avait fait uniquement car il était jaloux de m'avoir trouvé dans les bras d'Edward en rentrant mais cela n'en était pas moins blessant. De plus, il me connaissait assez pour savoir que je n'étais déjà pas très bien alors pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ?

Sans que je ne m'y attende, Jasper vint soudain s'asseoir près de moi et tout en m'envoyant du réconfort et du calme, il m'attira sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je remarquai alors seulement qu'à nouveau, je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me laissai enfin aller dans les bras de Jasper, ne retenant plus mes sanglots.

Toute la tension que j'avais ressenti ces dernières heures était en train de me faire craquer et tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était à nouveau me couper du monde et ne plus rien ressentir comme je l'avais fait pendant de nombreux mois. Jasper avait beau essayé de me calmer, cela ne fonctionnait pas. J'étais bien trop tendue pour cela et l'histoire avec Peter n'avait rien arrangé. Posant mon visage contre le torse de Jasper, je ne parvenais pas à retenir mes sanglots qui, au contraire, s'intensifiaient de minutes en minutes.

\- Tout va s'arranger, Bella, murmura t-il doucement en me caressant les cheveux.

Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Même si j'allais de mieux en mieux, je n'oubliais pas pour autant tout ce que j'avais vécu pendant plus d'un an. Et maintenant qu'ils m'avaient retrouvé, il me serait impossible d'oublier ne serait-ce que quelques heures leur existence. Les Cullen et Peter ne pourraient me protéger face à eux. S'ils ne les avaient pas retrouvé, c'est qu'ils étaient capable de les semer ou de se cacher d'eux et si c'était le cas alors ils pourraient facilement m'atteindre.

Un sentiment d'effroi me saisit face à cette constatation et ma respiration se fit encore plus difficile tandis qu'une douleur sourde naquit lentement dans ma poitrine. Jasper me serra davantage contre lui tout en tentant de me calmer grâce à son don et en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Une main se posa soudain sur mon épaule et sursautant, je me retournai précipitamment. Je me calmai légèrement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Peter et même si j'étais blessée par ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt, je le laissai m'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle, Jasper, fit-il doucement à l'intention de son ami.

\- Evite de refaire l'idiot, lui lança froidement celui-ci en serrant légèrement l'une de mes mains avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la villa.

Je sentis la poitrine de Peter trembler et me tendis. Il dut le sentir car il enroula un bras autour de ma taille tandis qu'avec son autre main, il vint caresser mes cheveux. Ne sachant pas comment agir vis à vis du fait qu'il m'ait repoussé quelques minutes plus tôt, je restai un instant stoïque, les bras le long du corps.

\- Je suis désolée, mon cœur, murmura t-il doucement à mon oreille. J'étais bêtement jaloux. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.

Continuant de sangloter, je me laissai alors aller à son étreinte, posant mes mains sur son torse, serrant son pull entre mes doigts. Même si Jasper m'avait apporté un peu de réconfort, cela n'était rien comparé à la présence de Peter qui avait toujours eu le don de m'apaiser et de me faire me sentir en sécurité. Respirant son odeur, ma respiration se calma enfin, de même que les battements de mon cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, ne cessa t-il de répéter tout en continuant de me caresser les cheveux.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi dans ses bras à sangloter mais une voiture finit par se faire entendre dans l'allée et presque aussitôt mon cœur accéléra à nouveau. Relevant rapidement la tête, tout en serrant encore davantage le pull de Peter, je constatai avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Emmett et de Carlisle. Je vis ce dernier froncer les sourcils et il s'empressa de garer la voiture avant de se précipiter sur moi.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta t-il tandis que je reposais ma tête contre le torse de Peter, le regardant.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle Carlisle, ne t'en fais pas, fit doucement Peter.

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis après m'avoir regardé encore quelques secondes, il finit par rentrer, suivi par Emmett qui lui aussi me lança un regard inquiet. Les voir tous s'inquiéter pour moi me toucher et me donnait le sentiment que je comptais réellement pour eux. Tournant la tête, je blottis mon visage contre le torse de Peter, respirant son odeur et il me serra encore davantage contre lui.

\- Ils ne te toucheront plus, je te le promets, murmura t-il. Plus jamais, ils ne t'approcheront. Je ne les laisserai pas faire.

Même si je savais que Peter me protégerait, l'entendre me le dire me fit un bien fou. S'il me promettait de ne pas les laisser m'approcher alors je le croyais. Je savais qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les empêcher de me toucher. Il était si protecteur envers moi que je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

Relevant doucement la tête, je croisai ses yeux dorés empli d'inquiétude et de tendresse et je fis alors la seule chose dont j'avais envie à cet instant. Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je vins doucement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la première fois que je prenais les devants en l'embrassant et je n'eus pas le temps de m'en inquiéter car il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser.

A travers celui-ci, je voulais lui montrer à quel point il comptait pour moi et combien j'avais confiance en lui. Notre baiser dura à peine quelques secondes mais ce fut tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me calmer. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, je gardai les yeux fermés et il posa son front contre le mien tout en murmurant :

\- Je t'aime tellement.

Je me tendis à ces paroles. Avait-il réellement dit ce que je croyais ? Ouvrant aussitôt les yeux, je croisai son regard et frissonnai face à l'intensité de celui-ci. Il vint doucement essuyer les dernières traces de mes larmes et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander timidement et avec inquiétude :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres, même si je pouvais facilement deviner à son regard qu'il craignait ma réaction. Il repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et tout en plantant son regard dans le mien, il répéta avec tendresse :

\- Je t'aime, Bella. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la seconde où je t'ai vu. Je sais que tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme à ce moment-là mais en te voyant, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi. Tu es celle que j'attends depuis des siècles, Bella.

Dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cette déclaration était un euphémisme. J'avais tellement été inquiète à l'idée qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi, à l'idée qu'il me repousse si un jour j'avais fini par lui avouer mes sentiments qu'aujourd'hui l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait me faisait un bien fou. Une larme de soulagement coula le long de ma joue et il s'empressa de l'essuyer d'un baiser.

\- Ne pleure pas, murmura t-il doucement en me serrant à nouveau contre lui tandis que je cachai mon visage contre son cou. Je suis désolé, j'aurais sans doute dû attendre pour te dire cela, ajouta t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Non, le contredis-je doucement.

Relevant doucement la tête, je plantai mon regard dans le sien et murmurai timidement :

\- Je... Je t'aime aussi, Peter.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres à mes mots et aussitôt, il m'embrassa. Son baiser était bien différent de celui que nous avions échangé il y a quelques minutes. Beaucoup plus fougueux, il était aussi empreint de cette même émotion que je n'avais jamais réussi à nommer jusqu'alors : l'amour. Rapidement, il réclama l'accès à ma bouche et je m'empressai de le lui donner. Sa langue caressa avec tendresse la mienne et je frissonnai de plaisir.

A nouveau, j'oubliai tout : ce qu'il m'était arrivé, la menace de Stefan et Vladimir, le fait que les Cullen pouvaient nous entendre, la mort de Jacob et de mon père... Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'est Peter. Je ne pensais qu'à lui et au sentiment que son baiser faisait naître en moi. Tandis que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, il en profita pour me coller davantage contre lui.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi à nous embrasser mais bien trop tôt à mon goût, Peter rompit le baiser pour me laisser respirer. Il me serra dans ses bras tandis que je gardais les yeux fermés et tentai de reprendre mon souffle.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je rêvais d'entendre ces mots dans ta bouche, murmura t-il doucement à mon oreille.

\- Les vampires peuvent rêver ? le taquinai-je gentiment en ouvrant les yeux et en m'éloignant légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Nous ne pouvons peut-être pas dormir, sourit-il, mais les rêves ne sont pas uniquement réservés aux humains.

Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres à ses mots et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, j'entendis Carlisle nous appeler. Me reculant légèrement de Peter, celui-ci vint prendre ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes aussitôt vers le salon pour rejoindre les Cullen. Je regrettai un instant de devoir rentrer car j'aurais préféré rester seule avec Peter encore un moment.

A peine eûmes-nous rejoint le salon qu'à nouveau l'angoisse me serra l'estomac. Le regard de tous les Cullen étaient bien trop grave pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que Peter et moi étions dehors pour qu'ils soient dans cet état mais cela eût le don de me faire paniquer. Jasper m'envoya aussitôt une vague de calme et Peter dût le remarquer car il enroula un bras autour de ma taille.

\- Nous venons d'informer Marcus de ce qu'il s'est passé, nous informa Carlisle.

\- Et qu'a t-il dit ? demanda Peter.

Je vis Carlisle me regarder avec inquiétude et je n'eus pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse pour savoir ce que Marcus lui avait répondu.

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner, murmurai-je la voix tremblante.

\- Bella, c'est le seul moyen pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien, tenta de m'apaiser Rosalie en s'approchant de moi.

\- Comment peux-tu dire cela ?! m'énervai-je. Je serai entouré de dizaines et de dizaines de vampires ! Je pourrais me faire attaquer, me faire tuer ou même pire au moindre de mes pas ! J'aurais leurs yeux rouge sang posés sur moi en permanence ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens face à cela ! Vous ne savez pas ! Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête quand je croise leur regard ! Vous ne savez rien de tout cela ! Alors vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer à y aller, vous n'avez pas le droit !

C'était la première fois depuis mon enlèvement que j'osais m'énerver de la sorte avec une autre personne que Peter et je n'arrivais pas à le regretter. A la simple idée de retourner à Volterra – même si c'était pour ma soi-disant sécurité – je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être terrifié et en colère. Même si les Volturi ne m'avaient fait aucun mal lorsqu'ils m'avaient sortis de cette cave sordide, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment de terreur à la simple idée d'être près d'eux.

Le fait qu'ils se nourrissent d'humains me terrifiait. Leurs yeux me terrifiaient, de même que leur attitude si stricte, froide et calculée. Le fait de quitter le château et de vivre uniquement avec des vampires végétariens était ce qui m'avait permis de relever la pente. Certes, la présence de Peter avait également beaucoup joué mais si les Cullen et lui n'avaient pas été végétarien alors rien de ce qu'ils auraient pu faire n'aurait pu m'aider à aller mieux. Non pas que j'étais totalement guérie mais aujourd'hui, j'espérais réellement que je finirais par m'en remettre et c'était ce qu'il se passait car chaque jour, j'allais un peu mieux que le jour précédent.

\- Marcus veut que nous revenions au château pour que ces monstres ne puissent pas t'atteindre, Bella, m'expliqua Carlisle. Il craint pour ta sécurité. Si les roumains sont parvenus à venir jusqu'ici sans que nous ne les remarquions, ni même que nous ne sentions leurs odeurs alors ils peuvent revenir Bella. Le seul moyen pour qu'ils ne t'approchent pas est de retourner à Volterra.

La simple idée que ces monstres m'approchent à nouveau me terrifiait mais malheureusement, bien que les gardes de Marcus ne m'aient jamais fait le moindre mal, ils me terrifiaient tout autant. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et face à eux, personne ne pourrait rien. Ils pourraient facilement me briser ou me faire du mal.

\- Je ne veux pas, fis-je en secouant la tête.

\- Bella, c'est pour ton bien, tenta de me convaincre Peter en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Même si nous sommes nombreux, nous ne pourrons pas te protéger s'ils décident de créer une armée pour nous atteindre.

\- Ne me force pas à y retourner, le suppliai-je. Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Je serai là, murmura t-il doucement en caressant ma joue. Nous serons tous auprès de toi, je te le promets.

\- Peter, je t'en prie, fis-je la voix tremblante tandis que mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien alors nous devons y aller, Bella, insista t-il. Si je dois t'y emmener de force, je le ferai. Je préfère que tu me détestes plutôt que de te voir retomber entre leurs mains.

 _ **FIN DU VINGTIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Alors alors ? :) Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis via une review ou encore via ma page facebook**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoici déjà avec un nouveau chapitre ! L'inspiration a fait son grand retour alors autant en profiter ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent et me laissent des reviews. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 21**

 _« - Je serai là, murmura t-il doucement en caressant ma joue. Nous serons tous auprès de toi, je te le promets._

 _\- Peter, je t'en prie, fis-je la voix tremblante tandis que mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes._

 _\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien alors nous devons y aller, Bella, insista t-il. Si je dois t'y emmener de force, je le ferai. Je préfère que tu me détestes plutôt que de te voir retomber entre leurs mains. »_

 **Point de vue Peter**

Bella ne m'avait pas adressé un mot depuis pratiquement une journée. Dire que cela ne me peinait pas aurait été faux mais je la comprenais. A sa place, j'aurais sans doute réagi de la même façon. Lorsqu'elle avait constaté qu'on l'amènerait en Italie quoi qu'elle dise, la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis plusieurs heures s'était accentuée et les battements de son cœur s'étaient tellement accélérés que nous avions tous craints pour sa vie. Carlisle s'était alors empressé de l'emmener dans son bureau et de lui administrer un calmant pour éviter qu'elle refasse un arrêt cardiaque.

C'est endormie qu'elle avait passé les heures qui avaient suivi et nous en avions profité pour préparer nos bagages pour Volterra. Quand elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait vu les nombreuses valises qui encombraient le salon, elle était restée étonnamment silencieuse. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'elle s'énerve comme un peu plus tôt ou encore qu'elle panique mais elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Elle était restée calme, comme dénuée d'émotions et cela nous avait tous inquiété. Nous craignions qu'à nouveau elle se renferme sur elle-même et qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était i peine quelques semaines.

Nous avions chacun notre tour tenté de lui parler et d'obtenir ne serait-ce que quelques mots de sa part mais sans succès. Elle était restée impassible à chaque fois que l'un de nous s'était approché d'elle et même Jasper ne parvenait à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. La voir aussi froide et dénué de sentiments m'avait tellement inquiété que j'avais même été jusqu'à appeler moi-même Marcus pour qu'il tente de lui parler.

Quand je lui avais tendu le téléphone en disant que c'était Marcus, elle l'avait pris sans même me regarder et sans même écouté ce qu'il avait à lui dire, elle lui avait lancé d'une voix froide :

« Vous aurez tout le temps de me parler quand je serais à Volterra. Moi je n'ai rien à vous dire. Après tout, les humains n'ont pas leur mot à dire, ils ne sont que des animaux domestiques qui doivent obéir à leurs maîtres. »

En entendant ces paroles, nous nous étions tous figés dans la pièce et j'avais compris qu'elle ne nous pardonnerait pas aisément le fait que nous la ramenions à Volterra. Elle m'avait rendu mon téléphone toujours sans me regarder et s'était installée près de la fenêtre, regardant l'extérieur en silence. J'avais essayé de me rapprocher d'elle, de la prendre dans mes bras à de multiples reprises mais à peine la touchais-je qu'elle se reculait. Cela me brisait le cœur mais je savais pourquoi elle agissait ainsi et je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir.

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture entre Jasper et moi tandis que Alice et Emmett était à l'avant – le reste des Cullen étant dans la voiture qui roulait devant nous – , Bella observait sans ciller la route en face d'elle, sachant parfaitement que d'ici une heure nous serions dans l'avion pour l'Italie. Même si elle n'en montrait rien, je voyais bien à sa posture qu'elle était tendue et je regrettai un instant de devoir la forcer à y retourner. Même si je savais que c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle soit à cent pour cent en sécurité, je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir de cette manière.

Soudain, je vis Alice sursauter tandis qu'elle se figeait sous l'assaut d'une vision et presque aussitôt, Edward cria paniqué :

\- Peter ! Attention !

Ecarquillant les yeux, j'entendis alors des bruits de course nous parvenir et j'eus juste le temps d'attirer Bella dans mon étreinte que quelqu'un fonça dans notre voiture, l'envoyant dans le décor. La scène sembla durer une éternité alors qu'en réalité, cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Bella se tendit fortement dans mes bras tandis que la voiture dans laquelle nous étions fit plusieurs tonneaux avant d'aller finir sa course dans un arbre.

J'étais tellement choqué par la vitesse à laquelle cela venait de se passer que je mis quelques secondes à remarquer que la voiture avait enfin arrêté de bouger. Evidemment, cela ne m'avait rien fait, de même qu'à Alice, Emmett et Jasper mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une puissante panique pour Bella. Baissant les yeux vers elle, je remarquai alors que ses mains étaient accrochées à ma veste et que son genou droit s'était déboîté. Toujours consciente, l'effroi et le choc se lisait sur son visage. Mise à part son genou, elle ne semblait pas être blessée. Durant quelques secondes, je fus soulagée d'avoir pu la protéger du choc de cet accident.

\- Il faut la sortir de là, fit rapidement Jasper tandis qu'Emmett et Alice s'empressèrent d'éjecter le toit de la voiture pour nous permettre de sortir.

\- Ca va aller, mon ange, murmurai-je.

Jasper lui arracha sa ceinture et je m'empressai de passer un bras sous ses jambes avant de la sortir rapidement de la voiture. La déposant à deux mètres de celle-ci, je remarquai alors que la voiture de Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle et Edward était dans le même état que la notre. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui retint mon regard. Non, mes yeux se fixèrent sur la vingtaine de vampires qui nous encerclaient.

Comment avions-nous fait pour ne pas les sentir avant qu'ils n'attaquent nos voitures ? Les Cullen se rapprochèrent rapidement de nous, entourant Bella tandis que je restai agenouillé à ses côtés. Toujours agrippée à ma veste, elle refusait de desserrer les poings et observai avec terreur nos ennemis. Malgré sa blessure, elle ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre douleur et j'en fus un instant soulagé. Posant mes mains sur les siennes, je la forçai doucement à me lâcher tout en lui promettant que j'allais tout faire pour la protéger.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? lança Carlisle tandis que tous les Cullen se mirent en position défensive.

\- On la veut elle, grogna l'un des vampires en désignant Bella d'un geste de la tête.

Je la vis se tendre en comprenant que ces vampires en avaient après elle et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un grognement tout en me mettant en position défensive devant elle. Il était hors de question qu'ils la touchent. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Edward murmura assez bas pour que ma compagne n'entende pas qu'ils étaient envoyés par Vladimir et Stefan et qu'ils avaient pour consigne de leur ramener Bella. Mon grognement s'accentua et j'entendis le cœur de Bella accélérer.

Soudain, tous les vampires se lancèrent vers nous et nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que de les attaquer à notre tour. Un homme me sauta dessus tandis qu'un autre essaya d'atteindre mon cou. Attrapant le premier, je l'éjectai rapidement et évitant rapidement le deuxième, j'attrapai son bras et le lui arrachai rapidement.

\- Ce sont des nouveaux-nés, cria Jasper. Ne les attaquez pas de manière brutale, ils s'y attendent.

Tout en nous battant contre nos ennemis, nous fîmes attention qu'ils ne puissent s'approcher de Bella. Même si cela s'avéra assez compliqué vu qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que nous, nous y parvînmes durant quelques minutes. Les coups pleuvaient, créant un bruit monstrueux dans cette partie de la forêt.

Alors que j'étais toujours en train de me battre, un gémissement de peur s'échappa de la bouche de Bella et je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête dans sa direction avec inquiétude. Je remarquai alors qu'un vampire lui avait attrapé les bras et l'avait forcé à se lever brusquement. L'un de mes assaillants profita de ma déconcentration pour me mordre violemment le bras et je le repoussai immédiatement d'un puissant coup de pied, ignorant la douleur que sa morsure m'infligeait. Alors que je me tournai pour aller aider Bella, je constatai que Jasper était à ses côtés et qu'il était en train de se battre avec celui qui s'en était pris à elle.

Me reconcentrant sur les nouveaux-nés, je remarquai alors que d'autres vampires avaient fait leur apparition, remplaçant ceux que nous étions parvenus à tuer. Alors que je me demandais comment nous parviendrions à tous les tuer, je sentis Jasper envoyer une vague de terreur sur nos ennemis. Malheureusement, étant non loin d'eux, nous la ressentîmes tous. Les Cullen n'ayant pas l'habitude que Jasper utilise ce genre de tactique cessèrent aussitôt de se battre, imitant les nouveaux-nés.

\- Reprenez-vous, criai-je.

Sautant sur des vampires, j'en décapitai deux d'un coup tandis qu'Edward et Emmett furent les premiers à reprendre les combats. Rapidement, tous les Cullen se remirent à se battre et nous parvînmes à reprendre le dessus sur nos ennemis. Eliminant plus de la moitié des vampires en moins de dix minutes, je commençai à penser que tout irai bien, que nous nous en sortirions mais rapidement, je remarquai que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les Cullen avaient cessé de bouger d'un coup comme s'ils étaient paralysés, de même que tous les vampires dans la clairière. J'étais le seul à pouvoir encore bouger et je m'empressai de retourner auprès de Bella, devinant qu'un vampire était en train d'user de son don. En m'approchant d'elle, je vis qu'elle tremblait et que son cœur battait rapidement. J'aurais aimé la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer mais pour la première fois depuis que j'avais été transformé, j'en doutais. Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, je fus secoué par la panique. Non pas que j'avais peur de mourir mais je craignais que Bella ne retombe entre leurs mains.

\- Peter, attention ! s'exclama soudain Bella en écarquillant les yeux.

Me retournant précipitamment, je remarquai que tous les nouveaux-nés pouvaient à nouveau bouger et frémis. Me mettant en position défensive devant Bella, je grognai puissamment. Il était hors de question qu'ils l'approchent ! Même si je devais mourir pour la protéger alors je n'hésiterais pas. Je l'entendis essayer de se relever mais elle retomba rapidement au sol dans un gémissement douloureux à cause de son genou.

Des bruits de course me parvinrent tandis que j'essayais de réfléchir à comment tous les tuer. J'ignorais qui approchait mais mon instinct me disait que ces personnes n'allaient pas m'aider bien au contraire. Lorsque enfin, elles apparurent dans mon champ de vision, je vis que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Un puissant sentiment de rage et de haine me secoua et je dus me contrôler pour ne pas leur sauter dessus immédiatement.

\- Tiens donc, un bouffeur de lapins qui essaye de protéger une brebis, lança avec amusement Stefan en se positionnant à côté de Vladimir et d'un autre vampire dont j'ignorais le nom.

Le cœur de Bella loupa un battement en les apercevant et en entendant sa voix et j'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer encore davantage. Vladimir coula un regard dans sa direction et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres, ce qui me fit grogner encore plus fort.

\- Il semblerait que la brebis est trouvée son compagnon, s'amusa t-il.

\- Quel dommage, répliqua Stefan. Nous n'en avons pas fini avec elle. N'est-ce pas princesse ?

A ce surnom, je savais très bien quelle serait la réaction de Bella et cela ne manqua pas. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche et en lui lançant un léger coup d'oeil, je la vis se mettre en position fœtale contre le sol, tout en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles et en fermant les yeux. La voir dans cet état me brisa le cœur. J'aurais aimé la consoler, la prendre contre moi et lui dire que tout irait bien mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas. Je devais d'abord me charger de ces monstres.

\- Je vous interdit de l'approcher, grondai-je en regardant mes ennemis.

\- Ben, bloque-le, fit Vladimir en regardant le vampire qui les accompagnait.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai paralysé comme le reste des Cullen. J'entendais et voyais ce qu'il se passait mais je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni parler. Cet état de paralysie que ce dénommé Ben m'infligeait eût le don d'accentuer ma rage mais aussi ma panique. Nous étions désormais tous dans l'incapacité de bouger et donc dans l'incapacité de protéger Bella.

Les roumains explosèrent d'un rire sadique en nous voyant à leur merci et ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour s'approcher de Bella.

 **Point de vue Bella**

Les grognements de Peter cessèrent d'un coup et je compris qu'à son tour, il était désormais incapable de bouger. Le rire de Stefan et Vladimir se répercuta dans la clairière et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une main s'enroula autour de mon poignet droit et me releva brutalement. Je ne pus retenir un nouveau gémissement de douleur et ouvrant les yeux, croisai le regard rouge-sang de Stefan. Les voir aussi près de moi me terrifiait, les sentir me regarder et me toucher m'horrifiait.

Les images de ce qu'ils m'avaient fait par le passé se bousculaient dans mon esprit, de même que les souvenirs de la mort de Jacob et ce, depuis que Stefan m'avait appelé avec ce surnom qui m'horrifiait.

\- Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, sourit Vladimir.

Avec ma jambe cassée, j'avais un mal fou à tenir debout et cela semblait amuser mes tortionnaires. Stefan me lâcha et je m'écroulai au sol dans un bruit sourd, ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier la douleur que mon genou m'insufflait. S'agenouillant à mes côtés, Stefan murmura :

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de tes amis ?

\- Les tuer, répliqua simplement Vladimir. Mais avant ça, nous allons leur montrer à quel point tu aimes jouer avec nous.

\- Ben, tourne son compagnon vers nous, ordonna Stefan au vampire qui était arrivé vers elle. Il doit voir ce que nous allons lui faire.

Leurs mots résonnèrent en moi et je sus ce que cela voulait dire. Pourquoi me faisaient-ils cela ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils de s'acharner ainsi sur moi ? Mon corps fut secoué de tremblements tandis que des larmes de peur et de douleur coulèrent le long de mes joues. Le dénommé Ben obéît et j'écarquillai les yeux horrifiés. Non, pas ça ! Me faire violer était une chose, me faire violer sous les yeux de Peter en était une autre. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais et se rendrait responsable pour ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela.

\- Pitié, sanglotai-je.

\- Ta gueule ! cria Vladimir en donnant un coup de poing dans mon genou déjà brisé, me tirant un hurlement de douleur.

Ouvrant les yeux, je regardai Peter en pleurant tandis que mes deux tortionnaires commencèrent à m'arracher mes vêtements et mon cœur se brisa en voyant toute cette douleur dans son regard. Voir cela me brisa le cœur et je m'empressai de détourner le regard, sanglotant davantage. Pourquoi ce stupide bouclier ne se déclenchait-il pas ?

A cet instant plus que jamais, j'aurais aimé que mon don – comme l'appelait Carlisle – se déclenche. Certes, j'avais failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque la dernière fois que le bouclier avait fait son apparition mais je m'en fichais. J'allais me faire violer sous les yeux de l'homme que j'aimais et après, ils allaient sans doute le tuer alors il aurait mieux valu que je meurs maintenant. Peter allait se faire tuer, de même que tous les Cullen.

A cette pensée, une terreur panique s'empara de moi et soudain, les mains de Stefan et Vladimir ne me touchèrent plus. Ma vision se troubla au moment où je remarquai qu'une barrière opaque s'était formée autour de moi et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour rester éveillée.

\- Salope, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! gronda Stefan en tentant de passer cette barrière protectrice qui m'entourait.

\- Ben, essaye de la paralyser, lui ordonna Vladimira avec colère.

\- J'essaye, expliqua celui-ci, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Un cri de rage s'échappa de la bouche de Stefan et Vladimir tandis que je sentais de puissants coups se répercutaient sur mon bouclier. Plus les secondes passaient, plus je me sentais défaillir. J'avais conscience que je ne pourrais bientôt plus les empêcher de m'approcher mais il fallait avant que je parvienne à atteindre Peter. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, j'essayais de ramper vers lui mais cela s'avérait difficile.

Mes larmes s'intensifièrent lorsque je compris que j'allais mourir et que lui et les Cullen également. J'aurais tellement aimé le protéger également... Soudain, je vis Stefan me jeter quelque chose et presque aussitôt, sentis cette chose me transperçait l'estomac. Je ne pus retenir un hurlement de douleur et baissant les yeux, constatai qu'il s'agissait d'une branche. Mon bouclier disparût instantanément et la dernière chose que je vis avant de perdre connaissance est la quantité de sang qui s'échappait de ma plaie.

 **Point de vue Peter**

La panique et la rage me consumèrent en assistant à cette scène. A moitié nue, Bella se vidait de son sang à à peine deux mètres de moi et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me sentais si impuissant à cet instant que je savais que je m'en voudrais pour l'éternité. Rapidement, Bella perdit connaissance et la voir ainsi en train de se vider de son sang me terrifia. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

L'effroi me secoua encore davantage quand je vis tous les nouveaux-nés perdre la raison face à l'odeur du sang.

\- Stefan, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! cria Vladimir en se précipitant sur Bella et en posant ses mains sur sa blessure.

\- C'était le seul moyen pour l'approcher ! répliqua celui-ci.

\- Ben, retiens-les ! ordonna Vladimir lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état de soif de ses soldats.

Le dénommé Ben apparût soudain dans mon champ de vision et je devinai à son regard noir comme du charbon que lui aussi était entièrement consumé par la soif. Avant même que Stefan et Vladimir ne puissent réagir, il les repoussa tous les deux violemment et enfonça ses dents dans l'épaule de Bella. La terreur me secoua instantanément. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer ! Pas elle, pas ma Bella !

Je tentai de bouger pour ce qui me semblait être la millionième fois et étonnamment, cette fois-ci j'y parvins. J'étais à nouveau libre de mes mouvements et je m'empressai de repousser ce dénommé Ben de Bella. J'enlevai rapidement cette branche de son ventre et posai ma main sur sa plaie d'où le sang s'écoulait toujours. J'allais la perdre, elle ne pourrait pas survivre à ça. Un sanglot dénué de larmes sortit de ma bouche. Elle était ce qui comptait le plus dans ma vie désormais. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Pas elle. Pas comme ça.

Des bruits de combat me parvinrent et tournant la tête, je constatai alors que les Cullen également n'étaient plus sous le pouvoir de Ben. Malheureusement, nos ennemis étaient plus encore plus nombreux qu'eux et ils semblaient en grosse difficulté. Même si Jasper parvenait aisément à se battre contre l'ennemi, le reste des Cullen avait davantage de mal, n'étant pas habitué aux combats.

\- Peter, viens nous aider ! cria Jasper.

Sachant que si nous ne parvenions pas à les vaincre, Bella n'aurait dans tous les cas aucune chance de survivre, je m'empressai de retirer ma veste et la posai sur sa plaie pour essayer de freiner l'afflux de sang. Les mains tremblantes, je déposai rapidement un baiser sur son front tout en lui promettant que ça irait, qu'elle allait survivre. J'ignorais si elle m'entendait mais j'espérais sincèrement que c'était le cas.

Me relevant, j'allais aider Esmée qui avait du mal à se débarrasser du nouveau-né avec qui elle se battait. L'attrapant férocement, je lui arrachai la tête en à peine quelques secondes et m'attaquai aux autres vampires. Tout était de leur faute. J'allais perdre ma compagne par leur faute. A peine cette idée frôla t-elle mes pensées que la rage vint supplanter ma terreur et attaquant deux vampires, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour les tuer.

En quelques minutes, nous parvînmes à tuer tous les nouveaux-nés. Rapidement, je me retournai vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé Bella et constatai avec surprise qu'elle n'y était plus. Ecarquillant les yeux, ma panique prit le dessus en ne la voyant nulle part, de même que Stefan, Vladimir et Ben.

\- Là-bas ! cria Edward.

Me tournant vers la direction qu'il indiquait, je vis à près de trois cents mètres Stefan tenant Bella dans ses bras ainsi que Vladimir et Ben en train de fuir. Il était hors de question qu'ils nous échappent ! Surtout pas avec Bella ! Nous nous mîmes tous à courir dans leur direction mais rapidement, nous fûmes à nouveau sous le pouvoir de paralysie de Ben. Ma fureur atteignit son paroxysme en constatant cela et en entendant les rires de ces monstres.

\- Vous ne la reverrez jamais, nous lança Vladimir. Elle est à nous.

A peine eût-il dit cela qu'ils s'enfuirent à vitesse vampirique, emmenant ma compagne avec eux.

 _ **FIN DU CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN**_

 _ **Ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**_

 _ **On se retrouve très bientôt !**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent et me laissent des reviews au quotidien ! Vous êtes extra ! ^^**_

 _ **Je vous rappelle également qu'une page facebook est à disposition pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de mes fanfiction : SaraMongomery ^^ Vous pouvez également y partager m'envoyer un message pour que je fasse de la pub pour vos propres fanfictions**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 22**

 **Point de vue Peter**

\- Il faut qu'on la retrouve, murmurai-je pour la millionième fois.

Cela faisait trois semaines que nous avions été attaqué, trois longues semaines que l'on m'avait retiré l'amour de ma vie. Trois semaines que j'ignorais si elle était encore vivante et où elle était. Après leur fuite, il avait fallu attendre environ dix minutes avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Nous avions essayé de les rattraper mais n'y étions pas parvenus, leurs odeurs ayant entièrement disparu.

J'ignore pendant combien de temps je les avais cherché désespérément mais Jasper avait fini par m'empêcher d'aller plus loin et par me convaincre de rentrer à la villa. Il disait que nous ne pouvions plus rien faire, qu'ils étaient déjà trop loin et il n'avait pas tort. J'avais failli à ma promesse. Je lui avais promis de toujours la protéger, je lui avais promis qu'ils ne la toucheraient plus jamais et voilà qu'elle était à nouveau entre leurs mains.

En rentrant à la villa, j'étais allé m'enfermer dans sa chambre, sachant que de toute façon il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Quand j'étais rentré, j'appris appris que Carlisle avait déjà contacté Marcus pour l'informer de ce qui venait de se passer et que celui-ci était anéanti. Il avait promis de tout faire pour la retrouver, affirmant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte.

J'aurais aimé être aussi sûr que lui mais j'avais vu sa blessure, j'avais vu à quel point elle perdait du sang. Durant les premières vingt quatre heures après son enlèvement, je m'étais persuadé qu'elle était morte ou si elle ne l'était pas encore qu'elle le serait bientôt. Puis, Carlisle m'avait rappelé que le dénommé Ben, celui qui avait usé de son pouvoir de paralysie sur nous, l'avait mordu et qu'il lui avait donc peut être insufflé du venin. Bella était donc peut être en pleine transformation.

Cela aurait dû me soulager mais au contraire, cela m'avait inquiété. Elle était tellement effrayée par les vampires qu'en devenir un la traumatiserait sans doute. Si elle était réellement en train de se transformer, elle ne supporterait pas d'être un vampire et tenterait de mettre fin à ses jours. S'il y a bien une chose dont j'étais persuadé, c'était cela. J'aurais pu l'aider à surmonter cela mais ils me l'avaient enlevé.

Depuis trois semaines, depuis qu'elle avait disparu, j'étais assis dans sa chambre à sentir son odeur sur ses vêtements. Je n'étais pas sorti une seule fois. A plusieurs reprises, les Cullen avaient tenté de me convaincre d'aller chasser mais j'avais refusé. Sans Bella ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Je restai assis des heures à respirer son odeur, à repenser aux moments que j'avais passé avec elle, à ses sourires qui depuis quelques jours avaient fait leur apparition, à son rire que je n'avais entendu que deux ou trois fois.

\- Peter, il faut que tu bouges, fit Rosalie en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit de ma compagne. Elle n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état.

\- Elle est peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est, murmurai-je.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne l'est pas, répliqua t-elle gentiment. Elle finira par te revenir, Peter, tu verras.

J'aurais aimé y croire comme elle semblait y croire mais j'avais vu sa blessure et je connaissais assez le corps humain pour savoir qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas survécu, surtout qu'elle était partie avec trois vampires assoiffés. Jasper entra dans la chambre à son tour et me voyant toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'il était venu me voir la veille, il soupira.

\- Peter, il faut que tu te reprennes, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça, me lança mon plus vieil ami. Bella est peut-être quelque part en train d'attendre que tu la retrouves et toi tu es tranquillement là en train de pleurer sur ton sort !

\- Que veux-tu que je fasses, Jazz ? m'énervai-je en me levant et en me mettant devant lui. Les Volturis sont déjà à sa recherche ! Ils sillonnent le monde entier pour la retrouver alors que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?!

Face à ses mots, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'énerver et vu le sourire qui ornait son visage à cet instant, c'était apparemment ce qu'il voulait. Jasper voulait me faire réagir, me faire bouger et c'était ce qui venait de se passer. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il avait raison. Même s'il y avait une infime chance pour que Bella soit encore en vie, il fallait que je la recherche. J'étais son compagnon, j'avais donc plus de chance de la retrouver. De plus, mon don de pressentiment m'avait déjà mené à elle par le passé alors peut être qu'il recommencerait.

\- Prends une douche et rejoins-nous dans le salon, fit Jasper en sortant de la chambre.

Soupirant, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et lorsque je les rejoignis environ un quart d'heure plus tard, je constatai à leurs expressions que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qui a t-il ? demandai-je.

\- Marcus a reçu deux photos de Bella, murmura Jasper.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je inquiet. Quand ça ?

\- I peine quelques minutes. Il s'est empressé de nous les envoyer par mail.

Mon regard se posa immédiatement sur l'ordinateur portable que tenait Carlisle et je m'approchai rapidement à vitesse vampirique. Dans un soupir, il me tendit l'ordinateur tout en me disant de rester fort et en affirmant qu'on la retrouverait. Je fronçai les sourcils à ses mots, sachant ce que cela signifiait. Prenant l'ordinateur, j'allais dans la cuisine et le posant sur le comptoir, ouvrit alors le fichier que Marcus nous avait envoyé.

Si mon cœur avait encore été capable de battre alors il se serait arrêté quand mon regard tomba sur ses deux photos. Sur la première, Bella était vêtue d'une simple nuisette blanche et était repliée dans un coin, serrant ses genoux contre elle tandis qu'elle fixait une petite fille d'environ cinq ans qui était en train de pleurer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Me concentrant sur son regard, je vis alors que ses prunelles noisettes avaient laissés place à des yeux profondément noir.

La douleur et le soulagement se disputèrent alors la première place dans mes émotions. Tout d'abord, j'étais soulagé de la voir vivante mais en même temps, je savais parfaitement ce que ce regard signifiait. Bella était devenu un vampire et il suffisait d'observer son regard pour voir à quel point elle était assoiffée. Je pris alors conscience de la situation dans laquelle cette photo la montrait. Me tendant, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus. Ces monstres avaient sans doute dû faire exprès de l'assoiffer pour qu'elle ne puisse se retenir de se nourrir de cette petite fille. Je connaissais assez Bella pour savoir qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'être devenue un vampire et encore moins si elle venait à tuer cet enfant. Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Jasper m'envoya une puissante vague de calme et c'est ce qu'il me fallut pour oser regarder la deuxième photo. Je me figeai instantanément tandis qu'une rage et une douleur inimaginable me consumèrent. Allongée sur un matelas, Bella était entièrement nue, son regard rouge sang perdu dans le vide. Tenant ses poignets d'une main au dessus de sa tête, Stefan était entièrement allongé sur elle et son autre main était enroulé autour de son cou. Lui aussi était également nu et on devinait aisément à son expression qu'il était en train de prendre du plaisir.

Un hurlement de rage sortit de ma bouche tandis que je me précipitai à l'extérieur de la villa. Je laissai alors ma colère prendre le dessus.

 **Six mois plus tard**

 **Point de vue Bella**

Le bruit de la porte métallique se fit entendre et je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre. Qu'allaient-ils me faire aujourd'hui ? Cela faisait près de six mois que j'avais repris conscience et que ces trois hommes me gardaient enfermés dans cette cave. J'ignorais pourquoi. Ils n'avaient pas voulu me le dire. Au début, ils s'étaient montrés cruels, violents envers moi mais lorsqu'ils avaient constaté que je souffrais d'amnésie, leur violence avait diminué.

En effet, après qu'il m'ait appelé par mon prénom pour la première fois, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de leur demander si c'était véritablement mon nom. Ils en avaient été surpris et m'avaient demandé de leur parler de la dernière chose dont je me souvenais. Ma réponse avait été simple et rapide : je ne me souvenais de rien avant ce feu qui m'avait consumé pendant près de deux semaines. J'ignorais qui j'étais et même comment je m'appelais. J'ignorais ce que j'avais bien pu vivre par le passé pour que cela me conduise à me transformer en monstre.

Car oui, c'était bien ce que j'étais devenue. Lorsque je m'étais regardée dans le miroir que Stefan m'avait apporté après mon réveil, j'avais été choqué par la couleur rouge sang qui imprimait mes prunelles. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, une profonde douleur et un profond dégoût m'avait serré l'estomac à cette vision. Ce n'est que lorsque Vladimir avait amené cette petite fille dans cette cave où j'étais enfermée que j'avais compris à quel point j'étais un monstre.

Une profonde soif m'avait enseveli quand l'odeur de cette enfant m'était parvenue et j'avais dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et m'abreuver de son sang que j'entendais couler dans ses veines. Au fil des minutes, ma soif était devenue insupportable et le voyant, Stefan m'avait ordonné de me laisser aller, que j'irais beaucoup mieux après avoir bu son nectar. Cependant, je savais qu'il avait tort. Ma soif serait peut-être apaisée mais mentalement, je n'irai pas bien. Je ne savais certes pas qui j'étais mais je refusais de devenir un assassin.

J'étais restée des heures assise dans ce coin de la pièce, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine et les yeux posés sur la fillette. A un moment, elle avait voulu s'approcher de moi comme lui avait demandé Vladimir mais je lui avais ordonné de ne pas m'approcher. Mon ton lui avait fait peur et elle s'était mise à pleurer. Je m'en étais voulue durant quelques instants mais au moins, elle ne risquait rien. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru. Après des heures à résister, Stefan avait perdu patience et tout en attrapant violemment la fillette, lui avait planté un couteau dans la jambe, la faisant hurler de douleur tandis que son sang s'écoulait de sa plaie.

\- Non ! avais-je hurlé.

Je m'étais jetée sur Stefan, le forçant à la lâcher et l'avait prise contre moi, posant ma main sur sa blessure. Étonnamment, ma soif avait été relégué au second plan quand j'avais vu cette enfant être blessé et tout ce que j'avais voulu, c'était la protéger. Non pas que la vision et l'odeur de son sang ne m'avaient rien fait mais mon envie de la protéger, de la rassurer avait pris le dessus. Elle m'avait regardé en pleurant et tout ce que j'avais pu faire, c'est lui murmurer que ça irait.

C'est ce jour-là qu'ils m'avaient violé pour la première fois. Un profond malaise s'était emparé de moi quand ils m'avaient déshabillé de force et j'avais soudain été incapable de faire le moindre geste. Mon esprit s'était déconnecté de la réalité tandis qu'ils abusaient de moi chacun leur tour. J'avais eu comme l'intime conviction que me débattre ne servirait à rien, qu'ils se montreraient encore plus violent si je tentais de les repousser. Un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu m'avait poussé à me taire et à les laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient de mon corps. Après tout, qu'aurais-je pu faire ? J'avais beau sembler plus forte qu'eux, j'étais toute seule et ils étaient deux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre vampire entre dans la pièce et s'abreuve violemment de la petite fille, la tuant sous mes yeux.

\- Tu vois ce qu'il t'en coûte de nous désobéir, Isabella, avait grondé Stefan quand ils avaient finit par se reculer. Les choses n'ont pas changé parce que tu es désormais un vampire.

\- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? m'étais-je exclamée surprise.

C'est ce jour-là que j'avais appris comment je m'appelais et qu'ils avaient découvert que je souffrais d'amnésie. Ils avaient eu l'air ravis que je ne me souvienne de rien. J'avais de nombreuses fois essayé de leur soutirer des informations sur ma vie d'avant, sur celle que j'avais pu être avant ma transformation mais ils ne m'avaient jamais rien dit ou du moins presque rien dit. Tout ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu m'apprendre, c'était qu'ils m'avaient sauvé, que j'avais été séquestré et torturé pendant des années par un certain Peter et qu'un jour, ils étaient parvenus à me sortir de l'endroit où j'avais été retenu prisonnière.

Au début, j'avais eu du mal à y croire. Après tout, ce n'était pas ce dénommé Peter qui m'avait forcé à me nourrir d'une enfant et qui m'avait violé, c'était eux. Ils m'avaient alors dit que ce qu'ils me faisaient n'était qu'un dixième de ce qu'avait pu faire Peter, que ce dernier avait même été jusqu'à tuer tous mes proches et jusqu'à me laisser me faire torturer par toute la famille royale alors que j'étais encore humaine. Apprendre tout cela m'avait tellement choqué qu'aujourd'hui le simple nom de Peter ou des Volturis faisait naître une intense peur en moi.

Une main se posa sur mon bras et m'obligea doucement à me retourner. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis alors qu'il s'agissait de Ben. Celui-ci vint doucement caresser ma joue et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à me regarder en silence. Même s'il avait tué cette petite fille sous mes yeux, je m'étais vite rendue compte que Ben était le moins pire des trois et qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de Stefan et Vladimir.

\- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, murmura t-il doucement.

Je me redressai immédiatement à ces mots, sachant ce que cela signifiait. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres face à ma réaction et il me tendit le verre qu'il avait posé non loin du matelas sur lequel j'étais installée. L'attrapant rapidement, je m'empressai de boire son contenu. Depuis que j'étais séquestrée ici, Stefan et Vladimir ne m'avaient autorisé qu'à boire un seul verre de sang toutes les deux semaines. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais rapidement, j'avais vu que mes forces déclinaient en même temps que la soif s'accentuait. Autrement dit, le fait de me nourrir aussi peu leur permettait de me garder sous leur contrôle. Toutes mes forces disparaissaient à cause du manque de sang et ce simple verre permettait uniquement de me garder en vie.

Les seuls moments où j'aurais pu réellement me sustenter étaient quand ils amenaient des enfants près de moi. Ils désiraient ardemment me voir les tuer, me voir me nourrir d'eux mais j'avais beau être assoiffée, être faible, je ne m'y étais jamais résolu. Je préférais encore mourir de faim et rester enfermée ici plutôt que de devenir un monstre dans leur acabit. Je devais être le pire vampire qu'il puisse exister mais je m'en fichais. Jamais, je ne mettrais fin à une vie humaine.

Ben était toujours celui qui m'amenait ce fameux verre de sang et à chaque fois, il restait à mes côtés, silencieux. De temps en temps, il me caressait les cheveux ou tentait d'entamer la conversation mais il n'avait jamais le moindre geste violent envers moi si Stefan ou Vladimir ne le lui avait pas demandé. Dans mon malheur, j'avais fini par l'apprécier un tant soit peu car il était le seul à m'apporter un peu de douceur et de tendresse. Même si je restais silencieuse quand il me posait des questions, il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir, au contraire il avait l'air de comprendre la raison de mon silence et je le remerciais silencieusement de ne pas me forcer à parler.

Après avoir reposé le verre à côté du matelas, je me rallongeai lentement savourant ce léger regain d'énergie que le sang m'avait apporté même si j'étais toujours très affaiblie. En me privant de sang comme ils le faisaient, Stefan et Vladimir étaient parvenus à m'affaiblir à un tel point que je n'avais plus aucune force. Avec ma force de nouveau-né, j'aurais normalement dû pouvoir démolir cette porte derrière laquelle j'étais enfermée puis m'enfuir à vitesse vampirique mais j'en étais incapable. J'avais beau être devenu un vampire, j'avais l'impression d'être aussi fragile que ces enfants qu'ils tuaient sous mes yeux.

Ben vint à nouveau caresser mes cheveux et je le regardai perturbée. Même si j'aimais qu'il fasse preuve de douceur envers moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il le faisait. Après tout, il était toujours aux ordres de Stefan et Vladimir.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? murmurai-je.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda t-il doucement après s'être figé un instant, sans doute surpris d'entendre ma voix.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? répliqua t-il gentiment en souriant.

Pouvais-je réellement lui répondre ? Pouvais-je lui dire que son attitude m'étonnait car il semblait être aux ordres de mes deux tortionnaires ? Restant silencieuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler du regard. Assez grand, il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et semblait assez musclé. Son regard rouge sang me regardait avec tendresse et durant un instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si mes yeux avaient toujours cette même couleur.

\- Si seulement tu ne pouvais être qu'à moi, murmura t-il doucement en venant frôler de ses doigts mes lèvres.

Je me tendis à sa phrase. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Désirait-il lui aussi abuser de moi ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer et tentai de me déconnecter de la réalité comme je le faisais à chaque fois que Stefan ou Vladimir posait une main sur moi. Ben dût le sentir car il s'empressa de me murmurer qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal, que j'étais en sécurité.

Il eût alors un geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Se penchant, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restai un instant interdite tandis que ma peur reprenait le dessus puis constatai que son baiser n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont les roumains m'embrassaient. Alors que ces derniers se montraient brutaux avec moi, Ben, lui, faisait preuve d'une grande douceur. Son baiser était tellement empli de tendresse que je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre pour le remercier d'être gentil avec moi.

Presque aussitôt, l'image d'un jeune homme blond au regard doré s'imposa à moi et me tendant, je m'empressai de repousser Ben. J'ignorais d'où me venait cette image mais cela me bouleversa à un tel point qu'un sanglot sortit de ma bouche et que je m'empressai de me rouler en boule, sanglotant sans larmes.

\- Isabella ? s'inquiéta Ben en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Mes sanglots s'accentuèrent et Ben s'empressa de retirer sa main. J'ignorais qui était cet homme qui s'était imposé à mon esprit mais tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'un puissant sentiment de culpabilité m'avait secoué en même temps que son image lorsque j'avais répondu au baiser de Ben.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et j'entendis la voix de Stefan ordonner à Ben de sortir. Ce dernier s'empressa d'obéir et j'essayai désespérément de calmer mes sanglots avant que Stefan ne me punisse.

\- Tu as de la compagnie, princesse, me lança t-il.

Une odeur nauséabonde inonda soudain la pièce alors qu'un corps fut brutalement jeté sur le sol non loin de moi. La porte se referma presque aussitôt tandis que les battements précipités d'un cœur se fit entendre. Cela eût le don de me calmer presque immédiatement. Ouvrant les yeux, je tournai rapidement la tête vers ce corps qui était étendu non loin de moi. Je me redressai doucement sans faire de bruit mais aussitôt, le corps se mit à remuer.

\- Saleté de sangsue, grommela l'homme entre ses dents tout en s'asseyant dans un gémissement douloureux.

Je m'éloignai autant que je le pouvais, allant jusqu'à me coller au mur et l'observai avec inquiétude. Très musclée, cette homme avait la peau hâlée et semblait mesurer près de deux mètres. Beaucoup d'hématomes recouvraient son corps, ce qui laissait penser qu'il avait été battu. Il releva la tête dans ma direction et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller.

\- Bella ? C'est toi ? murmura t-il en se penchant légèrement dans ma direction.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? s'étonna t-il. C'est moi Paul. On était ami il y a quelques années avant que tu... tu ne disparaisses. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je secouai la tête. Disait-il la vérité ? Stefan et Vladimir m'avaient affirmé que j'avais été séquestré par un certain Peter et les Volturis pendant des années alors comment aurais-je pu être amie avec cet homme ? Totalement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était un peu rapproché et qu'il m'observait avec attention.

\- Je vois que tu es devenue l'une des leurs, lança t-il soudain au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- L'une des leurs ? Leur esclave plutôt, répliquai-je doucement.

Il m'observa quelques instants en silence puis tendant le bras avec hésitation, il repoussa doucement une de mes mèches de mon visage. Je croisai alors son regard et le vis frémir lorsqu'il rencontra mes yeux. Je m'empressai de baisser la tête, honteuse. Je n'avais plus rien à voir avec la Bella qu'il avait connu, j'en avais bien conscience. Désormais, j'étais devenue un monstre qui se nourrissait de sang et qui devait combattre ses instincts. Paul était le premier qui avait un cœur qui bat et qui ne me donnait pas envie de planter mes dents dans sa jugulaire. Cela était sans doute lié à son odeur qui contrairement aux autres odeurs humaines était complètement nauséabonde. Apparemment, vu son nez plissé, mon odeur devait être aussi horrible que la sienne l'était pour moi.

\- Bella, que t'est-il arrivé ? me questionna t-il doucement. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. J'ai tout oublié de ma vie humaine, Paul. Le plus ancien souvenir qu'il me reste est le souvenir de cette brûlure qui ravageait mon corps et qui me transformait en monstre. Je... j'ignore comment je suis devenue un vampire... Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de ma transformation mais même si j'ai tout oublié, je peux te promettre que je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

\- Je te crois, fit-il doucement en prenant l'une de mes mains dans la sienne.

Je remarquai alors que sa peau était brûlante et je devinai à son frisson que la mienne devait être glacée. Soudain, à ma plus grande surprise, il m'attira dans ses bras et je le laissai faire. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et au bout de quelques secondes, je posai ma tête contre son épaule, me laissant aller à son étreinte. Même si je ne me souvenais pas de lui, j'avais comme l'intime conviction qu'il m'avait dit la vérité et que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui. Dans sa façon de me serrer contre lui, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il essayait de me réconforter et de me rassurer. J'étais assez étonnée qu'il se comporte ainsi avec moi sachant ce que j'étais devenue mais son attitude et sa douceur m'apaisait. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais il finit par murmurer :

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici.

 _ **FIN DU VINGT-DEUXIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Alors, ce chapitre ? L'avez-vous aimé ? Voulez-vous lire la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou encore à me laisser un message sur ma page facebook :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents. Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre et à me laisser des review. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! ^^ Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'une page facebook est à votre disposition pour me contacter et/ou suivre l'avancée de mes fanfiction : SaraMongomery :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! ^^**_

 **Chapitre 23**

 **Trois mois plus tard**

Les semaines avaient continué de s'écouler lentement. Stefan et Vladimir avaient continué de m'affaiblir en ne me nourrissant presque pas, d'abuser de moi dès qu'ils en avaient envie. Ben, lui, était toujours à leur service et il obéissait au moindre de leurs ordres. Lorsque Stefan lui avait ordonné de tabasser Paul pendant qu'il me violait, Ben n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il l'avait fait pendant que je le suppliais d'arrêter. Ce jour-là, Ben ne m'avait pas adressé le moindre regard et il m'avait avoué plus tard que m'entendre le supplier ainsi lui avait brisé le cœur car il tenait beaucoup à moi. Alors qu'au début, je l'avais cru, c'est Paul qui était parvenu à m'ouvrir les yeux.

Depuis cette première fois où Stefan et Vladimir l'avaient emmené dans cette cave dans laquelle j'étais enfermée, ils avaient fait en sorte de l'emmener me voir quelques heures toutes les semaines. J'ignorais pourquoi ils faisaient cela mais je m'en fichais. Même si je ne me souvenais pas de l'amitié que l'on avait pu partager quand j'étais humaine, Paul était devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi au milieu de cet enfer. Même si lui aussi subissait de nombreuses tortures, il faisait en sorte de toujours me rassurer et de me réconforter. Il lui arrivait parfois de rester silencieux et d'uniquement me serrer dans ses bras mais juste ça suffisait. Paul était très doux et tendre avec moi et je faisais en sorte de lui rendre cette douceur.

Au fil du temps et de nos discussions, j'avais appris à le connaître et je savais désormais ce qu'il y avait de plus important à savoir sur lui. Y compris le fait qu'à dix-sept ans, quelques jours après ma disparition, il avait muté en loup-garou. Au début, cela m'avait choqué et j'avais crains qu'il ne me fasse du mal mais rapidement, il m'avait expliqué que s'il y avait bien un vampire qui n'avait pas à le craindre lui et sa meute c'était bien moi. Le fait que je lui dise que j'avais toujours refusé de me nourrir de ces humains que nos tortionnaires me ramenaient - et ce même si ma soif m'y poussait – l'avait conforté dans le fait que j'étais toujours la même Bella qu'avant, que jamais je ne pourrais faire le moindre mal à quiconque.

Quand il avait su et qu'il avait vu ce que Stefan et Vladimir, il était devenu fou. Il avait failli se transformer mais rapidement ils s'étaient empressés de lui briser les os pour l'en empêcher puis ils avaient hurler à Ben d'utiliser son pouvoir sur lui. Paul s'était alors figé et j'avais enfin compris que Ben était capable de paralyser n'importe qui s'il le désirait. Stefan lui avait demandé de me paralyser également et au bout de quelques secondes, Ben avait dit qu'il n'y arrivait toujours pas. C'est ce jour-là que j'avais compris que j'avais peut être une chance de pouvoir m'échapper. Si son don ne fonctionnait pas sur moi alors il suffisait que je récupère de l'énergie, que je trouve un moyen pour me nourrir davantage et ensuite, je pourrais nous sortir de là.

Le jour où j'avais dit à Paul que Ben n'était pas si mauvais que ça, qu'il tenait à moi, il m'avait rapidement démontré que je me trompais et qu'en réalité, Ben me manipulait. Pour Paul, si vraiment Ben avait tenu à moi, alors jamais il n'aurait laissé ses monstres me violer, jamais il ne les aurait laissé m'affamer et il n'aurait jamais tué tous ses humains, tous ses enfants devant mes yeux.

« _Quand on tient à quelqu'un, peu importe ce que l'on risque, on fait en sorte de protéger cette personne_ » m'avait-il dit.

Je n'avais pu qu'approuver ces propos et je m'étais sentie idiote d'avoir pu croire les propos de Ben. A partir de ce moment-là, j'avais évité tout contact avec ce dernier. Quand il venait me donner ce fameux verre de sang qui me gardait en vie, contrairement à ce que je faisais depuis des mois, je ne le laissai plus me caresser le visage ou les cheveux. Je faisais toujours en sorte de garder une certaine distance avec lui et d'éviter son regard. Il avait essayé de savoir pourquoi je ne me laissais plus faire mais face à mon silence, il avait rapidement compris que je ne dirais plus rien. Il avait donc cessé de venir me voir. Il m'amenait mon verre de sang, attendait que je l'ai bu et il me laissait seul.

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas de suite que la porte de la cave s'était ouverte. Je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsqu'une odeur alléchante me parvint et me reconnectai immédiatement à la réalité. Je vis alors que Stefan et Vladimir tenaient une adolescente d'à peine quinze ans et que celle-ci sanglotait complètement terrifiée.

\- Tu la veux, princesse ? me demanda Stefan.

\- Nous sommes prêts à te la laisser, ajouta Vladimir en souriant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un grognement à leurs mots et me collant davantage contre le mur, tentai de me contrôler. Tout ce que j'avais envie à cet instant, c'était de me jeter à sa gorge. Je voulais planter mes dents dans son cou et m'abreuver de son sang dont l'odeur était si tentante. Le bruit de son cœur tapant dans la poitrine était comme une torture à mes oreilles et ne faisait qu'accentuer ma soif. Me concentrant sur son regard, je pus y lire toute la douleur et la peur qu'elle ressentait et c'est ce qui me permit de ne pas flancher.

Voyant que je n'esquissais aucun mouvement vers eux, mes deux tortionnaires éclatèrent de rire et je les vis alors, sous mes yeux horrifiés, déchirer les vêtements de la jeune fille. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que Stefan la pénétra violemment. Elle hurla puissamment de douleur tout en le suppliant d'arrêter. La voir ainsi subir les assauts de ce monstre me choqua et je ne pus retenir des sanglots.

Son cri réveilla un sentiment de déjà-vu en moi et un souvenir s'imposa violemment à mon esprit.

 _« La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je m'empressai de me rouler en boule contre le mur._ _Une main s'abattit soudain sur mon bras et me tira vers elle, me faisant crier. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai brutalement allongée sur le matelas, l'un des vampires me surplombant. Il attrapa mes poignets et les maintint au dessus de ma tête avec une main tandis que de l'autre, il arracha mes vêtements._

 _\- Pitié, sanglotai-je. Je vous en prie, ne me faîte pas de mal._

 _Face à mes suppliques, je l'entendis s'esclaffer et il resserra sa prise sur mes poignets, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Soudain, sans que je ne m'y attende, je sentis sa peau froide se presser contre la mienne. Terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire, je me mis à me débattre violemment, même si je savais que cela ne servirait à rien. Il semblait possédait une force inimaginable. Face à lui, j'avais l'impression d'être un insecte que l'on pouvait écraser d'un simple geste de la main._

 _\- Isabella, murmura t-il à mon oreille, tu veux voir ce qu'est un homme ?_

 _Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il écarta brusquement mes jambes et me pénétra brutalement d'un seul coup de rein, me faisant hurler de douleur. J'avais tellement mal ! Il se mit à bouger frénétiquement en moi, intensifiant la souffrance que je ressentais et me donnant davantage l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur. En plus de m'avoir enlevé, il m'enlevait désormais ma virginité._

 _Il se retira soudain de moi pour me pénétrer à nouveau brutalement tout en lâchant mes poignets. Je tentai alors de le repousser même si je savais que cela serait inutile tandis que de profonds gémissements de douleur s'échapper de ma bouche. Mon corps semblait entièrement enfouie sous la souffrance et mon violeur semblait s'en délecter. Il passa un coup de langue le long de mon cou et je me mis à sangloter encore davantage. »_

Je ne pus retenir des sanglots de douleur face à ce souvenir. Même si je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir du visage de mon violeur, je savais qu'il devait probablement s'agir de ce Peter dont ils m'avaient parlé. Cependant, en les voyant agir de cette façon avec cette adolescente, je me rendais compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents de ces monstres dont ils m'avaient tant parlé. Même si ces derniers m'avaient torturé quand j'étais humaine, eux avaient continué alors que j'étais devenue un vampire et n'hésitaient pas à faire subir cela à des humaines, à des adolescentes.

J'entendis cette dernière le supplier d'arrêter entre deux sanglots et je sus que je devais tout faire pour les arrêter. Me levant, je me précipitai vers eux pour essayer de repousser Stefan de cette jeune femme rousse mais rapidement Vladimir s'interposa et me collant contre lui, tout en mettant sa main autour de ma nuque, il me força à regarder.

\- Stop, arrêtez ! Laissez-la tranquille ! criai-je.

\- Si tu veux vraiment qu'il arrête, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, murmura Vladimir à mon oreille.

J'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Cette jeune fille était en train de se faire violer et le seul moyen pour moi d'arrêter cela était que je la vide de son sang, que je la tue. La mort valait-il mieux ? _Elle mourra de toute façon.._. Cette pensée s'insinua sourdement en moi. Oui, elle mourrait. Stefan continuerait de la violer jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez puis ce serait le tour de Vladimir et ils finiraient par la tuer. Même si je m'étais promis de ne jamais tuer un humain, si je pouvais lui éviter d'être torturée encore davantage alors il fallait que je le fasse.

\- D'accord, criai-je alors que Stefan accélérait ses mouvements, la faisant crier davantage. D'accord, je vais le faire mais pitié arrêtez.

Un sanglot sortit de mes lèvres à peine eus-je prononcé ces paroles. Je sentis Vladimir se tendre à mes paroles et Stefan éclata de rire. Il se recula de l'adolescente, la repoussant violemment au sol et me lança un regard significatif. Je savais que je n'avais plus le choix. Si je voulais lui éviter d'autres tortures, je devais agir maintenant. Vladimir me lâcha après avoir murmuré à Stefan que c'était une mauvaise idée.

M'approchant à vitesse vampirique de l'humaine, je n'attendis pas plus longtemps. Je lui dis rapidement que j'étais désolée et enfonçai mes dents dans sa jugulaire. Son sang inonda alors ma bouche et je m'empressai de l'avaler. C'était la première fois que je goûtais au sang humain chaud, que je me nourrissais comme n'importe quel vampire et à cet instant, je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à la saveur de ce sang. C'était tellement délicieux que je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais dû y goûter bien avant. Face à ce sang savoureux qui s'écoulait dans ma gorge, je fermai les yeux et sentis toutes mes forces me revenir. J'avais cette sensation agréable d'être invincible.

Rapidement, le corps de la jeune fille s'affaissa et je repoussai celui-ci une fois l'avoir entièrement vidé de son sang. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. Tellement obnubilée par ce sang, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais en train de tuer une humaine. Regardant avec horreur le corps sans vie à mes pieds, je fus secouée de tremblements. J'étais un monstre. J'étais devenue comme eux. Un monstre dénué d'émotions. Stefan s'approcha de moi et caressa doucement mes cheveux tout en disant :

\- J'espère que tu t'es régalée, Princesse.

A ces mots, un puissant sentiment de rage me secoua. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi ? J'avais tué quelqu'un ! Une humaine était morte ! Par leur faute ! Par ma faute ! Soudain, sa main cessa de me toucher et relevant les yeux, je vis qu'une barrière opaque s'était formée entre lui et moi. Il essaya de m'approcher mais aussitôt cette barrière le repoussa. Vladimir essaya à son tour et il fut lui aussi repousser. Je compris alors à leur regard furieux qu'ils étaient désormais dans l'incapacité de m'approcher.

Un intense sentiment de soulagement s'abattit sur moi car cela voulait dire que je n'aurais plus à subir leurs attouchements. Je vis mon bouclier commencer à décliner et m'empressai de me concentrer sur ma colère pour le maintenir en place. Stefan et Vladimir m'avaient violé, torturé pendant des mois. Ils m'avaient assoiffé et avaient tué pleins d'enfants, d'adolescents devant mes yeux. Ils venaient également de violer une jeune fille sous mes yeux, me forçant à la tuer pour éviter qu'elle soit torturée davantage. En plus d'avoir fait de moi un vampire, un monstre, ils n'avaient fait que rajouter à ma monstruosité en me forçant à tuer une humaine.

Une puissante vague de rage me secoua et poussant un cri de colère, mon bouclier les repoussa violemment. La porte de la cave s'ouvrit soudainement sur Ben et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux face à ce qui était en train de se passer. Voyant là mon ultime chance de fuir, je m'empressai de le repousser avec mon bouclier et à vitesse vampirique sortit de la pièce. Suivant l'odeur nauséabonde qui me parvint une fois dans le couloir, j'arrivais rapidement devant une porte identique à celle que je venais de passer. Même si je m'en voulais d'avoir tué cette humaine, cela m'avait au moins permis de récupérer toutes mes forces.

Donnant un violent coup dans la porte, celle-ci alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Rentrant rapidement, je vis alors que Paul était attaché au mur par des chaînes en métal et qu'il était inconscient. Alors que je m'approchai de lui, je fus soulagée de voir mon bouclier l'absorber et je m'empressai de briser cette chaîne qui le retenait. Paul s'écroula contre moi et je me demandai un instant si je serai capable de le porter hors d'ici. Je ne pus me le demander plus longtemps car nos tortionnaires firent leur apparition dans la pièce.

\- Ben, paralyse-la ! ordonna avec colère Stefan.

Prenant rapidement Paul dans mes bras, je poussai un grognement menaçant dans la direction de Ben. Celui-ci me lança un regard surpris mais s'empressa d'obéir à l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Je sentis alors quelque chose heurter mon bouclier mais heureusement pour moi, il parvint à le bloquer.

\- Tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors, Bella, tenta de m'apaiser Vladimir en faisant un pas dans ma direction. Les Volturis et Peter te retrouveront, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Je ne pus retenir un autre grognement à ces mots. Oui, il avait sans doute raison mais je n'étais pas en sécurité ici non plus. Ces monstres continueraient de me torturer mais aussi de torturer Paul et si j'avais une chance d'empêcher cela alors je devais la tenter. Et ce, peu importe ce que je risquais à l'extérieur. Comme l'avait dit Paul, quand on tient réellement à une personne alors on fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider et ce, peu importe les risques que l'on encoure.

Tenant plus fermement Paul, je me précipitai alors vers la porte, repoussant Ben, Stefan et Vladimir avec mon bouclier. C'était terminé. Je ne les laisserai plus jamais nous faire du mal. Il ne me fallut qu'une minute pour réussir à sortir de cette maison maudite et lorsque je pus enfin sentir l'air frais de l'extérieur, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Complètement concentré sur le fait que nos tortionnaires nous poursuivaient, je me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique, tentant de m'éloigner le plus vite possible d'eux et espérant qu'ils ne pourraient pas nous rattraper.

Je ne sais combien de temps je courus ainsi avec Paul dans mes bras mais je n'en ressentis aucune fatigue. A vrai dire, je désirais tellement nous mettre en sécurité que je ne parvenais à penser à autre chose. J'ignorais où nous étions et où nous allions mais je continuais à courir, fuyant l'atrocité que nous avions subi pendant des mois. Rapidement, je n'entendis plus les bruits de course de Stefan, Vladimir et Ben et compris que j'étais enfin parvenue à les semer. Cependant, préférant en être sûre, je continuais de courir.

Evidemment, je faisais en sorte de rester dans la forêt, histoire de ne pas me faire surprendre par les humains. Ils n'auraient sans doute pas compris comment je pouvais porter un homme aussi grand et aussi musclé sans la moindre difficulté ou encore comment je pouvais me déplacer aussi rapidement. J'étais assez consciente de mon statut de vampire pour savoir qu'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'ils m'aperçoivent.

Le soleil finit par se coucher et je fus un instant perturbée en constatant que même en pleine nuit, je voyais toujours aussi bien. Sans doute un nouvel aspect vampirique que je ne connaissais pas et dont on ne m'avait pas parlé. Continuant de courir, j'arrivais bientôt sur une côte et cessai tout mouvement. Comment allions-nous faire pour traverser l'océan ? Il semblait s'étendre à perte de vue. Ce fut cet instant-là que choisit mon bouclier pour disparaître et Paul pour se réveiller. Il remua légèrement dans mes bras et je m'empressai de le poser doucement au sol, l'appuyant contre un arbre.

\- Paul, murmurai-je doucement en m'agenouillant devant lui et en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi.

Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir avec difficulté et lorsqu'il m'aperçut devant lui, je vis son regard se remplir d'incompréhension. Il ouvrit davantage les yeux et observant les alentours, pris rapidement conscience qu'il n'était plus enfermé.

\- Nous sommes libres, Paul, murmurai-je doucement. Je ne sais comment mais j'ai réussi à nous faire sortir. Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais en attendant, il faut trouver un moyen pour traverser l'océan. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Ils... ils peuvent encore nous retrouver.

\- Du calme, tenta t-il de m'apaiser en posant une main sur ma joue. Tout va bien. Ça va aller. Je ne sens pas leur odeur donc ils doivent être loin.

\- Peut-être pas, répliquai-je. Ils peuvent masquer leur odeur. Ils sont peut-être tout près.

\- Bell's calme-toi, d'accord ? On va trouver un moyen de quitter ce continent. En attendant, il faut qu'on trouve des vêtements, d'accord ?

Baissant les yeux sur nos vêtements, je remarquai alors qu'il était uniquement vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un short en très mauvais état. Quand à moi, je ne portais qu'une simple nuisette en soie blanche et de nombreuses tâches de sang la recouvrait. Paul dût le remarquer également car je le sentis soudain se tendre. Voir ces tâches de sang me renvoya à l'acte que je venais de faire et je m'empressai de me relever, me reculant tout en regardant avec des yeux horrifiés ces tâches qui montraient quel monstre j'étais devenue.

\- J'ai tué une humaine, murmurai-je. Je l'ai tué. Je... J'ai...

Un sanglot m'empêcha de poursuivre et je m'écroulai au sol face à la douleur que je ressentais. J'étais un monstre. Je ne méritais pas de vivre. Je m'étais toujours promis de ne jamais tuer un être humain et j'avais rompu ma promesse.

\- Bella, que s'est-il passé ? fit Paul avec tristesse en s'avançant doucement vers moi et en repoussant une mèche de mon visage.

\- Je l'ai tué, sanglotai-je. Elle est morte par ma faute.

\- Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait cela de ton plein gré alors que s'est-il passé ? murmura t-il doucement.

\- Il... il était en train de... de la violer sous mes yeux, dis-je avec difficulté entre mes sanglots sans larmes. Je... je ne pouvais pas les laisser continuer... Alors, j'ai... j'ai accepté de me nourrir d'elle... Je voulais les-les empêcher de lui faire encore plus de mal... Je... je l'ai tué... Elle avait à peine quinze ans et je l'ai tué.

Mes sanglots s'accentuèrent encore davantage et Paul me serra dans ses bras tout en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

\- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, Bella, chuchota t-il. Sans toi, elle aurait sans doute souffert encore davantage.

\- Mais je l'ai tué, sanglotai-je.

\- Elle serait morte de toute façon, répliqua t-il doucement. Ils l'auraient violé pendant des heures comme ils le faisaient avec toi puis ils l'auraient tué. Tu lui as évité des heures de torture Bell's alors ne culpabilise pas.

\- Je suis un monstre...

\- Non, c'est faux. Je ne connais personne avec plus d'humanité que toi. Tu es bien plus humaine que certains êtres humains. Alors tu vas arrêter de culpabiliser, te relever et nous allons nous trouver des vêtements pour pouvoir partir de cette maudite forêt, d'accord ?

\- Nous ne serons en sécurité nul part, murmurai-je. Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

\- Au seul endroit où ils ne pourront rien contre nous, sourit-il. A la Push.

 _ **FIN DU VINGT TROISIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Alors ce chapitre ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si vous l'avez aimé et/ou pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**_

 _ **On se retrouve très vite pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Comme vous pouvez le voir, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère que celui-ci satisfera toutes vos attentes et que vous l'aimerez autant que les précédents. Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent au quotidien ainsi que toutes les personnes qui me laissent des review :) Vous lire me fait toujours aussi plaisir :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 24**

 **Un mois plus tard**

Après notre fuite, il nous avait fallu deux semaines pour rejoindre la Push et ce, uniquement parce que Stefan, Vladimir et Ben nous avait retenu prisonnier en Amérique du Sud. Lorsque nous avions compris cela, nous avions été intensément soulagé car cela signifiait que nous n'avions pas besoin de traverser l'Océan Atlantique pour retourner aux Etats-Unis. Il nous suffisait de courir. C'était donc ce que nous avions fait, nous arrêtant uniquement lorsque Paul devait se reposer ou encore quand reprenait sa forme humaine pour pouvoir me parler. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne puisse se transformer à nouveau et lorsqu'il s'était transformé pour la première fois devant moi, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'être impressionné. Il était tellement immense que je comprenais maintenant comment il était capable de tuer des vampires.

Durant ces quinze jours, j'avais découvert que je pouvais apaiser ma soif en me nourrissant d'animaux et découvrir cela m'avait provoqué une telle joie que pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'avais eu l'impression que je n'étais peut être pas un monstre finalement. Cependant, le meurtre que j'avais commis m'était rapidement revenu en mémoire et à nouveau, je m'étais effondrée. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner d'avoir mis un terme à la vie de cette humaine et ce, même si c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle à ce moment-là. Paul m'avait réconforté comme il le faisait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois puis nous nous étions remis en route.

C'est au bout de plusieurs jours que nous étions enfin parvenus à la Push et nous avions immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. En nous sentant, les compagnons de Paul auraient dû faire leur apparition sous leur forme lupine, hors personne n'était venu. Cela nous avait immédiatement inquiété et Paul s'était alors mis à courir vers le village non loin de là. Même si je craignais de ne pas réussir à contrôler ma soif, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à le laisser seul et m'étais mis à le suivre.

C'est ainsi que nous avions débarqué chez un dénommé Billy Black qui nous avait révélé que tous les loups avaient été tué par des vampires le jour où Paul avait été enlevé. Dire que ce dernier en avait été anéanti était un euphémisme. En apprenant cela, il s'était empressé de retourner vers la forêt, me suppliant de ne pas le suivre et avait muté. Il était resté près d'une semaine sous sa forme de loup, hurlant à la mort toutes les nuits et ne parvenant pas à se re-transformer en homme tant sa peine et sa douleur étaient grandes.

Quand ce dénommé Billy m'avait vu, il avait tellement été surpris que j'avais un instant cru qu'il allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque tant son cœur s'était mis à battre rapidement.

\- Bella ? C'est toi ? avait-il dit. J'ai-j'ai cru que tu étais morte.

Devinant que j'avais dû le connaître durant ma vie humaine, je lui avais alors expliqué que j'avais perdu la mémoire et que je ne me souvenais de rien avant ma transformation. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il avait pris conscience de ce que j'étais devenue, de mon statut de vampire. La colère avait un instant parcouru son visage et je m'étais empressée de dire que j'étais inoffensive, que je ne lui ferai jamais aucun mal, ni à lui, ni à personne. Étonnamment, malgré mon statut de vampire, il m'avait immédiatement cru. Dire que j'en avais été étonné était un euphémisme mais j'en avais été immensément soulagé.

Billy m'avait donc accueilli durant cette longue semaine où Paul ne parvenait à muter en humain. Il avait essayé de me parler le plus possible de ma vie d'avant, de celle que j'avais été et je m'étais sentie tellement désemparée en apprenant que mon père et que celui que j'avais aimé, son fils Jacob étaient morts que j'avais dû le laisser pour aller chasser. Bien que je ne me souvienne pas d'eux, je comprenais désormais pourquoi j'avais perdu la mémoire. Mon subconscient avait sans doute voulu me protéger de la douleur que j'avais dû ressentir face à leurs pertes. D'un côté, j'en étais soulagée car je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réussi à survivre face à cette douleur en plus de celle que je ressentais d'être un vampire, d'avoir été violé pendant des mois et surtout, d'avoir tué cette jeune adolescente.

Durant cette semaine où je m'étais retrouvée seule avec Billy, celui-ci avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé après mon enlèvement – car pour lui, j'avais été kidnappé juste après la mort de son fils – et comment Paul et moi nous étions retrouvés. Je lui avais révélé que je ne me souvenais que des neufs derniers mois et que j'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé avant cela.

\- D'après les vampires qui nous gardaient prisonniers avec Paul, avais-je expliqué, j'aurais été séquestré par un dénommé Peter et par les Volturis, ceux que les vampires considèrent comme leur famille royale. Ce serait eux qui m'auraient enlevés et qui m'auraient mordu pour me transformer.

\- Peut-être qu'ils t'ont menti, Bell's, avait tenté d'argumenter Billy. Après tout, ce sont eux qui t'ont séquestré ces derniers mois, c'est près d'eux que tu t'es réveillée après ta transformation.

\- Pourquoi auraient-ils fait cela ? avais-je simplement répliqué.

Billy n'ayant pas de réponses, je m'étais alors empressé de changer de sujet, ne désirant pas évoquer ce que Stefan et Vladimir m'avaient fait subir ces derniers mois. J'avais beau en souffrir, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire souffrir également cette homme qui avait l'air de tenir à moi, malgré mon nouvel aspect.

Paul avait fini par retrouver forme humaine et avait décidé de quitter la Push. Alors que moi j'en avais été étonné, Billy semblait comprendre cette décision et même la soutenir. Juste avant que nous partions, il avait donné une carte de crédit à Paul, lui disant de s'en servir autant qu'il le souhaiterait, qu'il s'agissait de l'argent que la meute mettait de côté depuis des années. Paul l'avait remercié puis après un dernier au revoir, nous avions repris la route.

C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, nous nous trouvions en Alaska. Allongée sur le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel, j'observai en silence le plafond tandis que Paul était en train de prendre une douche. J'essayais désespérément de me souvenir de ma vie humaine mais sans succès. Tout ce dont je me souvenais c'était de cet homme aux cheveux blonds et encore, je ne me souvenais que de son visage. Celui-ci me hantait depuis le jour où Ben m'avait embrassé. J'ignorais qui il était et même si je voulais le savoir, je craignais le jour où je le découvrirais.

\- A quoi tu penses ? fit Paul en sortant de la salle de bain uniquement vêtu d'un short et d'un T-shirt.

\- Pourquoi avons-nous quitté la Push ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet et parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu me le dire jusque là.

Il soupira et venant s'allonger à côté de moi, il mit ses bras derrière sa tête, tout en observant à son tour le plafond.

\- Ils auraient sans doute fini par venir là-bas pour nous retrouver, répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence en tournant la tête vers moi. Même si je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent me faire, je ne veux pas que tu retombes entre leurs mains. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'ils puissent à nouveau te torturer et poser leurs sales mains sur toi.

\- Ta vie est là-bas, Paul, répliquai-je gentiment en croisant son regard. Je ne veux pas que tu la gâches pour moi.

\- Je ne la gâche pas, Bella. Mes amis sont morts. Toute la meute est morte, ma famille est morte. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient là-bas. Je n'ai plus que toi, Bell's. Et je me fiche que tu sois un vampire et moi un loup, tu es mon amie et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être touchée par ses propos. Me redressant légèrement, je vins poser ma tête contre son torse, lui montrant ainsi que je lui étais reconnaissante. Bien qu'au départ son odeur m'était apparue comme nauséabonde, j'y étais tellement habituée désormais que je la sentais à peine. Paul entoura ses bras autour de moi et je profitai un instant de sa chaleur. Étonnamment, malgré les viols à répétition que j'avais subi ces derniers mois, je n'avais jamais eu peur que Paul me touche. Au contraire, son contact m'apaisait. Même si je n'oubliais pas que ces monstres étaient à notre poursuite, cela parvenait à me calmer légèrement.

Paul ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir et me levant sans faire de bruit, je pris la décision d'aller chasser. Je ne m'étais pas nourrie depuis que nous étions arrivés à Anchorage, c'est à dire depuis deux jours, et la soif commençait à se faire ressentir. Sachant qu'il y avait le parc national de Denali à environ deux cents kilomètres au nord, je décidai d'aller y faire un tour. Sortant une feuille d'un tiroir, je laissai un mot à Paul lui signalant où j'allais pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète s'il se réveillait avant que je ne revienne.

J'enfilai alors la veste en jean qu'il m'avait acheté la veille et me dirigeai vers ce parc où j'espérais pouvoir me nourrir convenablement. Trois heures plus tard, ayant fini de me nourrir, je me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie du parc quand soudain plusieurs odeurs me frappèrent. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'il s'agissait d'humains mais je dus rapidement me rendre à l'évidence. Il s'agissait de vampires.

Des bruits de course me parvinrent et je les entendis se diriger vers moi. Je m'empressai alors de fuir dans la direction opposée, même si je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais les semer. Comment allais-je faire pour m'en sortir ? Une peur panique s'abattit sur moi tandis que cette question tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. J'étais seule et beaucoup trop inexpérimentée. Je ne savais pas me battre et mon bouclier n'était pas réapparut depuis la fois où nous avions échappé à nos bourreaux, et ce peu importe à quel point j'essayais de le faire fonctionner.

Les bruits de course s'intensifièrent, indiquant leur proximité et je tentai tant bien que mal de courir encore plus rapidement. Sortant de ma poche le téléphone que Paul m'avait acheté, je m'empressai d'appuyer sur le bouton 1 pour l'appeler. Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait venir me rejoindre à temps et d'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne. Il était en sécurité dans cette chambre d'hôtel à Anchorage et il fallait qu'il y reste. Je ne supporterais pas de le mettre en danger une nouvelle fois. Après plusieurs sonneries, je tombai sur le répondeur et laissai rapidement un message tout en continuant de courir :

« Je suis pourchassée, Paul. Des vampires sont après moi. J'ignore qui ils sont mais je vais tenter de les semer. Ne viens pas. Reste où tu es. Je te rejoindrais dès que je le pourrais et si... si je ne m'en sors pas, je veux que tu saches que sans toi, je n'aurais pas survécu ces dernières semaines. Merci de m'avoir offert quelques moments de joie là où je n'avais connu que la violence et la souffrance. Merci pour tout. Je ne t'oublierais jamais et je t'en prie... Reste en vie. »

Je m'empressai de raccrocher et de ranger mon téléphone. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que ces vampires qui me pourchassaient m'avaient encerclé et que je n'avais plus moyen de fuir. Paniquée, je me figeai instantanément, ne sachant quoi faire. Au vue de leurs odeurs, ils étaient cinq. Il ne devait donc pas s'agir de Stefan, Vladimir et Ben. Était-ce les dénommés Volturis ? Était-ce le fameux Peter ?

Rapidement, j'entendis les vampires se rapprocher encore davantage et me mettant en position défensive, je ne pus retenir un grognement. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je me retrouvai entourée de quatre femmes et un homme. Ils m'avaient entouré de telle façon que je ne pouvais m'enfuir et m'en rendant compte, ma panique s'accentua. J'ignorais qui ils étaient mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était m'enfuir.

\- Du calme, nous ne te ferons aucun mal, fit la femme brune à ma droite.

\- Bella ? fit soudain l'homme avec surprise en faisant un pas de plus vers moi. C'est toi ?

Je grognai en le voyant se rapprocher encore davantage de moi et ne répondis pas. Il se figea tout en me détaillant encore davantage, de même que les autres vampires.

\- Oui, c'est bien toi ! s'exclama une des trois femmes blondes.

\- Peter est fou d'inquiétude, Bella, ajouta l'homme brun. Il te cherche partout depuis plusieurs mois.

Je me tendis en entendant ces mots, comprenant qu'ils étaient alliés avec Peter et les Volturis. Il était hors de question que je retourne auprès d'eux. Si j'avais fui Stefan et Vladimir, ce n'était pas pour rejoindre d'autres de leurs congénères qui eux m'avaient torturé alors que j'étais toujours humaine. Le souvenir de moi me faisant violer humaine me revint en mémoire et je m'empressai de secouer la tête pour ne pas le laisser me submerger. Si je devais me battre alors il fallait que je reste concentrée.

Je vis la femme brune sortir son téléphone et composai précipitamment un numéro.

\- Lâche ce téléphone ! grognai-je.

\- Je vais juste prévenir les Cullen que nous t'avons retrouvé Bella, c'est tout, tenta t-elle de m'apaiser.

\- Les Cullen ? demandai-je ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas d'eux ? s'étonna le vampire mâle. Ils t'ont beaucoup aidé avant ta transformation. Tu vivais chez eux avec Peter.

A nouveau, le fameux Peter fut mentionné et je compris que ces dénommés Cullen étaient également mes ennemis. J'ignorais pourquoi Stefan et Vladimir ne les avaient jamais mentionné mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui était important à cet instant était de m'échapper d'ici. Une voix masculine s'éleva dans le téléphone et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, un profond sentiment de douleur me tordit l'estomac.

\- Laissez-moi partir ! grognai-je.

\- Bella, tout va bien, tenta l'homme en faisant un nouveau pas dans ma direction. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

\- Passes-la moi, entendis-je l'homme dire au téléphone. Je dois lui parler.

La vampire brune s'avança doucement vers moi tout en me tendant le téléphone et je grognai, ne désirant aucunement parler à son correspondant. La seule chose que je désirais était partir d'ici et rejoindre Paul pour fuir au plus vite cette partie du monde.

\- Elle ne veut pas te parler, Peter, dit la femme au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Laissez-moi partir, grognai-je à nouveau paniquée.

En comprenant qu'elle avait Peter au téléphone, j'étais désormais certaine que ces vampires qui m'entouraient étaient mes ennemis. Il fallait que je leur échappe coûte que coûte.

\- Bella, calme-toi, tenta la femme brune en faisant un nouveau pas dans ma direction m'arrachant un nouveau grognement. Écoute, s'il te plaît. Fais juste ça et après on te laissera partir, je te le promets. Écoute juste ce qu'il a à te dire.

Pouvais-je la croire ? Allaient-ils réellement me laisser partir si j'écoutais ce que Peter voulait me dire au téléphone ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'elle enclencha le haut parleur et que cette voix masculine qui m'avait bouleversé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt se fit entendre :

\- Bella ? Mon cœur, c'est moi, Peter. J'ignore pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler, ni pourquoi tu veux partir mais je t'en prie, fais-leur confiance. Tu ne risques plus rien avec eux, je te le promets. Tu m'as tellement manqué mon ange... Je ne laisserais plus ces monstres t'approcher. Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois en sécurité.

\- Mais bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je froidement et avec colère. C'est vrai qu'avec toi et les Volturis, j'ai toujours été en sécurité ! Vous m'avez torturé pendant des mois sans aucun scrupule et vous m'avez transformé ! Vous avez fait de moi un monstre alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser t'approcher de moi à nouveau ! Je vous ferai payer tout ce que vous m'avez fait, à toi et à cette stupide famille royale. Je tuerai quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin, quitte à mourir moi-même.

A nouveau, j'étais prise d'une rage folle comme le jour où nous étions parvenus avec Peter à nous échapper de l'endroit où nous étions retenus prisonniers. A cet instant, tout ce que je voulais c'était leur faire payer tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait, leur faire payer le meurtre de la meute, de Jacob et de mon père. Même si je ne me souvenais pas d'eux, je savais qu'ils avaient dû avoir une place importante dans ma vie et juste pour ça, je désirais les venger et je vengerais Paul par la même occasion. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne s'en prendre à nous et ce, quoi qu'il devait m'en coûter.

Ma vision fut rapidement obscurcie par un voile rouge et presque aussitôt, mon bouclier se déclencha. L'homme tenta de me convaincre de me calmer et furieuse, je le repoussai brutalement avec mon bouclier et il alla s'écraser contre un arbre plusieurs mètres plus loin, tirant des hoquets de surprise aux autres vampires présents. Me tournant vers eux, je vis que les trois blondes s'étaient mises en position défensive tandis que la brune tentait désespérément de me dire que je n'avais rien à craindre d'eux, qu'ils voulaient seulement m'aider.

\- Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! criai-je enragée. Vous me le paierez ! Vous me paierez tout ce que vous avez osé nous faire subir à Paul et moi !

A peine eus-je prononcé cela que je lançais mon bouclier contre eux, les repoussant et que je me dirigeai dans la direction opposée, les fuyant comme je l'avais fait il y a un mois avec Stefan et Vladimir. J'essayais de maintenir mon bouclier le plus longtemps possible pour les empêcher de me suivre, me concentrant sur la rage que je concentrai. Il me fallut plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres pour ne plus sentir leur odeur et ne plus les entendre m'appeler et je compris que j'étais enfin en lieu sûr.

A peine eus-je réalisé cela que mon bouclier disparût et cela me fit accélérer ma course. Il fallait que je rejoignes le plus rapidement possible Anchorage. Paul et moi devions quitter le continent, c'était le seul moyen pour échapper aux vampires que je venais de croiser ainsi qu'à Peter et à ces dénommés Cullen dont je venais d'apprendre l'existence. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais d'Anchorage, je pris conscience du nombre de vampires qui étaient à ma recherche et je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer.

Comment allais-je faire ? Je ne pourrais pas leur échapper éternellement. L'un d'entre eux finirait par me retrouver et par m'arrêter. Paul se ferait à nouveau torturer et ce, par ma faute ou il se ferait tuer. Mes émotions prirent le dessus sur mon corps et je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'arrêter. J'étais tellement paniquée à l'idée de subir à nouveau les tortures de ces monstres, leur toucher, leur violence que de profonds sanglots s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire durant ma vie humaine pour être ainsi la cible d'autant de vampires ?

Alors que j'essayais désespérément de reprendre le dessus de mes émotions pour pouvoir rejoindre Paul, mon téléphone sonna soudain, annonçant un message. Pourquoi Paul m'envoyait-il un message ? A chaque fois que nous nous étions séparés ces dernières semaines, nous nous étions contentés de nous appeler, cela allant plus vite alors pourquoi m'envoyait-il un message aujourd'hui ? Billy était le seul à avoir également nos numéros et ne pouvant nous joindre qu'avec son fixe, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'appeler. Perturbée, je m'empressai de sortir mon téléphone de ma poche et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Paul. Surprise, je l'ouvris et me figeai alors sous le choc.

Pas lui... Pas ça... Mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter cette photo où l'on pouvait voir la chambre d'hôtel que Paul et moi partagions depuis deux jours. Les murs étaient tâchés de sang mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus choquant. Non, le plus choquant était de voir Paul allongé sur le lit, le corps sanguinolent, un poignard planté en plein dans le cœur et ses yeux exorbités et sans vie. Je mis plusieurs minutes à quitter cette photo du regard pour regarder le message qui l'accompagnait : « Tu es toute seule désormais. Nous finirons par te retrouver, princesse et tu regretteras de t'être enfuie. ». Une douleur gigantesque s'abattit sur moi et je m'écroulai au sol dans un bruit sourd. Paul était mort... Ils l'avaient tué... Et tout ça, à cause de moi...

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, clouée au sol, choquée et bouleversée par la mort du seul ami que j'avais eu depuis ma transformation mais rapidement, je compris que si je ne bougeais pas, ces monstres finiraient par me retrouver. Me relevant difficilement, je fus alors surprise de sentir une autre émotion grandir en moi. Ces vampires avaient détruit ma vie, avaient tué tous mes proches que ce soit dans ma vie humaine ou vampirique. Ils méritaient de payer pour cela. Désirant par dessus tout échapper à cette souffrance que je ressentais, je laissai alors le sentiment de vengeance et de colère prendre le dessus sur mon corps.

 _ **FIN DU VINGT QUATRIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Alors, ce chapitre ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**_

 _ **On se retrouve très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ^^**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé combien de chapitres cette fanfiction allait comporter alors sachez que je l'ignore :s J'écris au fil de mon imagination donc je laisse les chapitres s'écrire au fur et à mesure :) Sachez cependant que j'aurais terminé cette fanfiction d'ici la rentrée de septembre maximum ^^**_

 _ **Comme toujours je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent et me laissent des review au quotidien. Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes géniaux !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 25**

 **Point de vue Peter**

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions arrivés à Denali chez le clan que formaient Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate et Irina. Lorsqu'ils m'avaient appelé pour m'informer qu'ils venaient de retrouver Bella, j'avais eu un instant du mal à y croire. Puis, sa voix m'était parvenue et j'avais eu l'impression d'enfin sortir de cet enfer dans lequel j'étais plongé depuis qu'elle avait disparu.

Avant même de recevoir cet appel, j'avais eu comme le pressentiment qu'il fallait que je quitte Volterra pour retourner en Amérique. Evidemment, les Cullen avaient de suite voulu me suivre car comme moi, ils étaient persuadés que cela avait un lien avec Bella. Et nous avions eu raison. A peine avions-nous atterri à Seattle que nous avions reçu ce coup de fil qui avait provoqué deux émotions très contradictoires en moi.

D'un côté, j'avais été soulagé de savoir qu'elle était toujours vivante et qu'elle n'était plus sous la coupe de ces deux enfoirés de roumain. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps elle était libre mais j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas restée longtemps prisonnière. J'étais également soulagée de savoir qu'elle se nourrissait d'animaux car oui, d'après Eleazar, ils l'avaient interrompu alors qu'elle chassait en plein milieu du parc national. Savoir cela me rassurait sur le fait qu'ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas s'en vouloir pour avoir tué des humains car la connaissant, c'est bien ce qu'elle aurait fait.

D'un autre côté, ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait encore plus inquiété. Elle semblait penser que je lui avais fait du mal, que j'étais du même acabit que ces monstres qui l'avaient enlevé. Savoir qu'elle pensait cela m'avait brisé le cœur. J'avais voulu lui dire qu'elle se trompait mais elle s'était déjà enfuie, empêchant les Denalis de la suivre grâce à son bouclier.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés chez eux à peine une journée après, ils nous avaient informé que Bella ne se souvenait plus des Cullen et qu'elle avait donc sans doute perdu la mémoire au cours de sa transformation. Les monstres qui l'avaient enlevé avaient dû lui faire croire que je lui avais fait du mal par le passé et comme elle était amnésique, elle y avait crû sans se poser la moindre question. Serais-je un jour capable de lui rappeler que je ne lui avais jamais voulu aucun mal ? Serais-je un jour capable de lui faire comprendre qui nous étions l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Tout finira par s'arranger, Peter, fit Jasper en venant poser une main sur mon épaule.

Regardant par la fenêtre, j'essayais de croire en ses paroles mais sans succès. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'on me le répétait et pourtant rien ne s'arrangeait. Au contraire, les choses semblaient empirer au fil des mois. Bella était certes libre mais elle était toujours en danger. De plus, j'ignorais qui était ce Paul avec qui elle semblait être alors peut-être qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de néfaste pour elle.

Soudain, l'une des rares conversations que j'avais eu avec Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine me revint en mémoire. Nous étions dans cette fameuse clairière que j'avais découvert un jour en chassant et elle me parlait de sa vie avant son enlèvement. Elle avait évoqué les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec son père, avec Jacob mais aussi avec ses amis. Parmi ces derniers, il y avait un dénommé Paul. Pouvait-il s'agir du même ? Si oui, pourquoi les roumains s'en étaient-ils pris également à lui ?

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi, murmura Edward qui était assis dans le canapé en train de lire.

Le savoir encore dans mes pensées m'agaça et il me lança un regard d'excuse. Même si je savais qu'il ne contrôlait pas son don, j'avais du mal à accepter l'idée que mes pensées n'étaient pas privées, qu'il avait accès aux souvenirs que je partageais avec ma compagne.

\- Ah oui ? répliquai-je simplement.

\- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Rosalie en entrant dans la pièce avec son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi les roumains ont enlevé ce dénommé Paul, expliqua le télépathe.

Tous les Cullen et les Denalis étaient présents dans la pièce et ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de faire ce qu'ils faisaient en comprenant qu'on avait peut-être du nouveau concernant Bella. Jasper me demanda à quoi je pensais et j'expliquais rapidement qu'une fois, Bella m'avait parlé d'un dénommé Paul qui vivait à la Push et avec qui elle avait grandi.

\- Même si elle était de Forks, son père était très ami avec le père de Jacob qui habitait la Push. Alors, elle a passé toute son enfance à la réserve quileute, expliquai-je. Peut-être que le fameux Paul dont elle parlait la dernière fois et le même que celui avec qui elle était amie avant d'être enlevée. Cependant, si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi les roumains s'en seraient pris à lui et surtout pourquoi ils l'ont gardé vivant.

Tous les Cullen s'échangèrent des regards inquiets et je compris qu'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose que j'ignorais. Observant les Denalis, eux aussi semblaient savoir ce qui mettait les Cullen dans cet état.

\- Il y a environ soixante-dix ans, commença Carlisle alors que je commençais à perdre patience, nous nous sommes installés à Forks. Nous comptions y vivre comme nous l'avons toujours fait dans différentes villes, cependant un jour – alors que nous étions en chasse – on a découvert que la Push était habitée par d'immenses loups.

\- Des loups-garous ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Pas exactement, répondit-il. On a découvert qu'ils étaient en fait des métamorphes. Ils peuvent se transformer comme ils le veulent et ils sont toujours conscient de leurs actes même quand ils sont sous leur forme lupine. Lorsqu'ils nous ont arrêté dans notre chasse, nous avons essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'on ne se nourrissait que d'animaux et que nous ne touchions pas aux humains. Seules la couleur de nos yeux a fini par leur prouver qu'on disait la vérité. Ils ont alors accepté de signer un traité. Nous ne mettions plus un pied sur leur terre et ils promettaient de garder notre nature secrète.

\- Quel rapport avec ce Paul ? demandai-je ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Nous avons découvert que lorsque l'un de nous était à proximité d'un des loups, Alice était dans l'incapacité de voir notre avenir, expliqua Edward. Ces loups bloquent son don et c'est sans doute pour cela que Stefan et Vladimir ont enlevés ce Paul.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! s'exclama Alice. En l'enlevant, ils étaient sûrs que je ne pourrais pas avoir de visions d'eux, ni même de Bella !

Mon sang se glaça à l'idée que Bella soit seule avec un de ses loup-garous. Même si Carlisle affirmait qu'ils savaient se maîtriser, j'avais un mal fou à y croire. Pour moi, loup-garou signifiait instabilité et brutalité alors peu importe s'il ne s'agissait pas de véritables loups. Si seulement, j'avais réussi à la protéger ! Elle ne serait pas en danger aujourd'hui ! Ma culpabilité ne faisait que s'intensifier au fil des semaines, de même que mon sentiment d'impuissance. Si seulement, j'avais pu empêcher ces monstres de l'approcher !

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Peter, murmura Edward. Ce Ben était bien trop puissant pour nous.

Même s'il avait raison, je me sentais tellement impuissant depuis plusieurs mois que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me considérer responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Bella était ma compagne alors c'était à moi qu'il revenait de la protéger. J'ignorais où elle était mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver et ce, avant que les roumains ne la retrouvent.

Soudain, je vis Alice se figer et Jasper fut aussitôt près d'elle. Nous savions tous ce que cela signifiait. Le visage d'Edward se fit grave alors qu'il lisait dans les pensées d'Alice ce qu'elle était en train de voir. Pour la première fois, j'aurais aimé avoir son don de télépathie. J'aurais aimé voir de mes propres yeux ce qu'Alice était en train de voir. Rapidement, sa vision se stoppa et je la vis se tourner vers Jasper avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? lui demanda t-il doucement.

\- Bella, murmura t-elle doucement. Elle... elle ne va pas bien.

\- Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? répétai-je plus fortement en voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien.

\- Je... je l'ai vu seule en plein cœur d'une forêt, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Elle semblait tellement en colère, tellement pleine de rage. Elle s'est mise à chasser avec une telle brutalité... Je... je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle s'en est pris à ses animaux pas seulement pour se nourrir mais aussi pour... pour se défouler. Elle a fini par arrêter et alors qu'elle semblait redevenir elle-même, elle a soudain sortit un téléphone de l'une de ses poches. Elle l'a allumé et a regardé l'écran durant de longues secondes. Puis son état de rage a repris le dessus et elle s'est remise à courir.

Dire que cette vision sur Bella m'étonnait était un euphémisme. Les seules fois où Bella s'était énervée étaient les fois où elle voulait me protéger et la fois où on lui avait imposé de retourner en Italie. Bella n'était pas du genre à s'énerver, ni même à faire preuve de brutalité. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. J'ignorais ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir sur son téléphone pour la mettre dans un tel état mais cela devait être très grave.

Me tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre, j'essayais tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. La savoir ainsi en plus de la savoir en danger et loin de moi avait le don de me faire paniquer. Il fallait que je la retrouve. J'eus soudain comme le pressentiment que le seul moyen pour me rapprocher d'elle était d'aller là où elle avait grandi, là où toute cette histoire avait commencé. Etrangement, j'avais aussi le sentiment que je devais m'y rendre seul.

Me dirigeant vers le porte-manteau situé non loin de là, j'attrapai ma veste en cuir et m'empressai de l'enfiler. Si mon don me poussait à aller à cet endroit, je devais me dépêcher de m'y rendre.

\- Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'interrogea Rosalie.

\- Je dois aller à Forks, répondis-je. Je sens qu'il faut que j'y aille. Seul, ajoutai-je.

\- Très bien, fit-elle dans un soupir. Si tu as des nouvelles, tiens-nous au courant.

\- Promis, acceptai-je.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et me mis à courir vers Forks, vers ma compagne.

 **Point de vue Bella**

Paul. Jacob. Mon père. La meute. Les enfants. L'adolescente. Les viols. L'enfermement. Paul. Jacob. Mon père. La meute. Les enfants. L'adolescente. Les viols. L'enfermement. Paul. Jacob. Mon père. La meute. Les enfants. L'adolescente. Les viols. L'enfermement. Paul...

Je ne cessai de me répéter cela inlassablement depuis deux semaines pour empêcher ma haine, ma rage et mon envie de vengeance de diminuer. Si je voulais pouvoir me protéger de ces monstres, il fallait que je reste en colère. C'était le seul moyen pour que mon bouclier se déclenche. Chaque fois que je sentais ma colère retomber, je me forçai alors à regarder cette horrible photo de Paul. Revoir son corps ensanglanté et ses yeux sans vie avaient le don de me rendre furieuse.

Ma souffrance avait de nombreuses fois faillit reprendre le dessus de mes émotions mais à chaque fois je m'étais empressée de la refouler. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à la douleur. Je ne pouvais plus. Paul n'était plus là pour me réconforter et pour m'aider à avancer. Il n'était plus là pour me faire croire qu'un jour tout s'arrangerait et qu'un jour, nous serions enfin libre. Lui seul l'était désormais. Quant à moi, je le serai bientôt. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le venger, pour venger la meute, mon père, Jacob, les enfants que ses monstres avaient tués sous mes yeux puis je vengerais cette adolescente en faisant en sorte de mourir à mon tour. Oui, je serai libre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Alors que j'étais encore et toujours en train de courir, le téléphone que je possédais sonna et surprise, je mis un instant à réaliser que quelqu'un m'appelait. Sortant le portable de ma poche, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Billy. Me figeant, je me rendis alors seulement compte qu'il ne devait pas être au courant pour la mort de Paul. Complètement absorbée par ma colère, je ne m'étais pas dit une seule fois que j'aurais dû le prévenir.

Comment allais-je faire pour lui annoncer que le dernier membre de la meute était mort ? Il avait vu Paul grandir et il allait le perdre, comme il avait perdu son fils et tous les membres de la meute. Pourrait-il s'en remettre ? Le téléphone cessa de sonner puis sonna à nouveau presque aussitôt. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidai alors qu'il était temps de répondre.

\- Bonjour Billy, fis-je après avoir décroché.

\- Bella ! s'exclama t-il un sourire dans la voix. Comment vas-tu ?

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Je sentis la souffrance commencer à poindre son nez dans mes émotions et m'empressai de me répéter ces choses que je me répétais depuis près de deux semaines. Paul. Jacob. Mon père. La meute. Les enfants. L'adolescente. Les viols. L'enfermement. Paul. Jacob. Mon père. La meute. Les enfants. L'adolescente. Les viols. L'enfermement. Paul. Jacob. Mon père. La meute. Les enfants. L'adolescente. Les viols. L'enfermement.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, Billy, fis-je doucement, ignorant sa question et tentant de ne pas montrer ma rage sous-jacente.

\- Y'a t-il un problème, Bella ? s'inquiéta t-il. Tu vas bien ? Et Paul ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il n'a jamais répondu.

Paul. Jacob. Mon père. La meute. Les enfants. L'adolescente. Les viols. L'enfermement. Paul. Jacob. Mon père. La meute. Les enfants. L'adolescente. Les viols. L'enfermement. Paul. Jacob. Mon père. La meute. Les enfants. L'adolescente. Les viols. L'enfermement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la douleur prendre le dessus. Je ne pouvais pas.

\- J'étais partie chasser, murmurai-je simplement. Paul était resté à l'hôtel. Il... Nos kidnappeurs l'ont retrouvé et...

La douleur me coupa le souffle et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la laisser reprendre le dessus. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Si je voulais venger Paul, je devais continuer de ne ressentir que de la rage.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Billy.

\- Je suis désolée, fis-je doucement. Je... je n'ai pas pu retourner à l'hôtel. C'était au dessus de mes forces.. J'ignore ce qui est advenu de son corps... C'était beaucoup trop dur..

\- Si tu n'es pas retournée à l'hôtel, comment sais-tu qu'il est mort ? demanda t-il surpris.

\- Ces sangsues m'ont envoyé une photo ! dis-je avec colère.

Sentir ma rage reprendre le dessus de mes émotions me fit un bien fou et je dus me contrôler pour ne pas la laisser reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Ils allaient payer pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Ils allaient payer pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient causé. Ils allaient payer pour Paul, Jacob, mon père, pour la meute, les enfants, l'adolescente, pour les viols, pour l'enfermement. Je m'étais jurée de les faire payer et c'est bien ce que je comptais faire.

\- Bella ? m'appela Billy.

Me reconnectant avec la réalité, je me rendis compte que Billy me parlait depuis plusieurs minutes mais que je n'avais pas écouté.

\- Désolée, m'excusai-je. Vous disiez ?

\- Je te disais que tu n'étais pas toute seule, que j'étais là si tu avais besoin de parler, de te confier, fit-il doucement. Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi et que tu ne supportais que le toucher de Paul depuis ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ces derniers mois mais je suis tout de même là. Tu as toujours été comme ma fille, Bell's alors je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive et ce, même si tu es un vampire désormais.

\- Merci, murmurai-je touchée.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir passer quelques jours à la Push ? Ajouta t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Cela pourrait te faire du bien et nous pourrions ainsi davantage discuter de ta vie humaine.

Devais-je accepter ? J'étais dans un tel état de rage permanent que je craignais de m'en prendre à Billy si cette rage prenait le dessus de mon corps comme il y a quelques jours. En effet, j'avais été tellement obnubilée par ma colère que celle-ci avait pris le dessus et que j'avais fait preuve d'une brutalité extrême. Je voyais ce que je faisais mais je ne le contrôlais pas. Heureusement, même mon subconscient semblait ne pas vouloir faire du mal aux êtres humains donc seuls les animaux avaient dû subir cette brutalité. Quand j'avais repris conscience, j'avais été tellement horrifiée par ce que j'avais fait que j'avais rapidement dû me concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas craquer. Je m'étais rapidement concentrée sur cette haine que je ressentais à l'égard des roumains, de Ben, de Peter et des Volturis.

Pouvais-je donc accepter la proposition de Billy ? Pouvais-je me permettre de laisser d'autres émotions que la colère prendre le dessus sur mon corps ? Fermant un instant les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable à force d'hésiter. Billy avait perdu tous ses amis et toute sa famille par ma faute. Il ne lui restait plus que moi alors comment pouvais-je hésiter ? J'étais assez forte pour me contrôler en présence d'humains alors je le serai sans doute assez pour maîtriser ma colère en étant proche de lui.

\- D'accord, acceptai-je finalement au bout de quelques secondes. Je serai là dans quelques jours.

\- Très bien. A bientôt alors Bella.

\- Au revoir, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

 **Trois jours plus tard**

Assise sur un vieux tronc d'arbre près de la lisière de la forêt, j'observai en silence la mer au loin. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici, Paul était avec moi. C'est ici qu'il m'avait appris qu'il préférait que nous partions. Nous étions restés de nombreuses heures assis ici à observer en silence la mer. Même si nous étions libres depuis près de deux semaines à ce moment-là, cela avait été la première fois où j'avais réellement ressenti ce sentiment de liberté.

Depuis, Paul était mort. Ce sentiment également. J'avais comme cette désagréable impression d'être un oiseau en cage, cage où rodaient différents prédateurs. Car oui, même si j'étais libre physiquement, j'étais toujours poursuivie par de nombreux vampires. J'ignorais ce que j'avais bien pu faire par le passé pour mériter d'être ainsi torturée et poursuivie mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir me laisser tranquille.

Soupirant, je finis par me lever et par m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Une fois sûre qu'aucun humain ne pouvait plus me voir, je me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique vers chez Billy et à peine y fus-je arrivée qu'une odeur me parvint. Je fus un instant perturbée par cette odeur délicieuse, persuadée de l'avoir déjà sentie auparavant. J'étais comme attirée vers le propriétaire de cette odeur et je n'aurais su dire pourquoi.

Fronçant les sourcils, je m'avançai avec hésitation vers la maison de Billy. Qui était là ? A quel vampire appartenait cette odeur ? Car oui, l'odeur était bien trop forte pour appartenir à un être humain. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir non plus d'un loup car ils avaient tous été décimés et que leur odeur m'était insupportable, au contraire de celle-ci.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je vis un homme blond sortir de la maison. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, je vis que Billy était à la fenêtre et qu'il m'observait avec inquiétude. Qui était cet homme et que me voulait-il ? Etait-ce l'un de mes ennemis ? L'observant plus attentivement, je reconnus alors l'homme qui s'était imposé à mon esprit quand Ben m'avait embrassé. Il fit un pas dans ma direction et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner pour le prévenir de ne pas s'approcher.

\- Bonjour, Bella, fit-il doucement en me fixant de ses prunelles dorées.

Cette voix... Je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Ecarquillant les yeux, je me souvins alors qu'il s'agissait de la même voix que j'avais entendu au téléphone quand ces vampires m'avaient trouvé à Denali. Je compris alors seulement qui j'avais en face de moi et ma rage prit le dessus sur mon corps, faisant apparaître mon bouclier autour de moi.

\- Peter, dis-je simplement.

 **FIN DU VINGT CINQUIEME CHAPITRE**

 _ **Alors, vos avis ? ^^ Ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici déjà le chapitre 26 ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les précédents ^^ Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et me lisent au quotidien. Je remercie également tous ceux qui me laissent des review au fil des chapitres ! J'adore lire ce que vous m'écrivez et voir que mon histoire vous plaît toujours :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 26**

 _« - Bonjour, Bella, fit-il doucement en me fixant de ses prunelles dorées._

 _Cette voix... Je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Ecarquillant les yeux, je me souvins alors qu'il s'agissait de la même voix que j'avais entendu au téléphone quand ces vampires m'avaient trouvé à Denali. Je compris alors seulement qui j'avais en face de moi et ma rage prit le dessus sur mon corps, faisant apparaître mon bouclier autour de moi._

 _\- Peter, dis-je simplement. »_

 **Point de vue Bella**

Il était là à à peine quelques mètres de moi, m'observant en silence. Son regard semblait empli d'inquiétude et d'un autre sentiment que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Etait-il inquiet de voir que je possédais désormais un bouclier qui me protégeait ? Il devait sans doute se rendre compte qu'il ne serait pas facile pour lui de m'approcher. Il fit un pas dans ma direction et à nouveau, je grognai. Hors de question qu'il m'approche !

Tournant légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre, je vis que Billy nous observait avec attention. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas inquiet de voir un autre vampire que moi près de chez lui. D'ailleurs, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas paniqué ? Après tout, Peter était chez lui avant que je n'arrive. J'observais plus attentivement Billy et en voyant mon regard inquisiteur, je vis la culpabilité se peindre sur son visage avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il m'avait demandé de revenir à la Push à la demande de Peter. Comment avait-il pu me faire cela ? Je me sentais tellement blessée, tellement trahie que cela ne fit que décupler ma rage. J'étais venue dans l'optique de le réconforter suite à la mort de Paul et voilà que lui, m'enfonçait encore davantage.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, dit doucement Peter. Il ne m'aurait jamais aidé à te retrouver si je te voulais du mal, Bella. Au contraire, il a fait ça pour t'aider.

M'aider ? Etait-il sérieux ? Il m'avait enlevé, m'avait torturé pendant des mois alors comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Me reconcentrant sur lui, je me mis en position défensive tout en retenant un nouveau grognement. Il était hors de question que je le laisse m'approcher. Plus jamais, je ne laisserai quelqu'un me contrôler et me blesser comme ils avaient tous pu le faire ces dernières années.

\- Mon cœur, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, me demanda t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tendresse. J'ignore ce que Stefan et Vladimir ont pu te dire et te faire croire mais tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit à mon sujet est faux. Ils t'ont menti dans l'unique but que tu ne reviennes pas vers moi. Ils voulaient que tu me fuis pour qu'ils puissent t'atteindre encore plus facilement.

Il fit encore plusieurs pas vers moi, ne faisant pas attention à mes grognements, et s'arrêta à deux mètres de moi, juste à la limite de mon bouclier. Son odeur se fit encore plus envoûtante à mesure qu'il se rapprochait et je dus faire preuve de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas m'approcher de lui à mon tour. Je croisais son regard et frissonnai face à l'intensité de celui-ci. Depuis ma transformation, c'était la première fois que je ressentais cette attraction envers un homme et cela avait le don de m'effrayer.

Même si je ne le voulais pas, il fallait bien que j'admette que ce vampire me plaisait. Il me plaisait même beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait et j'aurais sans doute succombé à son charme si Stefan et Vladimir ne m'avaient pas rappelé ce qu'il m'avait fait et si je n'avais pas subi toutes ses tortures au cours des derniers mois. Rien que l'idée qu'un homme me touche m'effrayait. Le seul qui en avait été capable jusque aujourd'hui était Paul et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il m'avait soutenu pendant des mois au cours de notre enfermement.

J'avais un mal fou à détacher mon regard du sien et il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour enfin y parvenir. Ce n'était pas possible d'être à ce point attirée par quelqu'un. Il devait sûrement posséder un don. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je ne pouvais pas être attirée par un monstre qui m'avait fait autant de mal.

\- Mon cœur, ajouta t-il, ce sont eux qui t'ont enlevé quand tu étais humaine. Marcus – un des Volturis et ton ancêtre – t'a cherché dans le monde entier pendant plus d'un an et il a finit par te retrouver. Nous avons essayé de t'aider à te reconstruire, nous avons tout fait pour que tu surmontes ce qu'ils t'avaient fait subir mais malheureusement, ils ont fini par te retrouver et t'enlever à nouveau, grâce à un dénommé Ben qui a utilisé son don sur les Cullen et sur moi. Jamais, nous ne t'aurions fait le moindre mal. Dès le moment où tu es entrée dans nos vies, tu es devenue une personne très importante à nos yeux. Nous aurions tout fait pour que tu ailles mieux et que tu sois enfin heureuse. Encore aujourd'hui, si tu nous en laisses la possibilité, nous ferions en sorte que tu le sois. Marcus et les Cullen t'aiment, Bella. Je... Je t'aime et je ne veux plus continuer de vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés.

 **Point de vue Peter**

Elle était là. Face à moi. Elle était encore plus magnifique que dans mon souvenir et son odeur de freesia était encore plus forte maintenant qu'elle était devenue un vampire. J'aurais tellement aimé m'avancer et la prendre dans mes bras, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle me reconnaisse. Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas se souvenir de moi. Au vue de sa position défensive, de son bouclier et de ses grognements, elle devait sans doute encore croire tout ce que les roumains lui avaient raconté. Son regard noirci était empli de rage et de haine.

Celle-ci s'était accentué quand elle avait compris que Billy l'avait fait venir à la Push à ma demande. En effet, quand j'étais arrivé ici il y a une semaine, mon don m'avait poussé à venir voir ce vieil homme qui s'était avéré être le père de Jacob et le fameux Billy dont Bella m'avait parlé. Il avait fallu que je fasse des pieds et des mains pour qu'il me croit lorsque je lui avais dit que je ne voulais aucun mal à Bella, que tout ce que je voulais c'était la protéger de ses monstres qui l'avaient enlevé à deux reprises. Au départ, il avait refusé de me croire. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un vampire, dénué d'humanité et coupable de monstruosité. Il me jugeait responsable de la mort de la meute et de la transformation de Bella. C'est au bout de trois jours et grâce à Alice que j'étais enfin parvenu à lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais qu'aider Bella.

En effet, Alice m'avait envoyé par mail différentes photos tout en précisant que cela m'aiderait à convaincre Billy. Et elle n'avait pas eu tort. Lorsque j'avais ouvert les fichiers qu'elle m'avait envoyé, j'avais constaté avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de photos de Bella et moi. Sur certaines d'entre elles, on me voyait en train de l'observer amoureusement, sur d'autres on la voyait assise sur moi, sa tête contre mon torse et une de ses mains tenant mon pull. Sur le coup, je m'étais demandé pourquoi Alice ne me les avait jamais montré puis j'avais compris qu'elle l'avait fait uniquement pour m'empêcher de souffrir davantage de la perte de ma compagne alors je n'avais pu lui en vouloir.

Ces photos avaient convaincu Billy et il avait alors composé le numéro de Bella, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs assez surpris car j'ignorais qu'il était en contact avec elle. Elle avait répondu au bout du deuxième appel et nous avions alors appris que son ami Paul avait été tué. J'avais vu le visage de Billy se décomposer sous la douleur que cette nouvelle lui causait mais il avait tout de même fait en sorte que Bella vienne à la Push. En apprenant la mort de ce dénommé Paul, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me demander si c'était pour cela qu'Alice parvenait désormais à voir le futur de Bella et j'avais compris que c'était cette photo dont elle avait parlé qu'elle regardait dans la vision d'Alice. C'était sans doute également dû à la mort de son ami que Bella était pleine de rage et faisait preuve de brutalité.

Toujours dans une position défensive, elle m'observait en silence tout en évitant de me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Son regard était emplie de colère, de haine mais aussi d'incompréhension et de peur. J'aurais aimé entendre une nouvelle fois sa voix mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler. La seule chose que je l'avais entendu dire depuis qu'elle était arrivée était mon prénom et après cela elle était restée silencieuse, ne laissant échapper que des grognements à mesure que je me rapprochais d'elle.

\- Mon ange, je t'en prie, crois-moi, murmurai-je à nouveau en avançant légèrement une main vers son bouclier.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce que celui-ci me repousse ou m'empêche d'avancer davantage, ma main passa soudain à travers et j'écarquillai les yeux. Etais-je réellement parvenu à passer ma main à travers celui-ci ? J'ignorais comment cela était possible mais pour le moment, je m'en fichais. Si je pouvais passer à travers ce bouclier alors cela signifiait que je pouvais m'approcher de Bella. Elle dût prendre conscience de la même chose car je la vis écarquiller les yeux à son tour avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

A ma plus grande surprise, au lieu de suivre ses instincts de vampire et de m'attaquer, elle se releva soudain et se mit à courir dans la direction inverse. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'elle était en train de fuir et paniquant à l'idée de la perdre à nouveau, je me mis à courir à mon tour, la poursuivant. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître. Pas une nouvelle fois. Pas comme ça.

\- Bella, attends ! l'appelai-je.

Elle accéléra sa course et j'en fis de même. J'avais déjà passé bien trop de temps loin d'elle alors il était hors de question que je la laisse partir. Même si elle courrait vite, j'étais malheureusement pour elle encore plus rapide. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à sa hauteur et quand enfin ce fut le cas, je l'attrapai rapidement par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Lâche-moi ! hurla t-elle.

Elle tenta de me repousser en me donnant un coup mais j'attrapai aussitôt son autre bras. La collant contre un arbre, je mis ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête les tenant d'une main tandis que mon autre main alla se poser sur sa taille. Je détestais me montrer aussi brutal avec elle mais je savais parfaitement que c'était le seul moyen pour la retenir.

\- Lâche-moi, grogna t-elle à nouveau en se débattant.

\- Non ! grognai-je à mon tour. Si je te lâche, tu t'enfuiras à nouveau et c'est hors de question. Je refuse de te perdre ! Quand comprendras-tu que je t'aime ?

\- C'est faux ! Tu mens ! Tu m'as torturé pendant des mois ! hurla t-elle folle de rage. C'est ta faute si je suis devenue un monstre !

Elle se débattit furieusement et je n'eus d'autre choix que de me rapprocher encore davantage. Posant ma main contre son visage, je la forçai à me regarder et dès que son regard croisa le mien, nous cessâmes tous les deux de bouger. Comment avais-je fait pour survivre si longtemps loin d'elle ? Nos yeux semblaient incapables de se détacher. Cela me rappelait le jour où l'on s'était rencontré. Ce jour où je l'avais rattrapé alors qu'elle s'était jetée de la fenêtre de sa chambre à Volterra. Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourut à ce souvenir et je me rapprochai encore davantage.

Nos corps étaient désormais collés l'un contre l'autre tandis que nous ne nous quittions pas du regard. Lâchant doucement ses poignets, je vins poser ma main contre sa taille, gardant l'autre contre son visage. Elle était si belle... Ses yeux s'éclaircirent lentement, reprenant leur couleur bordeaux et dorés. Bientôt, son régime végétarien rendrait ses yeux entièrement dorés et cette couleur rouge aurait disparu de son regard. Son odeur de freesia m'envoûtait complètement et ce, encore plus maintenant que nous étions collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, murmurai-je. Si ce n'est t'aimer et t'épauler. Souviens-toi. Je t'en prie mon cœur. Souviens-toi.

Je cédai alors à l'envie qui me tordait l'estomac depuis que je l'avais vu apparaître à l'orée de la forêt devant chez Billy. J'ignorais si c'était une bonne idée mais un pressentiment me poussait à croire que c'était important que je le fasse. Me penchant, je déposai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Elle se tendit fortement et posa ses mains sur mon torse comme pour me repousser.

\- Je t'aime, chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle resta stoïque quelques instants puis enfin, répondis à mon baiser. Sentant ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes, je réclamai alors l'accès à sa bouche. Ma langue vint caresser sensuellement la sienne, ce qui nous tira à tout deux un gémissement de plaisir. Elle m'avait tellement manqué ! Je voulais lui montrer à travers ce baiser à quel point je l'aimais et heureusement pour moi, elle était entièrement réceptive. L'embrassant, j'oubliais alors ces derniers mois. Plus rien ne comptait mis à part elle. Elle était là à mes côtés et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Soudain, Bella posa ses mains sur mon torse et me repoussa brutalement. Surpris, j'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'elle en avait profité pour se reculer. Son regard était empli de peur et de douleur et je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer en voyant cela.

\- Bella ? l'appelai-je doucement en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Elle eût un mouvement de recul en me voyant m'approcher et un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. J'ignorais ce qui la mettait dans un tel état mais j'espérais ne pas en être la cause. J'essayais à nouveau de m'approcher d'elle mais la douleur dans son regard s'accentua et je me stoppai immédiatement.

\- Pitié, laisse-moi partir, murmura t-elle dans un sanglot. Si vraiment tu m'aimes, laisse-moi partir, je t'en prie.

L'entendre me supplier de cette manière me brisa le cœur et à cet instant, je maudis mon don qui me poussait à la laisser partir. Je craignais tellement qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, que ces roumains la retrouvent et lui fassent du mal à nouveau. Combien de temps devrais-je encore supporter notre éloignement ? Combien de temps encore devrais-je vivre sans ma compagne ? Voyant que je ne bougeais pas et que je n'amorçais plus aucun mouvement dans sa direction, elle commença à faire plusieurs pas en arrière tout en continuant de me regarder pour être sûre que je ne la suivrais pas.

\- Je t'attendrais, murmurai-je doucement. Quand tu te souviendras, reviens-moi...

Une profonde douleur inonda ses prunelles à mes paroles puis elle se détourna de moi et partit à vitesse vampirique. Une nouvelle fois, je venais de perdre ma compagne.

 **Point de vue Bella**

Courir. Fuir. Courir. Fuir. Courir. Fuir.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à cela. Depuis qu'il m'avait laissé partir , je n'avais cessé de courir, traversant les états le plus rapidement possible. Pour la première fois, je ne fuyais pas pour ma sécurité mais uniquement pour ce que ce vampire avait fait naître en moi ou plutôt ce qu'il avait réveillé. Diverses images ne cessaient de se bousculer dans mon esprit et je détestais cela. Je détestais me sentir à ce point perdue et bouleversée et par dessus tout, je détestais qu'il en soit responsable.

 _« Je t'aime et je ne veux plus continuer de vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. »_

Sa voix résonna pour la millième fois à mes oreilles comme s'il s'était trouvé à côté de moi et je frémis. Je me sentais si mal depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvé ! J'avais essayé de nombreuses fois de me concentrer sur la rage et la haine que je ressentais, sans succès. Même si ces deux émotions étaient toujours présentes, elles étaient enfouies sous la douleur, le mal-être et le doute que je ressentais depuis que ce Peter m'avait embrassé.

Quand ces lèvres avaient frôlé les miennes, j'avais d'abord ressenti une intense peur puis quand il avait murmuré qu'il m'aimait, je n'avais pu lui résister plus longtemps. Avant même que mon cerveau n'en prenne conscience, mon corps était déjà en train de lui rendre son baiser. Celui-ci était parvenu à me faire oublier tout ce que j'avais vécu, la raison de ma fuite constante. Plus rien n'avait compté si ce n'est Peter. Son baiser m'avait donné l'impression d'être en sécurité et pour la première fois, j'avais laissé tomber mes barrières.

Cependant, à mesure qu'il m'embrassait, des images s'étaient bousculées dans mon esprit et j'avais été incapable de les arrêter. Je m'étais vu allongée dans un lit, ma tête reposant sur un torse. Celui de Peter. Je m'étais vu dans une piscine, mes bras autour du cou de Peter tandis que celui-ci m'embrassait tendrement. Puis je m'étais vu debout dans une forêt à côté d'un jeune homme que j'avais reconnu comme étant Jacob au vu des photos que Billy m'avait montré de son fils et j'avais vu Stefan le tuer sous mes yeux tandis que Vladimir me tenait. J'avais tellement souffert au moment où ces souvenirs s'étaient imposés à moi que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de repousser Peter et de le supplier de me laisser partir. Lorsqu'il y avait consenti, j'avais un instant été surprise et bouleversée puis je n'avais pas réfléchi plus longtemps et m'étais mise à courir le plus vite possible, m'éloignant de lui.

 _« Je t'attendrais. Quand tu te souviendras, reviens-moi... »_

Ces mots se rejouèrent à leur tour dans mon esprit et serrant les poings, je m'arrêtai de courir pour la première fois depuis trois semaines. Fermant les yeux, j'essayais d'ignorer ces nombreux souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit. J'aurais dû être heureuse que ma mémoire me revienne, heureuse que tout se remette lentement en place dans mon esprit mais c'était le contraire. Chaque souvenir me faisait souffrir davantage et m'effrayait encore plus.

Alors que je pouvais passer des heures sans qu'aucun souvenir ne refasse surface, parfois ces derniers me frappaient brutalement et sans prévenir. Je me voyais humaine avec Jacob, avec mon père ou encore avec mes meilleurs amis dont Paul. En retrouvant ces souvenirs-là, je prenais petit à petit conscience du fait que je les avais tous perdu. Ils étaient tous morts. Ils avaient tous été tué. Ma douleur était telle que j'avais un mal fou à penser à autre chose. Même la souffrance de ne jamais avoir connu ma mère s'était réveillée. Elle était morte en me mettant en monde et tout ce que je pouvais me dire désormais par rapport à cela était que j'en étais responsable. Ils étaient tous morts par ma faute. Soudain, un nouveau souvenir s'imposa à mon esprit et je n'eus d'autre choix que de me laisser emporter par celui-ci.

 _« - Il est mort par ma faute, chuchotai-je douloureusement en plantant mon regard dans le sien. C'est à cause de ma ressemblance avec Didyme qu'il est mort._

 _\- Oh ma chérie, bien sûr que non, s'offusqua une femme aux yeux dorés en resserrant doucement sa prise sur mes mains. Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, tu n'as jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé._

 _\- Si... si je ne lui avais pas ressemblé, ils ne s'en seraient pas pris à nous, sanglotai-je. Ces monstres ne l'auraient pas tué et il serait encore aux côtés de sa famille._

 _De profonds sanglots me secouèrent et cette femme me serra à nouveau dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu n'es pas coupable de ce qui s'est passé, Bella, murmura t-elle doucement tout en me caressant les cheveux. Tu n'as jamais demandé à ressembler à Didyme, ni même à être la descendante d'un vampire vieux de plus de milles ans. La nature a fait les choses ainsi alors tu n'as pas à te le reprocher. Les seuls responsables dans cette histoire sont ces monstres qui s'en sont pris à vous. Eux seuls sont coupables de la mort de Jacob. Ce sont eux qui ont décidé de s'en prendre à vous, eux qui ont pris la décision de lui arracher la vie devant toi et de te torturer pendant autant de temps. J'ai beau ne l'avoir jamais connu, continua t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, mais je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état. Il n'aimerait pas voir la jeune femme qu'il aimait se sentir aussi coupable pour une chose dont elle n'est pas responsable. Et surtout, il n'aimerait pas te voir aussi malheureuse, Bella. Il voudrait que tu te battes, que tu te relèves de ce que tu as subi pour montrer à ceux qui t'ont fait subir cela que tu es plus forte qu'eux et qu'ils ne t'ont pas détruite. Il voudrait te voir heureuse, Bella._

 _\- Mais ils m'ont détruite, murmurai-je en me reculant légèrement et en la regardant, mes larmes continuant de couler le long de mes joues. »_

Me reconnectant avec la réalité, je me laissai glisser au sol. _Esmée..._ C'était elle cette femme dont je venais de me souvenir. J'ignorais comment mais je n'avais aucun doute sur son identité. Une nouvelle vague de souvenirs me rattrapa tout à coup. Je revoyais ce vampire me sortant de la cave dans laquelle j'étais enfermée. Je le voyais en train de me parler de sa femme et de sa descendance. _Marcus..._ Mon grand-père...

Je revoyais cette humaine qui s'était occupé de moi à Volterra et qui avait refusé de m'aider à mourir. _Sofia..._ Je revoyais ce vampire aux yeux dorés et au cheveux blonds en train de s'occuper de moi, de faire en sorte que j'aille mieux, du moins physiquement. Je le revoyais faire preuve de douceur à mon égard, je revoyais le moment où je lui avais parlé pour la première fois. _Carlisle..._

Je revoyais cette jeune femme brune aux cheveux coupés courts en train de courir un peu partout dans la maison et en train de me pousser à choisir des vêtements sur l'ordinateur et de la décoration pour ma chambre. _Alice..._ Je revoyais ce vampire brun à la carrure impressionnante en train de faire l'idiot et de faire des blagues plus que douteuses à l'intention de ses frères et sœurs adoptifs. Je le revoyais en train d'essayer de me faire participer à ces farces ou en train d'essayer de me faire jouer avec lui à de multiples jeux vidéos. _Emmett..._

Je revoyais cette femme magnifique aux longs cheveux blonds me parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu, me soutenir, me prendre dans ses bras après des cauchemars. _Rosalie..._ Je revoyais cet homme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs me donner des conseils, me calmant à l'aide de son don et prendre ma défense. _Jasper..._ Je revoyais cet homme aux cheveux désordonnés et élancé me serrer contre lui pour que je puisse me calmer, me parler des livres qu'il lisait et m'en prêter quelques uns. _Edward..._

Puis à nouveau, ce fut les souvenirs concernant Peter qui me frappèrent de plein fouet. Tout me revint en mémoire brutalement. Je me souvins alors de la façon dont on s'était rencontré, de la première fois où je m'étais laissée aller contre lui, de notre première dispute, des regards que l'on s'échangeait, de toutes les fois où il m'avait prise contre lui, où il m'avait apaisé, soutenu et rassuré. Je me souvenais de cette fois où il m'avait emmené dans cette clairière et où nous avions mutuellement appris à encore mieux nous connaître. Je me souvenais de ce jour où je l'avais rejoint dans la piscine au dernier étage de la villa et où nous avions passé l'après-midi à nous amuser l'un avec l'autre. Je me souvenais de notre premier baiser, de la fois où il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait.

Tout ce que j'avais vécu humaine se bousculaient dans mon esprit et alors que j'aurais aimé que cela se concentre sur les bons moments, ma mémoire en décida autrement. Les mois d'horreur que j'avais vécu humaine se rejouèrent brutalement et violemment dans mon esprit, m'arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Je revoyais Stefan et Vladimir tuer Jacob sous mes yeux. Je les revoyais me torturer et me violer à longueur de temps. Je ne pus retenir d'énormes sanglots face aux souvenirs de toutes ses choses qu'ils m'avaient fait et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le dégoût que je ressentais envers moi-même vis à vis de ce qu'ils m'avaient fait ces derniers mois.

Cette douleur et ce dégoût que je ressentais vis à vis de cela étaient accentués par cette culpabilité que je ressentais. Culpabilité dû au fait que la meute, mon père et Jacob étaient morts par ma faute, au fait que j'avais cru Stefan et Vladimir sur ce qu'ils m'avaient dit par rapport aux Volturis mais surtout par rapport à Peter. Comment avais-je pu les croire ? Ils me violaient presque tous les jours, me torturaient avec ces humains, m'empêchaient de me nourrir pour m'affaiblir et comme une idiote, j'avais cru ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. J'avais été tellement persuadés que tous les vampires étaient des monstres que je n'avais pas réfléchi une seule seconde. Je comprenais aujourd'hui que tous les vampires n'en étaient pas. Les Cullen n'étaient pas des monstres, de même que Marcus et Peter.

« _Mais toi, tu en es un...,_ me souffla ma voix intérieure. »

Oui, j'en étais un. J'avais tué cette adolescente. Je l'avais vidé de son sang, j'avais aspiré la vie qu'il y avait en elle. J'étais responsable de la mort de mes amis, de mon premier amour, de mon père. J'étais un monstre dans sa pure définition. Je ne méritais pas l'amour de Peter, pas après ce que j'avais fait, pas après l'avoir accusé de toutes ces monstruosités.

 _« Je t'attendrais. Quand tu te souviendras, reviens-moi... »_

A nouveau ce qu'il m'avait dit me frappa et une profonde souffrance s'abattit sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas le retrouver. Pas après ce que j'avais fait. Je ne méritais pas d'être aimée par un homme que lui et d'être soutenue par des personnes comme les Cullen. Je ne méritais qu'une chose : la mort.

 _ **FIN DU VINGT-SIXIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Alors alors ? ^^ Des réactions ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre et ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !**_

 _ **Comme toujours je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent et me laissent des review au quotidien. Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes géniaux !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 27**

 **Point de vue Bella**

J'errais sans but, sans savoir où j'allais. Le temps passait sans que je n'en prenne la pleine mesure. Je faisais en sorte d'éviter les Etats-Unis et l'Italie pour ne pas croiser les Volturis, les Cullen ou encore Peter. Je refusais de les voir, je ne pouvais pas. La douleur que j'avais ressenti quand ma mémoire m'était revenue n'avait pas diminué en deux mois. Bien au contraire elle semblait s'amplifier. J'en venais à regretter d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Plus les jours passaient, plus Peter me manquait. J'aurais aimé retourner vers lui mais je ne le pouvais pas. Pas après ce que j'avais fait. En retrouvant la mémoire, mes sentiments pour lui étaient revenus et semblaient même s'être décuplés.

La plupart du temps, les jours passaient sans que j'en ai conscience. Ma souffrance était tellement importante que j'en arrivais à me déconnecter complètement de la réalité, ne reprenant conscience que plusieurs jours plus tard. J'ignorais ce que je faisais quand cela arrivait et au début cela m'inquiétait. Je craignais de m'en prendre à des humains durant ces phases. Cependant, je m'étais vite rendue compte que lorsque je reprenais conscience, ma soif s'était accentuée. J'avais donc cessé de m'inquiéter. Après tout, durant ce genre de moment, au moins je ne ressentais plus rien.

Au début, lorsque j'avais retrouvé la mémoire, une seule pensée ne faisait que se répéter dans mon esprit : la mort. Je souhaitais ardemment mourir, j'en étais d'ailleurs venue à ne penser qu'à cela. Mais rapidement, je m'étais rappelée de la promesse que je m'étais faite de venger Paul, Jacob, la meute, mon père et tous ses enfants qu'ils avaient tués. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas morte à ce jour était que je comptais tuer Stefan et Vladimir avant. Ils méritaient de payer pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pour être sûre que personne ne m'en empêche et que Peter ne puisse pas me retrouver, j'avais été jusqu'à me débarrasser du téléphone que Paul m'avait offert.

Alors que j'étais toujours en train de courir, une odeur me parvint soudain et je m'arrêtai aussitôt. Regardant autour de moi, j'essayai de voir si le vampire à qui appartenait cette odeur se trouvait à proximité et rapidement, j'aperçus à environ cinq cents mètres une femme cachée derrière un arbre. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour la reconnaître. Charlotte... Que faisait-elle ici ? Et pourquoi m'observait-elle ainsi ? Un puissant sentiment de jalousie monta en moi au souvenir de Peter et elle s'embrassant avant qu'il ne la repousse, au souvenir de Peter se montrant tendre avec elle. Même si je savais qu'il n'avait fait cela que dans le but de me protéger d'elle, ces souvenirs n'en restaient pas moins douloureux.

Se rapprochant lentement, elle leva les mains en l'air comme pour m'indiquer qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal. J'aurais pu trouvé cela amusant si son attitude ne m'énervait pas autant. Elle avait menacé de s'en prendre à moi quand Peter l'avait repoussé alors je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas ici dans un but purement amicale. Me tendant, je me mis en position défensive et grognai, tout en essayant de déclencher mon bouclier. Sans succès. Depuis que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire, je n'étais pas parvenue à l'utiliser une seule fois tant ma souffrance était grande et réduisait à néant ma rage.

Charlotte se retrouva bientôt à à peine vingt mètres de moi et je grognai davantage, tandis que la peur montait sourdement en moi. Je ne savais pas me battre. Je ne m'étais jamais battue de ma vie alors comment ferais-je si elle en venait à m'attaquer ? Ma mort arriverait certes plus vite mais je serais alors dans l'impossibilité de tuer Stefan et Vladimir. Je devais d'abord venger toutes ces personnes qu'ils avaient tuées avant de mourir.

\- Bella ? fit doucement Charlotte en s'arrêtant d'avancer, gardant une dizaine de mètres entre nous deux. C'est moi, Charlotte. Je sais que tu as perdu la mémoire mais fais-moi confiance, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Elle savait ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait aucun contact avec les Cullen et Peter, ni même avec les Volturis. Alors comment pouvait-elle... Je me tendis encore plus fortement lorsque je compris comment elle était au courant. Elle n'avait pu l'apprendre que par eux. Mais s'ils lui avaient dit, alors cela signifiait-il qu'elle tenait avec eux ?

\- Ecoute-moi, Bella, dit-elle doucement. Je sais que Stefan et Vladimir t'ont beaucoup fait souffrir mais crois-moi, ce sont des anges à côté de Peter et des Volturis. Ils te protégeront d'eux, je te le promets. Viens avec moi. Allons les retrouver. Je te promets que je les empêcherais de te toucher. Fais-moi confiance, Bella. Je suis ton amie.

Comment pouvait-elle mentir avec autant d'aplomb ? Je continuai de la regarder en silence, faisant semblant d'écouter ce qu'elle me disait. En réalité, j'essayais juste de trouver un moyen pour que je puisse m'en sortir vivante. Car si un combat se déclenchait alors je ne survivrais pas. Je le savais parfaitement.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir subi les monstruosités de Peter, ajouta t-elle au bout de quelques secondes avec une voix faussement triste. A moi aussi, il m'a fait du mal. Moi aussi, il m'a violé...

A ces mots, je ne pus retenir un rire moqueur. Elle me regarda étonnée, se demandant sans doute pourquoi je riais. Si elle voulait me manipuler, me mentir et bien qu'elle le fasse mais je ne la laisserai pas dire n'importe quoi sur Peter. Quitte à devoir l'affronter.

\- Tu mens comme tu respires, Charlotte, lançai-je. Peter est un homme bon. Il ne s'en prendrait jamais à une femme de cette manière. Le fait qu'il te repousse t'a autant énervé que cela ? me moquai-je. Le fait qu'il me défende et me protège t'a à ce point blessé ?

Je la vis écarquiller les yeux face à mon discours, comprenant ce que celui-ci impliquait.

\- Et oui, Charlotte, tu arrives trop tard, ajoutai-je plus froidement. Je me souviens de tout. Ma mémoire m'est revenue.

\- Si vraiment c'est le cas alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Peter ? répliqua t-elle. Je croyais pourtant que tu étais amoureuse de lui. Mais si tu n'en veux plus, je serai ravie de faire en sorte que Stefan et Vladimir te retrouvent à nouveau.

\- A nouveau ? répétai-je.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils ont retrouvé ta trace à Rassberg par hasard ? Rit-elle. Pauvre Bella, toujours aussi stupide ! J'ai rencontré Stefan et Vladimir quelques jours après que Peter m'ait repoussé et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand ils m'ont parlé d'une jeune humaine qui ressemblait étrangement à la compagne de Marcus Volturi. J'ai immédiatement su qu'il s'agissait de toi.

\- C'est... c'est à cause de toi, murmurai-je en proie à la douleur.

\- Tu m'as volé Peter ! gronda t-elle. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser faire sans répliquer ?! Quand j'ai su qu'il te cherchait, j'ai fait en sorte de les aider à se rapprocher de toi sans qu'ils ne se fassent repérer. J'étais au courant que les loups de la Push bloquaient les visions d'Alice alors nous avons fait en sorte d'en capturer un. Tout en tuant les autres, rit-elle. Ben nous a bien aidé sur ce coup-là d'ailleurs. C'est grâce à lui que nous y sommes parvenus. J'en ai également profité pour tuer ton délicieux père. Le fait que Stefan puisse masquer nos odeurs nous a grandement facilité la tâche.

Ma douleur s'accentua grandement et mes jambes me lâchèrent. C'était de sa faute.. La meute, mon père, Paul étaient morts à cause d'elle. J'avais à nouveau été violé pendant des mois à cause d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Oui, Peter et moi étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre mais était-ce une raison de faire cela ? Un sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche, ce qui la fit rire. Elle avait tout détruit. Sans elle, je serai encore humaine. Sans elle, je serai encore avec Peter. La meute serait encore vivante. Paul n'aurait pas été torturé. Mon... mon père serait encore vivant. Il avait dû être tellement terrifié en voyant cette femme aux yeux rouges.

Charlotte s'approcha et attrapant mes cheveux dans une main, elle tira ma tête en arrière pour me forcer à la regarder. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère et je n'avais pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir qu'elle ne comptait pas me laisser partir d'ici vivante. Elle m'attrapa soudain par le cou et me lança soudain dans les airs. Je m'écrasai alors brutalement contre un arbre dans un gémissement de douleur et m'empressai de me relever. Me fonçant dessus, elle tenta de me donner un coup mais je l'esquivai rapidement.

Un combat s'engagea alors et je sus rapidement que je ne parviendrais pas à prendre le dessus. Tandis que Charlotte ne cessait de me donner des coups, tout ce que je faisais c'était les éviter. Mon manque d'entraînement au combat était flagrant et il était clair qu'elle finirait par me vaincre. Si seulement mon bouclier pouvait se déclencher ! Si seulement, je n'étais pas aussi faible ! Charlotte avait tué mon père, elle était responsable de la mort de la meute et de Paul. Elle méritait de payer pour cela !

Elle tenta de me donner un nouveau coup et cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas assez rapide pour l'esquiver. J'allais brutalement m'écraser au sol et presque aussitôt, Charlotte fut sur moi, me mordant brutalement dans le cou, ce qui m'arracha un hurlement de souffrance. Soudain, elle m'attrapa la tête et je crus ma dernière heure arrivait. Il ne lui suffisait que de quelques secondes pour m'arracher la tête et me réduire en cendres.

Soudain, les mains de Charlotte me lâchèrent et je l'entendis pousser un gémissement de douleur. Me relevant précipitamment tout en posant une main sur l'endroit où elle m'avait mordu, je constatai alors que nous n'étions plus toutes seules. Observant Charlotte se battre avec ce nouveau venu, j'écarquillai les yeux en le reconnaissant. Mon cœur se serra automatiquement tandis qu'une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur moi en comprenant qu'avec lui ici, je ne risquais plus rien. Charlotte ne s'en sortirait pas. J'aurais aimé la tuer par moi-même mais il était évident que je n'en avais pas les capacités.

Même si je savais que Peter s'en sortirait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à l'idée qu'elle lui fasse du mal. Tout en l'observant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il était toujours aussi beau. Son odeur était de même toujours aussi attirante et je mourrais d'envie de me réfugier dans ses bras, de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas après tout ce que j'avais vécu, tout ce que j'avais fait. Le souvenir de notre dernière rencontre me revint en mémoire et un puissant sentiment de culpabilité s'abattit sur moi. Comment avais-je pu le repousser de cette manière ? Comment avais-je pu l'accuser d'être responsable de mon état et de m'avoir fait du mal ? Tout ce que Peter avait fait depuis que je le connaissais c'était me protéger. J'en avais encore la preuve aujourd'hui.

Rapidement, Peter prit le dessus et je sus que c'était le moment pour moi de m'en aller. J'ignorais comment il m'avait retrouvé mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici. J'avais beau le désirer ardemment, après ce que j'avais fait je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'aimer alors que je l'avais accuser des pires monstruosités, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me toucher alors que j'étais aussi sale. Les roumains m'avaient sali pendant des mois, j'avais tué une adolescente, j'étais devenue un monstre. Je ne le méritais pas. Je ne méritais pas l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se salir lui aussi en m'approchant.

Le regardant une nouvelle fois pour m'assurer qu'il allait s'en sortir, je lui tournai alors difficilement le dos et me mis à courir. M'éloigner de lui fut la chose la plus difficile que j'avais eu à faire jusque là. Je n'aurais pas cru que m'éloigner de lui me ferait autant souffrir. Mon cœur me hurlait de retourner auprès de lui, de le laisser m'approcher mais je refusais de l'écouter. J'étais bien trop sale, bien trop monstrueuse. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche alors que je continuais de courir, agrandissant la distance entre Peter et moi.

Rapidement, face à la douleur que je ressentais, mon esprit se détacha à nouveau de mon corps.

 **Point de vue Peter**

Sortant mon briquet de ma poche, je l'allumai et le lançai alors sur le corps démembré de Charlotte. Celui-ci s'enflamma immédiatement. Charlotte était morte. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en prendre à quiconque, elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à ma compagne. Je me serais sans doute senti coupable de l'avoir tué si elle n'avait pas attaqué Bella et si je ne l'avais pas entendu expliquer qu'elle était responsable de ce qui c'était passé cette dernière année. Dire que tout aurait pu être évité si je ne l'avais jamais approché !

Me retournant vers Bella, je constatai alors qu'elle avait disparu et paniquai aussitôt. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Cela faisait quatre mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, quatre mois qu'elle m'avait supplié de la laisser partir alors savoir qu'elle avait été si proche et que je l'avais à nouveau perdue, m'angoissait. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Je n'y arrivais plus. Surtout en sachant à quel point elle souffrait.

Ces derniers mois, Alice avait eu de nombreuses visions de Bella. Elle la voyait errer sans but à travers le monde, en proie à la souffrance. De nombreuses fois, j'avais voulu la rejoindre mais Alice n'avait pas d'indications précises sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Savoir que ma compagne souffrait et que je ne pouvais rien faire m'énervait au plus haut point. J'aurais aimé être là pour elle, la soutenir comme il se devait mais malheureusement, je n'en étais pas capable.

Il y a trois semaines Alice avait eu une nouvelle vision qui nous avait tous anéanti. Elle avait vu Bella avoir une altercation avec Charlotte, lui révélant qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Puis sa vision avait montré Charlotte attaquant ma compagne et la tuant sans aucune hésitation. J'ignorais pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas son bouclier mais je n'y avais pas fait attention quand Alice m'avait raconté sa vision. Tout ce qui m'importait alors était de la retrouver avant que cette vision ne se réalise. Heureusement, dans les jours qui avaient suivi, Alice avait à nouveau eu des visions et celles-ci indiquaient plus précisément l'endroit où ma compagne se trouvait.

C'est ainsi qu'après une semaine, j'étais arrivé en Irlande et que j'avais trouvé Bella en plein combat. En voyant Charlotte prête à la démembrer, ma rage avait pris le dessus. La repoussant rapidement loin de ma compagne, je m'étais alors jetée sur elle sans aucune pitié, la démembrant en l'espace de quelques minutes. Mais maintenant que cela était fait, Bella avait à nouveau disparu.

Suivant son odeur, je me mis à courir le plus rapidement possible pour essayer de la retrouver. Je ne pouvais plus la laisser partir. Plus en sachant qu'elle souffrait et surtout pas après l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander depuis combien de temps elle se souvenait et pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas rejoint. Après tout, si elle se souvenait alors cela signifiait qu'elle savait que je ne lui avais jamais fait le moindre mal. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de douter de mes sentiments à son encontre. Me fuyait-elle parce qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour moi ? Je secouai rapidement la tête à cette pensée. Bella était ma compagne. Nous étions fait pour être ensemble.

Je dus parcourir environ un kilomètres avant de voir soudain une barrière opaque devant moi. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et m'arrêtant, je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi se servait-elle seulement maintenant de son bouclier ? Elle aurait très bien pu s'en servir quand Charlotte l'avait attaqué. Fronçant les sourcils, j'avançai doucement vers celui-ci et en me rapprochant, je constatai que Bella était au sol.

\- Bella ? appelai-je doucement.

Aucune réponse me parvint et l'observant, je constatai alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Paniquant, je ne fis plus attention à la présence de son bouclier et comme je l'avais fait il y a quelques mois, je passai à travers. Fonçant sur ma compagne, je m'empressai de la prendre contre moi et repoussai ses cheveux de son visage. A peine la touchai-je que son bouclier disparut. C'était comme si son subconscient savait qu'elle était en sécurité à mes côtés.

Je paniquai davantage en voyant ses yeux fermer et son corps inerte. Un vampire ne pouvait pas être inconscient, c'était impossible ! La secouant, j'essayais désespérément de la réveiller. Sans succès. Charlotte l'avait-elle blessé ? La regardant pour voir si c'était le cas, tout ce que je trouvai c'était une morsure au niveau du cou mais celle-ci était déjà en train de se refermer, laissant une cicatrice sur la peau blanche de ma compagne.

Je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Pas comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna et m'empressant de le sortir de ma poche, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

\- Dis-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir, la suppliai-je en répondant.

\- Que se passe t-il, Peter ? Répondit-elle inquiète. Ton futur et celui de Bella ont disparu.

\- J'ai tué Charlotte, murmurai-je. J'ai brûlé son corps puis je me suis rendue compte que Bella avait disparu. Je viens de la retrouver un kilomètre plus loin, inconsciente et son bouclier autour d'elle.

\- Inconsciente ? s'exclama Alice. C'est impossible ! Je... je te passe Carlisle, ajouta t-elle à peine quelques secondes après.

Je n'avais pas besoin de parler à Carlisle pour savoir ce qu'il allait me me conseillerait d'amener Bella en Italie pour qu'elle puisse être en sécurité puis me dirait qu'il se mettait en route pour venir l'examiner. Evidemment, cela ne manqua pas ! Après lui avoir promis de faire le voyage jusqu'en Italie le plus rapidement possible, je raccrochai. Bella devait se réveiller. Il le fallait.

 **Point de vue Bella**

J'ignore combien de temps mon esprit resta détaché de mon corps et j'ignore ce qu'il se passa pendant ce laps de temps mais soudain, je repris conscience avec la réalité et constatai immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. La forêt avait disparu, laissant la place à une immense chambre que je reconnus immédiatement. Il s'agissait de celle que j'avais occupée humaine quand j'étais à Volterra. Que faisais-je ici ? Et comment avais-je atterri en Italie ? Me redressant rapidement, je sortis du lit et constatai que j'étais vêtue d'un jean et d'un simple débardeur noir.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la chambre tandis qu'une odeur me parvint. Peter... Etait-ce lui qui m'avait amené ici ? Et surtout que s'était-il passé quand mon corps et mon esprit s'étaient détachés ? Me mettant debout, je m'empressai de me diriger vers la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Pas après ce que j'avais fait. Pas après ce que j'avais vécu. J'ouvris la fenêtre en même temps que Peter ouvrit la porte et je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Le monde extérieur disparût quand nos regards se croisèrent. Plus rien ne comptait à part lui. Son regard doré était empli d'inquiétude, de tendresse et d'amour. Rien qu'en l'observant, les moments que nous avions partagés tous les deux se rejouèrent dans mon esprit et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mélancolique. Il me fixait avec attention, comme s'il craignait de me voir disparaître à tous moment. C'est cela qui me rappela ce que je m'apprêtai à faire et qui me permis de détourner mon regard du sien. Je ne le méritais pas. Ni lui, ni personne.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, je m'empressai de sauter par la fenêtre. Je devais partir. Il le fallait. Cependant, à peine eus-je touché le sol que je me retrouvai encerclée par plusieurs vampires dont une blonde que je reconnus comme étant celle étant entrée dans la cave où j'étais enfermée le jour où Marcus m'avait retrouvé. La voir me perturba et je m'empressai de regarder ailleurs. Mon regard tomba alors à nouveau sur Peter qui était à environ deux mètres de moi et je compris à la détermination dans son regard qu'il ne me laisserait plus partir.

\- Bella ! entendis-je soudain quelqu'un m'appeler.

Me retournant, je vis alors Marcus se diriger vers moi et croisai son regard carmin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner face à celui-ci. Il voulut s'approcher de moi mais je m'empressai de faire plusieurs pas en arrière. Rien que l'idée qu'un homme me touche m'effrayait et ce, même s'il s'agissait de mon arrière grand-père. J'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à supporter le toucher d'autrui quand j'avais perdu la mémoire alors quand enfin, j'avais retrouvé mes souvenirs, cela n'avait fait que s'accentuer. D'autant plus que mes souvenirs ne cessaient de se rejouer en boucle dans mon esprit.

\- Je suis si heureux de te revoir, dit-il dans un sourire après s'être arrêté à environ un mètre de moi. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

Sa dernière phrase ne fit qu'intensifier la douleur que je ressentais. Magnifique ? J'étais loin de l'être ! J'étais sale, monstrueuse. Stefan et Vladimir m'avaient sali de toutes les façons possibles et m'avaient transformé en monstre. Jamais, cela ne pourrait changer. Soudain, une puissante vague de calme me frappa et je sus de suite de qui cela provenait. Me tournant doucement, je vis alors à une dizaine de mètres, les Cullen en train de m'observer. Ils me sourirent tous lorsqu'ils virent que je les regardai et je baissai aussitôt le regard tandis qu'à nouveau ma souffrance s'accentua.

\- Laissez-moi partir, murmurai-je faiblement.

\- Hors de question ! gronda Peter.

Il se retrouva soudain près de moi et tout en mettant son bras autour de ma taille, il tint mon menton de sa main libre, me forçant à le regarder. Un courant électrique me parcourut à son toucher et je frissonnai. Son regard doré avait disparu pour laisser place à un regard noirci par la colère. Le voir énervé à mon encontre me blessait mais je comprenais sa réaction. Il venait à peine de me retrouver et je voulais fuir une nouvelle fois. Sans doute ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi mais il le fallait. Je devais partir. Il méritait beaucoup mieux que moi, quoi qu'il pense. Posant mes mains sur son torse, j'essayai de me soustraire à sa prise et il s'empressa de me serrer encore plus fortement contre lui.

\- Arrête ! s'énerva t-il.

\- Bella, tu es en sécurité ici, essaya de me calmer Marcus. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir contre mon gré, tentai-je en le regardant. Vous n'avez pas le droit.

\- Tu veux parier ? répliqua Peter en me forçant à le regarder de nouveau. On tient tous à toi, Bella alors s'il faut qu'on te retienne de force ici pour que tu sois en sécurité, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire. Surtout maintenant que je sais que tu as retrouvé la mémoire.

Il n'avait pas tort. J'étais en sécurité ici, je le savais parfaitement. Cependant, ce que lui ne savait pas, c'est que je me fichais d'être en sécurité. Tout ce que je voulais c'était mourir après avoir tué Stefan et Vladimir. Je doutais que cela puisse se produire si je restais ici alors il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour m'enfuir. Mais comment ? Une dizaine de gardes m'entourait, m'empêchant de quitter le château et c'était sans compter Marcus, Peter et les Cullen. Il y avait beaucoup trop de vampires. Je ne pourrais jamais réussir à m'enfuir.

Je me sentais tellement prisonnière, tellement acculée à cet instant qu'un profond sentiment de désespoir et de peur naquit en moi. Peter continuait de me tenir contre lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de le salir. J'étais tellement sale, tellement monstrueuse qu'il ne pouvait pas me toucher. Je ne le méritais pas. A cet instant, j'aurais aimé qu'il me lâche et ce même si son toucher m'avait manqué.

Plus les secondes passèrent, plus je me sentis acculée. Ce sentiment s'accentua encore davantage quand je constatai que de nouveaux vampires avaient fait leur apparition. Mon esprit commença à nouveau à se détacher de mon corps tant le tumulte de sentiments que je ressentais était important. Fermant un instant les yeux, j'essayais de me contrôler, sans succès.

\- Laissez-moi partir, répétai-je en ouvrant les yeux et en fixant Peter.

\- Non ! gronda t-il.

A peine eut-il dit cela que sans que je ne sache comment il fut projeté doucement trois mètres plus loin. Il écarquilla les yeux et il tenta de se rapprocher. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me toucher une nouvelle fois, je ne pouvais pas le laisser se salir en étant proche de moi. A peine cette pensée frôla mon esprit que Peter fut à nouveau rejeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Était-ce moi qui faisait cela ?

D'autres vampires tentèrent de s'approcher de moi à nouveau et je n'eus qu'à les regarder pour les repousser. Cela me perturba quelques instants. Je n'utilisais pas mon bouclier alors comment faisais-je cela ? Secouant la tête, je me concentrai sur le fait que cette capacité me permettait de partir. M'avançant avec hésitation vers l'entrée du château, je sentis quelque chose m'atteindre. Heureusement, mon bouclier devait fonctionner car cette chose glissa sur moi sans m'atteindre. Tournant la tête, j'essayais de comprendre d'où cela venait et aussitôt je croisai le regard de cette vampire au visage juvénile et aux cheveux blonds.

\- Ne t'avise pas d'utiliser ton don sur moi, grognai-je alors qu'enfin la peur laissait place à la colère.

Ressentir à nouveau cette émotion me fit un bien fou et je m'empressai de me concentrer sur celle-ci pour qu'elle puisse prendre le dessus sur la douleur que je ressentais. La rage prit rapidement le dessus sur mon corps et alors que les vampires commencèrent à s'approcher de nouveau, mon bouclier se déclencha, les repoussant tous violemment. C'était la première fois que je parvenais à repousser autant de vampires à la fois mais pour l'instant je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir. Et me venger de Stefan et Vladimir

Me retournant, je me mis à courir vers l'entrée du château, bien décidée à quitter Volterra le plus rapidement possible. Soudain, alors que je m'apprêtai à enfoncer les portes, je sentis soudain une main attraper violemment mon bras et me forçai à me retourner.

\- Lâche-moi ! criai-je en me débattant rapidement.

Un puissant grognement sortit de sa bouche et il s'empressa de m'attraper par le cou et de me coller contre un mur, me soulevant du sol. Son regard était noirci par la colère, tout comme l'était sans doute le mien. Peter n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence à mon égard alors voir qu'il en était réduit à cela pour me garder ici me brisa le cœur.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, chuchota t-il froidement. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner de nouveau. Tu es à moi, Bella. Tout comme je suis à toi. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux dernières années.

\- Bella, je sais pourquoi tu ressens un si grand dégoût de toi-même et une si forte envie de mourir, commença Jasper.

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout, grondai-je. Ils ont fait de moi un monstre. Je ne mérite pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Je ne mérite pas votre attachement. Je ne mérite pas ton amour, ajoutai-je en regardant Peter.

A peine eus-je dit cela que je parvins – je ne sais comment – à le repousser loin de moi. A nouveau, il était repoussé lentement, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas blessé. C'était comme si à la minute où j'avais voulu qu'il se recule, mon esprit avait fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Peter grogna à nouveau et chercha à s'approcher mais je l'en empêchai.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Bella, me lança t-il. Je ne connais personne avec plus d'humanité que toi.

Ce fut sur cette phrase que j'avais déjà entendu une fois auparavant que mes dernières barrières se brisèrent et que ma douleur prit le dessus. Paul.. C'était lui qui m'avait d'ici cela quand nous nous étions échappé et que je lui avais raconté ce que j'avais fait pour cela. Mon bouclier disparût et mes jambes me lâchèrent tandis que de violents sanglots s'échappèrent de ma poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard des bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, je me laissai aller à l'étreinte de Peter.

 **FIN DU VINGT SEPTIEME CHAPITRE**

 _ **Alors, réactions ? x) Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ^^**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents , en tout cas sachez que j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire ^^ Après autant de péripéties, réécrire des moments de tendresse et d'amour, ça fait du bien au moral lol**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent au quotidien et à tous ceux qui me laissent des review au fil des chapitres ^^ Vous me poussez à m'améliorer de jour en jour, à avancer et vous me donnez encore davantage goût à l'écriture alors MERCI !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 28**

 _« Ce fut sur cette phrase que j'avais déjà entendu une fois auparavant que mes dernières barrières se brisèrent et que ma douleur prit le dessus. Paul.. C'était lui qui m'avait dit cela quand nous nous étions échappé et que je lui avais raconté ce que j'avais fait pour cela. Mon bouclier disparût et mes jambes me lâchèrent tandis que de violents sanglots s'échappèrent de ma poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard des bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, je me laissai aller à l'étreinte de Peter. »_

J'ignore combien de temps je restai ainsi au sol à sangloter contre Peter. Il ne me lâcha pas un seul instant. Il me serrait contre lui tout en me caressant les cheveux et en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Sa présence, son odeur et ses mots parvenaient à calmer cette douleur sournoise que je ressentais depuis des mois. Je n'oubliais certes pas tout ce que j'avais vécu, je n'oubliais pas que j'étais responsable de la mort de toutes ces personnes, de tous mes proches, je n'oubliais pas que j'avais arraché la vie à une jeune adolescente mais pour la première fois depuis la mort de Paul, je m'autorisais à me laisser aller contre quelqu'un.

Les vampires qui m'avaient entourés il y a quelques minutes avaient disparu et il ne restait plus que Peter et Jasper. Ce dernier était sans doute resté pour prévenir Peter si mes émotions changeaient à nouveau et si je voulais à nouveau partir. Il avait raison de se méfier. Après tout, je les avais fui pendant des mois, me répétant inlassablement que j'étais un monstre et que je ne les méritais pas. Même si mon opinion n'avait pas changé, je savais désormais que j'étais incapable de m'éloigner volontairement de Peter. Je ne pouvais plus le fuir.

Ce n'est que lorsque je m'étais laissée aller à son étreinte que j'avais enfin réalisé à quel point il m'avait manqué et surtout à quel point je l'aimais. Je m'étais enfin rendue compte que tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, cette dernière année n'avait en rien modifié les sentiments que je ressentais à son encontre. Au contraire, ils semblaient s'être intensifiés. J'avais comme l'impression que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui et c'est cela qui m'empêchait de le repousser et de fuir à nouveau.

Au fil des minutes, ma soif s'intensifia de plus en plus et rapidement, j'eus besoin d'aller chasser. Je me reculais légèrement mais constatai que Peter n'avait aucune envie de me lâcher. Sans doute craignait-il de me voir m'enfuir mais il n'en était rien. Je ne pouvais plus le fuir. Il me fallait désormais affronter tout ce que j'avais fait et si pour mon plus grand malheur, il en venait à me rejeter alors je devrais l'assumer. Au moins, Peter saurait que je l'avais fui uniquement à cause de cela et non à cause d'un manque de sentiments de ma part. Relevant la tête, je croisai son regard doré et pus y lire toute son inquiétude.

\- J'ai besoin de chasser, murmurai-je.

\- Je viens avec toi, chuchota t-il en caressant doucement ma joue.

Ne me croyait-il pas ? Pensait-il que c'était une excuse pour m'éloigner de lui ? Peter me laissa me relever et se releva à son tour. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la forêt entourant Volterra, laissant Jasper derrière nous.

 **Deux heures plus tard**

Lâchant le corps sans vie du puma, je me redressais et fermai un instant les yeux, savourant la sensation des rayons de soleil sur ma peau. Depuis que j'avais fui Stefan et Vladimir, j'avais toujours fait en sorte de rester dans des pays pluvieux, dans des zones dénuées de soleil alors cela était une nouveauté pour moi. Ma peau resplendissait comme des diamants lorsqu'un rayon de soleil la frôlait. Cela me fit oublier pendant quelques secondes quel monstre j'étais devenue.

Des bras vinrent lentement enlacer ma taille et un torse se colla contre mon dos. Je me détendis encore davantage et rapidement je laissai ma tête reposer contre son torse. Il serra encore plus ses bras autour de moi en me sentant me détendre contre lui.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura t-il doucement à mon oreille.

Ouvrant les yeux, je me retournai doucement pour lui faire face et frissonnai en croisant son regard doré. La colère l'avait entièrement déserté et il m'observait désormais avec tendresse, inquiétude et amour. Lire cette dernière émotion dans son regard me fit un bien fou et en même temps me brisa le cœur. Une fois qu'il saurait pour cette adolescente, il ne pourrait plus jamais me regarder comme ça.

\- Peter, murmurai-je en me reculant doucement, me libérant de son étreinte.

\- Qui a t-il ? demanda t-il doucement, l'inquiétude à nouveau présente dans son regard depuis que je m'étais éloignée de lui.

\- Je... je ne suis plus la même qu'avant, chuchotai-je en baissant la tête. J'ai changé. Ma... ma transformation m'a changé...

\- Tu te trompes, répliqua t-il tendrement. Tu es toujours la même, en un peu plus forte c'est tout.

Non, il avait tort. Je n'étais pas plus forte. Bien au contraire, je me sentais encore plus faible que lorsque j'étais humaine. Depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire, mes émotions étaient encore plus fortes, mes souvenirs plus puissants et j'étais désormais condamnée à cela pour l'éternité.

\- Je suis un monstre, Peter, murmurai-je en lui tournant le dos et en m'éloignant encore de quelques pas. Jacob, mon père et mes amis ont été tué par ma faute. Ils ont tous été tué parce que Stefan et Vladimir voulaient m'atteindre. Paul a été enlevé, torturé et assassiné parce qu'il était l'un de mes meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance et parce qu'il était un loup. Ils ont failli vous tuer vous aussi quand ils m'ont enlevé la deuxième fois.

\- Bella, commença t-il.

\- Laisse-moi finir, le coupai-je. Ils m'ont torturés pendant des mois. Ils m'ont assoiffés. Pratiquement toutes les semaines, ils amenaient des enfants et des adolescents dans ma cellule pour que je me nourrisse d'eux. Ils ont tout fait pour que je perde le contrôle et que je tue des humains. Ils les ont tous tués sauvagement car je refusais de m'en nourrir puis ils me violaient avec violence pour me punir. Je... J'ai fini par réussir à nous sortir de là avec Paul mais cela n'a pas été sans conséquence... Je... je...

Je frémis en me rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé pour cela et cessai de parler. Comment pouvais-je lui raconter cela ? Je me dégoûtais déjà bien assez, je n'avais pas besoin de lire le dégoût sur son visage. Peter me rejetterait une fois qu'il saurait. Il ne me regarderait plus jamais de la même façon. Mais il fallait qu'il sache. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher cela. C'était beaucoup trop grave. J'avais beau être terrifiée et souffrir rien qu'à l'idée d'en parler, il le fallait.

\- Ils... ils ne me nourrissaient que d'un verre de sang de temps en temps, continuai-je faiblement. J'étais affaiblie, terrifiée. Je...je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais encore plus faible que lorsque j'étais humaine.. Un jour, ils ont amené une adolescente. Ils m'ont ordonné de la tuer mais j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.. Je te jure que je ne le voulais pas.. Ils... Ils ont commencé à la violer sous mes yeux... En disant qu'ils arrêteraient uniquement si je me nourrissais d'elle.. Je... je...

Un sanglot sortit de ma bouche et presque aussitôt, Peter fut près de moi, me serrant contre lui.

\- Alors, tu as fait ce qu'ils te demandaient, termina Peter. Et c'est comme ça que tu as pu t'échapper avec Paul.

\- Je suis un monstre, murmurai-je en tentant de me reculer. Je l'ai tué. J'ai aimé me nourrir de son sang. Je... je suis un monstre.

Peter me maintint contre lui et vint poser une main sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Je fus alors étonnée de ne lire aucun dégoût dans son regard mais uniquement de la tristesse.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, chuchota t-il doucement en venant caresser ma joue. Tu as sans doute éviter bien d'autres supplices à cette adolescente. Ils l'auraient fait souffrir davantage et tu le sais. Et il est tout à fait normal que tu aies aimé cela, mon ange. C'était la première fois que tu te nourrissais réellement. N'importe quel vampire n'aurait pas résisté aussi longtemps. N'aurait pas résisté tout court. Les vampires qui sortent de transformation ne peuvent se contrôler face à l'odeur du sang humain alors le fait que tu aies pu te contrôler est incroyable, Bella.

\- Je... je ne suis pas normale ? bégayai-je à la fois rassurée et perturbée par ces propos.

\- Tu n'es pas un vampire comme les autres, confirma t-il tendrement. Tu es bien plus fabuleuse que n'importe qui. Tu maîtrises tes pulsions vampiriques, tu contrôles ta soif, tu as des dons exceptionnels, dons qui apparaissaient déjà lorsque tu étais humaine, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé et surtout, tu fais preuve d'une très grande humanité alors que celle-ci t'a été arraché brutalement. Tu n'es pas un monstre Bella, tu es exceptionnelle.

Ses mots me touchèrent énormément. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil en tant que vampire, j'en venais à me dire que je n'étais peut être pas un monstre. Comme toujours, Peter était parvenu à me calmer et à me rassurer. Il repoussa doucement l'une de mes mèches et vint déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je vins ensuite me blottir lentement dans ses bras, cachant mon visage contre son torse et il s'empressa de me serrer contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- De ne pas être revenue avant.

\- Le principal, c'est que maintenant tu sois là, chuchota t-il avec tendresse.

Une demie-heure plus tard, nous revînmes au château et Peter me conduisit rapidement vers la salle des trônes où devait se trouver Marcus et les Cullen. Il m'avait prévenu que les deux autres rois, Aro et Caius, s'y trouveraient sans doute également et que j'allais donc devoir les rencontrer. Même si cela m'angoissait, je savais que personne ne les laisserait me faire le moindre mal et je savais aussi que s'ils avaient voulu s'en prendre à moi, ils l'auraient fait quand j'étais humaine. Arrivant devant une immense porte gardée par deux gardes, Peter me lança un coup d'oeil puis l'ouvrit. Nous fîmes alors notre entrée dans une pièce immense et au vue du nombre de vampires qui s'y trouvaient en dehors des Cullen et de Marcus, je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer.

Jasper dût le sentir car il m'envoya aussitôt une vague de calme. Malheureusement pour moi, celle-ci glissa sur moi sans m'atteindre et il dut le remarquer car il lança directement un regard à Peter. Ce dernier s'empressa de poser une main dans mon dos et cela me calma légèrement.

\- Bella ! s'exclama Marcus en s'approchant de moi. Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux.

Il se trompait. Même si j'étais plus calme qu'un peu plus tôt, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'allais mieux. Je ne pouvais pas aller mieux, pas après tout ce que j'avais vécu, tout ce que j'avais fait. Et surtout pas, tant que Stefan et Vladimir n'auraient pas payé pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. A cette pensée, mon sentiment de vengeance se réveilla et je dus faire preuve de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas partir en courant de ce château et me lancer à leur poursuite.

Marcus s'approcha et tenta de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me tendis aussitôt. Je vis à son regard que mon rejet le blessait et m'empressai de m'expliquer :

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai... je ne supporte plus le moindre contact.

\- Je comprends, fit-il avec un sourire compatissant. Ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles pour toi.

\- Bel euphémisme, grommela Peter.

Je lui lançai un regard pour le calmer et me rapprocher légèrement de lui. Marcus hocha la tête et me fit signe de le suivre vers les trônes. Prenant une légère inspiration, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et je fus soulagée lorsque je vis Peter me suivre. M'arrêtant à deux mètres des trônes, je fis alors face à deux vampires aux yeux bordeaux qui me fixaient avec attention. Les deux avaient la peau blanche caractéristique des vampires et des cheveux mi-longs. L'un était brun et je le reconnus comme étant le dénommé Aro et l'autre était blond et devait sans doute être Caius. Les voir me fixait ainsi avec tristesse et inquiétude me rassura sur le fait qu'ils ne me voulaient aucun mal.

\- Nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer magnifique Bella, sourit Aro en se levant et en venant se positionner à côté de Marcus, à environ un mètre de moi.

Caius s'avança également mais resta silencieux. Je fus un instant perturbée par leur proximité et ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher encore davantage de Peter, attrapant sa main inconsciemment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il serra légèrement mes doigts que je remarquai mon geste et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir gênée de l'avoir fait sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- Bella, sais-tu où se trouve les roumains ? me demanda doucement Aro.

\- Si je savais où ils se trouvent, je ne serai pas ici, répliquai-je.

\- Toute seule, tu ne peux rien faire contre eux, fit-il. Ils t'auraient capturé à nouveau.

\- Mes dons m'auraient protégé.

\- Tu ne les contrôles pas, Bella, me contredit Marcus.

\- Je contrôle mon bouclier, affirmai-je.

\- Seulement quand tu es en colère, contra Jasper.

Me tournant vers lui, je vis qu'il s'était approché de même que tous les autres Cullen. Il avait raison. Mon bouclier ne semblait fonctionner que lorsque ma colère prenait le dessus. Malheureusement, celle-ci semblait avoir disparu pour laisser place à la douleur depuis que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant que mon envie de vengeance avait diminué. Stefan et Vladimir devaient payer et peu importe si je devais les suivre dans la mort.

\- Nous pouvons t'apprendre à contrôler tes dons, me proposa soudain Caïus. Tu pourras ainsi te protéger contre eux et contre tous ceux qui tenteraient de s'en prendre à toi.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Répliquai-je. Vous avez vu de quoi je suis capable alors que je ne les contrôle pas encore. Vous ne pourrez plus m'empêcher de partir une fois que je les maîtriserais.

\- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu partir, Bella ? me demanda Aro. Tu es ici chez toi, autant que nous le sommes. Nous avons beau ne pas avoir de lien de sang, tu fais partie de notre famille.

\- Si t'apprendre à contrôler des dons te permet de te protéger de ces monstres et les empêchent de te toucher à nouveau alors il n'y a aucune raison que nous ne le fassions pas, ajouta Caïus. Et en attendant, tu seras en sécurité ici.

Voir qu'ils étaient prêts à me protéger alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas me touchait beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Dire qu'humaine j'avais craint qu'ils ne s'en prennent à moi ! Aujourd'hui, cette peur me paraissait stupide.

\- Tu es d'accord ? m'interrogea doucement Marcus.

J'hochai simplement la tête. Apprendre à contrôler mes dons signifiait être capable de combattre Stefan et Vladimir. J'allais pouvoir les vaincre et venger toutes ces personnes qu'ils avaient tués. J'allais pouvoir venger Charlie, Jacob, Paul et la meute. Tous ces enfants qu'ils avaient tués sous mes yeux seraient vengés. Une petite voix résonna alors en moi, me demandant qui vengerait cette adolescente que j'avais tué. Le seul moyen pour cela était de mourir à mon tour mais j'avais beau le désirer, je savais parfaitement que Peter ne me laisserait pas faire. Lui, les Cullen et les Volturis feraient en sorte que je reste en vie.

Rapidement, la discussion dériva sur ma disparition durant ces deux dernières années et sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils me demandèrent de tout leur raconter et je n'eus alors d'autre choix que de tout leur expliquer. Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas garder cela pour moi. Surtout pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi depuis que je les connaissais et toute l'inquiétude que je leur faisais subir. Je leur racontai tout du début à la fin, omettant seulement ce que j'avais ressenti pour Peter quand il m'avait retrouvé à la Push et le presque baiser avec Ben. Seul Peter avait besoin de savoir cela.

Lorsque j'eus fini de tout leur raconter, Peter avait ses bras autour de ma taille et mon dos reposait contre son torse. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, je l'avais senti se crisper de plus en plus et resserrer ses bras autour de moi mais pas une seule fois il ne m'avait lâché. Pratiquement toutes les personnes présentes étaient bouleversées et en colère. Rosalie semblait être celle qui était le plus énervée et durant un instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si cette colère m'était destinée. Jasper me fit discrètement signe que non et j'en fus aussitôt soulagée.

\- Vous savez tout, finis-je par murmurer en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Bella, fit Esmée. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas ici, c'est toi.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré aucun nouveau né qui soit capable de contrôler sa soif de sang, ajouta Jasper. Les nouveaux-nés ne peuvent résister à leurs instincts alors il est incroyable que tu aies résisté aussi longtemps. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu aurais pu résister encore bien longtemps si tu n'avais pas décidé d'abréger les souffrances de cette adolescente.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Bella, dit Alice en s'approchant et en prenant doucement ma main dans la sienne. Au contraire. Grâce à toi, elle n'a pas eu à subir les tortures de ces monstres, comme toi tu les as subis.

Savoir qu'ils pensaient cela me soulagea d'un poids immense. Durant des mois, j'avais cru qu'ils me rejetteraient lorsqu'ils viendraient à savoir et voilà que ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, ils semblaient tous surpris que je sois parvenue à me contrôler autant de temps et cela me fit penser durant quelques instants que je n'ai pas un vampire normal. Cependant, je chassai bien vite cette idée de mes pensées. Si être un vampire nouveau-né normal signifiait ne pas contrôler sa soif de sang et tuer tout ce qui passait à proximité alors j'étais bien contente de ne pas en être un. Plus jamais je ne voulais faire couler le sang d'un humain. Je m'en étais d'ailleurs fait la promesse quand j'étais parvenue à m'échapper avec Paul.

\- Bella, tu dois savoir quelque chose, finit par dire Carlisle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Je me tendis automatiquement à ses paroles et me tournant vers lui, attendis qu'il poursuive.

\- Lorsque ton esprit se déconnecte de ton corps, sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda t-il.

\- Non, je vous l'ai dit, répondis-je simplement. J'ignore ce que je fais durant ces phases. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles sont provoquées par la douleur que je ressens et que je n'arrive plus à contenir.

\- Tu ne fais rien quand cela arrive, Bella, m'expliqua t-il. Tu sombres dans l'inconscience comme si tu étais humaine. Tu es dans une sorte de coma et rien ne parvient à t'en faire sortir. Crois-moi, nous avons essayé.

\- C'est impossible, murmurai-je en écarquillant les yeux. Les vampires ne peuvent pas être inconscients.

Je me tournai vers Peter pour qu'il me confirme que Carlisle ne disait pas la vérité, qu'il me faisait juste une stupide blague mais je ne rencontrai que son regard inquiet et concentré. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. J'aurais sûrement été attaqué si cela avait été le cas.

\- Quand je t'ai retrouvé après avoir tué Charlotte, tu étais inconsciente, dit doucement Peter. Ton bouclier était autour de toi et il a automatiquement disparu quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras.

\- Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? demandai-je en me reculant, me libérant de son étreinte.

\- Deux semaines, répondit-il simplement.

J'écarquillai les yeux à ces mots tandis que ma panique s'intensifia. Ce n'était pas possible. Je n'avais pas pu être inconsciente toutes ses fois. Cependant, cela expliquait pourquoi j'étais à ce point assoiffée quand je reprenais conscience. Si véritablement j'étais dans une sorte de coma quand mon esprit se détachait de mon corps et que j'utilisais mon bouclier alors il était normal que j'ai à ce point besoin de me nourrir après.

Une question se bouscula dans mon esprit : pourquoi n'étais-je pas un vampire comme les autres ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je sentis ma panique prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Jasper tenta à nouveau de me calmer grâce à son don mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il lança alors un simple regard à Peter et presque aussitôt, ce dernier fut à nouveau près de moi, me serrant contre lui.

\- Tout va bien, murmura t-il alors que je me laissai aller à son étreinte, cachant mon visage contre son cou et respirant profondément son odeur.

Sa proximité et son odeur eurent le don de me calmer presque instantanément et j'eus soudain le besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce monde qui nous entourait. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule avec Peter, j'avais besoin de le retrouver, besoin qu'il me rassure. Peter dût s'en douter car il lança aux autres vampires présents qu'il m'emmenait dans ma chambre et que nous continuerions de discuter plus tard. Personne ne trouva rien à redire et prenant l'une de mes mains, Peter m'entraîna en dehors de la pièce. Nous nous mîmes alors à courir dans les dédales du château et à peine deux minutes plus tard, Peter ouvrit une porte et je découvris qu'il s'agissait de la chambre que j'avais occupé humaine.

Nous entrâmes et il referma la porte derrière nous avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras à nouveau. Fermant les yeux, je me laissai aussitôt aller à son étreinte, entourant mes bras autour de sa taille. Il m'avait tellement manqué... Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, j'avais enfin l'impression de me sentir entière. C'était comme si j'avais retrouvé cette partie de moi qui avait disparu depuis si longtemps. A cet instant, seul la présence de Peter comptait.

Peter se recula légèrement et ouvrant les yeux, je croisai son regard doré. Frissonnant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'avais fait pour être aimée par un homme aussi parfait que lui. Car oui, même si les mois étaient passés depuis que je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois, je savais parfaitement que ses sentiments à mon égard n'avaient pas changé. Il suffisait de croiser son regard pour voir tout l'amour, toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour moi. Il dût lire la même chose dans le mien car un léger sourire apparût sur son visage et son regard dévia sur mes lèvres. Il se pencha alors lentement vers moi et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, je murmurai :

\- Peter, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose..

Il dût percevoir la légère brisure dans ma voix car il se stoppa immédiatement et me regarda avec inquiétude. Sa main vint lentement caresser ma joue alors qu'il me demandait doucement de quoi je voulais lui parler.

\- De Ben, murmurai-je.

\- Ben ? répéta t-il.

\- C'est le vampire qui est capable de figer n'importe qui, expliquai-je. Enfin, à part moi. Je résiste à son don.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire par rapport à lui ? Demanda t-il en me lâchant et en allant s'asseoir sur le lit, me regardant.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je pris une profonde inspiration et lançai :

\- Nous nous sommes embrassés.

Je vis le regard de Peter s'assombrir instantanément et son corps se tendre. Durant un instant, j'eus peur qu'il s'énerve contre moi ou encore qu'il quitte la pièce mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta assis sur le lit et silencieux, attendant que je poursuive.

\- Ben était celui qui m'apportait les verres de sang, expliquai-je doucement tout en évitant de le regarder. Il était le seul à faire preuve de douceur et de tendresse envers moi. Même s'il ne faisait rien pour me sauver de Stefan et Vladimir, il était gentil avec moi. Il disait qu'il tenait à moi et comme une idiote, je le croyais. C'est Paul qui par la suite m'a fait comprendre que s'il tenait réellement à moi, il m'aiderait à m'enfuir. Il m'a fait comprendre que Ben n'était pas mieux que Stefan et Vladimir mais cela s'est fait bien plus tard... Un jour – je ne savais pas encore que Paul était lui aussi prisonnier – Ben est venu me donner un verre de sang pour que je me nourrisse et il est resté un peu avec moi après cela. Il a murmuré qu'il aimerait que je ne sois qu'à lui et il m'a embrassé.. Il était le seul à être gentil avec moi alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lui rendre.. Je voulais le remercier en quelque sorte. Je...

\- Tu ne l'as embrassé qu'une fois ? me coupa Peter.

\- Oui, répondis-je en relevant la tête et en le regardant. Et encore ce baiser a duré à peine deux secondes. Je lui avais à peine rendu son baiser que ton image s'est imposée à moi et qu'un puissant sentiment de culpabilité a pris le dessus sur mes émotions. J'ignorais qui tu étais à l'époque, je ne m'en souvenais plus. Cependant, je l'ai repoussé aussitôt avant de fondre en sanglots.

A mes mots, je pus lire le soulagement peindre le visage de Peter. Il me tendit une main et m'avançant, je l'attrapai doucement tandis qu'il m'attirait sur ses genoux. J'étais soulagée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas mais en même temps, je m'inquiétais de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face à cela. Humaine, le voir embrasser Charlotte m'avait brisé le cœur alors je ne pouvais que savoir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Cependant, même si je m'en voulais de le faire souffrir, il fallait qu'il le sache. Je me devais d'être honnête envers lui.

Il mit un bras autour de ma taille et me releva doucement la tête de sa main libre, me forçant à le regarder.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit, fit-il doucement. Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce Ben, d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête et il enchaîna :

\- Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi pour la première fois, depuis ce jour où je t'ai rattrapé alors que tu tentais de mettre fin à tes jours. Tu comptes plus que n'importe qui et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger et t'aimer pour l'éternité. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux plus. J'ai cru mourir mille fois lorsque tu étais loin de moi. Tu es tout pour moi Bella. Mon monde n'a plus aucun sens sans toi. Alors reste avec moi, vis avec moi, aime-moi.

Il glissa sa main dans une de ses poches et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant l'écrin qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit lentement tout en me regardant et murmura :

\- Epouse-moi.

 _ **FIN DU VINGT-HUITIEME CHAPITRE**_

 _ **Alors ce chapitre ? :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou encore à me donner votre avis sur ma page facebook ^^**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me revoici enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les précédents. Je tiens à vous informer que la fin est proche, plus que deux ou trois chapitres avant le dénouement final.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent et me laissent des review au quotidien ! ^^**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

 **Chapitre 29**

\- Encore ! grognai-je en me relevant.

Jasper soupira mais m'attaqua à nouveau. J'essayai alors de l'esquiver au maximum, bloquant ses coups. Il tenta de me donner un nouveau coup dans le visage mais j'attrapai son bras et lui retournant, réussis à lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac l'envoyant dix mètres plus loin. Je fonçai alors à nouveau dessus et au dernier moment, fis trois pas à droite et lui donner un coup dans le dos, le poussant à rester au sol. Cependant, Jasper fut plus rapide et m'attrapant par les jambes me fit tomber également. J'essayai de le repousser mais sans succès. Il attrapa brusquement mes bras, me les bloquant dans le dos et approcha sa bouche de mon cou. Je me figeai aussitôt tandis qu'il disait :

\- Tu es morte. Encore.

Je poussais un puissant grognement de colère tandis qu'il se relevait. Il sourit et me tendant une main, m'aida à me relever. Nous nous entraînions depuis près de cinq heures et pas une seule fois, je n'avais réussi à le vaincre, ce qui avait le don de m'agacer. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je parviendrais à vaincre mes ennemis ! Frottant mon pantalon et mon haut pour enlever la terre, j'essayais de calmer l'agacement et la frustration que je ressentais.

\- Tu es très doué, Bella, me lança Jasper pour me calmer. Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Ca fait deux mois qu'on s'entraîne, répliquai-je. Deux longs mois et je n'ai même pas été capable de te battre une seule fois.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais battu, rit-il. C'est bien pour ça que l'on m'a choisi pour être ton maître d'armes.

\- Je sais, je sais, tu es le fameux Dieu de la guerre, râlai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, on rentre, on s'est assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui, finit-il par dire en souriant et en se dirigeant vers le château.

Dans un soupir, je le suivis tout en me demandant si je serais un jour capable de le vaincre. Je l'espérais car cela voudrait dire que je serais apte à vaincre Stefan et Vladimir, que je pourrais enfin venger toutes ses personnes qu'ils avaient tuées et me venger pour tout le mal qu'ils m'avaient fait. Si je m'entraînais autant depuis que j'étais à Volterra, c'était bien pour cela. Quand je ne m'entraînais pas avec Jasper, je le faisais avec Jane (la vampire blonde qui m'avait apporté cette cape le fameux jour où Marcus m'avait retrouvé) ou avec Edward. Avec eux, j'essayais d'apprendre à contrôler mes dons et cela s'avérait bien plus fatiguant que le combat. Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement, j'étais toujours obligée d'aller chasser pour calmer ma soif.

Les trois rois souverains et les Cullen venaient parfois assister à mes entraînements pour voir comment je me débrouillais. Au début, sentir leur regard sur moi m'avait rendu nerveuse puis j'avais finis par m'y habituer. Après tout, comment cela aurait pu en être autrement alors que chaque vampire que je croisai me dévisager. Certains me regardaient avec pitié, d'autres avec crainte ou encore avec colère. J'ignorais pourquoi ils agissaient tous ainsi avec moi et au début, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le demander à Edward lors d'un de nos entraînements. Il était le seul qui pouvait réellement répondre à ma question étant donné qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il m'avait alors avoué que certains me craignaient car j'étais un vampire très puissant grâce à mes aptitudes. Ils avaient peur que cela se retourne sur eux. D'autres me regardaient avec tristesse et pitié suite à ce que j'avais vécu et ils désiraient ardemment me venger. Enfin, d'après lui, ceux qui me regardaient avec colère étaient ceux qui avaient voulu avancer dans les rangs des Volturis et qui n'y étaient pas parvenus. Pour Edward, ils me jalousaient d'être parvenue à devenir aussi proche des trois rois et cela suscitait leur colère. Parmi tous, c'était eux qui m'agaçaient le plus car je n'avais jamais rien fait pour m'entendre avec Marcus, Aro et Caius. Cela c'était fait uniquement grâce à mon lien de parenté avec Marcus alors ils n'avaient aucune raison de m'en vouloir.

Au fil des semaines, j'avais finis par apprendre à les ignorer, ne me préoccupant que de ceux qui me parlaient. Et comme très peu osaient, je ne fréquentais que très peu de personne. Evidemment, les personnes avec qui je restais le plus étaient les Cullen. J'étais beaucoup plus proche d'eux que de n'importe qui au sein du château et cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'ils s'étaient occupés de moi quand j'avais été humaine et qu'ils étaient les seuls avec qui je m'étais liée de confiance à l'époque. Je passais également beaucoup de temps avec Marcus. Nous nous étions davantage rapprochés quand il avait commencé à me parler de ma mère et qu'il m'avait montré diverses photos qu'il avait d'elle avant qu'elle ne meure. La photo qui m'avait le plus touché était celle de ma mère enceinte jusqu'aux yeux assise sur un vieux rocking-chair, ses mains sur son ventre, un sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux levés vers mon père qui se tenait derrière elle et la regardait amoureusement. Cette photo m'avait tellement émue que Marcus m'avait dit de la garder. Je l'avais alors remercié en le prenant dans mes bras pour la première fois.

J'avais eu un mal fou pour supporter à nouveau le contact d'autrui mais au fil des semaines et de toutes ses discussions que j'avais eu avec Rosalie, j'avais finis par me convaincre que je ne risquais rien. Même si je n'étais pas toujours à l'aise lorsque quelqu'un me touchait, désormais je ne le repoussais plus violemment et j'arrivais même à ne plus me tendre. Le toucher d'autrui ne me donnait plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait des mains de Stefan et Vladimir. Et surtout, je n'avais plus autant cette sensation d'être salie. Comme le disait souvent Rosalie, les seuls qui devaient se sentir sales étaient ses monstres.

Après une bonne douche, je sortis de la salle de bain uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir et alors que je cherchais des affaires dans la penderie, je sentis Peter arriver et souris lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. Me retournant, je le regardai alors qu'il s'avança vers moi.

\- Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ? m'interrogea t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Si tu veux savoir si j'ai réussi à battre Jasper, la réponse est non, soupirai-je.

\- Tu ne parviendras jamais à le battre alors arrête de t'entêter, dit-il amusé.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais, répliquai-je en souriant.

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que l'amour et la tendresse inondaient ses prunelles à l'entente de cette phrase que j'avais déjà prononcé deux mois plus tôt.

« _Il glissa sa main dans une de ses poches et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant l'écrin qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit lentement tout en me regardant et murmura :_

 _\- Epouse-moi._

 _Je me tendis fortement face à cette demande aussi soudaine que surprenante. Son regard me détaillait avec tendresse, attendant une réponse de ma part. Désirait-il réellement que je l'épouse ou me demandait-il cela uniquement car il était heureux que je sois à nouveau près de lui et qu'il craignait que je disparaisse à nouveau ? Me relevant, je me mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce tout en évitant de le regarder._

 _\- Tu es sérieux ?_

 _\- Evidemment, répondit-il surpris en se levant à son tour._

 _I peine quelques heures je désirais encore fuir le plus loin possible, je jugeais que je ne méritais pas l'amour de Peter. Même si je n'avais pas changé d'avis sur ce dernier point, j'avais cependant compris que je ne pouvais désormais plus vivre loin de lui. Sans lui, je ne me sentais pas entière. Peter m'avait manqué à un point inimaginable et je ne m'en étais réellement rendue compte que lorsque je l'avais retrouvé il y a quelques heures. La simple idée d'être à nouveau éloignée de lui plus que quelques heures m'était insupportable. Je ne voulais plus le perdre, plus jamais. Même si je n'oubliais pas ce que j'avais vécu, la douleur que je ressentais vis à vis de ce que ses monstres m'avaient fait, je savais parfaitement que Peter était la seule personne qui me maintenait en vie. Tant que lui serait là, tant qu'il serait près de moi alors je parviendrais à survivre._

 _\- Bella, fit-il en s'approchant de moi et en posant ses mains sur ma taille pour me forcer à rester face à lui. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre maintenant, ni même d'accepter. Nous venons juste de nous retrouver et je sais que ma demande te prend au dépourvu mais je veux que tu saches que je sais ce que je veux, Bella. Je te veux toi. Pour l'éternité. Je sais que Rosalie t'a expliqué le concept du compagnon d'éternité..._

 _\- Je sais que tu es mon compagnon, Peter, le coupai-je doucement._

 _Je me rendis compte de cela uniquement en le prononçant. Oui, Peter était mon compagnon et je me sentis bête de ne pas l'avoir compris avant. Tous les signes étaient là pourtant. La première fois que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, il m'avait fasciné. Il avait été le seul de qui je n'avais pas eu peur une seule seconde, le seul en qui j'avais de suite eu confiance et sur qui je m'étais reposée. Etre loin de lui me faisait souffrir et le voir avec une autre me brisait le cœur. Je l'aimais. Plus que tout au monde et je ne m'imaginais pas vivre sans lui. Peter était une partie de moi, la partie la plus importante._

 _\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas m'épouser pour le moment, continua t-il en venant me caresser la joue. Et même que tu ne le veuilles jamais mais..._

 _\- Ne jamais dire jamais, le coupai-je à nouveau mais en le regardant cette fois-ci._

 _Il me regarda étonné et je murmurai alors les seules paroles qui pourraient l'apaiser._

 _\- Oui... Oui, je veux t'épouser._

 _Un sourire éclaira son visage et presque aussitôt ses lèvres furent sur les miennes, m'embrassant tendrement. Fermant les yeux, je répondis immédiatement à son baiser, oubliant tout le reste. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part lui, à part mon compagnon. »_

Peter vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et à nouveau j'oubliai tout. Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut et je vins rapidement enrouler mes bras autour de son cou. Sa langue vint frôler mes lèvres et j'ouvris aussitôt la bouche tandis que notre baiser devint vite plus passionné. Peter me serra plus fortement contre lui tandis que nos langues se livrèrent un ballet endiablé. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Je ne faisais plus attention à rien. Mon esprit était entièrement centré sur Peter et sur ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Me collant plus fortement à lui, je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux tout en essayant de dominer le baiser. Il me laissa faire quelques secondes puis reprit le dessus, ce qui me fit sourire contre ses lèvres.

S'il y avait bien un aspect vampirique que j'adorais, c'était le fait de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer. Peter et moi pouvions nous embrasser sans devoir nous interrompre pour reprendre notre souffle. J'adorais quand notre passion prenait le dessus et qu'on ne parvenait plus à se détacher. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on s'embrassait de cette façon mais à chaque fois, j'en désirais plus. J'avais besoin de sentir Peter encore plus près et je savais ce que cela signifiait. Je désirais Peter, j'avais envie de lui tout comme je savais qu'il avait envie de moi. Cependant, même si j'avais confiance en lui, j'étais bien trop effrayée pour passer à l'étape supérieure.

Pour moi, sexe ne rimait qu'avec douleur. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, mais je n'avais connu que cela. J'avais perdu ma virginité lors d'un viol et je n'avais jamais connu autre chose que cela. Peter respectait cela et il ne cessait de me dire qu'il attendrait que je sois prête. Il comprenait que j'ai du mal avec cet aspect de notre relation, vis à vis de ce que j'avais vécu et je l'en aimais davantage. Rompant le baiser, il vient poser son front contre le mien et je compris juste à ses yeux clos et ses profondes inspirations qu'il essayait de se calmer pour ne pas me brusquer. C'est en le voyant ainsi, en train d'essayer de contrôler le désir qu'il ressentait à mon égard que je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains. J'avais confiance en lui. Peter n'était pas comme ses monstres. Il serait doux avec moi, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

\- J'en ai envie, murmurai-je faiblement.

Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux, tout en se reculant légèrement et en me regardant avec attention. Sans doute essayait-il de voir si j'en étais sûre alors je soutins son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve dans le mien ce qu'il voulait voir. Il vint alors à nouveau m'embrasser avec passion, sa langue caressant la mienne. Tout en m'embrassant, il me tira doucement jusqu'au lit, me poussant dessus de façon à ce que j'y sois allongée. Un léger frisson d'anticipation me parcourut alors qu'il s'allongea au dessus de moi, faisant attention de ne pas appuyer tout son poids sur moi.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? chuchota t-il tendrement.

J'hochai simplement la tête tout en continuant de le regarder. S'il y avait bien une personne en qui j'avais confiance, c'était lui. Il dénoua doucement mon peignoir et l'ouvrit lentement tout en continuant de me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard déjà sombre noircit encore davantage quand il descendit sur mon corps dénudé. C'était la première fois que j'étais nue volontairement devant quelqu'un et je ne regrettais pas que Peter soit le premier à me voir ainsi. Il serait également le dernier. J'aurais pensé que me retrouver ainsi me ferait peur mais ce que je ressentais n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Au contraire, j'aimais sentir le regard de Peter sur moi et je désirais ardemment qu'il me fasse oublier ce que ses monstres m'avaient fait. Je voulais qu'il me montre que je n'étais qu'à lui. Je voulais qu'il me fasse sienne de toutes les façons possibles.

\- Tu es tellement belle, murmura t-il en venant déposer un baiser dans mon cou avant de me retirer complètement mon peignoir et de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tendant avec hésitation les mains, je les posai doucement sur son maillot et attendit qu'il se redresse pour le lui retirer. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Peter torse nu c'était lorsque nous avions passé plusieurs heures à la piscine. J'étais humaine à l'époque et je constatais aujourd'hui à quel point ma vision humaine ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Peter vint à nouveau m'embrasser et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir quand je sentis son torse frôler mes seins. Je le désirais tellement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant et ça m'étourdissait. Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était que Peter se rapproche encore davantage.

Rapidement, Peter retira le reste de ses vêtements et nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux nus. Son corps frôlait agréablement le mien et je vis à son regard entièrement noirci qu'il me désirait autant que je le désirais. Une de ses mains vint lentement caresser ma joue tandis qu'il m'observait avec désir et tendresse. Sa main glissa lentement le long de mon cou, de mon épaule puis frôla doucement mon sein, me faisant haleter. Elle se referma complètement sur mon sein, le caressant tandis qu'il vint déposer de légers baisers dans mon cou.

Peter, par sa tendresse et sa douceur, parvenait à me faire oublier tout ce que j'avais vécu et à me faire profiter pleinement de cet instant que nous étions en train de partager. Même si j'avais perdu ma virginité depuis bien longtemps, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il s'agissait de ma première fois. C'était la première fois que je m'offrais entièrement à quelqu'un et Peter en était entièrement conscient.

Il pinça soudain mon téton me faisant gémir tandis que son autre main vint doucement se poser sur mon intimité. Je sentis ses doigts écartes mes lèvres intimes et se poser sur mon clitoris. Peter se mit à me caresser à cet endroit tout en continuant de m'embrasser dans le cou. Une sensation étrange me parcourut au même moment et je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre.

\- Chut, tout va bien, murmura doucement mon compagnon en relevant la tête et en plantant son regard dans le mien. Laisse-toi aller.

Posant une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai. Il me rendit aussitôt mon baiser et continua de me caresser. Rapidement, un plaisir intense grimpa en moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir contre sa bouche. Peter se recula légèrement pour m'observer et doucement, inséra un doigt en moi, me faisant gémir encore davantage et me poussant à fermer les yeux. Le plaisir était tel que rapidement, il me submergea entièrement, me faisant crier son nom dans un gémissement de plaisir. Il continua de me caresser tandis que les vagues de mon orgasme me secouait encore.

Lorsque je finis par ouvrir les yeux, Peter me regarder avec amour, tendresse et désir et je ne pus m'empêcher de venir caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Il était si beau. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour qu'il me choisisse moi ? A cet instant, je ne voulais faire qu'un avec lui. J'avais besoin de sentir que je lui appartenais, de sentir que plus jamais nous ne serions séparés. C'est pourquoi, sans aucune once d'hésitation, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin, le forçant ainsi à se rapprocher davantage. Je sentis son sexe frôlait le mien, attisant une nouvelle fois mon désir pour lui, et je baissai légèrement les yeux. Je vis alors son membre dressé fièrement, prêt à me pénétrer.

Peter me força à relever la tête et chercha à nouveau la permission dans mon regard. Il dût voir ce qu'il voulait car il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres tout en posant ses avant bras de chaque côté de mon visage. Plantant son regard dans le mien, il me pénétra alors lentement tout en caressant mon visage. Une légère douleur se fit ressentir quand il rentra en moi et il dût le sentir car il cessa aussitôt de bouger, attendant que je m'habitue à lui.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, j'eus besoin qu'il bouge et tout en continuant de le regarder, remuai doucement des hanches pour le lui faire comprendre. Il eut un léger sourire et se mit à bouger lentement en moi, faisant renaître cette même boule de plaisir qui avait explosé en moi i peine quelques minutes. Posant mes mains sur son dos, je le poussai à me pénétrer encore plus rapidement tandis que le plaisir prenait le dessus sur pratiquement toutes mes émotions, mise à part l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'enfoncer mes ongles dans son dos au fur et à mesure de ses coups de rein et tentai de garder les yeux ouverts pour continuer de le fixer pendant cet acte que nous partagions pour la première fois.

Au fur et à mesure que notre plaisir s'intensifiait, nos gémissements inondaient de plus en plus la chambre. Peter prit doucement mes mains et tout en les posant de chaque côté de ma tête entremêla ses doigts avec les miens. Son regard empli de désir et d'amour me fixait sans relâche comme s'il voulait gravé ce moment à jamais dans sa mémoire.

\- Je t'aime, murmura t-il en accélérant à nouveau ses coups de reins.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

Rapidement, notre plaisir prit le dessus sur tout le reste et nous fûmes tous deux emportés dans l'orgasme.

 **Point de vue Peter**

Allongé sur le lit, je caressai doucement le dos de Bella alors que sa tête était appuyée sur mon torse et que nos jambes étaient emmêlées. Nous étions ainsi depuis une dizaine de minutes, depuis que nous nous étions remis de l'orgasme que nous avions partagé. Pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé depuis, nous restions dans un silence agréable, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre et pensant à ce que nous venions de partager.

Si on m'avait dit que nous passerions à cette étape aujourd'hui, je n'y aurais pas cru. Même si je l'avais toujours désiré bien plus que de raison, j'avais toujours fait attention à ne pas la brusquer et je m'étais toujours dit qu'il faudrait des années avant qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer passer à l'acte. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, cela aurait été tout à fait normal. Alors j'avais été fortement surpris quand elle m'avait avoué avoir envie de plus. J'avais un instant pensé à la repousser pour ne pas qu'elle en vienne à le regretter mais j'avais lu dans son regard qu'elle était décidé et qu'elle en avait réellement envie alors je n'avais pas pu la repousser.

Je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense et la voir se tordre de plaisir grâce à mes caresses m'avait procuré un tel sentiment de joie que je ne désirais qu'une chose : recommencer. Je désirais ré-entendre ses gémissements, la sentir se tenir à moi, la voir se lâcher totalement comme elle venait de le faire. Je voulais qu'elle me redonne à nouveau entièrement sa confiance et ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Je l'aimais tellement. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part elle et ce, à tel point que j'ignorais si je serais capable de me détacher d'elle après ce que nous venions de faire.

Je la sentis soudain se tendre et elle se redressa presque instantanément, tenant le drap contre sa poitrine.

\- Mon cœur ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Quelqu'un essaye de passer mon bouclier, murmura t-elle en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la penderie.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'agit seulement de Jane, d'Alec ou d'Edward, tentai-je de la rassurer tout en la regardant.

Même si je voulais lui laisser un peu d'intimité pendant qu'elle s'habillait, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle était si belle, si désirable. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire par le passé pour mériter une compagne comme elle ? Encore aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que son amour pour moi était incompréhensible. Elle méritait tellement mieux !

\- Ce n'est pas eux, Peter, répliqua t-elle doucement en s'habillant à vitesse vampirique.

Je me tendis à ces mots et tout en me levant, m'empressai de me rhabiller. Si ce n'était ni Jane, ni Edward et ni Alec, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Personne ne tenterait de s'en prendre à elle. Presque tous les gardes la craignaient et ceux qui ne la craignaient pas, étaient beaucoup trop effrayés à l'idée de subir le courroux des Volturis. Alors j'ignorais qui avait osé s'attaquer à son bouclier mais il le regretterait.

Quand nous fûmes tous deux habillés, nous nous empressâmes de quitter la chambre et je vis au regard concentré de ma compagne qu'elle comptait bien trouvé qui avait tenté de briser son bouclier. Nous traversâmes rapidement les couloirs du château, ignorant les regards surpris des gardes et lorsque nous parvînmes près de la salle du trône, plusieurs odeurs que je n'avais jamais senti jusque là me parvinrent. Avant même que je ne puisse me rapprocher de ma compagne, celle-ci avait déjà ouvert les portes et pénétrai dans la pièce. Entrant à mon tour, je constatai que deux vampires que nous n'avions jamais vu étaient face aux trois rois et que les gardes n'étaient pas loin, observant leur échange au cas où ils devraient intervenir.

Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers nous à notre entrée et je vis Marcus froncer les sourcils en voyant l'air concentré de Bella tandis que certains gardes se tendirent encore davantage.

 **Point de vue Bella**

\- Bella ! Peter ! s'exclama Aro dans un sourire. Laissez-moi vous présenter nos invités Carla et Tomas. Ils étaient en visite en Italie et ont été quelque peu étonnés de trouver un aussi grand nombre de vampires par ici.

\- Vraiment ? lança Peter en allant s'appuyer contre un mur et en observant avec méfiance les deux nouveaux venus.

Si vraiment ces vampires étaient simplement en visite pourquoi avais-je senti une attaque contre mon bouclier ? Ce n'était pas logique. Lorsque Peter et moi nous étions retrouvés seuls dans la chambre, j'avais installé mon bouclier physique et mental autour de la chambre, comme je le faisais depuis que je savais le contrôler. Ainsi, nous ne risquions pas d'être dérangés. Alors quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise quand j'avais senti une vive attaque psychique essayer de passer à travers celui-ci. En voyant la main d'Aro tenir celle de la dénommé Carla, je fus surprise qu'il n'ait rien remarqué de leurs attaques. Ne pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ?

Me concentrant, j'étendis alors mon bouclier sur les gardes et sur Marcus, Aro et Caius, tout en gardant Peter en dessous. S'il y avait le moindre risque que l'un des deux est un pouvoir susceptible de nous causer des ennuies, alors il fallait que je les en empêche. M'avançant, je vins me positionner aux côtés de Marcus tout en lançant un coup d'oeil à Jane et Alec pour leur signaler de faire attention. A peine les eus-je regardé qu'ils s'avancèrent légèrement, venant se positionner derrière les trônes des rois. L'ambiance avait considérablement changé depuis que nous étions entrés dans la pièce avec Peter et cela semblait rendre nerveux nos deux ''invités''.

Aro et Caius continuèrent de discuter avec eux mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'étais entièrement concentrée sur mon bouclier, bien décidé à découvrir s'ils étaient responsables de l'attaque que celui-ci avait subi i peine quelques minutes. Si oui, il me faudrait en découvrir la raison. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de m'attaquer et encore moins de faire cela en plein milieu de Volterra. Pour faire cela, ils devaient être profondément idiots ou bien très puissants. Evidemment, je penchais plutôt pour la deuxième solution étant donné qu'Aro ne parvenait à lire leurs véritables intentions dans leur esprit.

Soudain, une brusque attaque percuta mon bouclier et je crus un instant qu'elle pourrait passer à travers mais mon bouclier parvint à l'absorber. Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus pour envoyer voler le dénommé Tomas à l'autre bout de la pièce grâce à mon autre pouvoir avant de me jeter sur lui dans un grognement.

Au fil des semaines, nous avions découvert avec Jane et Edward qu'en plus de mon bouclier physique et mental, je possédais également le pouvoir de télékinésie, autrement dit je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, déplacer n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi uniquement grâce à la pensée. Même si ce don était très puissant selon mes entraîneurs, j'avais encore aujourd'hui du mal à m'en servir. Je ne parvenais qu'à repousser violemment autrui et rien d'autre, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement car je jugeais que cela ne servait à rien. Du moins jusque aujourd'hui.

Attrapant Tomas par la gorge, je le soulevais du sol tout en lançant furieusement :

\- Essaye de t'attaquer à moi encore une fois et tu es mort.

\- Bella, que se passe t-il ? s'inquiéta Marcus.

Tournant la tête, je vis que Peter et l'un des gardes nommé Félix tenaient Carla, l'empêchant d'intervenir. Celle-ci me regardait avec colère et tentait de se soustraire de leur prise.

\- Votre invité a tenté de m'atteindre avec son don à deux reprises, expliquai-je en regardant Marcus.

\- Je n'ai rien vu dans leurs esprits, s'étonna Aro.

\- Carla a sans doute le don de dissimuler ses pensées et celles d'autrui, expliqua Peter.

Alors que nous parlions, Tomas tenta de me donner un coup mais malheureusement pour lui mon bouclier physique me protégeait. Son coup me poussa uniquement à resserrer ma prise sur son cou et à grogner. Presque aussitôt, je sentis une rafale d'attaque sur mon bouclier psychique.

\- Que veux-tu ? grognai-je férocement. Pourquoi t'attaques-tu à moi ?

Voyant que je n'obtenais pas de réponses, je le lançai violemment trois mètres plus loin et Jane s'empressa d'utiliser son don sur lui, le faisant hurler de douleur. Même si je détestais m'en prendre aux autres, je savais parfaitement que c'était le seul moyen pour le faire parler. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque que lui et la femelle soit sous les ordres de Stefan et Vladimir. Aro s'approcha de lui et tenta de lire ses pensées mais rapidement il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vois rien, dit-il. Il n'a que des pensées inoffensives.

\- Félix, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lança Caius.

Félix réagit aussitôt. En moins d'une minute, Carla se retrouva démembrée sous mes yeux. Face à ce geste empli de violence et de brutalité, ma peur fut si grande que je sentis la puissance de mon bouclier décliner. Même si je savais que c'était le seul moyen pour savoir pourquoi Tomas s'attaquait ainsi à moi, cela n'en restait pas moins choquant. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à ce genre de scène et j'espérais que cela ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt.

En un simple regard dans ma direction, Peter comprit que cette violence m'avait choqué et il s'empressa de venir près de moi. M'attirant contre lui, il me serra dans ses bras et je me sentis à nouveau en sécurité. Cachant mon visage contre son cou, je respirais profondément son odeur dans l'espoir de faire disparaître cette panique qui m'avait secoué i peine quelques instants.

Même si je semblais aller beaucoup mieux ces dernières semaines vis à vis de ce que j'avais vécu, cela n'était pas forcément vrai. Au contraire, j'avais appris à masquer ce que je ressentais pour ne pas inquiéter toutes les personnes pour qui je comptais. Seuls Peter et Jasper n'étaient pas dupes. Peter car il était mon compagnon et Jasper parce qu'en tant qu'empathe, il détectait facilement mes émotions. J'étais toujours aussi fragile et ils le savaient. Ma réaction à cet instant ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils pensaient et montrait à chaque vampire présent dans cette pièce que j'étais bien moins solide que je ne le laissais penser.

\- Vous pouvez le tuer, finit par dire Aro au bout de quelques minutes. J'ai toutes les informations qu'il me faut.

Je me tendis fortement à cette phrase et Peter s'empressa de resserrer son étreinte sur moi, tandis que les bruits de démembrement emplirent la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis plusieurs vampires sortirent de la pièce et compris qu'ils étaient partis brûler les corps. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi dans l'étreinte rassurante de mon compagnon mais je m'en fichais. Il était le seul avec qui je me sentais entièrement en sécurité et je n'avais aucune envie de bouger.

\- Bella ? Finit par m'appeler doucement Marcus.

Ouvrant les yeux tout en gardant ma tête appuyée contre le torse de Peter, je constatai qu'il s'était rapproché et qu'il m'observait avec inquiétude. Il vint doucement me caresser la joue tout en s'excusant d'avoir fait cela devant moi.

\- Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? murmurai-je.

\- Ils ont été envoyé par Stefan et Vladimir pour essayer de briser ton lien avec Peter. Ils voulaient manipuler son esprit pour qu'il te ramène à eux, expliqua lentement Aro en se rapprochant avec Caius.

\- Mais heureusement ton bouclier est toujours au dessus de ton compagnon, ajouta Caius, se voulant rassurant.

Je me tendis fortement à ces mots et Peter également. Si nous n'avions pas été ensemble au moment où ils étaient arrivés, ils auraient pu manipuler Peter aisément. Ils auraient pu le monter contre moi et pire, lui faire du mal. Je préférais mourir plutôt que cela n'arrive. Me collant davantage contre Peter, je me demandai alors s'il ne serait pas mieux pour lui que je disparaisse à jamais de sa vie.

 **FIN DU VINGT NEUVIEME CHAPITRE**

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si vous l'avez aimé ^^**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


End file.
